Bajo Un Malentendido
by Mariies
Summary: ¿Eres la princesa de la aldea de la arena y rumorean que dormiste con un chico? ¡Vaya.. que problematico! Y tambien sera problematico resolver este lio si tienes un hermano celoso y otro que sigue las reglas como Kazekage. ¡Tremendo problema!
1. ¿Malentendido?

_**Este fanfic se sitúa luego de Konoha Hiden (Boda de Naruto y Hinata, o más bien preparaciones), así que si no lo has leído te recomiendo que aunque sea te leas el capítulo 3 y el capítulo final y entiendas un poco más.**_

Temari y su hermano, el Kazekage, se encontraban de regreso de Konoha luego de celebrar la boda de su amigo y compañero de batalla, Naruto. Habían salido hace un día aproximadamente, pero como era el Kazekage él no podría estar fuera de su aldea mucho tiempo por lo que se movieron más rápido que de costumbre ( _el viaje de Suna a Konoha por lo general toma tres días y dos noches_ ). Junto a Temari y Gaara estaban dos ninjas de confianza de la aldea de Suna, quienes servían como "guardaespaldas" del Kazakage. _ ****_

Ya estaban mucha más cerca de su aldea por lo que disminuyeron la rapidez de su caminata y se dedicaron a contemplar los alrededores de su hogar. Arena, arena y arena, eso era todo lo que rodeaba a Suna. ̶- _Y un sol tremendísimo por supuesto. ̶_ -

̶- Hey, Temari. ̶- Temari despertó de sus pensamientos para mirar a su hermano.

̶- … ¿Qué ocurre? ̶- pregunto ella. Gaara solía ser silencioso durante los viajes y el repentino llamado de su hermano la sorprendió.

̶- Hmmm… ̶- Gaara lucia incómodo y pensativo, un poco diferente a su actitud habitual. ̶- Es algo que me ha estado molestando ¿sabes?

̶- ¿Qué? ̶- Temari se acercó a él y toco su frente. ̶- ¿Te encuentras bien? … Tu temperatura lo est-

̶- No es nada que tenga que ver conmigo, hermana. ̶- Hermana. Que Gaara le dijera hermana a Temari, definitivamente estaba pasando algo.

Temari quito la mano de la frente de Gaara y espero a que este continuara con la conversación, pero, parecía que habia terminado ya que luego de llamarla hermana ̶- algo que hizo sonrojar a Temari. ̶- no habia dicho palabra alguna.  
Continuaron caminando en silencio, Temari de vez en cuando inspeccionaba las facciones de su hermano, pero estas eran imposibles de leer. Cuando llegaron a la entrada de Suna, Kankuro y otros dos ninjas ̶- Suuto y Yugi, si mal no recordaba Temari ̶- estaban esperándolos.

̶- ¡Eh! ̶- Grito Kankuro con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras abría los brazos. ̶̶- Has vuelto tan rápido como te rete Gaara.

̶- Si, lo he hecho. ̶- Le respondió Gaara a Kankuro, quien venía directamente a él con sus brazos abiertos.

̶- Pues, supongo que he perdido. ̶- Kankuro abrazo a Gaara luego de aceptar su derrota. Kankuro además de un excelente ninja y marionetista, era alguien muy simpático, aunque no era tan fácil llevarse bien con él desde un principio. Luego del pasado de Gaara y su perdón, el siempre trato de mejorar su relación de hermanos, y junto a Temari ser una mejor familia para su hermano menor, que aunque era el Kazekage no dejaba de ser el menor entre los tres.

̶- Bien, es suficiente, debo obtener mi paga por mi victoria y tener un charla contigo. ̶- le dijo Gaara mientras se libraba del abrazo, el siempre respondía muy avergonzado a este tipo de cosas.

̶- ¿Una charla? ̶- dijo su hermano mirando por encima de Temari. ̶- Vaya, vaya pero si son Takeo y Memo. ¿Cómo les fue chicos?

̶- ¿Estas ignorándome? ̶- resoplo Temari.

̶- ¿Saben algo de mi hermana Temari?... ̶- Kankuro actuó triste e hizo un puchero. ̶- Ella creo que nos ha abandonado…

̶-Tienes razón, pasa mucho tiempo en Konoha. ̶̶- continúo Takeo. ̶- Pero esta vez tampoco ha venido señor Kankuro.

̶- No seas idiota Kankuro. ̶- dijo Temari mientras lo abrazaba. ̶- Hasta te he traído un gatito.

̶- Siento un abrazo del pasado. ̶- comento Kankuro quien hacia caras dramáticas.

Todos comenzaron a reir y continuaron caminando hacia la torre principal del Kazekage.  
Los aldeanos saludaban a Gaara y algunas chicas gritaban o silbaban desde las ventanas, esta era la clase de bienvenida que le solian dar a Gaara cuando regresaba de reuniones, b _ueno él es un chico joven y apuesto a los ojos de las chicas de Suna._

̶- psst ̶- Temari le siseo a Kankuro y este comprendió que debía acercarse.

̶- ¿Qué ocurre? ̶- decía mientras ponía su oreja cerca de los labios de su hermana.

̶- Gaara… le ocurre algo. Me ha dicho hermana.

̶-¡Que envidia! ̶- Kankuro estaba siendo exageradamente sarcástico.

̶- Estoy hablando en serio Kankuro, dijo que algo lo ha estado molestando.

Kankuro se alejó y alzo sus hombros en respuesta a Temari, mientras que con sus labios hacia un perfecto: "No tengo idea"  
No era nada del otro mundo que Gaara se refiera a sus hermanos como "hermano" o "hermana", pero solía hacerlo en situaciones en las que sentía que su vida estaba en riesgo o en las que sabría que ellos estarían lejos durante un tiempo.  
Antes de partir a la Cuarta Guerra, él les agradeció por ser sus hermanos.

Antes de que Kankuro se fuera a esa misión por tres meses, se despidió de él diciéndole _"Adiós hermano, ten cuidado."_ ̶- algo que hizo lagrimear al propio Kankuro. ̶-  
Antes de que Temari y Rei, una ninja de la aldea, se infiltraran en una zona roja de una aldea vecina, le dijo: _"Hermana, las zonas rojas son peligrosas, ten cuidado."_  
 **[Zona roja es una zona de prostitución]**

Definitivamente algo estaba ocurriendo con Gaara. Temari rebobino todo en su memoria desde que Gaara habia llegado un día antes de la ceremonia de Naruto, el parecía actuar normal, incluso le trajo un vestido nuevo a Temari para la boda ̶- _ya que ella habia llegado a Konoha unas semanas atrás. ̶-_ no hubo ataque de ningún enemigo, no asignaron una extraña misión, no habia nada que podría molestar a Gaara sin embargo él le habia dicho que algo pasaba.

̶- Kankuro ven a mi oficina. ̶- Habían llegado a la entrada de la torre.-̶ Necesito discutir algo contigo.

̶- Bien. Nos vemos Takeo, Memo. Suuto y Yugi, hasta aquí estoy bien pueden retirarse. ̶- Los otros ninjas que habían acompañado a Gaara se retiraron junto a los que acompañaban a Kankuro.

̶- Temari, permanece cerca. Luego quisiera que almorzáramos juntos. ̶- continúo Gaara antes de entrar junto a Kankuro a la torre.

¿Acaso la estaban excluyendo?, si no era así habían sido demasiados desconsiderados con ella. Temari se cruzó de brazos y miro como cerraban las puertas en su cara. ̶- _Bien, regresare a casa y espero que pidan comida, porque yo no cocinare_. ̶- Camino hacia la izquierda hasta encontrarse con unas escaleras que la conducían al segundo piso de la torre, que era por supuesto, el apartamento del Kazekage.  
Busco entre sus cosas las llaves y abrió la puerta. Cualquier residente de Suna pensaría que el apartamento del Kazekage estaría en las mejores condiciones, pero no era así.  
Temari se deshizo de su abanico y su bolso y se preparó para limpiar aquel apartamento, después de todo se habia ido hace dos semanas y dos hombres viviendo juntos no eran color de rosa.  
Empezo por recoger los platos y luego fregar, luego continúo barriendo y recogiendo las camisas y pantalones de Kankuro ̶- _¿Este idiota nunca va a su habitación o qué?_ ̶- e incluso las medias y camisetas de Gaara que habían sido cuidadosamente colocadas cerca del baño ̶- _Gaara, aunque lo coloques cerca del baño, cuenta como fuera del cesto cariño_.-̶ Temari se continuaba quejando a medida que avanzaba su limpieza. Hacía ya unos cuantos meses que Gaara habia cancelado el servicio en su apartamento, ya que según él era un poco incómodo e invadía su propia privacidad, claro que nunca dijo directamente que se estaba cansado de la chica joven que dejaba su número telefónico o perfume en su habitación, así que cambio la cerradura y le prometió a Temari que él se encargaría de ser ordenado. ̶- _ordenado mis calzones.-̶_

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

El sonido de su puerta sonando la hizo despertar inmediatamente. Luego de limpiar habia tomado una ducha y se dispuso a continuar un libro de cocina que le habia recomendado Ino, y que según Sai le habia dicho era excelente, pero sin siquiera recordar las paginas se quedó dormida.

̶- Pase. ̶- respondió Temari, pero nadie abrió la puerta.

Se levantó de su cama y miro la ventana, no habia dormido tanto tiempo ya que aún el sol estaba allí, quizás una hora o dos.  
Salió de su habitación y camino hacia la sala, donde se encontró con sus hermanos en la mesa y sobre ella un almuerzo de carnes y verduras. Su boca se hizo agua y fue a la cocina por unos platos y cubiertos

̶- Me parece genial que hayan traído comida, ya que estoy cansada de tanto limpiar, no podría haber cocinado nada bueno. ̶- coloco los tres platos sobre la mesa y los cubiertos para cada quien.

̶- Pues, he perdido la apuesta. Este en realidad es un premio para Gaara. ̶- Continúo Kankuro que a diferencia de su actitud en la mañana, parecía un poco más serio. ̶- Gracias por la limpieza, Temari.

̶- Si, gracias. ̶- Gaara parecía… ¿Triste?

̶- Chicos… ¿Ocurre algo? ̶- Temari tomo asiento y los miro a ambos, definitivamente esa charla de la que hablaba Gaara tenía que ver con lo que estaba pasando ahora.

̶- Ya come Temari. Buen provecho. ̶- Kankuro comenzó a comer y Gaara lo siguió.

Temari no podía probar bocado, algo estaba ocurriendo y sus hermanos estaban ocultándoselos. Pensó que debería animarlos un poco así que recordó algo que habia conseguido en Konoha.

̶- Yo, les he traído recuerdos de Konoha. ̶- Temari se levantó y fue hacia el mueble donde se encontraba su bolso, lo abrió y saco de allí un pequeño Damura junto a él un, también pequeño, Maneki-neko. ̶- ¡Miren! ̶- fue hacia la mesa y los coloco al frente de su plato. ̶- elijan entre ustedes.

Gaara y Kankuro se miraron fijamente y luego a los regalos de Temari.

̶-¡Damura! ̶- Dijo Gaara rápidamente y lo tomo.

̶-¡Eso es injusto Gaara! ̶- Resoplo Kankuro. ̶- ¿No leíste mi expresión facial? Decía DA- MU-RA en todo su esplendor.

̶- Tu expresión facial decía Gatito. ̶- Gaara continúo comiendo mientras escuchaba las carcajadas de Temari.

̶- ¿A qué se deben los regalos? ̶- comenzó Kankuro. ̶- Siempre vas a Konoha pero nunca te preocupas por estas cosas…

̶-¿Cuando los conseguiste? ̶- continúo Gaara. ̶- Fue antes de que yo llegara seguro…

̶- Wau, cuantas preguntas… ̶- Temari ya estaba un poco animada así que empezo a servirse carne. ̶- Pues… ̶̶- Dio un primer bocado recordando como Shikamaru conseguía aquellos premios para ella… y el gran malentendido, _grandísima idiota cómo pudiste pensar eso, kyaaaa_ , ̶- Shikamaru los consiguió.

Al decir estas últimas palabras su aura cambio, incluso su espalda se volvió recta, estaba evitando a toda costas la mirada de Kankuro, él siempre estaba molestándola con el Nara.

̶- Mírame. ̶- espeto Gaara. La voz de su hermano habia sonado ruda, Temari lo miro y luego a Kankuro. Ambos parecían curiosos, molestos, nostálgicos… Temari no podía descifrarlo.

̶- Temari… ̶- Kankuro comenzó a hablar, coloco una mano sobre su cien y cerro sus ojos. ̶- Tu…

̶- Kankuro se ha molestado incluso más que yo. ̶- lo interrumpió Gaara, quien no parecía darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

-̶ Yo hablare con ella Gaara, quizás lo hemos malinterpretado. ̶- continuo mientras le ponía la mano en la boca a su hermano. ̶- déjame… hablar a…. a mí.

̶- No es una pelea por quien deba hablar Kankuro, no seas infantil. ̶- Le dijo Gaara quien se libró de su hermano mayor.

̶- Parecen unos idiotas, dejen de pelear por quien va a hablar. ̶- Ya estaba cansada de todo esto, desde temprano Gaara le quiso decir algo pero… ¿Era tan grave que incluso debían esperar por Kankuro?

̶- Kankuro lo hará sonar terrible, te lo diré como yo mismo me he enterado. ̶- Gaara aclaro su garganta y toma la mano de su hermana. ̶- Sucede que a mis oídos llego que…

̶-… ¡Tú y Shikamaru durmieron en una posada, juntos… juntos! ̶- Kankuro grito mientras interrumpía a Gaara. Los ojos de Temari se abrieron como platos y su cara se tornó extremadamente roja.

̶- ¡Kankuro si lo dices de esa forma suena muy extraño! ̶- Le dijo Gaara quien se puso de pie.

̶- Mírala, se ha puesto roja… Por supuesto que es verdad Gaara.

̶- Deberíamos escucharla Kankuro. No malinterpretes la situación.  
̶- Es que… Si me hubieras dicho que andaba con el chico de las arañas te lo creo…

̶- ¿Quién es el de las arañas? ̶- decía Gaara a un Kankuro alterado.

̶-…. Pero es Shikamaru y ella está loca por él. Incluso suelo molestarla.

Temari se puso de pie y colocando sus manos sobre la mesa hizo un fuerte sonido. ̶ _\- Kankuro mi cara esta roja de la rabia créeme, se llama Shino ese chico y no es tu problema por quien este loca idiota.-̶-_ se mantuvo de pie mientras Kankuro y Gaara esperaban alguna palabra, pero de su boca no salía nada. ̶- _No dormí con él, solo estaba ayudándolo con el regalo de bodas, solo estuve en las aguas termales, no hice nada para decepcionarlos…_ ̶- Eran las palabras que quería decir pero solo podía llorar de la rabia. Hizo una reverencia y se fue hacia su habitación. ̶- _Al carajo con lo que piensen, soy la mayor deberían recordar eso._

Gaara y Kankuro permanecieron en shock… ¿Acaso Temari los habia ignorado?  
Kankuro miro a Gaara por respuestas pero este lo fulmino con la mirada.

La verdad es que, Takuya es un ninja de Konoha que suele recibir las cartas desde Suna. Gaara envió a Konoha unas semanas atrás una carta para informarle a Temari que el regalo de bodas de Naruto y Hinata habia sido decidido. Takuya habia recibido el mensaje pero no conseguía encontrar a la joven Temari. Después de tanta búsqueda la encontró, en lo que para el parecía una cita con un chico, en las aguas termales y por ende no la molesto sino hasta el día después, que la encontró en la residencia de embajadores de Suna en Konoha y le dio la información de Gaara.

Cuando Gaara y Takuya se reúnen en Konoha, este le da como consejo de que como Kazekage el no debería permitir que Temari saliera con cualquier chico, esto hizo enfurecer a Gaara y Takuya termino contándole lo sucedido.  
Al final Gaara le dijo que era un amigo de la familia y que no se trataba de una cita, sino más bien una reunión importante.  
Lo habia hecho para mantener la reputación de su hermana intacta, pero él debía hablar con Temari de lo sucedido.

̶- Pensé que si hablaba contigo, todo podría ser mejor. ̶- le dijo Gaara. ̶- Tú y ella tienen una buena relación.

̶-… ¿acaso me está confirmando que anda con ese chico… en esa cosa? ̶- Kankuro miraba el nada mientras comía su carne.

̶- No podemos simplemente suponer que si… debemos escucharla. ̶- le decía Gaara quien terminaba sus verduras.

̶̶̶-… Ese chico...-̶ Le dijo Kankuro a quien sabe quién, mientras continuaba mirando el nada. ̶- Mi hermanita no estará de cualquiera.

̶- Quizás, solo era una cita Kankuro, ellos siempre pasan tiempo junto. ̶- le dijo Gaara, aunque no sabía si este siquiera lo estaba escuchando. ̶- No es secreto para nadie que ambos se llevan bien…

̶-… En las citas no te llevas a las chicas a la cama…

̶̶- Nunca me dijeron que Temari fue a una cama…

̶-… Les compras helados o bollos de carne…

̶- ¡Kankuro! ̶- Gaara le dijo mientras golpeaba a este en la frente.

̶-¡¿Qué?! ̶- le dijo mientras lo miraba confundido.

̶- No hagas nada hasta que Temari hable con nosotros. ̶- Kankuro habia abierto su boca pero Gaara lo interrumpió. ̶- No puedes enviar cartas a Konoha y no pienses en bodas si ni siquiera sabemos que paso exactamente.

̶- Tú fuiste el que hablo de bodas en nuestra charla… ̶- le dijo Kankuro un poco decepcionado.

̶-… Temari tiene 21, ella puede tomar sus propias decisiones. ̶- continuo Gaara.-̶ Pero si resulta cierto todo esto, no dudes en que hare algo al respecto.

̶-… andando con niños de 19. ̶- Kankuro continuaba quejándose.

̶-Hmmm… No es como si no lo hubiera visto venir. ̶- resoplo Gaara. ̶- Sabría que podría casarse con Shikamaru.

̶-¡Por supuesto! ̶- le dijo Kankuro a Gaara. ̶- Él es genial, pero que ni crea que aceptare que tenga a mi hermana de juguete…

̶- Primero deberíamos escuchar a Temari, Kankuro. ̶- Gaara se puso de pie ̶- Volveré para la cena, esperemos que Temari este de buen humor y pueda hablar con nosotros.

̶̶- Yo igual debo resolver unos asuntos, nos vemos. ̶- Kankuro limpio sus manos y boca con una servilleta y tomo su bolso.

̶- No hagas nada imprudente Kankuro. ̶- le dijo Gaara antes de que este abandonara el lugar.

Lo que Temari ni Gaara sabían, es que Kankuro, ya habia enviado una carta a Konoha y con esos pajarracos ya no habia vuelta atrás.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ _  
_ _ **"DESDE SUNA.  
PARA: Nara Shikamaru.**_

 _ **Te habla Kankuro, el chico de las marionetas. Quisiera que te reunieras con nosotros, cuando digo nosotros me refiero a Gaara, TEMARI y por supuesto yo, en Suna. No es necesario confirmar tu asistencia, nosotros, Gaara, TEMARI y yo, te estaremos esperando… Pero entre más rápido vengas mejor para nosotros, Gaara, TEMARI y yo.  
Necesito discutir algo que seguro será de tu agrado, así que porfavor ven pronto ^^  
Nos vemos.  
PD: Temari es la que más ha insistido por tu presencia… así que ven pronto!  
PD 2: Puedes traer a algún acompañante si lo deseas.  
*U* KANKURO.*U* "**_

̶- Y eso es lo que dice la carta… ̶- Takuya habia terminado de leer esto para Shikamaru, quien se encontraba con Ino y Sakura en el puesto de los dangos.

̶- Ya veo… ̶- Shikamaru se encontraba pensativo. ¿Que habia ocurrido en Suna para que lo necesitasen al? ̶- Gracias Takuya, está todo bien. ̶- Takuya se retiró y lo dejo junto a sus compañeras.

̶-"Temari es la que más ha insistido por tu presencia" ̶- comento Ino mientras le daba codazos. ̶- ¿En que estas con ella eh?

̶- Nada. ̶- Shikamaru respondió mirándola de reojo.

̶- Ji ji…̶- Sakura coloca sus manos en la boca. ̶- Se la pasaron juntos toda la boda.

̶- Mira Temari… Creo que tú lucirías mejor en ese vestido. ̶- comento Ino con una voz masculina. ̶- permíteme hacerte un bebe.

̶- Ya eso es demasiado Ino. ̶- se quejó Shikamaru con un leve sonrojo. ̶ - No comparto tu idea de hacer bebes por diversión.

̶-¿QUE ESTAS DICIENDO IDIOTA? ̶- Ino lo golpeo. ̶̶- Yo no soy tan facilona… Sai debería ganarse eso.

̶-¿Y qué te hace pensar que Temari dejaría que yo lo hiciese? ̶- Continuo Shikamaru e Ino y Sakura soltaron unas carcajadas.

̶- Vaya y pensé que el ciego era el idiota de Naruto. ̶- comento Sakura mientras se ponía de pie. ̶- Bueno me voy.

̶- Yo también me voy, debo confirmar al Hokage que llegamos de la misión. ̶- Ino se puso de pie y dejo unas monedas sobre la mesa. ̶- te dejo la mitad a ti Shikamaru.

̶- Ino. ̶- ella volteo y miro a su compañero. ̶- Infórmale a Kakashi que iré a Suna. No necesito guardaespaldas ni nada de eso.

̶-Bien. ̶- Ino sonrió de oreja a oreja. ̶- De seguro ya Takuya le informo del mensaje de Kankuro…

̶-Si… pero infórmale de mi partida. ̶- Shikamaru coloco otras monedas en la mesa. ̶- Me voy esta noche.

 _ **Bueno si hay algún error disculpen a mi computador… Dejen reviews si lo desean :3**_

 _ ****_


	2. Rumor

_**[Este fic se sitúa luego de Konoha Hiden, así que si no lo has leído te recomiendo que aunque sea te leas el capítulo 3 y el capítulo final.]  
Holaaa, me hicieron muy feliz sus reviews. La verdad esto es algo que me llego de momento y pues quise hacerlo y ya, no pensé que fuera tan bien recibido por muchos. (A mi punto de vista son muchos e.e)  
Bueno soy alguien que se toma mucho tiempo al momento de escribir, no prometo actualizar diario ni nada así, pero no los dejare esperando por meses. También me tomo mi tiempo con el transcurso de la historia (no crean que conseguirán achuches a la primera e.e)… soy paciente cuando escribo**_ __ _ **  
Este capítulo estará muy dividido entre pensamientos, espero no se confundan ni nada :3  
Sin más que decir… la continuación!**_

Gaara entro en el apartamento, todo permanecía en silencio y tranquilo, justo como estaba hace unas horas. Al parecer Kankuro no se encontraba en casa y quizás Temari continuaba en su habitación. ̶- _Ya va siendo hora de que salga de todas formas. ̶_ -  
Gaara camino hasta encontrarse frente a la puerta de Temari. A diferencia de todas las puertas en la casa que eran de una madera muy clara, la de Temari era de un color caoba muy oscuro, esto fue decidido hace unos años por Gaara ya que cuando Kankuro enfermo los doctores solian confundir la habitación de la chica con la de su hermano. ̶- _Es para evitar inconvenientes, ella es una mujer después de todo. ̶_ \- recordó sus palabras en ese momento.  
Toco la puerta suavemente, si su hermana se encontraba dormida no quería despertarla tan brusco, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

̶- Temari. ̶- grito en dirección a la puerta. ̶- Quisiera conversar contigo, creo que Kankuro se tomó todo muy a pecho…

Se escucharon unos pasos a través de la puerta hasta que fue abierta y una Temari somnolienta lo enfrento.

̶- Creo que ambos se toman muy a pecho esto. No puedes creer todo lo que van murmurando por Konoha… ̶- a medida que su oración avanzaba el tono de voz iba disminuyendo. ̶- … Lo siento, pero prefiero hablar mañana. Por ahora quisiera descansar.

Gaara tenía razones para creerlo, ya que Takuya era un ninja, aunque entrometido, de confianza después de todo era quien llevaba la información entre Suna y Konoha durante los últimos dos años.  
Gaara conocía a su hermana, ella no era la clase de chicas que podría andar con un hombre a la primera. Por otra parte estaba la reputación de la familia del Kazekage, no quería que su hermana se viera perjudicada en unos rumores… eran muchas las razones por las cuales él estaba entrometiéndose. ̶- _Tenemos razones para tomárnoslo a pecho_. ̶- eran las palabras que Gaara quería decirle pero estas no salieron de su boca. ̶- _Estamos preocupados… esta vez podrías irte para siempre hermana._

̶- Bien, entonces. Que descanses. ̶- le dijo el pelirrojo a su hermana, quien en respuesta solo cerró la puerta de su habitación.  
Antes de entrar a su habitación pudo escuchar los pasos de otra persona y seguido de un bostezo. ̶- Se trataba de Kankuro. ̶- Gaara no tenía nada que discutir con este así que solo se limitó a despedirse.

̶- Esta vez llegue un poco más tarde de lo previsto… ̶̶- le dijo Gaara.

̶- Sí. Ya se ha pasado la hora de la cena. ̶̶- le respondió su hermano quien se despojaba de su bolso. ̶̶- Temari… ¿Cómo se encuentra?

̶-Bien supongo… Me ha dicho que podemos hablar mañana. ̶- Mañana sería un domingo, la aldea estaría más tranquila y Gaara tenía tiempo para descansar del viaje. ̶- Ohm…

̶-¿Qué ocurre? ̶- Kankuro noto la incomodidad de Gaara.

̶- Mañana descansare hasta las 08:00am quizás… ̶- No le gustaba dejar su trabajo en manos de otras personas, pero esta vez su cuerpo pedía descanso, el viaje de Konoha habia sido muy apresurado.

̶- No te preocupes Gaara, me hare cargo de todo hasta que hayas descansado lo suficiente. De todas formas no es mucho el tiempo que te tomaras...-̶ Kankuro le sonrió. ̶- Comenzamos a las 7 hermano…

̶-Bien, lo sé pero… buenas noches y… ̶- aparto la mirada y se dirigió hacia su habitación. ̶- gracias.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Shikamaru no conocía muy bien el camino a Suna. ̶- _Si solo sigo hacia el oeste y llego a la piedra del pájaro estaré muy cerca de Suna. ̶_ \- pero entre descansos tomaría unos dos o tres días llegar allí, Kankuro lo habia solicitado de emergencia así que no paso la noche en una posada y se llevó consigo alguna píldoras vitamínicas que lo ayudarían en la madrugada. ̶- _la piedra del pájaro, todo ninja sabe que bajo su ala se encuentra la guía para llegar a la aldea oculta de la arena. ̶_ \- Si seguía avanzando quizás para el amanecer estaría a unos cuantos kilómetros de Suna.

Durante su caminata pensaba que clase de misión le esperaba. ̶- _¿Qué era de tanta urgencia para que necesitaran a un estratega en estos momentos? ̶_ \- esa y muchas preguntas rondaban su cabeza, pero no conseguía encontrar una respuesta, el mundo ninja estaba en perfectas condiciones y Suna tenía a personas como Temari, que pensaban muy bien en estrategias de batalla.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Luego de darse un baño y prepararse para el trabajo, Kankuro se topó con su hermana en la sala, no eran siquiera las 7 am y ella estaba despierta y además tenía puesta sus ropas de entrenamiento.

̶-¿A dónde piensas ir hoy? ̶- le dijo curioso.

̶̶- Iré a ayudarte con el trabajo. ̶- le respondió evitando su mirada. Definitivamente Temari no estaba de buenas aun. ̶- Escuche su conversación anoche y como desperté temprano decidí acompañarte.

̶-… Bien, como quieras. ̶- Kankuro tomo una galleta de la despensa y su bolso. ̶- Estaré monitoreando la aldea durante una hora, puedes acompañarme o permanecer en la oficina hasta que llegue allí.

̶- Yo iré por el desayuno. Te veo en la oficina.

Kankuro tomo sus cosas y bajo las escaleras que lo conducían hacia la aldea. Era muy temprano como para que los pájaros cantaran pero aún era tarde para que la aldea despertara por completo, se mantenía en silencio y para Kankuro era perfecto así realizar un monitoreo.

Agudizo su paso hacia la entrada, necesitaba comunicarse con alguno de los chicos para que lo acompañaran a vigilar. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para reconocer a los chicos estos se encontraban en un círculo. ̶- ¿Acaso hay un intruso en la aldea? ̶-

̶-¿Qué pasa muchachos? ̶- Kankuro se acercó a ellos y con solo mirar su silueta se percató que era Shikamaru.

Kankuro habia olvidado la carta que habia mandado a Konoha ayer. ̶- _Ha llegado rápido este chico… Nombrar a Temari muchas veces lo ha motivado demasiado_. ̶̶- Shikamaru le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa y Kankuro le devolvió una aún más nerviosa. Si Gaara se encontraba con esto podría enojarse. ̶- _Mierda_. ̶- Si Temari se encontraba con esto podría enojarse aún más.

̶- Señor, este chico de Konoha dice que fue solicitado para una misión desde Suna, pero en la lista de misiones del Kazekage no se encuentra ningún Shikamaru Mala.

̶- Es Nara en realidad.

̶- Esta bien, está bien encárguense de monitorear, yo necesito tener una charla con este joven. ̶- Shikamaru lo miro con fastidio cuando escucho la palabra joven. ̶- ¿Quieres ir por un te antes de empezar? ̶- no obtuvo una respuesta, el Nara solo asintió y se encaminaron hacia el centro de Suna.

Llegaron a una de las pocas tiendas que estaban abiertas. ̶- _Bollitos Suna_. ̶- Kankuro ordeno dos combos y se sentó junto a Shikamaru en una de las mesas más cercanas a la puerta.

̶- ¿A qué se debe la carta? ̶- Shikamaru comenzó la conversación. ̶- Para que necesiten un estratega de Konoha aun cuando tienen a alguien como Temari debe ser una urgencia…

̶-¡¿Estas alagándola?! ̶- Las palabras de Kankuro hicieron sorprender a Shikamaru, quien parecía confundido con esa respuesta, un ligero sonrojo se tornó en sus mejillas.

̶- Podría decirse que sí, ella es una excelente estratega. ̶- Kankuro lo miro fijamente y acerco su rostro a él. Shikamaru parecía muy confundido por las acciones del marionetista.

̶- Aquí está su té y sus bollos señor Kankuro. ̶- El chico de los bollos interrumpió a Kankuro en su inspección y coloco los platos en la mesa.-̶ Esto… ¿Es cierto que la joven Temari está saliendo con un chico? Tengo un amigo en Konoha que me ha dicho sobre eso…

Kankuro sintió, y no de una manera exagerada, como la vena en su cien crecía y crecía. Si Gaara se enterase que los rumores ya habían llegado a Suna iba a ser un verdadero lio.

̶- … Eso me ha puesto un poco triste, pensé que si me esforzaba podría casarme con alguien como ella. ̶- El chico comenzó a tocar su nuca mientras se retiraba, parecía bastante nervioso. Por su parte Shikamaru parecía contener una carcajada, esto hizo que la cien de Kankuro explotara en su interior.

̶- Temari me comento que salió contigo la noche pasada ̶- e hizo resaltar la palabra noche. ̶- a las aguas termales ¿no? El Damura está genial, gracias. ̶- No quería decir que en realidad se habia quedado con el neko.

̶-Ujumm. ̶- afirmo Shikamaru quien comía pausadamente sus bollos. ̶- estuvimos allí el otro día. Le debo una, si no hubiera sido por ella nada hubiera salido bien.

̶- eh… ¿Temari? ̶- los puños de Kankuro se cerraban con fuerza bajo la mesa. ̶- ¿A qué te refieres?

̶- Pues que ella me dio la idea de todo y además no le molesto que la arrastrara a eso. ̶- Shikamaru tomo un sorbo de su te. ̶- Creo que las chicas tienen más experiencia con eso de luna de miel que los chicos.

Kankuro sintió como algo se rompió dentro de él. ¿Habia sido su tierna hermana la que ideo todo eso?, ¿Quería acaso una luna de miel sin siquiera casarse? Kankuro comenzó a comer sus bollos con tristeza. ̶- _Padre, hermano, si pueden escucharme… o siquiera sentir mi dolor._

 _̶-_ ¿Cómo debería agradecerle? No sé qué pueda querer... ̶- continuo Shikamaru que parecía ignorar por completo el aura de desolación de Kankuro. ̶- Las mujeres son complicadas, me lo decía mi padre…- Shikamaru sonrió nerviosamente y miro a un Kankuro inexpresivo.

̶- Debemos ir a la oficina Shikamaru, Gaara estará allí pronto.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Temari caminaba de aquí para allá en la oficina. ̶-¿Cómo sabia Matsuri y sus amigas que ella y Shikamaru habían salido la noche pasada? ¿Quién en Konoha habia esparcido tal chisme? ̶- _No es como si me emocionara o algo…̶-_ Pensar en salir con Shikamaru la hacía sonrojar e inquietarse.-̶ _Él debe pensar que soy una tonta o algo por pensar que haríamos eso aquella vez… ̶_ \- Temari no dejaba de caminar de un lado para otro rezando que nadie más esparciera el rumor en Suna, si llegaba a los oídos de Gaara o Kankuro no iba a ser muy bueno. ̶- _Bueno si así fuera, ellos deberían conformarse con que les diga que solo fuimos por unos obsequios. ̶_ \- Mientras pensaba en una coartada para dicho rumor escucho unos pasos cerca de la puerta y agradeció a los cielos por la idea que se le habia ocurrido. ̶- _Solo me lo encontré por allí y me acompaño a lanzar Kunais por el Daruma y el neko…_

̶- Hola Temari, así que estas aquí. ̶- era Gaara, el habia estado en el apartamento todo este tiempo así que era imposible que dicho rumor llegara a él. ̶- ¿Kankuro no está contigo? Takeo dice que estaba con un visitante y que se dirigían a la oficina.

̶- ¿Se fue a pasear? Lo estaba esperando con el desayuno… ̶- Temari sabía que su voz se quebraba. ¿Acaso estaba tan nerviosa? ̶- ¿Qué clase de visitante es?

̶- No lo sé. ̶- Gaara tomo el desayuno que estaba preparado para Kankuro. Temari asintió, de todas formas Kankuro no estaba aún aquí.

Temari tomo asiento frente a Gaara quien ya estaba sentado en su escritorio. Otros pasos más hicieron que se pusiera alerta, si era Kankuro se iba a preparar para decirle sus cuatro verdades por dejarla esperando.

̶- Temari dime que te parece esa foto… ̶- Gaara le paso una fotografía donde estaba Matsuri vistiendo un Yukata original de Suna. ̶- Creo que estaría bien colocarla como publicidad en la zona turística…̶- Temari tomo la foto y escucho como las puertas se abrieron detrás de ella, _la idiota de Matsuri luce linda en Yukata_ , pensó.

̶- Pues si no fuera Matsuri…̶- Temari paro de hablar al ver como Gaara se ahogaba con su comida. Sus ojos fueron directamente hacia su espalda y se encontró con Kankuro seguido de Shikamaru. ̶- Tu…

̶- Temari, ya he hablado con Shikamaru. ̶- Kankuro parecía siquiera incapaz de hablar, su cara estaba roja y la tinta morada de sus facciones se veían mucho más oscura. ̶- … Gaara siento haber intervenido en esto, pero debemos optar por el plan B.

̶-¡¿Qué?!- Gaara se puso de pie y miro a Temari. Su cara estaba tomando el mismo tono que su cabello.

̶-¿Plan B? ̶- Shikamaru miro a Temari en busca de respuestas, pero ella miraba el piso confundida. ̶- No entiendo de que hablan chicos… Kazekage.

̶- ¿Han llegado tan lejos? ̶- Gaara volvió a sentarse pero al instante se puso de pie. ̶- Bueno, supongo que podemos hacer un tratado o algo si no está yendo enserio. No necesariamente debemos ir por el plan B.

̶-¿Tratado? ̶- Shikamaru miro a Kankuro. ̶- ¿Acaso esto tiene que ver conmigo siquiera?, ¿Por qué me llamaron desde Konoha. ? ̶- Al decir estas últimas palabras Gaara lo fulmino con la mirada.

̶- Podríamos hermano. ̶- le comento Kankuro. ̶- Pero el rumor ha llegado hasta Suna.

̶-No, es que todo es un malentendido… En serio. ̶- Temari dejo de mirar el piso para mirar a Gaara quien parecía aún más molesto. ̶- ¿Qué demonios dijiste Shikamaru?

̶-Yo… ̶- Shikamaru parecía un conejo delante de tres tigres. ̶- La verdad estoy confundido.

̶-Shikamaru me dijo la verdad, incluso me dijo que fue tu idea lo de las aguas termales. ̶- Kankuro cerró los ojos y puso las manos en su cadera. ̶- … Su idea Gaara.

̶-Temari… ̶- Gaara coloco ambas manos en su boca, parecía no creerlo. Habia sido idea de su hermana todo eso.

̶-… ¿Hay algún problemas con las aguas de Konoha? ̶- dijo Shikamaru. ̶- ¿No pueden los de Suna bañarse o qué?

̶- Si, técnicamente fue mi idea, pero ustedes han malinterpretado esto. ̶- Que les habría dicho el idiota de Shikamaru, acaso les habia hablado de su confusión. ̶- Admito que pensé que podríamos llegar a eso, pero no fue así.

̶- Lo está admitiendo Gaara. ̶- Kankuro apretó sus puños y miro a Shikamaru. ̶- Parecías un hombre responsable…

̶-… Pues, si tiene mucha importancia pongo todo mi empeño aunque pierda el tiempo, igual todo termina siendo una molestia…

̶- Habia olvidado lo perezoso que es este hombre… ̶- Gaara volvió a tomar asiento. ̶- Sea o no sea verdad como Kazekage no tengo más remedio que hacer mi trabajo.

̶-¿Cómo le puede gustar alguien así? ̶- Kankuro miro a Temari y luego señalo a Shikamaru. ̶- Te ha llamado molestia.

̶-¿Gustar? ̶- Shikamaru se sonrojo y luego bajo su mirada. ̶- No entiendo… ¿Cuál es mi misión aquí?

̶-¡Que dices Kankuro! ̶- Temari golpeo a Kankuro unas cuantas veces en su pecho.

Temari y Kankuro empezaron a hacer un alboroto entre golpes y quejas, Shikamaru continuaba ajeno a toda la situación.

̶-… Como Kazekage y como tu hermano principalmente. ̶- Las palabras de Gaara hicieron captar la atención de todos. ̶- Quiero que mantengas la reputación de una dama, Temari.

̶- Gracias. ̶- Temari se sonrojo. Después de todo Gaara se habia calmado y Shikamaru parecía no entender nada.

̶- Y si tales rumores están llegando al oído de todos, no queda más remedio que hacerlo público. ̶- Temari quedo boquiabierta mientras Gaara se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia Kankuro, quien lucía como un cuerpo sin alama, hasta tomarlo por la manga de su camisa y llevarlo consigo a la puerta. ̶- Por favor consúltalo con Shikamaru, el parece no entender esto.

̶- La verdad… ̶- Dijo Shikamaru y miro a Temari.

̶- Gaara, tienes que escucharme. No es así como paso. ̶- Temari le suplico a Gaara mientras lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

̶- No es de mi incumbencia lo que haya pasado. ̶- Gaara abrió la puerta y empujo a Kankuro hacia afuera. ̶- Debes tomar tus precauciones como hermana del Kazekage y embajadora, debes dar ejemplo a tu aldea y a las chicas que están en ella.

̶- Pero, no puedo hacer público algo que no es cierto. ̶- Temari comenzaba a ponerse roja de la rabia. Shikamaru miraba a los hermanos con fastidio.

̶- Repito que no es de mi incumbencia. Ya se ha esparcido un rumor. ̶- Gaara tomo un bolso que estaba en el perchero. ̶- Debemos ser un ejemplo en todos los sentidos para esta aldea.

̶- Pero… no puedo. ̶- Las lágrimas de Temari se incrementaron.

̶- No es una petición o un favor Temari, es una orden. Solo será por un tiempo, es más formal romper un compromiso a que se rumoree que andas con chicos en todos lados.

̶- ¡Gaara, no puedes decidir por mí! ̶-ella grito una súplica.

̶- Hazlo por honor a la familia, a tu aldea Temari. No puedo simplemente echarte, eres mi hermana. ̶- Gaara dijo estas últimas palabras y se retiró, llevándose consigo a Kankuro y cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

Temari se derrumbó al piso y comenzó a llorar. No sabía que por solo pasarla bien con alguien iba a causarse tanto rollo. No sabía que en Konoha estaban tan al pendiente de una chica de Suna. ¿Qué tramaba aquel que empezo el chisme?

Shikamaru se agacho hasta estar a la par con ella, tomo la barbilla de Temari e hizo que esta lo mirar a los ojos.  
̶- ¿Te obligan a casarte con alguien? O una clase compromiso ¿no? ̶- Parecía preocupado, sus palabras eran cálidas y pausadas. No era tan tonto después de todo, Shikamaru habia entendido el punto final de todo esto.

̶- Si, un compromiso. ̶- Temari aparto su mirada de su compañero y continúo. ̶- contigo Shikamaru.

 _ **Bueno, si hay algunos errores o algo discúlpenme**_ __ _ **yo pongo todo en manos de Word. Gracias por leerlo. Si tiene algún consejo o critica (constructiva) no duden en dejarme un review.  
Aunque pueden dejarme de review de lo que sea, me alegra mucho recibir uno de los que leen :3  
Nos vemooos!**_


	3. Planes

_**Holaaa, me encanto haber recibido tantos (desde mi punto de vista e.e) reviews, gracias. Bueno no son muchos los días entre los que actualizo, entre seis como máximo (creo), me sentiré malita cuando comience bien la universidad y ande más corta de tiempo, pero hare mi esfuerzo.  
Un review decía "Ojala sea larga" bueno, para como la tengo en mi mente no creo que sea una historia de 10 capítulos jaja.**_

 _Contigo._ _̶_ \- La palabra hizo eco dentro de Shikamaru, pudo jurar haber revivido esas palabras unas doscientas veces dentro de sí.

̶- ¿Shi- Shikamaru? ̶- La cara de la chica estaba húmeda por el llanto, unos ojos y nariz rosáceos hacían juego con una voz temblorosa. ̶- Entiendo que no respondieras… ̶- Shikamaru permanecía mirándola eran demasiado sentimientos encontrados en él. ̶- Pero es un poco descortés dejarme sin alguna respuesta por tantos minutos… ̶- ¿Cuántos minutos habían pasado desde que Gaara los habia dejado solo? ̶- Quiero decir, entiendo lo difícil que debe ser esto… Pero es mi culpa yo lo resolveré, solo…

̶- Disculpa. ̶-Shikamaru aparto su mirada, para luego volver a posarla en su compañera. ̶- No comprendo nada de esto.

̶- Comprendo.-̶ Temari quien permanecía frente a él en el piso de la oficina, lo miraba avergonzada.

̶- ¿Por qué debería yo, casarme contigo? ̶- No eran unas palabras que deberían decírsele a una chica pero su mente en este momento no estaba preocupada por cómo ser cortes. ̶- Debemos resolverlo, ideemos algo. Debemos evitar que las cosas pasen de esa forma

Sus palabras de alguna manera la habían decepcionado ¿Era tan malo el hecho de casarse con ella?, ¿Por qué le dolía tanto que Shikamaru le dijera esas palabras? Temari sintió como de sus ojos caían aún más lágrimas.

̶-Y- Yo comprendo tu confusión. ̶- su voz se quebró. ̶- Todo ha sido un malentendido.

̶-Creo que eso es muy obvio… Hablare con tu hermano, así podremos resolverlo ̶-Shikamaru tomo la mano de Temari, no sabía cómo tranquilizar a las mujeres, no era muy bueno con ese tema y mucho menos con mujeres que están llorando. Habia visto a Temari llorar desde que Gaara comenzó a sermonearla, Shikamaru podía sentir que Temari estaba pasándola muy mal y él debía de alguna forma resolver esto.

̶- Nada puede arreglarse, si ya el rumor ha llegado a las calles de Suna y Konoha, Gaara no permitirá que pase desapercibido. ̶- A pesar de todo el problema, Temari no dejaba de sentirse decepcionada por las palabras de Shikamaru. De alguna manera tenía que dejar salir eso.

̶̶- Pero no creo que esa sea la única salida, puede haber otra manera. ̶- _Debe de estar pasándola mal, no deja de llorar. Debe odiar mucho los matrimonios…_

Temari aparto la mano de Shikamaru y se puso de pie. ¿Acaso no era lo suficientemente buena para el?, ¿Qué clase de mujer esperaba Shikamaru?, - _Bien, todo es repentino pero ¿Tiene que repetirme lo malo que le parece un matrimonio? ̶_ \- De alguna manera todo el rollo con Gaara habia desaparecido un 80% de ella, para en cambio llenarse con Shikamaru. ̶- _Sabia que quería estar con la chica de las mentes, seguro es ella, estoy segura que le gustan como ella. Siempre habla de Ino y Chouji… incluso su padre y el de ella eran amigos…_ _ ****_

 _ **̶-**_ ¿Qué ocurre? ̶- Shikamaru se puso de pie __para volver a mirar a su compañera. ̶- Puedes estar tranquila, debe haber alguna form-

̶- ¡No la hay, no seas idiota! ̶- Temari comenzó a gritar y dejar salir su rabia. ̶- ¡Cuando te digo que no hay ninguna otra salida, es porque es así!

̶- … Tranquili-

̶- ¡Tú aun no lo comprendes!

̶-¡Entonces explícame! ̶- Shikamaru habia alzado un poco su voz y Temari lo fulmino con la mirada.

̶-¿Me estas gritando?

̶-No, lo siento… no quise... yo ̶- No era un buen momento para meterse con ella, no quería que todo esto creara otro problema más, recordó como su madre le decía lo mismo cada vez que él le alzaba la voz. ̶- Necesito que lo expliques Temari.

Temari tomo asiento frente al escritorio y respiró hondo.

̶̶- Es que, la vez que fuimos a ver el regalo de bodas de Naruto. ̶- Temari comenzó a avergonzarse, esa vez ella pensó que ella y Shikamaru iban a terminar en algo que no era exactamente turístico. ̶- Hmmm, bueno supongo que recuerdas ese día…

̶- Si, por supuesto.

̶- Pues… alguien le ha dicho a Gaara que pase la noche contigo en una posada de esas… Y Kankuro no sé cómo te trajo, pero él estaba más alterado.

̶- Pero nosotros no pasamos la noche juntos… ̶- Temari y Shikamaru apartaron la mirada, era una frase vergonzosa para ambos de alguna manera.  
Ese día, luego de tomar el baño en las aguas termales Shikamaru pidió visitar las habitaciones y Temari dio su opinión como mujer, pero, ambos habían estado de acuerdo que pasar la noche sería demasiado y continuaron su camino a sus respectivas casas.

̶- Exactamente, pero eso es lo que le han dicho…

-̶ ¿No abras sido tu Temari?

̶-¡¿Que estás diciendo idiota?! ̶- Temari se puso de pie comenzó a golpearlo múltiples veces hasta que el tomo sus manos en el aire.

̶-Lo siento, es que tu aquella vez… bueno pensaste ̶- Shikamaru comenzó a recordar el malentendido de esa noche y sabía que no podría disimular más su sonrisa. ̶-

̶- ¡Ya, ya se! ̶- Temari seguía forcejeando con el Nara. ̶- ¡Pero que ganaría yo diciéndole eso a mi hermano, estúpido! ̶- Entre el forcejeo Temari vio como el chico contenía lo que para ella, sería una carcajada. ̶-¿Te estas riendo de mí?

̶- No. ̶- Shikamaru estaba en una lucha interna contra una carcajada que podría costarle la vida.

̶- Lo estás haciendo. ̶- Temari se detuvo y continúo con voz amenazante. ̶- Tienes mis manos, pero no tienes mis pies. Puedo patearte más que el trasero si continúas.

̶-Wou… ¿Quieres dejar a tu futuro esposo sin hijos o algo? ̶- La mirada que Temari le habia dirigido fue apartada.

̶- ¿Quién dice que nos casaremos? ̶- Temari soltó sus manos para cruzarlas sobre su pecho. ̶- Con que anunciemos un compromiso es suficiente, Gaara lo ha dicho.

̶̶- Solo anunciar… ¿debemos romperlo luego?, ¿Acaso romper un compromiso no es hacer, prácticamente nada?

̶- Técnicamente sí. El problema es que, las personas en Suna se han vuelto muy devotas de Gaara y su familia desde que lidero el campo de batalla en la Cuarta Guerra. ̶- Temari comenzó a secar su cara con una servilleta que estaba en el escritorio de su hermano. ̶- Digamos que, Gaara es un ejemplo para esta comunidad y él quiere mantener una buena reputación para que su pueblo crezca correctamente.

̶-¿Eso que tiene que ver contigo? ̶- Shikamaru parecía no comprender la respuesta a su pregunta.

̶- ¿Eres estúpido?, soy hermana de Gaara, la única chica de entre los hermanos de la arena. No quiero sonar modesta, pero soy un modelo para muchas mujeres de esta aldea…̶- sus mejillas se tornaron rosas. ̶- Y por supuesto que Gaara no aceptara que un rumor como tal arruine el ejemplo que estoy dando…

̶- ¿Por lo tanto es mucho mejor anunciar un compromiso y romperlo como la dama que eres, a que te conozcan como la chica de los termales de Konoha? ̶- continúo Shikamaru.

̶- Si, exactamente… No eres tan tonto después de todo.

̶- Bien, dame unos minutos.

Shikamaru comenzó a pensar en los pros y contras de toda esta situación.  
 _Definitivamente mi madre aceptaría todo esto, pero, por otra parte rechazaría el hecho de romper un compromiso. Los de Konoha se volverían como locos justo como paso con Naruto, incluso Ino tendría mucho material para molestar… ̶_ \- Los pensamientos del Nara iban acumulándose uno a uno. ̶- _Pero si solo es un compromiso y luego debe romperse, podría fácilmente explicarlo y así resolver todo este problema, después de todo fui yo quien metió en este lio a Temari._ ̶- Temari lo miraba fijamente preguntándose qué clase de cosas estaría pensando. ̶- _Si no piden nada más que solo anunciar algo que no pasara, podría ser vergonzoso, pero, por otra parte es la única solución…_

̶- ¿Estás seguro que solo debemos anunciarlo? ̶- Shikamaru rompió el silencio luego de haber pensado por un rato.

̶- Yo lo estoy, creo que Gaara comprendió que era un malentendido. Más bien parece molesto por el rumor. ̶- Otra vez con lo mismo, cada vez que decía esas cosas Temari solo quería golpearlo.

̶- ¿Por qué no buscamos la fuente del rumor?

̶- Podríamos hacerlo, pero igual continuaría esparciéndose ¿No lo crees?

̶- Tienes razón.-̶ Lo rumores eran algo peligroso, una vez que los haces público, es imposible regresarlos a su escondite. ̶- ¿Estaría bien entonces si anunciamos el compromiso mientras nos movemos con las investigaciones?

̶- Si, supongo.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

̶- Bien, entonces las cosas serán de esta manera. Anunciare a los ancianos del congreso de Suna tu compromiso. ̶̶- Temari y Shikamaru le habían explicado su plan a Gaara, además de toda la situación, y este habia empleado las cosas de una mejor manera. ̶- Ellos no pueden de ninguna manera enterarse de la verdad, porque no estaríamos haciendo todo este complot para nada.

̶- ¿Qué pasara en Konoha, y con la investigación? ̶- El Nara quería estar al tanto de todos los detalles, después de todo era el principal involucrado.

̶- En Konoha será anunciado tu compromiso, de igual manera nadie puede enterarse de la verdad. ̶- Gaara guardo silencio y antes de que una queja de Shikamaru saliera de su boca este continúo. ̶- Quizás tu madre, ella podría saber toda la verdad.

̶- Iba a decir exactamente eso. Mi madre estaría destrozada si mi matrimonio fuera un desastre, mejor que sepa de antemano que es una misión…

̶-Quizás los ancianos anuncien la cena de compromiso entre familiares y amigos… Es algo indispensable entre las familias altas de Suna. ̶- Gaara le dirigió una mirada a su hermana. ̶- Y esta cena será aún más indispensable si es por un compromiso entre el hijo de Shikaku, la mente tras la batalla, de Konoha y Temari, hija del cuarto Kazekage y hermana del Quinto, de Suna.

̶-¿Que es esa cena? ̶- Temari no habia nunca presenciado una de esas.

̶- Son cenas de compromiso, donde se celebran la de decisión de unir a dos personas y donde de se anuncia formalmente que han decidido casarse. No se hacen desde la boda de nuestros padres si tengo entendido…

̶- Naruto y Hinata no tuvieron una de esas, ¿o sí? ̶- Shikamaru no recordaba haber recibido una invitación para ninguna cena.

̶- Quizás, pero en Suna y Konoha hay costumbres diferentes. ̶- Gaara continuaba inmerso en su explicación. ̶- Como tú eres quien tomara a mi hermana, entonces su cena debe ser en su aldea. Es algo que se escapa de mis manos, los ancianos naturalmente querrán anunciarla.

̶- ¿Cuándo seria dicha cena?, ¿Qué debería vestir? ̶- Temari pensaba que quizás eso sería demasiado, iban a ser demasiados problemas para ella y Shikamaru.

̶- Eso no es una prioridad ahora y por desgracia lo desconozco, hasta que no sea anunciado a los ancianos no tendré información de la cena. ̶̶- Gaara comenzó a firmar unos papeles. ̶- Por supuesto el sexto Hokage estará al tanto de la verdad, para el resto ustedes serán una pareja de enamorados y deberán actuar como tal hasta que rompamos el compromiso.

̶- ¿Enamorados? ̶- Temari comenzó a sentir un hormigueo en todo su cuerpo. ̶- No podemos actuar como tales…

̶- ¿Y la investigación? ̶- Temari se sorprendió de como su compañero no parecía interesarle, lo que para ella, era lo grave aquí.

̶- Yo me encargare de eso, uno de mis ninjas le informara a directamente al Hokage, no podemos enviar cartas de este asunto. ̶- Gaara le dio el papel a Shikamaru y junto a una pluma le señalo donde debía firmar. ̶- No puedo confiar ni siquiera en los mensajeros.

̶- Bien, entonces permítanme retirarme para informarle a mi madre al respecto. ̶- Shikamaru le dio la pluma a Temari.

̶- Me temo que no puedo Shikamaru, le pediré al Hokage que le informe directamente a tu madre. ̶- Gaara se puso de pie y continúo. ̶- Hasta que no sea anunciado a los ancianos no puedo hacerlo, y para poder hablar con los ancianos necesito una respuesta de Konoha o más bien una firma de tu madre.

̶- Ya veo. ̶- Al parecer todo esto iba a ser muy problemático; el moreno soltó un gran bostezo. ̶-¿Pueden ubicarme en algún lugar? No he descansado lo suficiente.

̶- Temari encárgate de ello, por favor. Sería bueno que te vean junto al para que el compromiso no caiga de sorpresa. ̶- Gaara tomo el papel ya firmado por ambos y lo coloco en un sobre. ̶- Esto ira a Konoha. Quizás en dos días obtengamos respuesta de tu madre y el Hokage, y puedas regresar.

̶- Bien, entonces nos retiramos. ̶- Shikamaru hizo una reverencia para darse media vuelta. ̶- Siento haber causado todo esto, no pensé que fuera a volverse tan problemático.

̶- Ustedes solo estaban juntos, que llegase a malinterpretarse es algo que se escapa de sus manos. ̶- le respondió el pelirrojo. ̶- Discúlpenme ustedes a mí, pero debo seguir mis principios.

̶- Esta bien Gaara, ya comprendimos. ̶- Temari se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse junto a su compañero a la salida. ̶- Nos vemos.

̶- Temari… ̶- Gaara llamo su atención por última vez. ̶- Kankuro de alguna forma no termina de aceptar esto, deberías hablar con el luego.

̶- Esta bien.

Luego de dejar la oficina del Kazekage, Temari pensaba en el lugar que debería llevarlo. ̶- _Quizás deba invitarle una cena, después de tanto lo metí en esto._

̶-¿Quieres comer algo? ̶- Temari se paró justo en la salida de la torre. ̶- Y no te preocupes por la hospitalidad, déjala en manos de Suna.

̶- No, yo estoy bien. ̶- Era imposible no darse cuenta que el chico no habia descansado lo suficiente, sus ojos estaban rojos y adormilados. ̶- La verdad solo quiero descansar un poco…

̶- Bien, entonces te llevare al hotel. ̶- Temari se encamino hacia las calles de Suna.

Habían caminado dos cuadras uno al lado de otro, por alguna razón Temari le era familiar esta sensación ̶- _es casi como estar en Konoha, solo que ahora yo soy quien lo acompaña_. ̶-

̶- ¿No sientes que siempre nos encontramos en las mismas situaciones? ̶̶- Shikamaru rompió el silencio desde que dejaron la torre. ̶- Sabes, caminando por las calles de Konoha, solo que ahora estamos en Suna.

̶- Si, estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo.

̶̶- Ven a buscarme mañana, quisiera hablar con Kankuro también. ̶- De alguna forma esas palabras tranquilizaron a Temari, al menos no estaría solo para enfrentar a su hermano, quien tenía un temperamento muy quisquilloso. ̶- Creo que él ha malinterpretado todo lo que le he dicho…

̶-Está bien. Pero apenas son las tres de la tarde. ¿Crees dormir hasta mañana?

̶- ¡PRINCESA TEMARI! ̶- La voz chillona de esa chica y sus amigas, hizo que Temari incrementara la velocidad de su caminar.

̶- ¿Por qué estas corriendo? ̶- Shikamaru acelero el paso para alcanzarla. ̶ ¿Pasa algo?

̶- Tu solo camina, se está acercando esa chica. ̶- Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba siendo abrazada por Matsuri quien veía con su amiga Sari.

̶- Princesa Temari, que alegría verla… ̶- La chica termino su abrazo y sonrió ampliamente.-̶ El señor Gaara me ha dicho que estaría dirigiéndose hacia el hotel, así que Sari y yo hemos venido a estar con usted…

̶- Hola Princesa… ̶- Dijo Sari y luego dirigió su mirada a Shikamaru. ̶- ¿Acaso ese es…?

̶- ¡SARI! ̶- Matsuri miro a su compañera y esta le devolvió una sonrisa…

̶- ¡Oh Temari, es el chico de la leyenda de esta mañana! ¿Cierto?, ¿cierto? ̶- Sari estaba muy entusiasmada mientras daba saltitos.

̶- ¿Están locas? El significado de leyenda no es ni cerca de lo que significa un rumor… ̶- Temari estaba comenzando a avergonzarse… ̶- Él es Shikamaru Nar-

̶̶- ¡POR SUPUESTO SHIKAMARU! ̶- Sari fue hacia el y dio una reverencia. ̶- Hola Shikamaru, soy Sari. Recuerdo haberlo visto en el frente de batalla…

̶- ¡Sari, no olvides que Temari nos ha hablado mucho de ese chi- Antes de que Matsuri continuara con su oración fue golpeada por Temari.

̶- Hola, no puedo recordarlas muy bien. ̶- Empezo Shikamaru. ̶- Pero recuerdo haber hablado con las amigas de Temari durante la guerra…

̶- Matsuri es como un príncipe, míralo ̶̶- Sari fue hacia su compañera quien estaba consolando el reciente golpe. ̶- Incluso nos recuerda a nosotras…

̶- ¿Es usted el novio de Temari? ̶- Matsuri continuo a pesar de que estaba recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de la rubia.

̶- Mmm, bueno… ̶- Shikamaru comenzó a tocar su nuca como si de un dolor se tratara.

̶- No lo es. ̶- No podía simplemente decir si, apenas habían hablado del tema con su hermano, y además sería muy vergonzoso.

̶-Si, lo soy. ̶- Por lo que habia dicho Gaara, debían actuar como pareja.

̶- Matsuri, son como el Conde Viktor y Katrina… Ni siquiera han formalizado su romance pero van sujetos a las ramas del amor…

̶- Es cierto Sari, ahora que recuerdo fue Temari quien nos recomendó ese libro de vampiros…

̶- Ya, ustedes deberían largarse…̶- Temari ya habia tenido suficiente con estas chicas, sabía que ellas solo buscaban molestarla y cuando las encontrara a solas iba a quitarles la cabeza. ̶- Ya debemos irnos…

̶- Bien, bien…̶- Matsuri comenzó a hacer unos pucheros mientras tomaba a Sari de la mano̶- Nos vamos entonces.

̶-Adiós, princesa… ̶- Sari continuo con su despedida. ̶- Adiós conde Viktor.

̶- Hasta luego chicas. ̶- Shikamaru se despidió de las chicas que habían comenzado a caminar en dirección contraria.

̶- Vamos. ̶- Temari comenzó a caminar y cuando su compañero estuvo a la par de ella continuo. - ̶- No seas amable con ellas, te lo prohíbo.

̶- No eres ni mi prometida y ya me prohíbes hablar con mujeres… Ino, creo que me olvidare de nuestra amistad. ̶- Shikamaru habia comenzado a ser sarcástico.

̶-¡No estoy hablando de ninguna Ino, tu puedes ser amigo de quien desees! ̶- Por alguna razón Temari se habia irritado.-̶ De ellas no por supuesto, ellas solo buscan molestarme…

̶- Bien, bien. Solo estaba bromeando…

̶- Es aquí. ̶- Temari se detuvo frente a un edificio de tres pisos que estaba forrado por una capa de piedras y flores en todas sus ventanas. ̶- Di que vienes de mi parte o de parte de Gaara. Creo que con tu chaleco de Konoha será suficiente.

̶- Bien… ̶- Shikamaru comenzó a dirigirse a la entrada, pero antes se dio la vuelta. ̶- Mmm, gracias. Hasta mañana.

̶- Si, hasta mañana…

̶- Recuerda venir por mí, debemos hablar con Kankuro.

̶-No lo he olvidado. ̶- Temari lo miro y le dirigió una sonrisa. ̶- Lo siento por todo. Descansa.

̶- No te preocupes, estamos en esto juntos. ̶- Y así el chico de Konoha atravesó la puerta del hotel.

 _ **Bueno hasta aquí el cap, el próximo es la charla de Kankuro (en lo personal me da mucha risa escribir a Kankuro) Nos vemos: 3  
Dejen review si quieren e.e**_

 _ ****_


	4. Reunión para descubrir

_**Hola, les traigo otro capítulo más de esta historia. Pensé mucho en cómo debían de suceder las cosas aquí, creo que este es un capítulo importante para mi jaja, quizás a muchos les parezca simple pero allí les va… Disfruten!**_

Shikamaru se habia levantado hace una hora aproximadamente, habia tomado un baño y desayunado en el hotel, pero aun no habían señales de Temari a los alrededores.  
No quería tomarse las molestias en salir a buscarla, porque ella podría llegar en cualquier momento, así que se limitó a esperar en el vestíbulo.

3 HORAS DESPUES.

Ya eran casi las 11:00 am y la paciencia de Shikamaru, que era conocida por ser muy buena, se estaba agotando. Habia recorrido todo el hotel en su mayoría, habia contemplado todas y cada una de sus artesanías, habia incluso tomado una pequeña siesta y la chica no se aparecía aun. ̶- _¿Le habia ocurrido algo_? ̶- habia pensado hace unos minutos, pero si fuera así toda la aldea de Suna estuviera al tanto y en el hotel que habia recorrido se escucharían los rumores.

Las chicas que estaban ayer con él y Temari entraron al vestíbulo y dirigieron su mirada a él, Shikamaru les correspondió con una sonrisa y las chicas corrieron entusiasmadas.

̶- Señor Shikamaru. ̶- comenzó la chica de cabello corto, Shikamaru recordó la conversación de ayer y su nombre era Matsuri. ̶- La señorita Temari ha estado discutiendo unos asuntos de la aldea y su centro turístico con el Kazekage.

̶̶- Ya veo. ̶- Shikamaru habia escuchado en el hotel que este año Suna se proponía mejorar sus zonas turísticas para elevar la economía de la aldea.

̶- Si, por eso me ha pedido que la disculpe. ̶- continúo la chica de cabello corto.

̶- En realidad nos lo dijo hace dos horas, pero el Kazekage nos pidió ser modelos para las fotografías de la aldea y no dejábamos de buscar buenas prendas…̶- continuo la otra chica con cabello largo, Sari.

̶- Calla Sari, en realidad el Kazekage me lo ha pedido a mí, anteriormente me ha dicho que le parezco una excelente representación de las mujeres de Suna.

̶- Eso es porque siempre lo persigues Matsuri… Es evidente que lo hace por lastima.

Las chicas continuaron con su debate, a Shikamaru le pareció algo molesto que las mujeres actuaran así por los chicos, les recordó a Ino y Sakura cuando miraban a Sasuke. Desde su punto de vista nunca le pareció atractivo ese tipo de comportamiento. ̶- _Quizás en el fondo Sasuke lo disfrutaba. ̶̶_ \- Hinata siempre miraba a Naruto, eso era algo que le recordaba a su madre con su padre, una imagen de su familia vino a su cabeza. ̶- _Mi madre nunca sería como Hinata._ ̶- la imagen en su cabeza cambio por Temari, ella era un tipo de mujer diferente.  
Pensó que ella era una mezcla de muchas quizás, aun cuando todas tenían algo similar a ella, él siempre la consideraba diferente. ̶- _Solía hacer estas mismas comparaciones con mi madre y la madre de Ino y Chouji.-̶-_ Este último pensamiento le saco una sonrisa.

̶- ¿Le parece gracioso? ̶- Matsuri interrumpió sus pensamientos para traerlo de nuevo al mundo real.

̶- Lo siento, me he distraído. ̶- A decir verdad Shikamaru las habia estado ignorando desde que comenzaron su disputa por Gaara.

̶- Esta bien, Sari le pedía disculpas por habernos demorado tanto.

̶- No hay problema, no espere tanto de todas formas… ̶- Seria muy descortés decirles que habia esperado tres horas, aunque en realidad le daba vergüenza confesarles eso.

̶- Bien. ¿Entonces quiere acompañarnos a almorzar? ̶- Sari le dedico una gran sonrisa.

̶- No se preocupe por los rumores les dejaremos claros a todos que es el novio de Temari… ̶- Matsuri le dio un codazo.

̶- Quizás nos dejen todo gratis Matsuri.

Las chicas no le dieron tiempo de responder cuando ya lo habían tomado por los brazos y lo llevaban a rastres por toda la ciudad. Parloteaban sobre cada tienda que pasaban, saludaban a todas las chicas de la aldea, niños, ancianos, a la mayoría de los chicos los ignoraban. Solian detenerse en las tiendas de ropa y conversaban sobre cuál sería mejor para la fotografía incluso pendían la opinión del Nara, el recordó lo que su padre le decía a su madre. ̶- Con todos estás bien.-̶ Ella siempre sonreía.

̶- Con todos estás bien.

̶-¿Con todos estas bien?-̶ le replico Matsuri.

̶- No puedes decirle eso a cualquier chica. ̶- Sari continuaba a la defensiva.

̶- Es cierto, a partir de hoy seremos tus amigas también, puedes decirnos con sinceridad cual es horrible.

̶- No estoy interesado en este tipo de cosas… yo en realidad… ̶- Al parecer las sabias palabras de su padre no habían hecho efecto esta vez.

̶̶- "Todos están bien"… Eso se lo dices a tu novia. ¿Estas coqueteándonos?

̶- ¡Sari! ̶- dijo la castaña refunfuñando. ̶- Es evidente que le gusta nuestra princesa, que descarada eres…  
Luego de varias ropas y opiniones del Nara se decidieron por unos que ni siquiera eran nada bonitos. ̶- _Ninguna de mis opiniones fueron escuchadas, pero por alguna razón eran necesarias…̶-_ Matsuri habia elegido un Sari naranja con soles dorados, por otro lado su compañera habia elegido una Yukata roja con estampado de tulipanes.

̶- Debería elegir una prenda para Temari, Saris, Salwar Kameez, Yukatas, Kimonos, incluso un Obi, a ella le gusta mucho usar yukatas y obis. ̶- Sari lo miro entusiasmada. Shikamaru solo conocía las Yukatas, Kimonos y Obis, imagino que el resto eran ropas tradicionales de Suna.

̶- Si incluso asemeja su ropa con ese estilo, le gusta mucho ese estilo de Konoha... ̶- Matsuri soltó una risa.

̶- ¿Debería hacerlo? ̶- Shikamaru solo imaginaba a Temari riéndose de el por tratar de actuar como un novio, pero por alguna razón no le molestaba, incluso le parecía buena idea.

̶- Si, una vez el señor Gaara me regalo un Yukata, estuve muy feliz. ̶- Matsuri se sonrojo y Sari por otro lado hizo un puchero.

Shikamaru no sabía nada de ropa de mujeres, no tenía el mínimo interés en eso, incluso le parecía más difícil en Suna, quienes tenían su estilo propio pero solian usar también el estilo de Konoha, no quería que Temari luciera ridícula con Yukatas de colores extravagantes y tampoco la habia visto con Saris.  
Las chicas le dieron unos ejemplos, algunos demasiado extraños y otros demasiado simples, el término eligiendo un Yukata blanco con flores rojas, se la imagino en él y no parecía ridícula en absoluto.  
Luego de que la vendedora lo envolviera en un paquete, e incluso le diera un descuento solo por escuchar la palabra "Novio de la princesa", Matsuri y su amiga escribieran una dedicatoria. ̶- _"De parte de tu novio Shikamaru, Matsuri y Sari me han ayudado pero mi amor por ti ha sido el que lo ha elegido"._ La cual Temari sabría que él no habría escrito y volvieron a las calles de la ciudad y al mismo parloteo.  
Suna era diferente a Konoha por su cultura, las mujeres no usaban en su mayoría Kimonos, más bien usaban un estilo de Sari, faldas o pantalones con camisas largas a juego y muchas joyas, los hombres por su parte usaban largas camisetas y largas bufandas, incluso algunos vendedores usaban turbantes junto a sus joyas.  
Mientras continuaban avanzando muchos vendedores hacían reverencias y dos figuras se acercaban a ellos. Se trataban de Temari y Kankuro. Temari parecía avergonzada cuando miro a Shikamaru pero cuando su mirada se posó en la de las chicas cambio a horrorizada, acelero su paso y Kankuro trataba de alcanzarla.

̶- ¿Qué te han hecho estas chicas por tanto tiempo? ̶̶- Temari miro a Shikamaru casi rogando una respuesta. ̶- Kankuro y yo íbamos a buscarte al hotel, siento mucho hacerte esperar.

̶- Esta bien, he estado con tus amigas viendo la ciudad…

̶- Ellas no son amigas, son discípulos.-̶ Las chicas sonrieron.  
Kankuro estaba tras de Temari con su mirada fija en Shikamaru, sus brazo estaban cruzados sobre su pecho y tenía encima de si todos sus pergaminos. Shikamaru le dedico una reverencia y Kankuro resoplo y miro a su derecha, no sin antes tomar fuerte el pergamino que tenía en su mano.

̶- Él está sobreactuando, hace unos minutos estábamos riendo sobre ir a buscarte. ̶- Temari le susurro a Shikamaru. ̶- Ya le he explicado que todo es un plan, pero ahora llega aquí y adopta esa pose.

̶- Parece querer intimidarme. ̶- Shikamaru sentía que en el cualquier momento Kankuro sacaría alguna de sus marionetas y lo atacaría.

̶- Bien, nosotras nos vamos. ̶̶- Matsuri no dejaba de sonreír. ̶- Nos debes un almuerzo cuñado.

̶- No lo llames así. ̶- Temari le grito antes de que la chica y su compañera desaparecieran entre la multitud.

̶̶- Kankuro, puedes mirarme y responderme. ̶- Temari se dirigió a su hermano que ahora miraba fijamente a la derecha. ̶- ¿Esta bien si nos vamos a comer ahora?

̶- Hmmm. ̶- El respondió sin siquiera mirar a su hermana. Todos comenzaron a seguir a Temari quien caminaba por delante de los chicos.

̶- Hey Kankuro. ̶- Shikamaru no quería volver incomodo todo aquello y Kankuro parecía tomárselo muy enserio incluso sabiendo toda la verdad. ̶- Ya que sabes todo…

Antes de que Shikamaru continuara la mano de Kankuro se levantó en el aire, parecía alguna señal de que parara, Shikamaru dejo de hablar y Kankuro lo miro fijamente, la última vez que habia visto esta actitud en Kankuro habia sido durante los exámenes Chunnin, cuando lo conoció.

̶- Shikamaru, creo que deberíamos esperar para hablar en privado. ̶- Kankuro no le dirigía la mirada al Nara, el continuaba mirando a la derecha. ̶- Limítate a dirigirme la palabra mientras estemos caminando.

̶- Kankuro…̶- Temari, quien escuchaba todo se quejó de su hermano. ̶- Ya deja esa actitud para cuando en realidad tenga un novio…

̶- Pham…̶- Kankuro resole poor Segundo vet y micro de rejoin a Shikamaru.

Entraron a un restaurant muy elegante, nada parecido al BBQ de Konoha. Todas sus paredes estaban cubiertas por unas rocas negras que brillaban con la luz tenue de las lámparas, las mesas de una madera oscura tenían en el centro unas ramas verdes y el bar estaba lleno de botellas y copas de muchos colores y tamaños. Las camareras eran todas chicas, vestían un traje color mostaza con muchas joyas y los chicos que atendían el bar iban de negro con turbantes y joyas. El techo del lugar era un enredadera de ramas verdes y entre ellas colgaban pequeñas piedras preciosas.

̶- Bienvenidos al Carpe Diem. ¿Tienen alguna reservación? ̶- Dijo la chica que estaba en la entrada.

̶- Si, la mesa 6. ̶- Kankuro le respondió a la chica. ̶- Les he dicho que vendría al mediodía y que me tuvieran la entrada preparada.

̶- Kankuro ha reservado la mejor mesa. ̶- Le susurro Temari a Shikamaru. ̶- Creo que él esta emocionado en parte por todo esto, me habia pedido que me pusiera un vestido de mamá, pero me he negado.

La chica los guio hacia una mesa que estaba entre la zona más oscura, pero al sentarte se tornaba cálido, a un lado estaba un gran cuadro de toda la aldea y sobre si se veían muchas piedras brillando.  
Una segunda chica apareció con tres platos de una ensalada, y unos jugos de naranja. Luego le dio un menú a cada uno y saco su libreta.

̶- Aquí está su entrada espero la disfruten, por favor, ¿cuál será el siguiente plato? ̶- Shikamaru miro a Temari y ella parecía muy distraída con el menú.

̶- Yo pediré lo que la casa recomiende. ̶- Temari miro a Shikamaru y vio la incomodidad en su cara. ̶- El pedirá lo mismo que yo.

̶- Bien, dos recomendaciones, ¿Para usted señor Kankuro? ̶- La chica parecía muy entusiasmada de atender a Kankuro.

̶- Yo pediré una lasaña… ̶- Kankuro dirigió su mirada a Shikamaru. ̶- Me gusta la carne molida.

̶- ¡Kankuro! ¿En serio? ̶- Temari mas que irritada parecía aguantar una risa. ̶- Estas exagerando…

̶- Temari no intervengas, estoy tomando esto enserio. ̶- Kankuro le hizo la misma seña con su mano.

̶- ¡Pero esto no es enserio! ̶- Comento Temari quien retiro la mano de su hermano.

-̶- Tengo razones para creer que podría pasar… ̶̶- Kankuro miro fijamente a su hermana y luego al Nara.

̶- Por alguna razón me estoy poniendo nervioso… ̶- Shikamaru habia comenzado a sudar. No tenía miedo, simplemente estaba nervioso estando sobre la mirada de Kankuro.

̶- Entonces significa que lo estoy haciendo bien… ̶- Kankuro tomo un sorbo de su jugo y empezo a tocar su barbilla. ̶- Sabes, mi hermana no tiene un padre así que es necesario que alguien se haga responsable de los deberes de un padre…

̶- Kankuro…̶- Temari comenzó a irritarse por la actitud de su hermano.

̶- Silencio jovencita. ̶- Kankuro continúo mirando a Shikamaru fijamente. ̶- Necesito saber si estarás en buenas manos...

̶- Entiendo tu punto. ̶- Shikamaru comenzó diciendo. ̶- ¿Pero no crees que estas yendo muy lejos?

̶- No cuestiones mi forma de llevar todo esto. ̶- Kankuro lo miro perplejo. ̶- Incluso si es una broma ustedes tienen que actuar como pareja, de igual manera estarás apartando a mi hermanita de mí.

̶- Claro pero…

̶- Y si terminan casándose enserio entonces ya abras pasado por mi revisión. ¿No te parece que matamos dos pájaros de un tiro? ̶- Kankuro sonrió y luego volvió a tomar la actitud anterior.

̶- Kankuro basta… ̶̶- Temari miraba el piso y su voz era casi nula.

̶- Si tienes razón, mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro. ̶- Shikamaru se sintió más cómodo luego de esas palabras, la seguridad vino hacia él y entendió que Temari tenía un hermano muy sobreprotector.

̶- Bien, entonces empezare con mis preguntas. ̶- Kankuro volvió a tomar un temblante serio y miro a Shikamaru con una ceja levantada. ̶- ¿Has tenido alguna novia antes?

̶-¡Kankuro! ̶- Temari parecía sorprendida por las preguntas de su hermano. Por otra parte este parecía ignorar la presencia de su hermana.

̶- No. ̶- Shikamaru se sonrojo un poco por dicha pregunta.

̶- Bien, entonces. ¿Te ha gustado alguna chica?, ¿te gusta alguna?, ¿tienes algún jugueteo con alguna chica? ̶- Kankuro acercaba su cara a Shikamaru con cada pregunta. ̶- No quiero que andes actuando con mi hermana mientras le rompes el corazón a otra.

̶- No me ha gustado nadie, no estaría seguro si me gusta alguna la verdad no conozco bien todo eso de mujeres y por supuesto no ando con ninguna chica, he estado ocupado como para tener ese tipo de relaciones…̶- Temari no podía aguantar su risa al ver la cara de Shikamaru, la cual estaba casi tan roja como el tomate de su ensalada.

̶- Ya veo, entonces estas a la par con Temari. ̶- comento Kankuro quien alejo su cara un poco.-̶ Aunque a ella le gusta un chico…

Shikamaru alzo su mirada y la deposito en Temari quien miraba hacia la pared avergonzada. Por alguna razón Shikamaru le irrito aquella noticia.

̶- Pues, está mal que actué conmigo. ̶- Comento el Nara. ̶- ¿Por qué mejor no se inventan una historia con él?

̶- Temari está bien si eres tú. ̶- Kankuro miro a su hermana que no podía dejar de ver la pared.

̶- ¿Te gusta un chico Temari? ̶- Shikamaru le dijo a su compañera. ̶- Bah… Si me gustara una chica te lo dijera, eres mi amiga después de todo…

̶- Estoy segura que se lo dirías a Ino… ̶- La voz de Temari era baja pero decidida.

̶- Si, quizás… ̶- Shikamaru empezo a comer su ensalada que estaba ya muy fría. ̶- Pero a mí no me gusta ninguna chica, no como a ti…

̶- ¿Y qué? ̶- Temari lo miro fijamente y Shikamaru no sabía si estaba sonrojada por lo irritada o de vergüenza. ̶- No es tu problema si me gusta alguna persona.

̶̶- Pues si me vas a tener de prometido, deberías decírmelo aunque sea…

̶- Hoy estas igual de fastidioso que Kankuro. ̶̶- Temari cruzo sus brazos y volvió a mirar a su izquierda.

Kankuro comenzó a reir, seguido de eso cruzo sus brazos.

̶- Bien, continuare… ̶- Kankuro miro con compasión a Shikamaru. ̶̶- Me parece que conoces el carácter de mi hermana y aun así las molestas…

̶- Bueno, ella es igual a mi madre. ̶- Shikamaru sonrió. ̶- Cada vez que estoy con ella es como estar en casa.

La mesa quedo en silencio por un momento y Shikamaru se avergonzó mucho por lo que habia dicho, estaba esperando que Temari comenzara a reir o burlarse por tremenda frase o quizás Kankuro le dijera algo rudo sobre si llamo a su hermana vieja, pero nadie dijo una palabra.

̶- Necesito ir al baño. ̶- Temari se levantó rápidamente y se fue al baño casi corriendo.

-̶ ¿He hecho algo mal? ̶- Shikamaru comenzó a rascar su nuca, era un habito que tenía cuando se encontraba nervioso. ̶- Solo, se escapó de mí…

̶- No, está bien. Ella solo esta conmovida. ̶- Las facciones de Kankuro eran más calmadas. ̶- Ella no le gusta ser vista así quizás…̶- Kankuro le dedico una sonrisa a su acompañante. ̶- ¡Bien, lo he decidido!

̶- ¿Qué cosa has decidido? ̶- Dijo esas palabras solo usando el 20% de su razonamiento, el resto, se encontraba ocupado pensado en como seria Temari conmovida, como aquellas palabras tendrían tanto poder para hacerla sentir así. Eran expresiones que Shikamaru desconocía y quería verlas el mismo.

̶- ¡Vamos a beber! ̶- Mientras Shikamaru se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, Kankuro hablaba ̶- y coqueteaba. ̶- con la camarera y Temari volvió del baño con una sonrisa para sentarse y continuar con su ensalada.

Shikamaru le dedico una mirada, inspecciono su perfil. Sus ojos color verde estaban ocupados mirando una ensalada, sus pestañas húmedas se abrían y cerraban, sus mejillas sonrojadas se llenaban poco a poco de comida, su nariz ̶- que siempre le habia parecido linda. ̶- continuaba como siempre quieta y perfilada, mientras una boca y labios rosas se abrían para un segundo bocado.

̶̶- ¿Te gusta ver comer a las personas?-̶ Shikamaru habia estado muy ocupado mirando sus labios como para percatarse de que los ojos de Temari lo habían descubierto en su espionaje.

̶- Si, me parece interesante verlos masticar. ̶- Shikamaru aparto su mirada y la camarera se retiró.

̶- He pedido las mejores bebidas de Suna. ̶- Kankuro miro a su hermana. ̶- Tu no vas a beber, porque si bebes me molestare contigo.

̶- No tenía planeado beber tampoco. ̶- Su hermana le dedico una sonrisa. ̶- Estoy bien con jugo.

̶̶- ¿No te gusta beber? ̶- Shikamaru recordó como bebió Ino el día que cumplió su mayoría de edad. Las mujeres no lucían bien bebiendo, pero no le desangraba de toda formas.

̶- Le encanta hacerlo. ̶- Le respondió Kankuro. ̶- Pero yo lo detesto. Se lo prohíbo. Espero que tu si puedas beber.

̶-Si, aunque no soy un experto, nunca bebí adecuadamente con mi padre.

̶- Entiendo, nosotros tampoco. ̶- Dijo Kankuro. ̶- Temari es una prueba de ello…

̶- ¡Cállate! ̶- Kankuro recibió un golpe de su hermana. ̶- Solo bebí una vez con Matsuri y ya Kankuro lo cuenta como si hubieran sido unas veinte.

Shikamaru comenzó a reir, imaginarse a Temari borracha era algo que el definitivamente querría ver alguna vez en su vida. Por otra parte él nunca se habia emborrachado, cuando era joven su padre le permitió beber una noche y le enseño la manera correcta en que debía hacerse para no emborracharse, aunque su madre apareció y termino dándole una paliza a Shikaku.

La camarera apareció con una gran bandeja, cambio las ensaladas por tres lasañas y coloco en el centro de la mesa una botella de cristal color fucsia y otra color negra, luego cambio los vasos de jugo por vasos de cristal con hielo y el de Temari fue reemplazado por un jugo de otro sabor.

̶- Tres lasañas y un jugo de lima y unas botellas de Drotikvi y Kutaipej. ̶- La camarera saco una libreta. ̶- ¿Desean algún postre para finalizar?

̶-No. ̶- Dijo Kankuro.

̶-Yo tampoco deseo un postre. ̶- Continuo Shikamaru.

̶- Solo uno, y será una rebanada pastel de nueces. ̶- Dijo Temari. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosa. ̶- Y también una rebanada de pastel de queso. ̶- No quería pensar que la tacharían como gorda, pero tenía muchas ganas de comerlo.

̶- Esta bien, disfruten su comida. ̶- La camarera se retiró y Kankuro miro a su hermana con sus cejas levantadas. La pintura en su cara se distorsiono con esta facción.

̶- ¿Cuánto piensas comer? ̶- Kankuro le replico. ̶- Así no vas a caber en tus yukatas, las chicas como tú deben comer menos…

̶- Me lo dice el que está más gordo… -̶- Temari lo dijo casi como en un susurro pero Shikamaru pudo escucharlo y sonrió.

̶- Esta bien que coma, no puede simplemente vernos beber. ̶- Dijo Shikamaru a respuesta de Kankuro.

̶-Cuando no entres en tus ropas, no vengas a pedirnos más…̶- Kankuro se llevó el primer bocado de lasaña.

̶-Déjame en paz Gordo. ̶- Temari tomo un sorbo de su jugo.

̶-Hmmm… He recordado que te he comprado algo. ̶- Shikamaru comenzó a rascar su nuca. ̶- Creo que se han percatado de este paquete…

̶-Si. ̶- dijo Temari, quien habia respondido rápidamente.

̶- Pues, tus amigas han insistido y yo no le he visto nada malo…̶- Shikamaru le quito el mensaje tan cursi que le habían pegado y se lo entrego a Temari. ̶- No conozco muy bien tu estilo… Elegí el que creía que te quedaría bien.

Temari tomo el paquete en sus manos y bajo su mirada para sonreír y sonrojo darse "en privado".

̶- Gracias. ̶- Temari le dedico una sonrisa a Shikamaru.

No habia sido la respuesta que esperaba por parte de ella, habia imaginado algo más rustico, una burla o quizás o una mala cara. Pero últimamente, quizás desde aquella vez en las aguas termales de Konoha, Temari actuaba un poco más diferente, se sonrojo daba un poco más, solía actuar muy indefensa, no era la Temari que él conocía, era una nueva y no le desagradaba. Pero entre todo eso le daba muchas más sonrisas, cosa que siempre le hacía recordar a las palabras de su padre. ̶-"…tu madre, puede que ella sea mandona o de carácter fuerte, pero a veces ella sonríe."̶̶- Las palabras de su padre siempre le recordaban a Temari pero ¿Por qué? ̶- "… Además la más fuerte de ellas no temerá ser amable con el hombre que ama."  
Shikamaru se sintió irritado de pensar que aquel chico que le gustaba podría conocerla más que, podría haber conocido a una Temari conmovida, borracha, amable…

̶-Maldición, no entiendo... ̶- Shikamaru se sorprendió de que sus palabras, que habia estado pensando, salieran de su boca.

̶- ¿Qué te ocurre? ̶- Temari lo miro confundida.

̶- No es nada. ̶- Shikamaru probó su lasaña. No comprendía el origen de tanta irritación pero ya estaba empezando a molestarlo.

̶̶- Bueno, ya basta de tanto. ̶- Kankuro parecía nuevamente irritado. ̶- Entonces Shikamaru, déjame servir tu primer trago.

 _ **Bieeeen, finalizado. Espero les haya gustado.. Me gustó mucho que dejaran reviews la última vez, me gustaría saber que piensan de este capítulo, quiero saber si les trasmití lo que trate de trasmitir, así que dejen una opinión (si quieren claro). Chau nos vemos en la próxima.  
El nombre de las bebidas lo invente ( XDBDDBA) Pero las ropas de las que hablan Sari y Matsuri no son ni mas ni menos, que las ropas hindus. Un dato, cuando me hablan de Suna pienso en el oriente, la música y sus ropas, asi que decido ponerles esa cultura… Si quieren busquen "Sari" en google y verán las ropa.  
Me percate de que Sari se llama como las ropas muy tarde e.e**_

 _ **PD: Sé que no les importa, pero este fin de semana supe lo que es beber, tuve mi primera peda como quien dice… Gracias al cielo estaba con mis amigas de confianza pero… ¡Estoy lista para escribir pedas! XD  
Me despido ahora sí, estos son mis métodos de investigación. Ok no XD**_  
 _ **PD2: Si alguna vio el anime "Gekkan shoujo Nozaki kun". Me siento como Nozaki… Todo sea por las referencias.**_


	5. Apoyate

_**Hola, bueno aquí les traigo otra capítulo más. Espero lo disfruten… Suelo inspirarme más al final del capítulo jaja.**_

Kankuro le habia ofrecido ya dos ronda del trago con botella negra, le habia comentado que era uno de los más pedidos en la aldea. Con cada sorbo que daba Shikamaru, su garganta quemaba y su cabeza daba una vuelta, o eso le hacían sus ojos pensar, por unos segundos. Sabía que no estaba borracho aun, pero aquel licor era tan fuerte, que causaba unos pequeños mareos luego de tomarlo. A su lado estaba una Temari satisfecha, ya habia terminado su primer postre y parecía muy contenta, Shikamaru no pudo evitar sonreír mientras las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaban al llevarse una cucharada del próximo pastel a sus labios.

̶̶- ¿Estas disfrutándolo? ̶- le comento su hermano, que tenía ya sus mejillas llenas de un rubor muy colorado. Shikamaru se preguntó si se encontraba al igual que Kankuro, lastimosamente no habia un espejo cerca para confirmarlo. ̶- Apuesto a que si, al igual que Shikamaru y yo je je.

̶- Terminaran como unos idiotas borrachos apenas a las dos del día ̶- contesto Temari mirando el reloj que estaba cerca del bar. ̶- Si no te molesta, te recuerdo que vinimos al almorzar y que ninguno de los dos ha terminado de comer su lasaña.

̶- Porque nosotros no somos unos glotones como tú. ̶- Kankuro la señalo con su dedo pulgar y rápidamente lo cambio por el índice. ̶- Te comiste esa lasaña tan rápido, solo para disfrutar de esos postres.

Shikamaru comenzó a reir de la nada, no sabía exactamente que le causaba gracia pero no pudo controlar la pequeña carcajada que salió de su boca. Kankuro comenzó a servir la tercera ronda. Durante las rondas pasadas, Kankuro y el habían intercambiado ideas de entrenamiento ninja y estrategias de batalla, en ocasiones Temari intervenía pero luego, con la llegada de sus postres, se apartó para concentrarse en comerlos.

̶- ¿Eres idiota o ya el alcohol te ha hecho efecto? ̶- Temari parecía irritada, al parecer que Shikamaru riera no habia sido de su agrado.

̶- Lo siento. ̶- Shikamaru le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa, a continuación Temari le aparto la mirada y respondió con un simple. "Hn"

Temari ya estaba al borde de la desesperación, el reloj marcaba las tres y media de la tarde y su paciencia estaba por el piso. Su hermano, y el chico que debía comportarse como su prometido estaban hablando lo que ella denominaba como basura.

Cuando habían comenzado a beber su conversación era normal, hablaban de entrenamientos ninjas, estrategias, planes de batalla y así hasta pasado un rato que habían comenzado a discutir sobre la política de las regiones, Shikamaru a diferencia de Kankuro parecía muy estable en su silla y sus palabras, Kankuro cambiaba de Kage cada dos segundos y Shikamaru tardaba en darle respuestas. Temari comenzó a pensar que quizás Kankuro solo quería molestar a Shikamaru.

Seguido de otra ronda, Kankuro habia comenzado a darle su dinero a Temari, mientras repetía, o le daba, varias veces cosas que consiente se las habría guardado.

̶̶- Ten dinero, con este dinero, tendrás más dinero. ̶- Kankuro movía sus manos en el aire y Temari sostenía en sus manos el dinero que su hermano le habia dado. ̶- Cuídate.

̶-Hn, cuídate. ̶- Shikamaru recostaba su cabeza sobre sus manos, Temari sabía perfectamente que aunque tratara de disimularlo, estaba siendo dominado por el alcohol en sus venas.

̶- ¿Shikamaru este es tu límite?-̶ Kankuro comenzó a reir fuerte, tan fuerte que su hermana avergonzada se hundió en su silla. Para sorpresa de la chica Shikamaru soltó una carcajada.

̶- Ok, es suficiente. ̶- Temari se puso de pie, pero la mano de Shikamaru la hizo quedarse en el sitio.

̶- Temari, no me dejes. ̶- La chica se avergonzó tanto que estaba completamente segura que se habia ruborizado hasta la coronilla. ̶- Puedo estar ebrio, pero sigo teniendo cerebro.

̶- De- ¿de que estas hablando idiota? ̶- Temari soltó su mano y volvió a sentarse en su lugar. -̶ No pienso irme y dejarlos.

̶- Entiendo, entonces eso es perfecto. ̶- Shikamaru sonrió, pero luego miro a Kankuro y empezaron otra carcajada al unisonido. ̶- Creo que no soy capaz de ponerme de pie, mi cabeza da muchas vueltas. ̶- decía entre risas y Kankuro asentía múltiples veces.

̶- Pagare la cuenta. -̶ Temari se puso de pie y se dirigió a la caja. Estaba tan avergonzada, no era la primera vez que Kankuro convertía una reunión en una "alegre" reunión, pero en aquellas veces los acompañaban más personas, no sabía si podría con dos borrachos esta vez. Miro detrás de si mientras pagaba y vio a un Shikamaru alegre haciendo un brindis.

Temari ayudo a Kankuro a ponerse pie aunque su hermano se libraba de su agarre, la camarera retiraba los platos de la mesa, Temari hacia una reverencia en señal de disculpas pero la chica negaba con la mano diciendo.

̶- Esta bien princesa, podemos entenderlo.

Shikamaru continuaba sentado en su sitio, ya pronto serían las cuatro de la tarde y el no hacia ningún ademan de querer levantarse. Continuaba allí tirado con la cabeza recostada en sus dos manos, cubriendo su cara y sus hombros iban de arriba hacia abajo. ¿Acaso estaba riendo?

̶- Venga hermano. ̶- Kankuro se libró del agarre de su hermana y fue hacia Shikamaru. ̶- Creo que me he pasado contigo esta vez.

̶- ¿Entonces estas consciente de lo que hiciste? ̶- Temari se molestó tanto que sintió la sangre subir a sus orejas.

̶- Bueeno, estoy lo suficientemente bien como para llegar a la entrada y hacer mi inspección de las seis. ̶- Kankuro comenzó a reir mientras ponía la mano en su estómago. ̶- Por supuesto tendré más suerte si nadie intenta sacarme conversación.

̶- Estas ebrio idiota, ve y descansa. ̶- Temari aparto a Kankuro del camino y se dirigió a Shikamaru.

̶- ¿Estas bien? ̶- Sabía que estaba sonando muy amable y se avergonzaba de ello, pero no sabía que más hacer si habia sido su hermano el culpable de que una persona como Shikamaru terminara en ese estado, ni siquiera podía ponerse de pie.

̶- Si, supongo. ̶- Dijo el chico aun con su cara hundida en sus manos. ̶- Solo necesito ayuda.

̶- Bien, Kankuro te ayudara. Te acompañaremos hasta el hotel.

Temari se dio la vuelta para buscar a Kankuro, pero este estaba pasando a través de la salida. ¿Estaba dejándola sola con el problema que el ocasiono? Las mejillas de la kunoichi se pusieron tan coloradas como la mismísima sangre, volvió a mirar a su espalda, donde reposaba su compañero. ̶- _Cuando llegue a casa lo golpeare tan fuerte que lo dejare sin aliento._

̶- Ven apóyate en mi. Te acompañare hasta tu hotel. ̶- Temari se arrodillo hasta que sus hombros quedaran a la altura del chico.

̶- ¿A dónde ha ido Kankuro? ̶- El chico por fin levanto la mirada, en sus labios se cruzaba una sonrisa. Pasaba la yema de sus dedos por sus cienes mientras cerraba sus ojos.

̶- No tengo idea. ̶- Temari le dio un codazo. ̶- Ya apóyate.

̶- ¿Por qué siempre terminas ayudándome tu? ̶- Shikamaru la miro para luego apoyar las manos sobre la mesa y ponerse de pie, se tambaleo y se apoyó más en la mesa hasta obtener el equilibrio. ̶- Me siento un inútil cuando sucede.

-̶ Eres un inútil. -̶ le respondió Temari, que habia comenzado a tomar al chico por el codo para caminar hasta la salida.

̶- ¿Te parezco inútil? ̶- Shikamaru se soltó y respiro hondo para tratar de andar por sí mismo. Entre sus pasos se tambaleo y Temari se colocó a su lado pasando su mano por la cintura del Nara.

A pesar de que el chico habia estado con una sonrisa todo el rato, cuando Temari se volvió a verlo su rostro estaba rígido y labios rectos. ¿Tanto le molestaba su ayuda? Temari no pudo evitar molestarse. Kankuro estaba en problemas y ella se iba a encargar de hacérselo saber.

Pasaron a través de la salida hasta dirigirse a la calle, las mejillas de Shikamaru estaban cubiertas por una fina capa de rubor, tan natural como el aire, pero a los ojos de Temari, quien no solía ver a los chicos de esa manera, parecía que hubieran sido cubiertos con uno de sus cosméticos.

̶- ¿Te avergüenza que una chica te lleve? ̶-Quizás si comenzaba a actuar sarcásticamente su compañero cambiaria de humor. ̶- Bebe llorón.

̶- Me siento como un idiota. ̶- La miro para sonreírle. ̶- Creo que mi destino es ser salvado por ti.

Temari aparto su mirada. Ya habia pasado anteriormente en durante el almuerzo, se habia sentido diminuta, avergonzada, emocionada y la vez irritada; y ella conocía ese sentimiento, ya eran muchos años sintiéndose de esa manera junto a Shikamaru, pero el hecho de que estuviera en su aldea, por ella, haciéndose pasar por su prometido, la avergonzaba aún más, la dejaba sin palabras y no sabía qué hacer. Recordó el regalo que reposaba en su bolso, incluso cuando le obsequio aquello, solo se limitó a sonreírle, podrían ser ideas de ella, pero Shikamaru estaba siendo demasiado amable.

̶- Supongo que sí. ̶- le respondió la chica al rato. ̶- Me debes más de una.

̶- ¿Acaso fingir ser tu prometido no es suficiente? ̶- Shikamaru comenzó a reir más fuerte de lo habitual.

̶- Bueno, tienes razón. ̶- Se sentía completamente diminuta a su lado, además de que por supuesto él era más alto, en su interior ella se sentía como una hormiga. Lo miro de reojo para verificar su perfil y su mirada se posó en sus labios. Le entraron unas ganas grandísimas de besarlo y se echó un regañón interno.

̶-¿Qué te ocurre? ̶- Shikamaru la miro, y ella se habia olvidado de que él estaba a su lado.

̶- ¿De qué? ̶- Ella sabía de qué él hablaba. Durante su "regaño interno" se habia estremecido.

̶- Es solo que parecías incomoda. Si quieres soltarme puedes hacerlo, creo que si me mareo al menos estarías cerca.

̶- No, está bien. Podrías tropezar, además mira el lado bueno.-̶ Ella le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa. ̶- Todos se creerán mas rápido el compromiso si nos ven así.

Ella ya tenía un buen rato percatándose que las miradas reposaban sobre ellos, pero en sus pensamientos no habia espacio para los ciudadanos de la aldea.

̶- Pues entonces sabrán que soy un borracho. ̶- Shikamaru se deshizo de su agarre para tomar la mano de Temari. ̶- Si me tambaleo lo suficiente tratare de disimularlo. Así lucimos más como una pareja ¿cierto?

El corazón de Temari dio un vuelco. Si bien todo era una farsa lo estaba disfrutando lo suficiente como para no saber qué hacer consigo. "Pareja" la palabra resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez y su cuerpo cosquilleaba, en su estómago habían aparecido toda la reserva de animales y sus mejillas iban a explotar en cualquier momento.

Trato de mantener la compostura. ̶- _No te emociones, eres Temari._ _Debes parecer tan desinteresada como él. ̶_ \- Y ese pensamiento la deprimió por unos instantes. El de verdad lucia desinteresado, casi como si todo lo que estuviera pasando no significara nada para él. El corazón de Temari se apretó contra su pecho y ser perdió un rato en sus pensamientos hasta que se dio cuenta que su mano sudaba y volvió a ocupar su cabeza en su estúpida mano- grifo.

Continuaron el resto de la caminata en silencio, Shikamaru parecía más preocupado por actuar como humano que establecer una conversación. Temari cruzo la esquina, una cuadra más y llegarían al hotel.

̶- Kankuro. ̶- empezo Shikamaru que con su otra mano acariciaba sus cienes.-̶ Cero queen el ha hecho esto para fastidiarme.

̶- Ya lo creo. ̶- Temari habia sido interrumpida en su debate de cómo debía soltar su mano sudorosa. ̶- Lo siento, creo que te ha dejado un poco mal.

̶- No estoy tan mal.-̶ rio por lo bajo. ̶- Por lo menos no para perder el conocimiento y decir cosas tontas.

̶- Pero si pare reir como un idiota. ̶- Temari seguía pensando que podría llenar una piscina con el sudor en su mano.

̶- Y para ser llevado por una chica. ̶- al decir esta oración apretó la mano de Temari. ̶- He quedado como un inútil. Espero que para mi verdadera boda no quede de esta forma delante mis suegros.

La idea de que Shikamaru estuviera cenando con los padres de cualquier chica que no fuera ella, aunque sus padres estuvieran muertos, la hizo molestarse al punto de poner sus ojos en blanco.

̶- Bueno si, haz quedado como un inútil. ̶- Cerca, cada vez estaba más cerca el hotel. ̶- Es una vergüenza que te cuide una mujer.

̶- Mi padre decía que sin las mujeres no somos nada. ̶- el ladeo la cabeza y luego se paró, para después seguir caminando. Temari supuso que ladear la cabeza le habia causado un mareo. ̶- O algo así decía.

̶- Tu padre tenía razón. Aun la tiene.

̶-Si, cada vez que estoy contigo o con mi madre puedo confirmarlo. ̶- El comenzó a mirar a su izquierda apartando la vista de Temari. ̶- Es una vergüenza ¿no?

̶- ¿Qué cosa?

̶- Ser un inútil frente a una mujer. ̶- el volvió a mirar al frente. ̶- La verdad, ustedes son raras pero suelen ser más fuertes que nosotros.

̶- Si, bueno.

̶-¿El chico que te gusta…̶- Temari se quedó en el sitio y miro a su compañero. Sus mejillas iban a explotar, definitivamente. ̶- … es un inútil? Espero que no, sería muy penoso.

̶- No, él es genial. Creo que solo le habia subestimado, pero él ha superado a todos. ̶- En parte se sentía aliviada de que el idiota de Shikamaru no se habia dado cuenta, pero una parte de ella sentía pena por sí misma.

̶- Debe ser así, ni siquiera dije algún nombre y ya te has puesto roja. ̶- Shikamaru soltó la mano de Temari y trato lentamente de caminar hacia el hotel, Temari lo siguió pero él iba más rápido, entre tambaleo y caminata. Llego a las puertas del hotel y cuando la kunoichi lo alcanzo le dijo. ̶- Ya vete, te he quitado mucho tiempo esta tarde.

̶- Permíteme acompañarte a tu habitación. ̶-La propuesta que ella misma ofreció sin duda alguna la habia hecho sonrojar, pero no habían mas intenciones que solo ver que llegara bien.

̶- Estoy bien. ̶- dijo él y se apoyó del borde de la puerta. ̶- Me iré a acostar, pronto podría llegar una respuesta de parte Konoha sobre todo este asunto.

̶- Bien, aunque apenas son las cinco ̶- Eso supuso ella. ̶- espero que descanses.

̶- Espero que te guste el regalo.

Temari se dio la vuelta y se despidió con la mano. Verificaba cada cuanto para ver si el chico entraba pero el permanecía en la puerta del hotel sonriendo y despidiéndose.

Siguió caminando hacia su apartamento, luego conseguiría el número del hotel y pediría saber cómo pudo llegar ese chico a su habitación.

La kunoichi tenía ya rato sentada en la sala de su apartamento, Gaara no llegaría hasta muy tarde por el trabajo en la oficina, Pero Kankuro debía de llegar en cualquier momento. Ya eran las ocho de la noche, se habia comunicado con el hotel y solo sabían que el chico de Konoha se encontraba en su habitación, para ella era más que suficiente saber que el habia entrado a salvo allí.  
Temari no tenía respuestas de Gaara sobre si Konoha habia dado una respuesta, ni siquiera estaban seguros de que el mensajero habia llegado o no. De repente recordó la importante cena a la que debían presentarse por todo este asunto, como todos se enterarían oficialmente de este compromiso, se emocionó pero rápidamente recordó que todo era una farsa y sentada en su mueble comenzó a patear el aire. ̶- _Tantos arreglos para tremenda farsa._ ̶- Cuando pensó en arreglo se imaginó con un vestido y la imagen del regalo que permanecía en su bolso llego a su cabeza. Por lo que habia dicho Shikamaru se trataba de una prenda.  
Se puso de pie para ir hasta su habitación y abrir el paquete pero la puerta de la entrada hizo unos sonidos y la figura de su hermano Kankuro paso a través de la puerta.

̶- ¡Maldito irresponsable! ̶- Comenzó Temari sin dejar siquiera a su hermano anunciar su llegada. ̶- Me has dejado sola con el pobre Shikamaru.

̶- ¿Estaba tan mal? ̶- Kankuro sonrió nerviosamente y se deshizo de su bolso.

̶- No lo sé. ̶- ella tomo un cojín y lo lanzo directamente hacia su hermano pero este lo esquivo. ̶- El punto es que tuve que llevarlo yo.

̶- ¿Y eso qué? Él es tu amigo después de todo… ̶- Kankuro le dedico una mirada y luego agrego. ̶ ¿o tu prometido debería decir?

̶- Maldito imbécil, fue tu culpa tu debiste encargarte de él. ̶- Temari se fue refunfuñando hasta donde habia caído el cojín para ponerlo en su lugar. ̶- Fue muy vergonzoso llevarlo todo el camino.

̶- Ya, bien. Mañana me disculpare y le diré que si quiere que lo pasee por la aldea en compensación. ̶- Kankuro comenzó a quitarse sus zapatos y caminar hacia la sala.

̶- ¿Y porque al?

̶- ¿Quieres que te pasee a ti hermana? ̶- Kankuro estaba siendo gracioso, y Temari no estaba para chistes.

̶- ¡ME REFIERO QUE ME DEBES UNAS DISCULPAS A MI! ̶- Kankuro comenzó a reir y las pinturas en su cara, que ya estaban un poco desgastadas, se distorsionaron.

̶- Discúlpame hermanita. ̶- Su cara se sereno y miro tan profundo a Temari que hasta la propia chica empezo a tomarlo en serio. ̶̶- ¿El… ha intentado sobrepasarse contigo?

̶-¿EH? ̶- Temari se sorprendió por la pregunta de su hermano.

̶-¿Te defendiste? ̶- Su hermano frunció el ceño mientras la miraba preocupado.  
̶̶- El, no es de ese tipo. Ni siquiera hizo algo para molestarme. No pienses así de él. ̶- Aunque el comentario habia sido para Shikamaru, ella se sintió un poco ofendida. Su voz al responder habia sido temblorosa, se habia sentido humillada y avergonzada.

̶- Me alegro de que sea un buen hombre entonces. ̶- Kankuro comenzó a dirigirse a su habitación dejando tras de sí a su hermana sonrojada, mientras pensaba para sí mismo que quizás haberlos dejado solos aquella tarde habría sido algo bueno.

Habia tomado un baño y ahora estaba en la habitación de su hotel leyendo un libro que encontró sobre una repisa. Sus pensamientos iban y venían entre todo el asunto del compromiso y el libro.

Le costaba asimilar toda la confusión en su cabeza, hace unas horas habia pensado que podía ser culpa del alcohol, ¿todavía podría ser alguna consecuencia? No podía dejar de pensar en aquel chico que le gustaba a Temari, en porque tenía que ser el que atravesara toda esta situación del compromiso. Es decir era humillante actuar como un novio cuando esa chica anda pensando en otro, podría ser más factible que mandaran a llamar a ese maravilloso muchacho y se hiciera pasar por su prometido.  
Recordó la cara que puso Temari cuando le menciono "El chico que te gusta" y bufo tan fuerte que si alguien pasaba frente a su puerta podría haberlo escuchado.

Shikamaru cerró el libro y se acomodó en su cama. Cerros los ojos y trato de pensar en lo interesante que habia sido la última página que leyó, pensó esos durante algunos minutos hasta que logro conciliar el sueño.

Por otro lado en Konoha, alguien leía una gran carta de compromiso arreglado.

 _ **Bueno, he aquí el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado! Pensé mucho en si dejar a alguien tan borracho que no podría consigo, pero lo pensé y lo pensé… y las cosas dieron giros y bueeno, quedo así.  
Me pone muy feliz sus reviews jaja muchas gracias, me alegra que les guste.  
Nos leemos pronto.**_


	6. Llegada

_**Hola! Bueno creo que me he tardado en actualizar y es porque e.e me puse a leer una saga sobre una asesina y son ocho libros y no habia podido finalizar el capítulo ja jaja… además de que empecé a ver una serie… Lo siento! Aún no he empezado mi universidad por problemas en mi país, así que tengo mucho tiempo libre el cual ocupo en hobbies.  
En el capítulo anterior subí el archivo no corregido... y creo que en una ocasión o dos cambie el nombre de Kankuro por Shikamaru, siento mucho si las llegue a confundir.  
Espero que disfruten este capítulo y muchas gracias por sus reviews! Creo que respondo todos aquellos que se pueden, son muy lindos y me da vergüenza admitir que incluso uno me hizo lagrimear… no diré cual e.e pero fue tierno!**_

Shikamaru se dirigía hacia la oficina del Kazekage, sus pasos eran firmes y a pesar de que no iba acompañado por conocidos, eran unos ninjas de Suna que iban con él, se sentía más cómodo que ayer por la noche.

La noche la habia pasado muy bien para su sorpresa, incluso se sentía satisfecho, aunque su cabeza se sentía como un tambor, pudo bajar y tomar su desayuno, pero al terminarlo fue escoltados por ninjas de Suna que llegaban con el mensaje del Kazakage.

̶- El Kazekage solicita su presencia.

Shikamaru no sabía la razón, pero allí estaba después de un baño y recoger sus cosas, pocas en realidad, dirigiéndose a la gran torre de Suna.  
Por lo que Shikamaru sabia la torre se constituía de tres pisos además de su planta baja.  
La planta baja era una recepción simple con oficinas de la comunidad. El primer piso eran oficinas de papeleo y la oficina del Kazekage, en el segundo piso se encontraba su vivienda, esta tenía unas escaleras fuera de la torre, y en el último era un centro de comunicación y vigilancia. La mayoría de las torres de Kage se constituían de la misma forma incluso algunas tenían muchos más pisos.  
Entraron a la recepción, había muchas personas en esa sala, vendedores, ancianos, niños con sus padres, Shikamaru supuso que todos esperaban ser llamados para alguna de las oficinas de servicio. Los ninjas le indicaron que subiera unas escaleras en espiral que se encontraban al final de la sala.  
Se encontraba frente a las puertas de la oficina donde hace dos días atrás le habían otorgado una de las misiones más extrañas en toda su vida. Las puertas se abrieron y se encontró con Gaara, Kankuro y Temari quienes discutían algo que él no podía entender.

̶- Señor Kazekage, aquí está el chico de Konoha. ̶- hizo una reverencia y Shikamaru lo imito.

̶- Gracias Takeo, Memo… Pueden retirarse. ̶- Les dijo Gaara sin pensarlo dos veces. Las puertas se cerraron unos segundos después.

̶- Shikamaru. ¿Cómo has estado? ̶- Shikamaru deshizo su reverencia y miro a la voz que lo habia saludado, se trataba de Kankuro, ese bastardo… Lo habia emborrachado ayer.

̶- Genial. ̶- Se limitó a decir mientras dirigió su mirada a Temari. La chica se encontraba sentada de espaldas a él, con un papel en sus manos. Shikamaru recordó como ayer habia tomado su mano y preguntado cosas sobre su enamorado… Eso habia sido culpa del alcohol… ¿o no?

̶- Siento mucho lo de ayer. No pensé que fueras tan sensible.-̶ Comenzó a decir Kankuro y Shikamaru le dedico una sonrisa.

̶- Shikamaru, hace una hora recibimos un Halcón de Konoha con la respuesta que estaba esperando. ̶- Comenzó a decir Gaara.

̶- Eso… eso es genial. ̶- Shikamaru no podía mentir, más que alegre se sentí preocupado por como reaccionaria su madre.

̶- Mi ninja debe estar de regreso… en la carta les pedí que al recibirla enviaran tres puntos suspensivos y la firma de tu madre con uno de sus halcones, y así fue. ̶- Gaara levanto un papel que además de tres puntos contenía otras letras que no le eran fáciles de leer. ̶- Según los del escuadrón de criptoanálisis, se solicita su presencia en Konoha.

̶- Entonces debo partir…̶- Shikamaru suspiro metió las manos en sus bolsillos. ̶- ¿Va a anunciarlo apenas me vaya?

-̶ No exactamente. ̶- Gaara comenzó a firmar algunas cosas en su oficina.-̶ Debo decirle a los del consejo. Te habia explicado que necesitaba la firma de tu madre y la autorización del consejo para que pudieras retirarte, pero…

̶- ¿Qué ocurre? ̶- Shikamaru tenía que hablar con su madre, estaba completamente seguro que delante del Hokage habia actuado como una damisela firmando correctamente, pero le esperaba tremendo regañón de regreso.

̶- Han solicitado tu presencia urgentemente, así que tienes el permiso de retirarte a partir de ahora. ̶- Gaara se puso de pie y lo miro a los ojos. ̶- Me encargare de informarle a los ancianos, ya tengo las firmas necesarias para esto. No necesito tu presencia ni la de Temari, como su representante, puedo hacerlo. ̶- Gaara camino a través del escritorio hasta ponerse delante de este. Sus hermanos permanecían en silencio. ̶- A penas estés a Konoha necesito un informe de tu llegada así que envíalo. A partir de ese momento el compromiso se hará público. Luego de ese espera mi llamado para la cena.

-̶ Entonces me retiro. ̶- Shikamaru estaba a mitad de su reverencia cuando la mano de Gaara se levantó.

̶- Tu madre… ha solicitado la presencia de Temari. Por favor, cuida de ella. ̶- al escuchar estas últimas palabras Shikamaru cerro sus ojos y llevo una mano a la cara.

̶- ¿Qué? ¿Estas permitiendo que estos tortolitos se vayan en un viaje solos? Estas consciente que pueden regresar con Kankuro Jr. Me rehusó ̶- Dijo Kankuro cruzándose de brazos.

̶- ¿Eres imbécil maldito bastardo traidor? ̶- Temari lo miro furiosa. ̶- ¿Quién quiere escaparse y volver con hijos? Seguro tú y tu novio Takeo.

̶- ¿Qué ocurrirá con la investigación? ̶- Shikamaru hizo ademan de no escuchar la pelea de los hermanos de la arena. Se dirigió solamente al Kazekage.

̶- Kankuro está encargada de ella. La verdad estoy ocupado estos días así que se lo di a mi hermano, no te preocupes… actúa como idiota pero es bueno con sus misiones.

Shikamaru suspiro y asintió para Gaara. Los nervios por volver a encontrarse con su madre y cómo reaccionarían sus amigos con aquella noticia fueron apartados por el hecho de viajar con Temari durante quizás dos días.

̶- Entonces… ¿Tienes todo listo Temari? ̶- Shikamaru la miro, la chica de ojos esmeralda tomaba el cabello de su hermano mientras este la tenía sujetada por una oreja.

̶- ¿eh? ̶- Shikamaru habia llamado su atención. La verdad no tenía preparado nada, Gaara le habia informado hace unos minutos.

̶- ¿Qué diablos? ̶- Gaara dejo la lucha con su hermana y miro a Shikamaru por unos instantes. ̶- No permitiré que se vayan juntos de viaje.

̶- Esta maldita rata no piensa callarse la boca. ̶- Comenzó Temari furiosa, Shikamaru no pudo evitar sonreír.

̶- ¿Gaara estás viendo como actúa esta mujer?... Ella estaba esperando este momento, a las mujeres les atrae escaparse... ¿No has leído esa historia de la chica que se fue a la selva con un mitad mono? ̶- Kankuro miraba a su hermana con una pisca de sarcasmo en su cara.

̶- Si, tuvieron un hijo ¿no? ̶- Dijo Gaara como el que no quiere la cosa.

̶- Gaara ¿tú también? ̶- Temari se sorprendió de que su hermano menor se hubiera prestado para molestarla.

̶- Es que Gaara no quiere sobrinos tan joven… Por eso debo impedir esto. Debo ir Gaara.

̶- Ya basta Kankuro. ̶- Comenzó a decir Gaara mientras cruzaba sus brazos. ̶- De todas formas tenías que ir, Temari tiene que regresar… Recuerda que son las novias quienes planifican la cena. Y además tu investigación implica una visita a Konoha.

̶- Ah… cierto… acabo de recordarlo jaja.

̶- Este maldito burro… solo estaba haciéndolo apropósito. ̶- Temari miro a Shikamaru quien miraba una esquina de la sala con lágrimas en sus ojos, al parecer estaba aguantando la risa por mucho tiempo. ̶- Tu. Síguenos.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Se encontraban a las afueras de Suna. Temari habia tenido solo diez minutos para hacer un "equipaje", se habia lamentado no haber llevado un bolso más grande, pero tenían que estar en Konoha lo más pronto posible y solo pudo meter dos vestidos y cambios de ropa interior.  
Kankuro solo llevaba comida e insistió en llevarle a la madre de Shikamaru recuerdo de Suna, Shikamaru habia insistido en que era demasiado pero Temari pensó que sería buena idea.  
Solo habia coincidido con la señora Nara en pocas ocasiones, nunca llego a dirigirle muy bien la palabra.

Sus pasos resonaban en cada árbol que pisaba, ya llevaban una hora quizás en el bosque e iban más rápido de lo normal. Se acercaba el mediodía, Temari lo supo por la posición del sol, si continuaban así quizás llegarían a Konoha mañana a esta misma hora.

Una hora más tarde se habían detenido a descansar y comer un poco, luego reposaron y Kankuro y Shikamaru conversaron sobre el lugar donde se encontraban. Al parecer en aquel lugar estaba cerca una aldea muy buena en la costura, pero se lamentaron el no tener tiempo para pasarse y comprar algunas prendas. Luego de la charla continuaron su ardua caminata.

Temari no habia establecido conversación con Shikamaru, desde que salieron de la aldea ella se encontraba caminando por delante de ellos. Ayer habia sido muy vergonzoso para ella y Shikamaru le habia dicho cosas que quizás hoy no recordara. ̶- _¿Por qué habia tomado mi mano? ¿Por qué el insistía tanto en "ese chico" no era demasiado obvio que era él? ̶_ \- Al pensar en eso giro su cabeza y lo fulmino con la mirada. ̶- _Los hombres son unos idiotas…_

Continuaban en su caminata, se detenían en ocasiones a descansar y los chicos conversaban de vez en cuando. Temari miro al cielo, pronto iba a oscurecer y si era completamente sincera, no podía caminar una hora más a la misma velocidad con la que estaba ahora.

̶- ¿Podemos bajar y caminar pausadamente? ̶- dijo la chica avergonzada.

̶- Por supuesto. ̶- Dijo Shikamaru. Ella se detuvo y bajo de la rama donde se encontraba, sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo.

̶- Si no fueras tan rápido quizás estarías menos agotada. ̶- Kankuro no se equivocaba y ella oculto su cara. ̶- Ven, puedes subir a mi espalda.

̶- ¿Eres idiota? ̶- Temari ni en sus últimos minutos de vida dejaría que el chico que le gustara la viera como una debilucha. ̶- Nunca te he pedido tu ayuda… puedo continuar yo sola.

̶-¿Entonces quieres la ayuda de Shikamaru? ̶- Kankuro le dirigió una sonrisa.

̶- ¡Púdrete! ̶- ella se dio la vuelta mientras evitaba la mirada de Shikamaru.

Ya habia oscurecido lo suficiente, según el reloj de Kankuro eran las ocho de la noche. Se detuvieron en un prado que se encontraba cerca de un rio, según Shikamaru quien habia estado en una misión con su antiguo equipo, si se cruzaba el rio podías llegar a una aldea, pero Kankuro insistió en que perderíamos tiempo y que lo mejor era descansar y levantarse para continuar.

Kankuro ponía el fuego mientras Shikamaru fue al rio para buscar algunos peces, algo que le parecía imposible a Temari por la oscuridad de la noche, pero era un genio después de todo. Ella permanecía sentada en una roca con una manta que Kankuro habia traído, una sola manta… su orgullo le impedía agradecerle ese buen acto, pero lo tendría que hacer.

̶̶- Kankuro… Gracias por la manta… ̶- El volumen de su voz era más bajo de lo normal.

̶- Ah sí, la traje para mi… pero tengo calor, luego me la das. ̶- Temari puso sus ojos en blancos y cruzo el arbusto que separaban aquel prado del rio. ̶ ¿A dónde vas?

̶- Iré a ver si Shikamaru necesita ayuda. Es muy oscuro… ̶- aunque estuviera avergonzada no podía admitir que era difícil pescar algo en una noche oscura.

̶̶- Llévate la lámpara entonces… Yo estoy bien con la luz de la luna.

Temari camino entre los arbustos y árboles hasta encontrarse con el rio y Shikamaru sentado a orillas de él.

̶- Hey. ̶- Demasiado brusco para una chica.

̶- Hola Temari… has venido ¿Me he demorado mucho? ̶̶̶- Shikamaru tenía los pies dentro del rio y los pantalones hasta la rodilla, a su lado descansaban sus zapatos y una lámpara.

̶-Hn. ̶- Temari se sentó a su lado y comenzó a quitarse sus sandalias. ̶̶- He venido a ayudar.

̶- No tienes porque. ̶- Shikamaru parecía irritado.

̶- ¿Tanto te molesta que te ayude una chica? ̶- Temari le dio un codazo y metió sus pies en el agua, estaba tan fría como la noche. ̶- Waoo.

̶- ¿Fría no? ̶- Shikamaru le dedico una sonrisa y Temari pensó que su corazón iba a salirse.

Shikamaru se puso de pie y comenzó a entrar al agua, Temari lo siguió mientras enrollaba sus pantalones hasta las rodillas. Para el viaje habia optado por llevar su chaleco y sus pantalones pero ya habia pasado un rato en que todos habían dejado sus chalecos a un lado.

Por debajo de sus pies podía sentir piedras llenas de moho que hacían resbalar en ocasiones, Shikamaru caminaba delante de ella firme sin buscar apoyo. ̶- No te dejes derribar Temari. ̶- comenzaron a llenarla sus pensamientos. ̶- _Si te caes ese imbécil pensara que ruegas por su ayuda._ ̶- Ella pensó todas las consecuencias que traería una caída… incluso la ropa mojada. ̶- _Pero no debes caerte… quizás si solo tomas su mano._ -̶ Temari meno su cabeza, ¿Quién era esa que planeaba esa clase de cosas? ̶- _Te quejas de que no se da cuenta, pero tú eres fuerte, eres una mujer, da el primer paso._ ̶- Aunque la voz en su cabeza le dijera eso, ya habia sido el quien habia tomado su mano. ̶̶- _Entonces significa que te gano… ̶̶_ \- No, nadie le habia ganado, él ni siquiera tenía las mismas intenciones que ella.

Temari continuaba mirando a sus pies, por algún pez, por algunas rocas atravesadas. El rio no era para nada profundo, bueno por donde estaban no lo era, así que caminar por él no era tan difícil, incluso su corriente era diminuta.

̶-Te-

Se tropezó con algo que la hizo perder el equilibrio. ̶- _Ya está, perdiste, eres estúpida… te caíste, te mojaras, él se reirá y tendrás que ponerte los estúpidos vestidos que trajiste para ir entre árbol y árbol. ̶_ \- Pero antes de caer Shikamaru la tomo por la cintura, y sabía que era por qué nadie más se encontraba por allí.

Alzo su mirada para encontrarse con su compañero, el, la miraba sereno y con su mano derecha sostenía su mano, mientras que con su izquierda rodeaba la cintura de la chica.

̶- Lo siento no sabía que estabas pegada a mi espalda. ̶- Shikamaru empezo a mirar por arriba de Temari. ̶- Me habia girado para decirte que tuvieras cuidado con las rocas, están resbalosas.

Temari miraba la cara del chico, luego bajaba a su cuello, su pecho. Trago saliva, le habían entrado muchas ganas de abrazarlo, ¿Estaría mal hacerlo? ̶- _Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo. Si tu no lo haces él nunca lo hará, él es un idiota incluso cree que te gusta otro. Hazlo. ̶̶_ \- Si iba a arrepentirse de algo luego, era de no haberlo hecho.

Sin mirarlo a la cara tomo la mano que le quedaba libre y rodeo la cintura del chico hasta acercarse a él, este que ya tenía la cintura de la chica rodeada, permaneció inmóvil.  
Las manos de Shikamaru permanecían donde estaban, el habia aflojado su agarre y ella habia hundió la cabeza en su pecho, él no era el más alto de todos, pero era más alto que ella.  
Escucho el corazón del Nara y sonrió al descubrir que lo habia puesto más nervioso de lo que pensaba.

̶- ¿Te sientes mal? ̶- Comenzó a decir Shikamaru. Su voz resonaba en su pecho. ̶-¿Est- etas … estas triste?

̶- No. Nada de eso. ̶- Aunque sabía que estaba abrazando al chico que le gustaba, si lo soltaba iba a ser peor, porque tendría que mirarle la cara.

̶- Es por- o sea…̶̶- Temari disfrutaba escucharlo así, le gustaba ser ella la que causara esa reacción.-̶ ¿Acaso el que te gusta tiene novia?

̶- No que yo sepa.

̶- Entonces… ̶- Shikamaru termino el abrazo y la miro a los ojos. La cara de Temari se encontraba tan colorada que agradeció a la noche por ser tan oscura. ̶- ¿Qué te ha pasado?... Ino suele estar así cuando…

̶- ¡Maldición! ̶- Temari se soltó y se dio la vuelta. ̶- ¿no hablas de otra persona?

̶- ¿Qué dices?

̶- Ino, Ino, Ino… ̶-Temari comenzó a caminar de regreso, se dio la vuelta para agregar. ̶- ¡Sabes en vez de preocuparte por si la persona que me gusta es débil… preocúpate por decirle a esa Ino que te gusta!

̶-¿Estás diciendo que me gusta Ino? ̶- Shikamaru comenzó a reir. ̶- Ella no es para nada mi tipo… Además Ino tiene novio deberías recordar eso…

̶- ¡Hay mujeres que tienen dos novios!

̶- No, no ella está loca por el raro de Sai y además… ̶- Shikamaru alzo sus cejas o eso pudo detallar Temari.

̶̶- ¿Además que? ̶- puso sus manos en la cadera.

̶̶- ¿Estas celosa? ̶- Shikamaru comenzó a reir otra vez y Temari iba a responderle pero este la interrumpió. ̶- Lo siento… lo entiendo. Admito que me da celos que sea yo quien haga esto del compromiso, mientras tú estás pensando en otro…

̶- ¿Estas siquiera seguro que solo por eso estas celoso? ̶- Temari tenía tantas ganas de golpearlo.

̶̶- Si, esto es incómodo… quizás por esto todo está yendo así. Pero al final es mentira, no debes estar celosa y yo tampoco lo deberías estar.

̶- Shikamaru… ¿No entiendes? ̶- Temari estaba lista para decirlo, después de casi cuatro años o más… estaba lista para decirlo. ̶- Yo…estoy…

̶- ¿Celosa? ̶- Shikamaru comenzó a caminar hacia la orilla.

̶- Si, pero es porque-

̶-¡HEY SHIKAMARU COMO VA LA PESCA! ̶- No sabía si agradecerle o tirarle una piedra al idiota de Kankuro.

Shikamaru la miro mientras caminaba y se acercó a su oído cuando estuvo cerca y susurro.

̶- Continuamos luego. ̶- pasó por su lado y siguió hasta la orilla. ̶- NO HE PESCADO NADA, NO VEO UN CARAJO VIEJO.

Temari camino pausadamente hasta llegar a la orilla y tomar sus sandalias. Si el habia estado nervioso, si él incluso se habia llegado a poner celoso, si él estaba haciendo todo esto por ella… No quería ilusionarse, pero Temari sentía que sus sentimientos no iban a ser ignorados una vez que fueran confesados, y la única oportunidad que habia tenido habia sido esta noche y no, no quería hablarlo luego, luego sería vergonzoso, luego no sería tan igual a como ahora.

Pasó por el lado de Kankuro y se dirigió al prado. Poco le importaba la maldita cena, estaba tan irritada que iba a dormir de una vez.

̶- ¿Temari a dónde vas? ̶- Kankuro le grito a su espalda.

̶- ¡A dormir con tu manta idiota descerebrado y no voy a compartirla así que duerme en el rio sobre tus marionetas! ̶- Temari acomodo su cabeza sobre su bolso y se cubrió de pies a cabeza antes de que llegara Shikamaru y pudiera ver su cara gracias a la fogata.  
Deseo estar en su habitación, porque esa noche se sintió tan estúpida que incluso pensó en llorar, pero a mitad de todo el sueño la venció.

Fue la primera en despertarse. Shikamaru y Kankuro quienes dormían al otro lado de la fogata estaban roncando como dos osos. ̶- _Quien iba a pensarlo de dos ninjas. ̶_ \- Se levantó y se puso sus sandalias. Camino entre los arbustos y fue hacia el rio a lavar su cara y enjuagar su boca, algunas rocas estaban llenas de sangre. ̶- _Así que al final si pescaron algo._ -̶

Cuando regreso Shikamaru estaba sentado y Kankuro se encontraba recogiendo algunas cosas.

̶- Aquí estas. ̶- comenzó a decir su hermano. ̶- Shikamaru se percató que no estabas y nos alarmamos. ̶- Kankuro señalo al Nara. ̶- Pero luego te vi en el rio… deberías avisar luego.

̶- Si bueno… vámonos. ̶- Temari camino entre ellos mirando siempre a su izquierda hasta quedar frente a un árbol.

̶- ¿Cuál es la prisa? ̶- dijo Shikamaru. ̶̶- Ni siquiera hemos lavado nuestras caras.

̶-¡Entonces muevan el trasero y háganlo! ̶- Temari continuaba de espaldas a ellos mirando la corteza del árbol.

̶̶- ¿El árbol es interesante? Iré al rio. ̶- Kankuro comenzó y Temari miro por encima de su hombro como Shikamaru lo seguía.

Temari estaba tan avergonzada que podría quedarse frente al árbol todo el día sin importarle que la llamaran loca. Los chicos llegaran después de un rato y ella continuo caminando por delante de ellos.  
El resto del viaje estuvo en silencio, en ocasiones Kankuro hablaba sobre cosas que Temari ignoraba, puesto que la chica se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos.

Los viajes de Suna a Konoha por lo general tomaban tres días y dos noches, si contaban el descanso, las comidas, y no caminar después de las siete de la noche, pero incluso habían ninjas que podía tomarse todo un día y llegar…ellos se habían tomado dos días y una noche pero su caminata habia sido muy fuerte.  
Cuando vieron la entrada a la aldea de Konoha todos suspiraron, por fin estaban en su destino, por fin habían llegado, y justo como lo habia predicho Temari un poco después del mediodía.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca se encontraron con los típicos chicos que resguardaban la entrada y junto a ellos estaba una chica y un ninja. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca Kankuro comenzó a hablar.

̶- Kankuro y Temari de Sunagakure. Nara Shikamaru de Konoha regresando desde Suna por una misión.

̶- Ya te conocemos viejo ̶- comenzó a decir Izumo. Kotetsu a su lado escribía en una libreta. ̶- Pero necesitan firmar.  
Los tres comenzaron a firmar y la chica de cabello plata que estaba junto al ninja se comenzó a acercar a ellos, no sin antes informar algo al ninja a su lado y luego este desapareció.

̶- Shi-Shikamaru… ̶- Su cabello era de un rubia platino, desaliñado y en una coleta. Sus anteojos eran redondos y con mucho aumento y su bata color blanco tenía una placa que la identificaba como "Shiho encargada del escuadrón de criptoanálisis"

̶- Hola Shiho. ̶- Shikamaru toco su hombro y esta se sonrojo. Temari la miro furiosa, seguro andaba que coqueto con las mujeres…

̶- Hace poco, recibimos una carta de Suna, ustedes estarían aquí pronto. ̶- La chica miro de reojo a Temari y esta le frunció el ceño. -̶ Yo he informado mediante escrito a Suna… el ninja que me acompañaba se ha llevado el mensaje.

̶- ¿Te han mandado específicamente a ti? ̶- Shikamaru se compadeció, tan ocupada que se encontraba esa chica.

̶- Yo me he ofrecido…

Temari carraspeo con la lengua y continuo caminando, Kankuro la siguió. Escucho como Shikamaru se despedía y como sus pasos se acercaban a ella.

̶- ¿Vamos primero a casa de mi madre o a la oficina del Hokage? ̶̶- se adentraron por las calles de Konoha, entre las tiendas y casas.

̶- Pues, creo que debemos informarle al Hokage… aunque creo que tu novia ya lo hizo. ̶- Temari le dijo entre dientes.

̶- Shiho solo ha enviado la carta… ustedes deberían ir con el Hokage yo tengo que ir con mi madre ahora. ̶- Los nervios de Shikamaru se notaban en el tono de su voz.

̶̶- Esta bien, está bien. ̶- Dijo Kankuro quien tenía una sonrisa en sus labios. ̶- ¿Han pedido la presencia de Temari no? Llévala contigo.

 _ **Bueno aquí está el capítulo! Espero lo hayan disfrutado jaja creo que a partir de ahora me reiré muchísimo escribiendo, se viene su mamá, se viene Ino, se viene Naruto XD  
Bueno no suelo pasarme de las 3000 palabras, pero hoy… hice 4000 por mi demora. D  
Nos leemos **___


	7. Saludos

_**Siento mucho si me tarde, pero cuando tienes 18 debes sacar todos los papeles que te hacen grande :c y en eso me la pase todos estos días… a veces entraba y respondía sus reviews... Muchas gracias por dejarlos :3  
Si en el capítulo tuve algunos errores discúlpenme :c**_

Shikamaru caminaba cabizbajo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos, en ocasiones tocaba su cuello o suspiraba muy fuerte. Temari no quería ni imaginarse cuán importante era la opinión de su madre para Shikamaru, llevándolo al punto de ponerse así.

̶- Todo va a ser un problema… ̶- susurro para sí mismo.-̶…esa mujer va a volverse loca.

Temari lo miro de reojo y el chico parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Hace rato habían dejado a Kankuro detrás y habían comenzado a caminar en varias veredas de Konoha. Nunca llego a saber con especificación donde vivía Shikamaru, incluso cuando fue a brindar sus respetos por la muerte de su padre lo hizo directamente en el cementerio.  
Sabía que su casa estaba cerca de la floristería de Konoha, a veces le gustaba pasarse por allí y llevarse algunas flores, siempre y cuando no estuviera Ino, quien insistía siempre en conversar acerca de Shikamaru, cosa que irritaba a Temari.

Shikamaru cruzo una esquina y Temari lo siguió, y allí estaba la floristería con una señora de cabellos castaños claros, casi parecidos a los de Temari.

̶- Hola Señora Yamanaka. ̶- Le dijo Shikamaru. Temari le ofreció una reverencia y la mujer le sonrió.

̶- Hola cariño… Ino ha estado preocupada por ti, no te ha visto desde hace unos días.

̶- Dígale que he vuelto, y que me encuentro bien. ̶- Comenzó a caminar calle abajo y luego grito sobre su hombro. ̶- ¡En cuanto me desocupe pasare a verla!

̶-¿Eres un jugador? ̶- Temari cruzo sus brazos y acelero su paso.

̶- De Shogi por supuesto… ̶- Temari estaba segura que el habia entendido a que se refería. ̶- No camines tan rápido. ¿Acaso sabes dónde vivo?

̶- ¡Por supuesto que no… pero no me quedare parada mientras pierdes el tiempo!-̶ Quizás habia sido muy dura. ̶- Digo… el sol me está quemando la cabeza… quiero llegar rápido… no quise… gritar…̶- a medida que decía cada palabra su tono de voz disminuía.

̶- Tengo que admitir que estoy actuando como un cobarde… ̶- Shikamaru se quedó parado frente a una casa con el símbolo de su clan. ̶- Le temo a mi madre… en el buen sentido.

̶- Llorón… ̶- E idiota, Temari habia recordado la noche anterior y su intento de confesión, de repente su sentido de amabilidad desapareció. ̶̶… E idiota.

̶- Mmm… ̶- Shikamaru abrió la puerta con unas llaves que saco de sus bolsillos, le hizo señas a Temari para que pasara, al parecer no habia nadie en casa o la señora se encontraba ocupada. Shikamaru cerró la puerta y se quitó sus zapatos, Temari hizo lo mismo mientras tomaba unas pantuflas. ̶- ¡ESTOY EN CASA!

̶- ¡SHIKAMARU NARA! ̶- se escuchó un grito y Temari miro a los lados en busca de él.

Justo en el medio de la sala habia una puerta, Temari imagino que llevaba hacia un patio, Una señora de cabellos oscuros (quien era Yoshino por supuesto, Temari la habia conocido "de vista" unos años atrás) abrió la puerta de cristal y se deshizo de las cortinas de por medio.

̶- Antes de que digas algo déjame explicarte por favor… por favor. ̶- Las palabras del Nara salieron tan rápido de su boca que Temari soltó una risa.

̶- Mmm… ̶- Su madre lo miro y levanto una ceja. ̶- ¡¿Y QUE DEMONIOS ME VAS A EXPLICAR?! ̶- La señora ni se habia detenido a mirar a Temari. ̶- ¿A QUIEN EMBARAZASTE?

̶- ¿AH? No mamá…yo...no…

̶- Lo sabía, eres igual a tu tío… ̶- Ella respiro y se puso una mano en su pecho. ̶- … No sabes cuantas veces tu abuela recibió noticias de matrimonio…

̶- ¡Mujer que estás diciendo! No he embarazado a nadie… y antes de irme dijiste que era como mi padre.

̶- ¿ME ESTAS LLEVANDO LA CONTRARIA? Tu padre nunca hacia misiones con mujeres… Tu tío en cambio sí, ese viejo bastardo solo hacia misiones con jovencitas…

̶- Mamá… ̶- Temari no podía aguantar más las ganas de reir. ̶- No ocasiones más problemas… déjame explicarte.

̶- ¿Y quién es esa joven? ¿OTRA MUJER? ̶- La mujer se puso la mano en su frente y comenzó a repetir. ̶- Alguien tenía que salir con los genes de mi hermano… no se ni siquiera cuantos sobrinos tengo…

̶- Soy Temari de Sunagakure. ̶- Temari le dedico una reverencia. ̶- Su hijo está en este malentendido por mi culpa, déjeme explicarle.

̶- Ay cariño, lo hubieras dicho antes. ̶- Yoshino cambio por completo su temperamento. ̶- Ven, ven toma asiento… prepare té.

̶- Ahora por fin podrás escucharme. ̶- Shikamaru callo rendido en la silla al frente de Temari.

̶- TU NO VAS A DECIR NADA, DEJAME A ESCUCHAR A ESTA NIÑA. ̶- Su madre lo miro como quien mira a un bebe que se porta mal. ̶- ¡Ni creas que no conozco los trucos de los hombres… tu padre también hacia cosas raras para conquistarme!

̶- ¿Entonces soy como mi tío o como mi padre?

̶-¿Quién tú crees? ̶- le dijo su madre desafiante mientras iba hacia la cocina.

̶-Mi padre por supuesto…

̶-¡ME ESTAS RESPONDIENDO!

̶- Pero… ¡tú me estas preguntando mujer!

La señora Nara puso dos tazas de té ignorando por completo la presencia de su hijo, este al final se dedicó a buscar su propia taza y servirse su té. Yoshino le hizo una señal a Temari para que comenzara a decir su historia, aunque Temari sabía que estaba actuando amablemente ella podía reconocer esa expresión en cualquier lugar, estaba bajo una prueba. Yoshino definitivamente la estaba evaluando, la estaba tomando en serio como una nuera. Una parte de si se sintió alegre.

̶- Bien, no sé si me ha llegado a ver por aquí en Konoha… la embajadora de Suna en esta aldea. ̶- Temari trago saliva, que el chico que te guste y su madre te estuvieran viendo fijamente no era nada cómodo. ̶- … incluso soy la compañera de Shikamaru en exámenes Chunnin.

̶- Tú… ̶- Los ojos de la señora se abrieron como platos y luego sonrió ampliamente. ̶- ¡Por supuesto que se quién eres! ̶- Ahora su madre miraba con una sonrisa a su hijo. ̶- Shikaku en una ocasión hablo de ti… la hermana mayor del Kazekage ¿no?

̶- Si… ̶- Luego debía preguntarle a Shikamaru que habia dicho su difunto padre. Yoshino le hizo una seña para qué continuara.-̶ Bien… sucede que su hijo me pidió que lo ayudara a escoger un lugar para la luna de miel de Naruto… Yo lo acompañe a las aguas termales y todo ha sido malinterpretado en mi aldea, mi hermano no iba a dejar que mi posición quedara mal, así que hemos hecho el plan que usted debe de saber con anticipación…

Temari termino de hablar y la mirada de la señora Nara era penetrante, ya comprendía los nervios que sentía Shikamaru, pero una parte de si quería llevarse bien con alguien como ella, así que le dedico la misma mirada firme y fija.  
Después de unos minutos Yoshino sonrió y miro a su hijo.

̶-Ahora dime tu… ¿Querías llevarte a esta niña a esas aguas termales para qué? ̶- Comenzó a jalar su oreja. ̶- ¿Por qué no invitaste a tu madre?

̶- ¡Porque… Temari es genial, ella da geniales opiniones! ̶- Temari comprendió que aquello lo habia dicho para deshacerse del regaño.

̶- Yo… ̶- Después de todos, ella siempre terminaba salvándolo. ̶- Yo me ofrecí, si hay alguien a quien deba culpar debo ser yo. ̶- Bajo su cabeza y luego le dijo. ̶- Siento mucho las molestias.  
̶- No, no…yo le dije que viniera conmigo. ̶- Shikamaru comenzó a mover sus cejas. Parecía disgustado. ̶- No le creas mamá, yo la quería para mi… quiero decir quería su opinión. No la tuya…

Su madre los miro a ambos y luego se puso de pie.

̶- ¿Te gusta ella? ̶̶ - Shikamaru se sonrojo y se puso de pie al lado de su madre. Temari estaba ansiosa por escuchar su respuesta.

̶- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ̶- La tomo por los hombros y la empezo a llevar fuera de la sala. ̶- Eres muy problemática… tengo que salir, ya vete a limpiar o no sé.

̶- ¡Suéltame enano cobarde! ̶̶- El aura de juventud que desbordaba de Yoshino era mucho más grande, Temari le recordó a alguien pero no sabía a quién. ̶- ¡Respóndele a tu madre, estas evitando mi-

Shikamaru cerró la puerta de cristal y se dirigió al lado de Temari.

̶- Deberías ir con Kankuro, yo tomare un baño y… te buscare. ̶- Su madre habia abierto la puerta.

̶- ¿Estas echando a esa joven? ̶- Su madre lo tomo por la oreja. ̶- Además evitas hablar con la mujer que te dio la vida, yo que te cocino, limpio esta casa… ¿Qué haces tú?

̶-¡Ella se va…auch… bañar… hotel... MAMÁ! ̶- Shikamaru se soltó de su madre y sobo su oreja. ̶- Te acompaño…

̶- No está bien… Yo iré a tomar un baño… ̶- Temari sonrió, Yoshino comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina. ̶- Vayamos juntos a ver al Hokage. Te esperare donde siempre vas a buscarme para despedirme…

̶- Mmm, si ya. ̶- Shikamaru parecía avergonzado. Se acercó a la oreja de su "prometida".-̶ Perdona a mi madre y… Déjame asumir la culpa, yo soy el hombre. ̶- La cercanía y el calo de sus palabras hicieron estremecer a la chica.

̶- ¡Adiós! ̶- se dio rápidamente la vuelta y empezo a caminar a la puerta. ̶- ¡Y los hombres no lloran si lo toman de la orejas!

̶-¡ESAS SON LAS PALABRAS HIJA! ̶- dijo Yoshino desde la cocina. Temari cerró la puerta y soltó una carcajada, todo aquello en parte lo disfrutaba.

Temari lo estaba esperando fuera del hotel, Kankuro ya se encontraba dentro roncando sobre la cama. Se preguntó si ya en Konoha sabrían la noticia, después de todo Gaara dijo que en cuanto llegaran y dieran su notificación de llegada el rumor se esparciría, y ya Kankuro habia dado sus saludos al Hokage. Se habia puesto su vestido estilo kimono color lila con detalles verdes oscuros, tan oscuro como los pinos, pensó que aquello resaltaría sus ojos… incluso aplico un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

̶- Bu. ̶- El corazón de Temari se paralizo y por instinto saco una kunai debajo de su falda y la coloco debajo del cuello de aquella persona.  
Lo miro a los ojos y se trataba de Chouji, el compañero de Shikamaru.

̶- Lo siento, me has sorprendido. ̶- Le dedico una reverencia y este le sonrió.

̶- Esta bien, está bien… me lo merecía. ̶- Chouji le sonrió y luego levanto sus cejas. ̶̶- ¿Shikamaru no está contigo?

̶- Debería estar en camino. ̶- La mirada de Chouji escondía algo, seguramente el rumor ya estaba por las calles.-̶ ¿Por qué?

̶̶- No es nada… Solo dile que su gran amigo lo esperara para cenar a las seis en BBQ. La verdad es que estoy yéndome, y no puedo ir hasta su casa… ¿No hay problema?

̶̶- No, está bien, ¿Solo eso?

̶- Si, debo irme, estoy partiendo a una misión. Nos vemos. ̶- salto y desaparecido entre los techos de Konoha.

Unos minutos después llego Shikamaru.

̶-Hola… ¿Comiste? ̶- Aun después de haber visto a su madre, los nervios eran evidentes en el pobre chico.

̶- Hola, si y ¿tu?

̶- Si… ¿Crees que en Konoha ya lo sepan?, Ino pasó por mi lado y me ha ignorado…

̶- En realidad no me interesa.

̶- ¿Y tú respuesta a que se debe?... Debería interesarte.

̶- ¡Ya déjame en paz!

̶-¿Qué estoy haciéndote?

̶-¡Nada, nada! ̶- Temari comenzó a caminar hacia la torre del Hokage. ̶- Si te preocupa Ino deberías preguntarle a ella, no a mí.

̶- ¡Me ha ignorado!

̶-¡Debe ser porque eres un idiota!

̶-Si, debe ser por eso…̶- Shikamaru la miro y luego suspiro. ̶- Tiene tanto sentido.

̶- Tu amigo Chouji quiere cenar contigo a las seis en BBQ… se ha ido a una misión.

̶- Al menos Chouji si me habla ¿no?

̶- Me ha hablado a mí… Por cierto ̶- Ella lo miro y luego sonrió, necesitaba ser amable si quería obtener una respuesta. ̶- ¿Qué hablaba tu padre de mí?

̶̶- Ah…eso… ̶- El Nara hizo una media sonrisa y arrugo su nariz.-̶ Mi padre creía que salíamos. ̶- Shikamaru aclaro su garganta y Temari contuvo su sonrisa. ̶- Obviamente no era cierto, pero solía molestarme… eso fue así desde que competimos en los exámenes Chunnin.

̶- Ah claro… no aceptaste nunca tu derrota. ̶- La imagen de Ino ignorando a Shikamaru se habia desaparecido y un Shikaku bromeando sobre su "noviazgo" apareció.

̶- ¿Sabes?, ya es momento de que TU lo aceptes, Temari. ̶- Shikamaru le dedico una sonrisa, una de esas que pocas veces le regalaba.

̶- ¡Idiota! ̶- Su yo interior quería haber borrado todo lo de la noche anterior, ahora en cada ocasión que se encontraban a solas no evitaba pensar en aquello y terminaba sintiéndose incomoda.

Llegaron a la Torre del Hokage, se encontraron con Shino el chico de los bichos y lo saludaron, incluso vieron a TenTen quien como siempre se encontraba ocupada con su trabajo y sus clases en la academia.  
Pasaron por unos pasillos y subieron hasta la oficina del Hokage, al parecer la noticia no estaba en las calles de Konoha, pues todos actuaban normal. Un ninja los paso a la oficina y estaban allí frente a Kakashi quien leía uno de sus libros extraños esta vez era "Icha, icha. Tácticas".

̶- Hokage. ̶- dijo Shikamaru y Temari al después. Ambos dedicaron una reverencia.

̶-¡Vaya, vaya… pero sin son la pareja número tres de Konoha…̶- Dejo su libro a un lado y los miro a ambos con una sonrisa que se veía a través de su máscara, sus ojos aburridos demostraban todo lo contrario. ̶- Bienvenidos.

̶- Gracias… hemos venido a darte nuestros saludos. ̶- comenzó Shikamaru.-̶ ¿La gente en Konoha ya lo sabe?

̶- Mmm… Le dije a Lee que se encargara de eso, pero me dijo que lo haría luego de entrenar. ̶- tomo otra vez su libro.-̶ Vinieron dos horas después de Kankuro… ¿Han ido otra vez a las aguas termales?

̶-¿Estas molestándome? ̶̶- Shikamaru lo miro y suspiro. ̶- Que gran Hokage.

̶- Deberías ir a visitar a Kurenai, ella se enteró directamente de mi boca. ̶- Kakashi lo miro fijamente. ̶- Por más que quieras, ella no puede saber la verdad… Es una misión un poco tonta, pero es solicitada por una Kazekage y se debe a tu irresponsabilidad de llevar jovencitas a lugares públicos donde van la mayoría de los protagonistas de estas novelas…

̶-Ah… viejo… Hokage. Lo sé, ya lo sé. ̶- Temari sabia del trato de Asuma y Shikamaru, habia escuchado de el por parte del mismo Shikamaru y en una ocasión lo acompaño a ver a la bebe de Kurenai. Kurenai era una ninja que le caía muy bien, siempre estaba alegre pero no hacía mucho ademan de demostrarlo. Lucia como una mujer fuerte. ̶- ¿Naruto ha vuelto de su luna de miel? Me entere que no solo llevo a Hinata a las aguas termales…

̶- Si, la ha llevada al país de las frutas. Deberían llegar mañana o quizás hoy… ̶- Kakashi parecía muy desinteresado en todo ese tema. ̶- En realidad no lo sé, su carta de que se encontraban cerca estaba en mi escritorio… pero no sé cuando llego. ̶- Sonrió bajo su máscara y rasco su cabeza. ̶- Tengo asuntos más importantes que historias de luna de miel…

̶- Alégrate por tu alumno… ̶- Shikamaru se dio la vuelta y Temari lo siguió.

̶- Lo he hecho, le he enviado uno de mis más preciados libros… ¿Quieres uno?

̶- Adiós viejo… Hokage. Nos vemos luego. ̶- Temari lo siguió sonriendo, su relación con el Hokage era muy diferente a con Tsunade, quizás porque Kakashi fue además de su profesor, un compañero de guerra.

Caminaron entre las calles de Konoha, sabía que se dirigían a la casa de Kurenai, habia ido allí antes y era una casa con muchas ventanas y flores. La última vez que habia visto a la bebe Mirai ni siquiera tenía dientes, era tan pequeña que incluso tuvo el temor de tenerla en brazos cuando la ninja se la ofreció, en cambio Shikamaru pareció satisfecho de hacerlo.  
El ninja toco la puerta y se escuchó un grito que provenía de adentro. En unos instantes la puerta estuvo abierta.

̶- ¡Shikamaru, Temari! ̶- La mujer de labios rojos sonrió ampliamente y los dejo entrar en su casa. ̶- ¡Estoy feliz de verlos… juntos!

̶- Gracias. ̶- Dijo Shikamaru, su mirada parecía triste. Temari se sintió culpable, todo esto al final solo iba a herir a aquellos que estuvieran felices por él.

̶- Hola. ̶- Temari hizo una reverencia y su mirada se enfocó en el suelo donde una pequeña de cabellos negros la miraba fijamente. ̶- ¡Esta muy grande!

̶- niya ̶- La bebe alzo sus brazos en dirección a su madre. La sonrisa de Shikamaru se hacía cada vez más grande.

̶- Si, es una niña. ̶- Le dijo Shikamaru. ̶- Ahora ven aquí. ̶- La pequeña fue a sus brazos.

Kurenai los invito a sentarse en la sala y les ofreció unos bocadillos, comenzó hablando de todo el asunto como cualquiera que no supiera la verdad.

̶-Y… ¿Cuándo comenzaron a salir? ̶- La mujer se sonrojo.-̶ Bien, no debería ser tan entrometida… ¡Incluso mi Hinata es una mujer casada!

̶- Eso fue… ̶- Shikamaru parecía perdido. ̶- Mmm…

̶- Hace un tiempo. ̶- Temari comenzó diciendo la primera fecha que le vino a la cabeza. ̶- Un 16 de Julio… año pasado.

̶- Los hombres nunca recuerdan las fechas… ̶- Kurenai comenzó a reir. ̶- ¡Eso quiere decir que pronto estarían de aniversario!

̶- Ah… si, diez meses juntos. ̶- Shikamaru la miro como diciendo "¿Tanto tiempo?". La chica lo miro y espero que entendiera. "La gente no se casa en días".-̶ Que genial…

Temari no pudo contener la risa y soltó una carcajada. Shikamaru sonrió ampliamente y Kurenai se unió a las carcajadas.

̶-¿Genial no es una buena palabra? - Temari sabía que estaba tratando de actuar como un enamorado, pero todo habia resultado exagerado.

̶- Si lo es, cariño. ̶- Temari ni siquiera pudo contener la risa luego de llamarlo así, la reacción de Shikamaru fue una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo. Sabía que sus mejillas se encontraban en peores condiciones pero eso haría todo este acto más real.

̶- Me alegra que te encuentres feliz. Siempre supe que terminarías con esta chica… Incluso Asuma lo menciono una vez. ̶- Temari se sonrojo, en verdad se encontraba feliz con aquel comentario. Kurenai sonrió y tomo a la bebe. Esta empezo a llorar al ser separada de Shikamaru. ̶- Mirai, ya Shikamaru tiene una novia. Es momento que dejes ir este amor cariño…

̶- Claro que no. ̶- comenzó a decir Shikamaru mientras se ponía de pie.-̶- Puedo salir con dos chicas.

Temari por impulso lo miro rápidamente. Kurenai sonrió al ver la reacción de la chica y luego esta actuó desinteresada. ̶- _Idiota, esa niña solo tiene dos años.-̶_

̶- Mirai siempre será la número uno. ̶- Shikamaru deposito un beso en la frente de la niña y se dirigió hacia la puerta, Temari lo siguió. ̶- Adiós Kurenai, volveré después.

̶- Adiós. ̶- Temari sonrió en dirección a la bebe. ̶- Chau bebe.

̶- Nos vemos chicos. ̶- Kurenai controlaba a una Mirai que lloraba mientras dejaba ir a su amor.

Dejaron la casa e inmediatamente el Nara la miro fijamente con una sonrisa en sus labios.

̶- ¿Diez meses? ̶- Shikamaru la miro perplejo. ̶- ¿Qué clase de hombre soy en ocultar una relación de diez meses?

̶-¿Cómo qué clase de mujer quedaría en casarme con un hombre con el que salgo dos meses?

̶- ¿Una en la que tu novio es tan genial que lo quieres hacer tuyo rápida? ̶- Quizás no se estuviera equivocando del todo. ̶- Incluso me llamaste cariño…

̶-¿Esta mal eso?... ̶- Shikamaru era un cabeza hueca. ̶- Pff… deberías entender más sobre lo de actuar. ¿Genial?... Eso nunca lo diría un novio.

̶- ¿Entonces qué voy a decir? ̶- El chico miro el cielo y luego a su compañera. ̶- "Diez meses juntos… cuanto amor"

̶- Eso es ridículo… un novio tampoco diría eso, que ni se te ocurra repetirlo.

̶-Es mejor que actuemos como siempre, se un poco inteligente Temari. Si tenemos diez meses juntos deberíamos tener los diez meses diciéndonos "cariño", no desde hoy.

̶- ¿Me estas llamando bruta? ̶- Se cruzó de brazos y lo miro con el ceño fruncido. ̶- Perdóname idiota inteligente, solo quería ser un poco realista.

̶- Guárdate ese tipo de comentarios para tu novio de Suna…

̶- Si… eso hare. ̶- Ya estaba harta de todo aquello, si él lo quería ver de esa manera así iba a ser. No volvería a tratar de confesarse. ̶- Y tu deberías guardarte tus "genial" a la cuatro ojos.

̶- Se llama Shiho. Y siempre le digo Genial. ̶- El chico suspiro y se encogió de hombros. ̶- No entiendo porque terminas molesta por todo… ¿Quién te entiende?

̶-Evidentemente tu no.

̶- Creo que tú no me comprendes a mí. Estoy tratando de llevar esto con inteligencia. No actúes conmigo como actuarias con el chico que te gusta Temari, es diferente.

̶-Maldición… ̶-Temari solo tenía ganas de golpearlo tan fuerte con su abanico. "Inteligencia" y terminaba actuando como el más tonto de todos.-̶ El chico que me gusta…

̶- ¿Ahora que hice?

̶- Nada. Y fin del tema. ̶- Bajo su mirada, una pequeña capa de lágrimas cubrían sus ojos, no era suficientemente grande como para que se escaparan, pero no quería que la viera así. Rabia, tristeza… no sabía que la hacía sentirse de esa forma.

Shikamaru continúo caminando y Temari lo seguía. En ocasiones él se paraba a hablar con personas sobre los sucesos de la aldea, incluso parecía alguien mayor y no un chico de 19 años. Sus conversaciones eran más profundas que las de un chico de su edad.  
Fueron hasta la zona turística de Konoha y él se sentó en un banco, Temari siguió caminando hasta la tienda de ropa, estaba tan ansiosa e incómoda que no quería quedarse con el allí.

̶- Temari. ¿Estas molesta? ̶- La voz del chico venia de su espalda.

̶- No.

̶- ¿Es por mi culpa? ̶- Shikamaru ya se encontraba a su lado.

̶-No estoy molesta.

̶- Es obvio que lo estas. ̶- Trato de ignorar la presencia del chico y comenzó a ver algunos collares y aretes.

̶- Ya te dije que no lo estoy.

̶- ¿Quieres que te compre algo?

̶-¡Yo tengo mi dinero! ̶- Solo habia respondido así, porque una parte de ella se sintió feliz. Por supuesto que estaba molesta. ¿Era tan difícil hacerle saber a este chico que la única persona que le gustaba era él? O ¿en realidad él estaba enamorado de otra chica?, ¿todas esas reacciones de ayer por la noche habían sido solo producto de sus ilusiones? o ¿Shikamaru solía reaccionar así con las mujeres? En su cabeza había muchas preguntas.

̶- Bien, pero ¿podrías hablarme? ̶- Sus ojos la miraron casi suplicándole. ̶ - _no caigas, no caigas._

̶- Esta bien. Te hablare. ̶- Una sonrisa se escapó y Shikamaru se la devolvió.

̶- Bueno, al menos sonreíste. ̶- Inmediatamente desaparecido su sonrisa y continuo caminando hacia al frente. -̶ Espero que entiendas que trato de llevar esto bien… No busco que te molestes. Quiero que demuestres lo real, a lo que es real. No a este plan.

El problema era que Temari lo estaba disfrutando, era real lo que sentía y lo que hacía.

 _ **Espero les guste. Para este capítulo necesita la opinión de mi mejor amigo, porque no pienso tanto como un hombre XD… Pero según él lo represente bien, so… espero lo hayan disfrutado.**_


	8. Culpabilidad

_**Hola, hola. En este capítulo quiero agradecer a los consejos masculinos de mis amigos Orlando y Anthony… Querida Yoce tú también opinaste y me ayudaste mucho, así que gracias, gracias, gracias; quizás al momento de leerlo no los vean exactamente plasmados (sus consejos), pero me han dado un idea de lo que quería lograr sin actuar muy "como chica".  
Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, me dan muchas ganas de continuar con esto. Espero que el siguiente capítulo lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo :)  
Nota: quizá se llegaron a preguntar porque hago esto "**_ _ **̶̶- -"en los diálogos…. Bueno en mi teléfono no se ve esto "̶-"así que pongo el otro al lado jajaja.**_ _ **  
**_  
 _ **  
**_Shikamaru ya se habia cansado de caminar para matar el tiempo, Temari tampoco estaba muy conversadora así que se habia limitado a seguirla por la zona turística de Konoha, la chica parecía ida entre sus pensamientos y por cómo se habia molestado anteriormente y habían "arreglado las cosas", no quería volver todo incomodo otra vez, así que solo caminaba o la guiaba a otras tiendas.  
La verdad la rubia no habia comprado nada, solo miraba y eso le fastidiaba al ninja ̶- _¿Para que caminaba tanto entre tiendas si no compraría nada?... Mujeres_.-̶̶  
El cielo empezo a tomar un tono violeta y las calles se volvieron brillantes entre lámparas y ventanas alumbradas. Shikamaru se encontraba vacilando en si comprarlo o no un juguete de madera a Mirai. ̶̶ _Su cumpleaños número tres está cerca de todas formas._ -̶-

̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶- ¿No ibas a reunirte con Chouji? ̶̶̶- Las palabras de su "prometida _ **"**_ lo sorprendieron, tenía que reunirse con Chouji pronto.

̶̶̶ - Ah sí… en BBQ. ¿Quieres ir? -̶ - Shikamaru pensó que lo más correcto sería en llevarla con él, ya que el rumor se habia propagado, y dejarla sola en Konoha solo lo harían ver como un ninja que abandona a su novia de otra aldea.

̶̶ - No, de todas formas tu amigo quiere estar contigo, solo sería un estorbo. ̶̶ La chica continúo caminando pausadamente mientras miraba al frente.

̶̶ - No, no serás un estorbo. Eres como mí… novia. ̶̶̶ - La verdad se sintió avergonzado al decirlo.-̶- … vienes de otra aldea, dejarte en la calle o encerrada en el hotel no me parece convincente.

̶- Sera incomodo estar allí y ver como hablan de chicas… o lo que sea que hablen los hombres.

̶- No creo que estemos solos, de seguro ira Ino… ̶- vacilo al decir el nombre de su compañera, según lo que habían hablado la noche anterior, Ino era algo que a Temari no le gustaba.

̶-… Bien iré.

̶- ¿Entonces la compañía de Ino te convenció? ̶- Shikamaru sonrió, todo era un malentendido después de todo, quería que ambas se llevaran bien.

̶- Mmm…

Caminaron unas cuadras y llegaron a la entrada de BBQ, desde afuera se escuchaba la música animada, voces y choques entre cubiertos y platos… un sonido familiar para el Nara.

̶- ¿Deberíamos… ̶- antes de continuar la oración dirigió su mirada hacia sus manos quienes reposaban en el vaivén de sus pasos, la chica siguió la mirada y se encontró mirándolas también. ̶- tomarnos las manos?

̶- ¿No se supone que debo hacer todo menos real contigo? ̶- Temari lo miro irritada y Shikamaru aparto su mano pero antes de dar el primer paso ella la tomo rápidamente. ̶- Lo hare… porque…. será más convincente. ̶- un rubor acompaño sus palabras, Shikamaru no pudo evitar sonreír.

Entraron al local las mesa del primer piso estaban llenas de aldeanos y meseras quienes iban y venían, el olor a carne asada le hizo agua la boca y le recordó a esos tiempos de Genin.  
Busco entre las personas pero Chouji no se encontraba ahí. ̶- _quizás este en el primer piso_.-̶ y antes de decirlo en voz alta se encontró caminando hacia allí.

̶- ¿A dónde vamos?-̶ recordó que se encontraba con la chica y sintió vergüenza por no poder controlar el sudor de sus manos.

̶̶- Vamos arriba, Ino suele elegir los asientos de la ventana…̶- comenzaron a subir los escalones de la escalera de la esquina.-̶… le gusta apreciar la vista de la ald-

̶- ¡SORPRESA!

Shikamaru miro perplejo como todo el piso de arriba se encontraba decorado con globos y una larga mesa ocupada con comida y postres, en ella se encontraban todos.  
Sakura, Ino y Sai, Chouji, Naruto y su esposa Hinata, Kiba, Tenten, Lee, Shino e incluso Kankuro… todos sentados alrededor. Ino, Sakura y Naruto se encontraban con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Temari a su lado le apretaba la mano muy fuerte, tan fuerte que incluso parecía querer llamar su atención.

̶- ¿Qué pasa? ̶- le dijo Shikamaru en un susurro y con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

̶̶- Esto es demasiado… ¿por esto querías traerme? ̶- Los ojos de la chica estaban vidriosos, el brillo de toda la sala se reflejaban en ellos.

̶- No… no tenía ni idea… ¿Te ocurre alg-

̶-¡Vamos, vamos no sean tímidos pasen! ̶- Ino le tomo la mano a Shikamaru y lo llevo a la mesa. ̶- De verdad que nos han sorprendido con la noticia…

̶̶- Incluso pensé que Lee estaba mintiendo… ̶- comenzó a decir Tenten.

̶- Pues… creo que estaba más sorprendido con Naruto y Hinata. ̶- comenzó a decir Lee. ̶- No pueden negar que era algo que todos veíamos venir…

̶- ¡felicitaciones Temari! ̶- Hinata se veía más radiante que nunca. ̶- … es un hermoso momento, disfrútalo.

̶̶- ¡Bastardo! ̶- le dijo Naruto tratando de no interrumpir a su esposa.-̶ ¿Desde cuando estás saliendo con ella?...

̶- Tienes razón… ¿Por qué no le dijiste a tus amigos? ̶̶ - Dijo Chouji. ̶- Me has roto el corazón… 

̶- Ah... chicos… gracias por esto, pero no debían…̶̶- comenzó a decir Temari quien le dirigió una mirada a su hermano, este la miraba confundida.

̶- ¿Estás loca? ̶- Ino la miro y luego a su acompañante. ̶- Si no eras tú su novia, entonces me hubiera limitado a felicitarlo… ¡Tengo que celebrar algo que habia predicho!

̶- Le he tenido que pagar, lo admito. ̶- Dijo Sakura derrotada.-̶ No pensé que fueras a casarte Shikamaru…

̶- Nah… el no terminara como tu viviendo con gatos… ̶- Le respondió Kiba. ̶- urg… gatos.

̶- Gracias, por las felicitaciones. ̶- comenzó a decir Shikamaru. ̶- Nunca mencione nada porque… yo…

̶- Le da vergüenza jaja. ̶- Temari apretó su brazo y lo hizo sentarse, Shikamaru tuvo que contener la risa para ver actuar a la chica como una feliz enamorada, cuando hace algunos minutos lo miraba con fastidio. ̶- él es así… ya saben…

̶- Kyaaaa ̶- Ino se sentó mientras gritaba en broma.

̶- Ah… no puedo con más romance a mis alrededores…̶- Tenten comenzó a tomar de su vaso.

̶- Ni me lo digas a mí… ̶- continuo Sakura.

A los minutos comenzaron a comer y hablar sobre la sorpresiva relación. Naruto, Sakura e Ino eran quienes más preguntaban cosas como:

̶- ¿Desde cuándo se aman? ̶- Pregunto Sakura  
̶- Desde que terminó la guerra me di cuenta… ̶- comento Shikamaru. Fue lo primero que le vino a la mente.  
̶̶- ¿Quién dio el primer paso? , porque mi Hinata lo hizo todo primero…. ̶- Pregunto Naruto.  
̶- Yo, por supuesto. ̶- dijo Temari.  
̶-¿Cuándo fue su primer beso? ̶- la pregunta de Ino hizo que ambos se congelaran… se improvisaban algo así debería ser especial, se miraron en busca de respuestas pero antes de que Temari pudiera decir algo Ino los interrumpió.

̶-¿NO LA HAS BESADO? ¡Shikamaru no hagas esperar tanto a esta mujer!... Vamos háganlo.

̶- Pero si ellos se besan todo el tiempo, no hay necesidad de probar nada… yo los veo siempre…̶- Kankuro apareció de la nada y Shikamaru agradeció su, aunque rara, mentira.

̶- Que raro eres viejo… mejor búscate una novia. ̶- le dijo Kiba.

̶- Ino y yo también nos besamos todo el tiempo…no se sientan avergonzados. ̶- El comentario de Sai hizo que todos comenzaran a reir.

La cena continuo entre risas y recuerdos, sobre los exámenes Chunnin, empezaron a bromear sobre la luna de miel de Naruto y Hinata comentado que Neji los vio todo ese tiempo.  
Después de comer comenzaron a beber. Los chicos se llevaron a Shikamaru a otra mesa y empezaron a jugar Shogi y conversar sobre la poca libertad que le quedaba. Shikamaru no quiso beber dado que la última vez que lo hizo término siendo llevado por una chica. Las chicas solo reían muy fuerte y balbuceaban sobre "Hinata, bebé, luna de miel WUAJAJAJAJAJAA", Shikamaru miraba de reojo a Temari, parecía distante pero aun así Ino la hacía entrar al grupo. Los chicos, a excepción de Chouji, Shino y el, se encontraban borrachos y peleando sobre cualquier cosa (sobretodo Naruto y Kiba, Kankuro intervenía en sus peleas). Entre cada partida y cada botella fueron pasando las horas, quizás eran las nueve.

̶- Shhuuuuuuuuuukamaru…̶- Le grito Ino quien venía de brazos con Temari, la cual no dejaba de cerrar sus ojos .-̶ ¡Somos amigas!

̶- ¡No, no lo somos! ̶- le respondió Temari.-̶… quiero irme a casa… ̶- La chica se soltó de los brazos de Ino y los abrió para el Nara. ̶- _Si, definitivamente estaba borracha_.-̶ pensó.

̶̶- Esta bien, te acompaño. ̶- Shikamaru tomo su mano y con la otra rodeo la pequeña cintura de la chica, hoy era uno de esos días en los cuales podías ver a Temari sin su abanico. ̶- ¿has bebido mucho?

̶- No, no lo hice. ̶- Las mejillas, ojos y orejas de la chica de Suna estaban tan rojos que la delataban. ̶- Ellas lo hicieron, yo no.

̶̶- Yo te llevo hermana. ̶- Comenzó a decir Kankuro pero Ino lo miro furiosa.

̶- Sai golpea a ese idiota interrumpidor. ̶- la rubia le saco la lengua. ̶- Deja que se vayan solos… ¡TENTEN VEN TE VOY A PRESENTAR UN MARIONETENSE!

̶- Marionetista amor… es mejor que te acompañe a tu casa. ̶- Sai, quien habia permanecido en silencio casi toda la noche, habia tomado a su chica y habia empezado a despedirse.

̶- Kankuro no puerdes ganarmeeeeeee ̶- Kiba señalaba al marionetista mientras lanzaba las cartas a la mesa. ̶̶- ¡te retoo!

̶- Vas a peder amante de perdos…̶- Kankuro miro en dirección a Shikamaru y asintió. Kankuro sabía que el Nara no habia bebido en toda la noche, así que su hermana estaba en buenas manos.

Shikamaru se despidió de todos agradeciéndoles por la fiesta. El y Temari, junto a Sai e Ino, dejaron el local y comenzaron a caminar entre las calles de Konoha. Ino balbuceaba algunas palabras y a mitad de camino Sai la subió a su espalda y desapareció.  
Temari continuaba apoyada del brazo de Shikamaru y en silencio.

̶- Es gracioso, ahora soy yo quien te lleva. ̶- comenzó a decir Shikamaru.

̶- Cállate.

̶- ¿Estas consciente entonces? Al menos no estas como Ino. Creo que se pasaron bebiendo…

̶̶- Ino… es buena. ̶- La voz de la chica era muy baja.

̶- Si, es una buena amiga. Me sorprendió esta vez, lo admito. ̶- Temari suspiro el hotel estaba cerca.

Shikamaru entro en el hotel y saludo a la recepcionista, el reloj en el vestíbulo marcaba las diez y treinta y dos. Pidió los datos y llave de Temari.

̶- Aquí está tu llave… ¿Te sientes bien? ̶- La chica estaba mirando el piso. ̶- Sabes… antes, cuando nos dieron la sorpresa… ¿Estabas llorando?

̶- Llévame a la habitación Shikamaru, no puedo caminar, creo que he bebido mucho... ̶- La chica ignoro su pregunta y el Nara se limitó a acompañarla.

Subieron las escaleras y la primera puerta a la izquierda tenía un letrero con el número cuatro. Shikamaru deposito la llave en el cerrojo giro a la derecha y luego la puerta se abrió.  
Entro con Temari y la sentó al borde de la cama, el ambiente se habia vuelto incomodo, o eso sintió el chico, así que se limitó a dejar la llave a un lado e irse.

̶- Buenas noches. No hagas nada hasta que Kankuro vuelva… ̶- Shikamaru se dio la vuelta y comenzó a abrir la puerta.

̶- Espera… ̶- el moreno detuvo y dio media vuelta. ̶-No, quédate de espaldas…

̶- ¿Tengo algo en la espalda? ̶- el chico hizo caso omiso y permaneció mirando la pared.

̶- No. ̶- la voz de la chica era débil y ligera, si la brisa pasase se la llevaría consigo. ̶- Solo quédate así… un momento.  
El buen oído ninja de Shikamaru se percató de los pasos de la chica tras de sí, uno, dos, tres…  
Por alguna razón su corazón se habia acelerado, estaba ansioso y curioso.  
Unas manos rodearon su cintura y sintió como el pecho y la cara de Temari se hundían en su espalda. Sintió vergüenza de que su corazón pudiese ser escuchado, porque él sabía que se encontraba nervioso.  
Las manos de la chica llegaron a sus costillas y subieron hasta su pecho, con cada respiración que ella tomaba podía sentir el pecho en su espalda crecer y decrecer. Shikamaru trago saliva, y tomo las manos de la estratega, deshizo el abrazo y se dio la vuelta.

̶-¿Qué pasa? ̶- Shikamaru la miro a los ojos, brillantes, cubiertos por una fina capa de agua.

̶-Nada. ̶- La chica comenzó a caminar hacia la cama y se sentó en el borde. ̶- Estoy cansada… solo es eso.

̶- Bueno… el día ha sido agotador… caminaste mucho…̶- Shikamaru se arrodillo frente a ella y la miro a la cara. ¿La chica habia llorado mientras lo abrazaba o estaba a punto de hacerlo? ̶- ¿Por qué lloras?

̶- ¡Porque estoy cansada de esperar! ̶- Shikamaru se sorprendió de que el tono de su voz subiera tan de repente. ̶- Tú no entiendes…

̶- ¿Qué cosa? ̶- los ojos de la chica lo miraron fijamente y él le sostuvo la mirada. ̶- Dime… ¿Qué cosa no entiendo?... ¿Qué hace que llores?

̶- Que te guste alguien… ̶- La chica se puso de pie y luego se arrodillo a la altura de Shikamaru.-̶ Eso es lo que me cansa… ̶- y lo beso.

Por instinto Shikamaru cerró los ojos, pero antes de que se percatara de lo que estaba pasando ya la habia tomado por los hombros, nunca antes habia besado a alguien, no sabía qué hacer y mucho menos que pintaba el allí, pero esto no eran los pensamientos que venían a su mente. La chica continuaba presionando sus labios contra los de él, sus manos reposaban sobre el piso, pero luego estas comenzaron a hacer un camino hacia el cuello del Nara. Shikamaru se estremeció con el tacto y sus manos bajaron de los hombros hacia la cintura de la estratega. La chica comenzó a mover sus labios y hacer del beso algo más profundo, Shikamaru sin experiencia se dejó llevar y comenzó a hacer del beso un baile, siguió el ritmo y continúo así por unos segundos.  
La rubia cortó el beso para tomar respiración, las manos de Shikamaru subieron hasta las mejillas de Temari y trajeron sus labios hacia el otra vez.  
Antes de volver a unir sus labios unas llaves resonaron fuera de la habitación. Shikamaru se alejó de Temari y aparto su mirada poniéndose de pie.

̶̶- Aun estas aquí Shikamaru. ̶- Kankuro entro tambaleándose a la habitación. Shikamaru lo miro y rezo a los cielos de que nada lo delatara.

̶- Tengo… adiós. ̶- Shikamaru camino hacia la puerta sin siquiera darse la vuelta para mirar a Temari.

̶- Oh bueno… adiós. ̶- Escucho las palabras de Kankuro antes de cerrar las puertas tras de sí.

¿Qué habia pasado?, ¿Por qué habia continuado?, ¿Por qué no habia parado?... Ni siquiera en sus pensamientos habia pasado la idea de parar, el quería continuar, el deseaba seguir con eso. Se sentía sorprendido de haber actuado tan entusiasmado con el beso de la chica.  
Se sentía avergonzado de haber actuado tan entusiasmado con el beso. ̶- _Debería darte vergüenza… ella estaba borracha… a ella gusta otra persona…̶-_ Comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa y se encontró con Chouji, su amigo no se tambaleaba, así que estaba más o menos sobrio.

̶- Hey Chouji… ¿Vas a casa? ̶- Shikamaru llego caminando a su lado.

̶ - Hola viejo… si ¿tú también?

̶- Si…

̶- ¿Tienes algo que decirme Shikamaru? ̶- el ninja lo miraba muy serio y Shikamaru pudo darse cuenta que su compañero sospechaba algo.

̶- Yo… no voy a casarme.

̶- Imagine que te estaba pasando algo en este momento… tu cara esta toda roja, pero me has sorprendido con esto.

Shikamaru le explico todo el plan muy resumido de camino a casa. Al finalizar Chouji escogió un banco y se sentaron, la noche era oscura y las calles solitaria.

̶- Viejo… es un poco triste ¿no crees? ̶- Chouji frunció el ceño. ̶- Me he sentido decepcionado, la noticia me habia hecho feliz… pensé que te habías dado cuenta por fin.

̶- Yo… hice algo que no debía hoy. ̶- Shikamaru cubrió su cara con ambas manos. ̶̶- La besé.

̶- ¿Es eso malo? ̶- Chouji lo dijo entre risas. ̶- me parece bien…

̶- Es malo, Kankuro y ella me han dejado claro que le gusta alguien.

̶- Wou… creo que esto me ha sorprendido aún más. Siempre he pensado que le gustas tú. ̶- Chouji vio cómo su amigo parecía angustiado. ̶- Y besándola, te has dado cuenta ¿cierto?

̶- Creo que es algo que… siempre estuvo allí. ̶- Shikamaru aparto la mirada, sentía vergüenza de hablar de esto con su amigo, pero si no era el, era Ino y ella iba a estar aún más triste de darse cuenta de la verdad. ̶- Estaba intentado llevar esto de acuerdo al plan porque… una parte de mi sabía que, al final no va a elegirme.  
̶- Amigo, créeme que puedo comprenderte. ̶- Chouji coloco la mano sobre el hombre del moreno.-̶ ¿Te he dicho que me gusta una chica?, y es una mujer muy difícil…

̶- ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ̶̶- Shikamaru se sorprendió de la revelación de su amigo.-̶… vaya sí que se siente mal cuando no te cuentan algo tus amigos…

̶- Ya ves ¿no? ̶- Chouji aclaro su garganta y comenzó a decir. ̶- Es de Kumo, en una ocasión visito Konoha… la chica pelirroja… No sé si la recuer-

̶̶- ¿Karui? ̶- Las mejillas de su compañero le revelaron que se encontraba en lo cierto. Shikamaru era muy bueno recordando cosas y personas. ̶- Con razón tus misiones han sido en Kumo últimamente…

̶- Ese no es el punto Shikamaru. ̶- Chouji suspiro. ̶- te entiendo porque por más que quisiera hablarle o dar algún paso ella parece llevarse muy bien con su compañero Omoi y…̶- Chouji comenzó a reir. ̶- Su carácter me asusta, así que me limito a completar mis misiones y hacer lo que debo hacer sin doblegar.

̶- Así no conseguirás nada viejo… ̶- Shikamaru lo miro confundido.

̶- Ella es feliz así y yo completare mis misiones que es para lo que he ido. ̶- Chouji le dedico una sonrisa a su amigo. ̶- Si quieres que luego ella sea feliz y no pase ningún otro inconveniente… entonces dedícate a cumplir tu misión amigo…

̶- Si te soy sincero… se sintió bien… besarla. ̶- Shikamaru tosió y sonrió avergonzado. ̶- pero me siento mal de que… ella estuviera borracha… ̶- Su cara se volvió incomoda. ̶- ¿Me he aprovechado de ella?

̶- Pues… sí. ̶- Chouji lo miro incomodo también. ̶- Pero, puedes disculparte diciéndole que… ̶- Su compañero comenzó a mover las manos en el aire.-̶"Fue el momento y las cosas."

̶- Chouji eso es una excusa lamentable… ̶- Shikamaru se perdió en sus pensamientos. Habia actuado como un idiota, era la verdad.-̶ Y ¿Si era su primer beso?

̶- Pues entonces… ruega que no lo recuerde.-̶ Chouji se cruzó de brazos. ̶- Para las chicas es algo importante las primeras veces.

̶- Esto es lo malo de todo esto… ̶- Comenzó a decir Shikamaru. ̶- No soy del tipo que quiere ser olvidado por alguien que me… gusta. ̶- Y si no le gustaba entonces no sabía que era, porque era la único que le venía a la mente desde que le daban felicitaciones por ser una pareja.-̶ Por eso debí seguir evitándolo…como llevaba haciéndolo todo este tiempo.

̶- Yo, no sé qué decirte viejo… Es decir ̶- Chouji comenzó a mover sus manos otra vez.-̶ Si le gusta otra persona lo mejor es que continúes con la misión, si te involucras será más difícil para ti. ̶- Chouji se puso de pie y continuo.-̶ Pero el haberla besado… es algo que deberías hablar con Ino.

̶- No hablare con Ino. ̶- Shikamaru se puso de pie.-̶- Ella se decepcionara aún más y querrá involucrarse…

̶̶- Entonces, y quizás suene muy egoísta, rézale a los cielos de que Temari allá olvidado que te beso. Guárdalo para ti.

Y luego de estas últimas palabras su amigo se dio la vuelta y Shikamaru se encamino hacia su casa.  
La noche fue larga y dormirse fue más difícil aun, sus pensamientos volaban y se avergonzaba de lo que llegaba a pensar. Sus pensamientos iban entre lo bueno y malo (y lo confuso) del beso, en cómo iba a ser el día de mañana, en lo incomodo que sería volver a fingir algo que involucraba a la persona que, después de todo, admitía que le gustaba. - _para ella debe ser aún más difícil, actuar todo con alguien que ni siquiera es su enamorado… al punto de hacerla llorar_.-̶ Pero toda la noche, incluso después de salir del hotel, durante la charla con Chouji y allí en la oscuridad de su habitación, la pregunta que más rondaba su mente era. ¿Por qué ella lo habia besado primero?

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

̶ _\- Shikamaru me ayudó mucho cuando me empezo a gustar Sai… Así que yo debo apoyarlo. ̶- dijo Ino._

 _̶- ¿Así? Que lastima ¿no crees?… que el primer paso lo haya dado Temari siendo el un experto en consejos. ̶- Una Tenten ebria comentaba desde una esquina. Temari sonrió nerviosa._

 _̶- Eso es porque Shikamaru es como el señor Shikaku, caballeros que conocen los límites de las mujeres. Por supuesto el no hará nada si no quiere pero tampoco lo hará a la fuerza… ̶- Le respondió la rubia defendiendo a su compañero de equipo. ̶- Puedo asegurarte que si tú Tenten hubieras dado el primer paso con él, te hubiera rechazado a la primera. No eres su tipo._

 _̶- Idiota…él tampoco es mi tipo, incluso pensé que estaría solo por siempre. ̶- Temari sonrió con la respuesta de la kunoichi, Ino conocía muy bien a Shikamaru, incluso más que ella._

A unas cuadras Temari dudaba de si habia sido bien fingir todo para lograr encontrar la respuesta que quería.-̶ " _Por supuesto el no hará nada si no quiere pero tampoco lo hará a la fuerza…"_ ̶- Un sentimiento de culpa no la dejo dormir en toda la noche y el poco alcohol que corria por su venas hacían retumbar su cabeza.

 _ **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Espero que se anden preparando para Navidad… ¡Yo amo la navidad y la disfruto mucho! Nos leemos :)**_  
 _ **PD: Bueno no quise hacer del beso algo "primerizo y nervioso" porque por Dios… ellos tienen 20 y 22… asi que quise hacer algo mas mmmm… rico que disfruten, que no se… se vean las ganas que se tienen JAJAJA XD y bueno… ella esta "borracha" asi que el borracho es valiente y sincero como dicen…**_


	9. Lo siento

_**Hola, creo que el capítulo anterior si fue de su agrado jaja (a mí también me gusto escribirlo e.e). Bueno aquí les va este capítulo, me extendí porque no sé cuándo vuelva a actualizar ya que mi país está en campaña electoral (dentro de 3 días me toca votar) y esta vez tengo miedo XD si ganamos me da miedo lo que pueda pasar y si perdemos igual me da miedo que pueda pasar (aquí están locos) pero igual deseo paz así que ojala me oigan los dioses. Aquí les va entonces :)  
nota: durante este capítulo me la pase escuchando "friendship" de Ritzuko Okazaki, quizás las conozcan como el opening de "Suki tte iinayo" (no sé cómo se escribe, disculpen) Su voz es tan relajante.  
Aquí les va un fragmento que me gusta mucho y que creo que va con todo esto: **__**"**_ _ **Ayer, las palabras no fueron suficientes**_ _ **, i**_ _ **ncluso si no nos gustamos**_ _ **, n**_ _ **o pares, quiero conocerte más**_ _ **.**_ _ **A veces quieres estar solo**_ _ **, i**_ _ **ncluso si te vas, tu corazón no será enterrado**_ _ **y**_ _ **entonces te darás cuenta de la persona que te es importante"**_ _ ****_

Era una espalda desnuda la que sus manos recorrían, suave como el terciopelo y de un tono dorado, casi como la arena, un bronceado perfecto. Podría jurar que tenía los ojos cerrados durante el beso, pero podía ver como sus manos daban paseos por aquel cuerpo, como sus labios besaban los de la chica y como ella le correspondía con otras caricias, no podía ver su cara ni sus ojos, intentaba abrirse paso a ellos, pero se escondían se iban junto con el beso y las caricias.  
Abrió los ojos y vio el techo de inmediato. ̶- _Así que era un sueño_. ̶- Por supuesto que era un sueño su subconsciente lo sabía, pero el Shikamaru presente se sentía muy avergonzado de llegar a soñar ese tipo de cosas. El sabia de quien se trataba, estaba totalmente seguro que desde anoche no habia pensado en nadie más. ̶- _Esta mal, está mal, ella de seguro aparecerá hoy por ahí. ¿Con que cara voy a verla si sigo pensando estas cosas?_

̶- ¡Mama! ̶- Shikamaru se percató de que le era imposible caminar así por la casa, su reloj marcaba las nueve de la mañana, se suponía que debería estar yendo a buscar a Temari y pasearla por allí justo como habia planeado con Kankuro durante el viaje, según el así todos se creerían el cuento más rápido, pero no podía, no podía ir en este momento. ̶- ¡MAMÁ! ̶- luego del segundo grito en la casa reino el silencio. ̶- _La vieja debe estar comprando algo para cocinar o visitando a papá._

Se puso de espaldas a la puerta, si quería evitar alguna visita debería actuar como si estuviera dormido, era la única opción que le quedaba, se prometió que esperaría una hora para luego levantarse. ̶- _Ella debe estar agotada, ayer bebió demasiado. ̶_ -

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Temari no habia podido dormir, si todo habia salido de acuerdo a su plan… entonces Shikamaru la habia besado porque el quería, según Ino él no era de ese tipo que hace las cosas sin ningún tipo de interés y Temari sabía que era así, en las misiones por mas desinteresado que actuara una parte del sentía una pasión por lograr el objetivo y ella podía darse cuenta de eso y si no era así ¿Por qué esforzarse tanto en madurar y ser como su padre?  
Se habia puesto el Kimono negro con detalles turquesas, se avergonzaba en ponerse perfume pero al final lo habia hecho, decidió parecer muy natural así que paso el colocarse maquillaje pero esta vez iba a llevar una coleta, solo una, muy alta, dejando al descubierto su cuello y su clavícula (algo de lo que se sentía orgullosa, ya que cualquier joya lucia muy bien en ella.)  
Kankuro se encontraba "investigando" la situación, Temari dudaba que así fuera ya que muy temprano habia escuchado los gritos del chico Kiba y los ladridos de su perro.  
Sus pasos sabían hacia donde se dirigían, sus ojos estaban mirando al frente y luego al piso, al frente y al piso otra vez, cruzo hacia el camino contrario, vacilando en sí debería ir o no.  
̶- _Debes ir, debes ver su cara hoy, debes saber cómo se encuentra…_ ̶- El besar a Shikamaru habia sido una decisión muy difícil, era algo que habia vacilado toda el camino al hotel, pero ella se encontraba curiosa, cansada y enamorada por supuesto, así que no se encontraba para nada arrepentida. Desde anoche no habia hecho otra cosa que desear estar más tiempo con él, incluso llego a imaginar cosas que ella denominaba "estúpidamente cursi" o simplemente "ridículo".  
El cuello del kimono era en V como todos los demás, pero este era muy más bajo dejando al descubierto un poco su pecho. ̶- _visitarlo con esto sería demasiado… estoy mostrando prácticamente todo mi pecho, podría pensar que ando tratando de conquistarlo o algo y yo no soy así… bueno si estoy tratando de que me vea per-_

̶- ¡Temari! ̶- Una voz femenina la hizo levantar su mirada. Se trataba de Yoshino Nara quien le hacía señas para ir hacia ella. Temari comenzó a caminar hacia la señora, quien se encontraba comprando algo en una tienda de verduras.

̶- Buenos días. ̶- Temari le dedico una reverencia seguida de una sonrisa.

̶̶- Hola cariño, ¿hacia dónde ibas? ¿No estas con Shikamaru? ¿La pasaron bien ayer? ̶- esta última pregunta la hizo sonrojarse.-̶ Escuche que Ino dio una fiesta… ̶- Yoshino hacia tantas preguntas que no sabía cuál responder primero.

̶- Iba a… solo caminaba, no he visto a Shikamaru hoy y em… ̶- La señora Nara le pago al vendedor y comenzó a caminar, Temari se quedó paralizada. ¿Acaso estaba pasando de ella?

̶- No te quedes allí parada niña, ven a despertar al flojo de Shikamaru. ̶- Yoshino le dedico una sonrisa y Temari camino junto a ella.  
Llegaron a la casa luego de hablar de comidas, la verdad Temari no tenía mucho conocimiento, solo algunas recetas de libros, y rezaba a los dioses que no le preguntara la diferencia entre un vegetal y una verdura, porque en ese momento no lo recordaba.  
La casa estaba en silencio y en la cocina habia una olla de la cual salía espuma, la señora Yoshino camino rápidamente mientras decía algunas palabrotas.

̶- Maldición… ah, su habitación es la de la esquina, si quieres ve y despiértalo… ̶- Temari ya tenía la autorización de ir pero su cuerpo no respondía.-̶ Carajo… uy lo siento, esta olla… tu ve cariño, le prohíbo que duerma desnudo.

Temari sonrió al escuchar el ultimo comentario, lo último que habría pasado por su cabeza era el si dormía desnudo o no, tenía otras prioridades y estaba muy avergonzada por lo de ayer. ̶- _Tienes que ser fuerte Temari. ̶_ \- se lo repetía mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia esa puerta, su corazón latía muy fuerte. ̶- _debes actuar como si nada paso… recuérdalo, tú estabas borracha, eso es lo que él piensa._

La puerta estaba entreabierta, la termino de abrir y en la esquina del cuarto se encontraba la cama, era la primera vez que entraba allí y se encontraba muy nerviosa. Era una habitación simple, paredes color blanco, piso de madera, ropa por todos lados, libros, Kunais, pergaminos, una gran cama con muchas almohadas, y una ventana con cortinas color café que hacían que el sol de la mañana entrara entre ellas de un color crema, suave… casi como si se acercara la tarde.  
Shikamaru se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta, su espalda estaba descubierta haciendo que Temari recordara el comentario de su madre. ̶- _¿Estaría desnudo?-̶_ pero luego miro hacia sus pies quienes estaban cubiertos por la mitad por un pantalón, la sabana era un desastre alrededor del chico, parecía como si dormir fuera la cosa que más disfrutase en el mundo, sin reglas y sin nadie que lo mirase. ̶- _Si supiera que lo estoy mirando en este momento._ ̶- Temari sonrió imaginando la cara que pondría.  
Se sentó a la orilla de la cama, le era imposible ver su cara (al menos que se acercara lo suficiente, pero temía que su madre entrara), toco sus piernas para empezar a despertarlo.

̶- Hey, Shikamaru. ̶- habia jurado que era la misma voz que habia usado con el ayer, suave y delicada. ̶- despierta.

El chico se estremeció y se sentó rápidamente, incluso su cara no parecía que hubiese estado durmiendo, por otra parte sus ojeras eran muy notables.

̶- ¿Qué haces aquí? … sueño... no, no, no.-̶ - El parecía muy sorprendido mientras enrollaba todas las sabanas alrededor de su cintura y cubría su pecho desnudo. Temari comenzó a reir.

̶- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No habías traído a una chica a tu cuarto?

̶- Temari tú no puedes estar en mi cama… no estas ayudando. ̶- el parecía muy nervioso, su cabello estaba suelto y cubría sus orejas, Temari pensó en halarlo, lucia mucho mejor que ella con el cabello suelto.

̶- ¿Cómo? ̶- el Nara continuaba negando. ̶- ¿En qué debo ayudar?

̶- Simplemente párate ¿sí? … Soy un chico que… no le gusta que se sienten en su cama… las mujeres… nadie… ̶- el evito la mirada de Temari mientras miraba el reloj. ̶- ¿Te dejo pasar mamá?

̶- Si… ̶- Temari se puso de pie, no podía negar que la manera en que la habia recibido el chico que la beso ayer, le habia dolido un poco.-̶ Bien, ya que me das este tipo de bienvenida es mejor que me vaya…

̶- Bien. Vete.

̶- ¿Qué diablos te pasa maldito imbécil? ̶- para nadie era un secreto el temperamento de la chica. ̶- He venido a agradecerte porque Kankuro me dijo que me llevaste ayer y me tratas muy mal…

̶- ¿Podemos hablar luego? ̶- El chico parecía que luchaba con algo. ̶- dame unos minutos… debo tomar un baño.

̶- ¡No! ̶- comenzó a decir Temari. ̶- Ya me pediste que me fuera entonces lo hare… ̶- la verdad era que tenía muchas, muchas ganas de llorar y el nudo en su garganta le avisaba que sus ojos prontos estarían llenos de lágrimas, y no quería que el viera aquello. ̶- ¡Adiós!

̶- Temari. ̶- la voz del chico hizo que ella se diera la vuelta que unos segundos atrás habia hecho para dirigirse a la salida. ̶- Deberías recoger tu cabello como siempre… y usa otras ropas ¿sí? No puedes… olvídalo.

̶- ¡púdrete mejor!

̶- No, espera…

La chica comenzó a caminar a la salida, se despidió con la mano de Yoshino y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sus pasos eran seguros, sabía perfectamente hacia donde se dirigía y que haría a partir de ahora. ̶- _Esta bien, si deseas seguir el plan, entonces lo haremos así Shikamaru, todo de acuerdo al plan._

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

La llegada de Temari hoy a su habitación era algo que no se esperaba, ni él ni su amigo, puesto que tuvo que ocultarlo todo el tiempo que ella estuvo allí. Ya habia hablado con su madre al respecto diciendo que "cosas naturales de los hombres en las mañana… no puedes dejar entrar a cualquiera así…" su madre lo habia comprendido y se habia disculpado no sin antes decirle.

̶- Cariño, pero ella no lo sabía… la has corrido sin ningún tipo de duda.

En eso tenía razón Temari no sabía, ni lo sabría tampoco, teniendo en cuenta que no era "algo natural" lo que habia causado aquello, sino un sueño el cual nunca tuvo que soñar, pues verla en su cama sentada, solo hacía que vinieran esas imágenes a su cabeza.  
Shikamaru se sentía la persona más sucia del planeta, nunca habia tenido ese tipo de sueño con alguien que conociese, una vez tuvo uno donde beso a una chica de las novelas que veía su madre y en una ocasión soñó algo parecido pero a "el" no pareció interesarle demasiado.  
Estaba dispuesto a disculparse con Temari, decirle que no era un buen momento para él y que lo sentía mucho, decirle la verdad sobre su ropa, que en realidad solo tenía celos de que se vistiera así. ̶- No esa parte no puedes decirla, es mejor si se lo recomiendas más amable.-̶  
Shikamaru empezo a practicar algunos diálogos dentro de sí mismo, algunos como "Hola Temari, sabes siento lo de hace un rato, en realidad no era mi mejor momento… suelo despertar con mal carácter y como recomendación, el sol de Konoha es fuerte así que cúbrete más". Y esa era la que habia ganado.

Shikamaru habia tomado un baño y desayunado. Luego decidió ir en busca de Temari.

̶- Shikamaru. ̶- Ino era quien lo llamaba. ̶- ¿A dónde vas?

̶- A… hablar con Temari ¿tu? ̶- Ni siquiera habia mirado a Ino, se encontraba viendo cada una de las tiendas en busca de la chica.

̶- ¿Temari? ̶- Ino se detuvo y Shikamaru la imito. ̶- Ella vino a despedirse… dijo que regresaría a Suna.

̶- ¿Qué? ̶- Temari se habia ido sin siquiera avisarle. ̶- No puede ser cierto…

̶- ¿Qué le hiciste? ̶- comenzó a decir Ino.

̶̶- Nada.

̶- Es obvio que has hecho algo, ni siquiera se despidió de ti…

̶- ¿Hace cuánto se despidió de ti? ̶- Ignoro la pregunta de Ino, no estaba para responderle en ese momento.

̶- Hace unos minutos, dijo que estuvo hablando con Kakashi… al parecer Kankuro se quedara o algo así me dijo.

̶- Bien. Gracias. ̶- Si era lo suficientemente rápido podía alcanzarla. Shikamaru empezo a pensar. ̶- _Si estuvo hablando con Kakashi entonces, tuvo que buscar sus cosas en el hotel y luego dirigirse hacia la salida y firmar la retirada_. ̶- Sus pasos eran rápidos, pensó en hacer un clon pero solo se agotaría más rápido.  
Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la entrada se encontró con los mismos chicos de siempre, sin ningún rastro de ella.

̶- Oigan chicos… ¿Temari no ha pasado por aquí? ̶- comenzó a rascar su nuca, un mal habito que hacia cuando se encontraba nervioso.

̶-¿Tu novia? jaja…̶- le dijo Izumo. ̶- Si, hace unos cinco minutos.

̶- ¿Entonces ella se fue hace unos cinco minutos o simplemente paso por aquí hace unos cinco minutos? ̶- Shikamaru se sentía estúpido por hacer ese tipo de preguntas, pero no quería lanzarse a correr sin estar completamente seguro.

̶-Se fue hace unos minutos viejo…̶- Y sin más se limitó a hacer una firma extraña en el cuaderno y salió rápidamente hacia las afueras de Konoha. Corria tan rápido entre ramas que las hojas solian golpearlo en su cara. Sabía que solo tenía que disculparse, pero el continuaba corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.  
Iba tan rápido que tuvo que frenarse unos pasos adelante cuando se percató de la presencia de Temari, ella parecía alerta por quien sea que habia caminado sobre los árboles.

̶- Soy yo. ̶- dijo Shikamaru bajando. ̶- Te has ido sin decirme…

̶- Hm…̶- Temari continuo caminando. ̶- ¿Por qué no te quedaste durmiendo?

̶- Lo siento. ̶- Sabia que habia sido una pregunta sarcástica. ̶- No fue la manera correcta en pedirte que te fueras… yo… despierto de mal humor a veces.

̶- Esta bien, no hay problema. ̶- Comenzó a decirle la chica.-̶ Ya puedes retirarte.

̶- La verdad es que… ̶- Esta vez la chica llevaba su ropa de misiones pero su cabello continuaba de la misma forma que cuando fue a su casa. ̶- No lucias mal esta mañana, solo que te veías diferente…

̶̶- … Entonces… ̶- Temari camino hacia él. ̶- ¿No fue la manera correcta de decirlo?

̶- Exacto. ̶- La cercanía de la chica hizo que se sintiera incomodo, haciendo que diera unos pasos hacia atrás. ̶- Ya debería irme entonces…

̶-Estas evitando el hecho… ̶- Temari tomo su mano y el corazón de Shikamaru subió hasta su garganta. ̶- de que nos… besamos ¿cierto? ̶- La mano de la chica se encontraba sudorosa, al igual que la suya.  
El comenzó a asentir y sintió como las palabras le eran difíciles de pronunciar.

̶-¿Entonces recuerdas? ̶- Entre los momentos más vergonzosos de su vida esto se encontraba en el puesto número dos, seguido del día en que Temari (otra vez la misma chica) lo vio llorar mientras su padre le daba un sermón.

̶- Por supuesto que lo recuerdo… ̶- ella sonrió y sus mejillas sonrojadas llenaron sus pómulos. ̶- Siempre lo hice…

̶- Ah… ̶- Shikamaru no sabía que decirle, ahora eran muchos puntos menos para él, ahora ella podría tener una razón para pensar que él se comportó como un idiota.

̶- Por eso me he molestado… ̶- le dijo la chica y soltó su mano. ̶- … Me has tratado muy mal después de haberme besado ¿No considera eso algo terrible Shikamaru?

̶- Si pero… ̶- Definitivamente todo aquello no era su culpa.-̶- Yo no he sido el que ha comenzado. ̶- Temari le dio la espalda y comenzó a decir.

̶- Bien olvida todo de todas formas… ̶- dio la media vuelta y le dijo. ̶- Ha sido un error… y no es como si no hubiera besado a alguien antes…así que no le des muchas vueltas.

̶- Si… por eso no te he dicho nada, siempre supe que se trataba de un error. ̶- Shikamaru la miro e imagino a quien habia besado anteriormente. ̶- Lo siento, tuve que habértelo dicho creo que… me deje llevar.

̶- Si, te dejaste llevar. ¿No hay otra razón cierto?

̶- ¿Cuál otra? ̶- Shikamaru sonrió.

̶- Bien entonces… nos vemos en la cena Shikamaru.-̶ Temari continuo caminando y luego de uno segundos Shikamaru despertó de sus pensamientos y se dirigió hacia ella.

̶- Espera… no te vayas. ̶- No deberías actuar muy interesado, has sido rechazado indirectamente. ̶- Podríamos ir juntos cuando avisen lo de la cena…

̶- Ah… no. ̶- Temari trago saliva y negó con su cabeza. ̶- El plan no dice que debo estar en Konoha todo el tiempo ¿sabes?... Solo tenía que venir y saludar a tu madre y ya he hecho eso.

̶- Tienes razón pero…

̶- Ya he hecho lo que tenía que hacer, así que es necesario retirarme. ̶- Temari comenzó a caminar nuevamente dándole la espalda al chico.

̶- Déjame acompañar-

̶- Retírate Shikamaru ¿No tienes trabajo que hacer? ̶- la chica pestañeaba muy rápido. ̶- ya he viajado antes sola…

̶- Bien. Entonces nos vemos.

̶- Adiós.

Shikamaru se fue de regreso a Konoha, habia recibido un golpe muy duro. Además de que ella sabía del beso parecía no importarle, justo como el habia imaginado que sería… y además no habia sido el primero en eso, cosa que lo hizo sentir decepcionado. Deseo que Chouji no se encontrara partiendo a otra misión en Kumo porque no tendría con nadie más sobre hablar al respecto. ̶- _Kankuro no es una buena idea, mamá solo me llamara idiota y Kakashi estará ocupado. ̶_ \- Podría hablarlo con Temari, pero el tema seria ella y seria incomodo, además de que se habia ido. ̶- _Esta bien de todas formas, quizás solo estas confundido por el beso y en realidad no te gusta esta chica… recuerda el tiempo entre amigos que tuvieron, recuerda que solo se trata de una misión._  
Entre sus pensamientos paso las puertas de Konoha y regreso a su casa.

La razón por la que no se habia despedido del chico era simple: Si lo volvía a ver la parte tonta de ella decidiría quedarse y eso arruinaría su plan, su plan era muy simple consistía en:

 **OLVIDAR A SHIKAMARU.**

Cosa que habia decidido esta mañana luego de sentirse totalmente rechazada por parte del chico. Habia tomado sus cosas y le habia dicho a Kankuro que "extrañaba estar en casa" Kankuro se encontraba haciéndola marioneta del perro de Kiba así que solo asintió. Luego fue donde Kakashi informándole su viaje y en el camino se habia encontrado con Ino y Sakura quienes iban de camino al hospital.  
Encontrarse a Shikamaru no era algo que estaba en sus planes, nunca pensó que el chico fuera hacia donde estaba ella, no pensó que si disculparía por todo lo que habia dicho… imagino que el continuaría durmiendo.  
Habia vacilado en quedarse luego de las disculpas del chico, lo habia hecho, incluso comenzó a caminar de regreso hacia el… pero entonces la imagen del beso vino a su cabeza y por alguna razón se lo comento, con la esperanza de que él le dijera lo que ella esperaba, simplemente recibió un "Ah..." seguido de un "Yo no he sido el que comenzó". Temari lo recordó y carraspeo.  
̶- Incluso se ofreció a acompañarme, actuando lindo por lastima… muy de su tipo… ese tipo que se deja llevar… ̶- Por supuesto Temari no tenía idea de chicos, con su actitud le era muy difícil enamorar a chicos, o eso sentía ella, y por supuesto habia sido su primer beso, pero no podía delatarse así delante de la persona que le gustaba, así que opto por actuar un poco más "profesional en el tema".

Continúo el camino hacia su aldea entre pensamientos y pensamientos.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

̶- Señor Gaara. ̶- uno de los ninjas de la torre toco su puerta y entro a la oficina del Kazekage. ̶- Los ancianos lo están llamando, ya tenemos la fecha de la cena de compromiso.

 _ **Bueno… he dado unos giros a la historia KKK espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Nos leemos y por cierto nuevamente muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y disculpen si tengo algún error :3  
PD: Les pido que si creen en algo recen porque a mi país (Venezuela) le vaya bien este domingo t.t **_


	10. En mis pensamientos

_**Hola, me alegra que nada malo haya pasado… Mi partido gano y Venezuela luego de 16 años se libró del mismo gobierno legislativo democráticamente, estoy muy feliz e incluso me parece mentira que el presidente actual lo aceptara sin armar ningún bululú, pero bueno… a lo que vienen;  
Un dato: El otro día quise "hacer público" mi fic. Fui, lo publique en un grupo Shikatema y de parejas canon… pero veinte minutos después borre el post XD obvio que me gustaría que todos leyeran mi historia (y ¿a qué escrito no?)… pero no quiero que la lean por obligación, quisiera que venga de parte de cada quien hacerlo, así que lo termine borrando. Me siento muy feliz que los seguidores de esta historia y los que suelen dejarme review es porque quieren. :3  
Otro dato: Les juro que conté como loca los días en los que ha transcurrido la historia… y se los contare a Uds. a ver.(si llego a equivocarme t.t bueno lo siento)  
LEANLO POR SI ACASO: Hinata y Naruto se casaron, digamos que fue un sábado… La historia comienza cuando Gaara y Temari regresan de la boda, sería un martes, luego Shikamaru llega a Suna un miércoles en el que pasa dos noches, entonces regresarían a Konoha un viernes, llegando un domingo el cual celebran y se reúnen con el resto… el capítulo anterior fue un lunes y bueno como en este capítulo utilizare los días… quería aclarárselos. **____****_

**LUNES a eso de las 15:56PM. – KONOHA**

̶- Chouji es que… ella lo sabía ¿puedes creerlo? ̶- Shikamaru paso las manos por su cara.-̶ Me lo oculto todo el tiempo y yo… no supe que decirle.

̶- Vaya viejo, tuvo que ser vergonzoso…

̶- ¡Por supuesto que lo fue! ̶- Chouji comenzó a probar sus bocadillos.-̶ Aunque imagine que todo no habia significado nada para ella…

̶- ¿Te lo ha dicho? ̶- Chouji dejo los bocadillos en la mesa y tomo agua de su vaso. ̶- He estado pensando en hacer dieta…

̶- Me ha dicho… ̶- dijo la siguiente frase con un tono femenino. ̶- "Ha sido un error y ya he besado a alguien antes… no le des vueltas al asunto"

̶- Ah ya veo… ¿Cuántas calorías tienen las papas fritas?

̶- Entonces estaba a punto de decirle ̶- Shikamaru aclaro su garganta y levanto su barbilla. ̶- "Yo también he besado muchas chicas sabes"… pero estaba un poco impresionado…̶- miro a su compañero y le dijo. ̶- Varia según la porción Chouji… 300 calorías a 600.

̶- Estabas celoso, molesto, avergonzado ¿cierto?

̶- ¡Si lo estoy! ̶- Shikamaru comenzó a comer los bocadillos. ̶- Estoy molesto porque se ha burlado de mi… esa mujer siempre se sale con las suyas… Qué bueno que ya se fue, ella es… ̶- Shikamaru apretó su barbilla y concluyo.-̶ Problemática.

̶- Por lo menos podrás dormir hasta tarde algunos días… sin ella por aquí estarás más tranquilo. ̶- Chouji suspiro. ̶- Por mi parte… tendré que dejar esas jugosas papas.

̶- Ujumm ̶- Afirmo con la boca llena de comida. ̶- Poj ciejto Choudi… ̶- trago.-̶ lo de la dieta es buena idea… Podríamos caminar a partir de mañana.

 **MARTES a eso de las 09:45AM. – KONOHA**

̶-… Entonces… le dije a Shino. ̶- Decía Chouji mientras trotaba por la cascada de Konoha junto a su compañero. ̶- Viejo, no puedes… no puedes, poner abejas en un pastel de cumpleaños…

̶- Chouji. ̶- Llamo la atención de su compañero.

̶- ¿Qué…ocurre viejo? ̶- La fatiga comenzaba a hacerse notable. ̶- … Te apoyo debemos descansar un poco.

̶- No, no es eso. ̶- Shikamaru continuaba trotando como el que no quiere la cosa. ̶- ¿Te has dado cuenta que ha evitado mi pregunta? Nunca la respondió…

̶- ¿Quién? ̶- Chouji se detuvo y Shikamaru lo imito.

̶- Temari, obviamente… ̶- Shikamaru miraba detenidamente la corriente del rio. ̶- No es como si se lo haya preguntado directamente… pero ella ha comenzado.

̶-¿Qué cosa viejo? ̶- Chouji se apoyó sobre sus rodillas. ̶- la dieta apesta… me está dando hambre…

̶- El beso por supuesto. ̶- Shikamaru saco de su bolso una botella de agua y se la paso a su amigo. ̶- Me reclama sobre el beso. ¡Pero es su culpa!

̶- Tienes razón, las mujeres están locas… ̶- Tomo un gran sorbo de agua. ̶- Vayamos por BBQ.

̶- ¡Exacto! ̶- Shikamaru se cruzó de brazos y miro a Chouji. ̶- Soy un hombre sabes… no es como si voy a rechazar a una chica linda que viene y me besa…

̶- Si, si… aunque Shiho es linda… a su manera ̶- Por la fatiga comenzó a toser y Shikamaru dio leves golpes en su espalda. ̶- Ella intento besarte esa vez…

̶- Shiho es diferente. ̶- le interrumpió Shikamaru. ̶- La veo como una compañera de trabajo…

̶- ¿Y a Temari no? ̶- Chouji sonrió y Shikamaru lo miro fastidiado. ̶- Paremos con esto…

̶- Por supuesto que es una compañera de trabajo, es culpa de esta mentira que mi cabeza este confusa… ̶- Shikamaru miro fastidiado el camino por delante. ̶- Pero es mejor así, si no está por aquí mi mente se aclara…

̶- Si, sí. ̶- Chouji comenzó a caminar a sentido contrario. ̶- vamos por carne...

̶- No, la carne debe esperar… continuemos con esto…

 **MIERCOLES a eso de las 19:22PM. – KONOHA**

̶- Hola, es Chouji. ̶- Chouji contesto el teléfono de la sala, hace unos segundos su madre le habia dicho que lo llamaba su amigo Shikamaru.

̶- _¿Estas comiendo? ̶_ \- Chouji trago saliva. La voz crítica de su compañero lo acuso desde el otro lado de la línea.

̶- Viejo… no puedo mentirte. ̶- Imaginaba a Shikamaru negar una y otra vez desde el otro lado. ̶- Mi porción de seis platos seria a reducida a tres… pero hoy, me he comido cuatro.

̶- _Chouji, lo más lógico es que escriba ¿cierto?_ ̶- Chouji miro el teléfono confundido para luego volver a ponerlo en su oreja. _-̶… Estoy hablando de Temari, viejo._ ̶- susurro su compañero, como si el nombre de la chica fuera un tabú.

̶- Ah… por supuesto viejo, es lo más lógico. ̶- Chouji sabía que así evitaría el tema de la dieta. ̶-pero no te preocupes viejo, ella está bien…

̶- _JA! ̶_ \- Shikamaru soltó sarcásticamente. ̶- _Yo no estoy preocupado Chouji, es por el plan sabes… debo actuar como un novio preocupado porque su novia se fue hace dos días y no ha dado señales de haber regresado a salvo ni siquiera luego de casi 45 horas…_

̶- Pero ella ya ha viajado antes, y sola viejo… no te preocupes… ¿Por qué no intentas una llamada a larga distancia?... y así dejas de contar las horas… ̶- dijo esto último casi inaudible.

̶- _¡No pienso llamarla_! ̶- Shikamaru bufo del otro lado de la línea. ̶- _Es demasiado costoso ese tipo de llamadas… si no escribe es porque simplemente le da igual, entonces de mi parte será lo mismo.  
_  
̶- Bien… igual solo son unos días, quizás el Hokage sepa algo… ̶- Chouji miro como su madre guardaba unas tortillas en el refrigerador. ̶- Mañana vamos y preguntamos sobre ella… Hablamos luego.

̶- _Espera… ̶_ \- Chouji sostuvo el teléfono para escuchar a su compañero terminar. ̶- _no vayas a continuar comiendo ¿me entiendes? Me has pedido mi ayuda así que deja de comer el cuarto plato y de mirar los postres de tu madre. Adiós.  
_  
 **JUEVES a eso de las 07:13AM** **– KONOHA**  
̶- y dime ¿nos hemos saltado la caminata de hoy para ir a la oficina del Hokage? ̶- Chouji tenía buen humor, el no haber ido a correr hoy le quitaba un peso de encima.

̶- Por supuesto que iremos a correr. ̶- Le dijo Shikamaru. ̶- serán solo unos minutos con el Hokage… hoy por la mañana Kakashi dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo, así que matare dos pájaros de un tiro.

̶- ¿Es bueno que yo vaya?... ̶- Shikamaru permaneció en silencio y Chouji entendió. ̶- ¡Viejo me he despertado tan temprano para nada!

̶- ¡Chouji estas en dieta, de todas maneras tienes que correr y hacer ejercicios! ̶- Llegaron a la oficina y Kakashi no autorizo la entrada de Chouji. ̶-Recuerda que él no sabe que tú sabes la verdad… quizás va a hablarme sobre ese _asunto_. ̶- le dijo Shikamaru antes de entrar en la oficina. Chouji lo miro fastidiado.

̶- Que bueno verte Shikamaru ¿Cómo te va? ̶- Kakashi tenía un montón de papeles sobre su escritorio.

̶- Bien, estoy bien sabes. ̶- Kakashi sonrió por debajo de su máscara y Shikamaru continuo. ̶- ¿No sabes nada de Suna… de Temari?

̶- SIP. ̶̶- Kakashi se puso de pie y le dio un sobre. ̶- Gaara… El Kazekage quiero decir, me ha informado que la fecha para la cena será dentro de una semanas. ̶- Shikamaru lo miro confuso mientras tomaba el sobre con unas letras "T&S" entre sus manos. ̶- Temari ha elegido el diseño me ha pedido que le entregues eso a tu madre directamente y que… ̶-Kakashi se movió hacia su escritorio y tomo una carta entre sus manos, la comenzó a leer y Shikamaru miraba confuso ese sobre. ̶- Ah sí… y que eres un idiota.

̶- ¿Qué?

̶- Si, exactamente eso… un idiota.

̶- No, no ̶- Shikamaru negó y puso sus manos en el aire. ̶- ¿La cena es en una semana, me están dando este sobre para mi madre y además soy un idiota? Merezco una explicación amplia de este asunto.

̶- Bien, te diré lo que se… porque Temari tiene una caligrafía demasiado femenina y no he entendido un carajo. ̶- Kakashi tosió nervioso y continuo. ̶- quiero decir… no entendí muy bien. ̶- tomo asiento, o más bien se apoyó, sobre su escritorio y miro a Shikamaru. ̶- La cena, que es algo que hacen en Suna, será dentro de una semana, para más explicación mira el sobre que tienes en tus manos… es una invitación la cual Temari elegido como debía ser diseñada, la chica además de eso dijo que le dieras esa específica y directamente a tu madre…

̶- Ah… una invitación, ya veo.

̶- Si y el asunto de que seas un idiota, supongo que a veces los hombres somos idiotas sin razones, por ejemplo una vez estaba con…

̶- Si, de eso no necesito explicación, de seguro lo hizo por molestar. ̶- Le decía interrumpiendo al Hokage.-̶ entonces me iré a darle esto a mi madre y… ¿No hay más información que necesite saber?

̶- Supongo que el resto está en esa invitación… que por cierto luego de que nos llegue la tanda completa, será repartida a tus amigos de Konoha.

̶- Pero… pero yo no he dado detalles de invitados. ̶- Shikamaru se preocupó, no era del tipo que invitaría a cualquiera a un evento así.

̶- Ah, no te preocupes por eso… creo que Kankuro intercambio algunas palabras con tu madre antes de irse… ̶- Shikamaru lo miro confundido otra vez, ¿Cuándo se habia ido Kankuro de Konoha? ̶- Se fue un día después de que tu… novia se fuera.

̶- Entiendo, ahora comprendo. Entonces me iré a darle esto a mi vieja. ̶- Shikamaru hizo una pequeña reverencia y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Chouji. ̶- Viejo, ve a casa… no iremos a correr hoy.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
 **MIERCOLES a eso de las 12:03PM.** **̶- SUNA.** ****

-̶ Gaara, ya estoy aquí. ̶- Temari entro pausadamente a su apartamento, el viaje habia sido agotador y la mayoría del tiempo se la habia pasado pensando en Shikamaru (aunque trataba de no hacerlo) ̶- ¿Gaara?

̶- Ah… hola Temari. ̶- La chica tenía puesto un kimono color blanco con flores color verde pastel.

̶- ¿Matsuri? ̶- Temari la miro confundida. ̶- ¿Qué haces aquí?

̶- Ella está conmigo… ̶- la voz de Gaara se escuchó desde el pasillo. ̶- . Le he pedido que se probara tu vestido. ̶- Gaara apareció y se cruzó de brazos. ̶- Ya han dado la fecha para la cena y necesitaba que alguien se probara tu vestido mientras no estabas…

̶- Entonces iré a cambiarme, el sastre está en la otra habitación esperando…̶- Matsuri le dedico una reverencia a Temari y se fue dando saltitos hacia el pasillo.

̶- ¿Matsuri? ̶- repitió Temari mirando a su hermano este esquivo su mirada y se dirigió a la cocina. ̶- ¿Sabes que la única duda que tengo en estos momentos es por qué ella de tantas chicas en la aldea?

̶- La cena será dentro de una semana, específicamente el sábado que viene. Estaba esperando tu llegada para que elijas un diseño de las invitaciones, ya le he pedido a Kankuro que venga y además de eso que traiga consigo una lista de invitados. ̶- Temari continuaba mirando confundida a su hermano. ̶- … Seria muy oportuno que envíes unas sincera invitación a la madre de Shikamaru… así que deberías escoger el diseño pronto y dedicarte a enviar el mensaje…

̶- ¿Estas evitando la pregunta importante aquí? ̶- Temari señalo hacia el pasillo. ̶- Ni siquiera escucho la voz de un sastre… ̶- Gaara por primera vez miro a su hermana a los ojos y en ellos estaba reflejada la ofensa absoluta.

̶- ¡Matsuri! ̶- grito Gaara a la chica. ̶- Llévate a Theodore contigo y dejen todo lo demás en mi escritorio… tengo que hablar a solas con mi hermana.

Después de un segundo la chica apareció con un hombre delgado de cabellos dorados y cubierto de telas. Ambos hicieron una reverencia para retirarse de la habitación. Temari sintió una pizca de vergüenza, después de todo si habia un sastre allí.  
Habia encontrado mujeres en la habitación de Kankuro, suponía que algún momento tendría que ser así con Gaara, pero la mirada de su hermano parecía muy ofendida por el comentario de la chica.

̶- Temari creo que tienes una idea equivocada de todo esto. ̶- comenzó Gaara al cabo de unos minutos. ̶- Soy el Kazekage de esta aldea, ni creas que tengo tiempo como para andar haciendo tonterías con niñas… ̶- Temari lo miro fastidiada y continuo. ̶- quiero que todo esto funcione, y porque a pesar de que sea toda una farsa, es mi familia quien está involucrada.

̶- Yo solo… creo que te gusta esa chica. ̶- Gaara se cruzó de brazos y miro de pies a cabeza a Temari, en busca de una respuesta. ̶- Es que… "Oye Matsuri será la modelo de la aldea, Matsuri debería ser quien trabaje como secretaria, Matsuri te he enviado un regalo deberías apreciarlo, le he pedido a Matsuri que se probara tu vestido…" ̶- Todo esto lo dijo mientras imitaba la postura de Gaara. ̶- Por favor Gaara, eres demasiado obvio… Solo te preguntaba no debiste alterarte y mucho menos regañarme.

̶- Ocúpate de tus asuntos Temari, ve y busca como hacer esa carta… todo está en tu habitación, me iré a la oficina. ̶- Gaara se colocó su sombrero y camino hacia la puerta. ̶- En vez de… tu deberías preocuparte por no terminar más enamorada de lo que estas de Shikamaru, por la cabeza de ese chico no pasa la idea de tener una novia. ̶- y con estas últimas palabras cerró la puerta.

Temari se dirigió a su habitación, en ocasiones Gaara solía ser duro pero Temari habia comprendido que solo ocurría cuando no tenía la razón, cuando quería tener la razón, cuando algo le preocupaba o cuando simplemente no tenía buen humor. Entro a su habitación y en ella había tres sobres diferentes sobre su cama. El primero tenía unas flores violetas, el segundo eran totalmente blanco y en el centro una "T&S" de color dorado, el tercero tenia piedras color verde… Temari opto por el más sencillo ̶̶- _No creo que Shikamaru le gusten las flores, ni mucho menos las piedras de colores… así que elegiré el de las letras._

Comenzó a redactar la carta.  
 _  
Querida señora Yoshino Nara._

 _Espero que se encuentre bien, yo por mi parte estoy fantástica.  
Mis palabras son para dedicarle mis sinceras disculpas; comprendo como mujer cual es toda la fantasía del matrimonio, vestidos, flores, fiesta, amigos, pastel y después de eso un hogar, una familia. Entiendo que lo primero que hubiera querido por sobre todas la cosas es que cuando llegara ese momento para su hijo, fuera cierto y lamento mucho el hecho de que no sea así conmigo de por medio; le juro que si estuviera a mi alcanza evitar este problema lo hiciera, pero es mi hermano el cabezón con todo esto.  
A pesar de todo este asunto yo creo que Shikamaru está en la capacidad de encontrar una buena mujer, porque él es un excelente hombre, justo como su padre lo era (no voy a mentirle, lo conocí mas bien por sus hazañas que por sus propias palabras) al final usted encontrara una buena nuera.  
Y no sé si lo haga, pero si llega a preocuparse por mi luego de que todo esto termine, recuerde que soy muchísimo, incluso en batalla, mejor que su propio hijo, así que quizás ningún hombre quiera meterse conmigo.  
Espero que pueda perdonarme, y para la próxima (y verdadera) boda, también espero estar invitada.  
Además e importante, en Suna los hijos de grandes familias cuando les llega el momento de casarse realizan una cena de compromiso, invitamos a los familiares y amigos más cercanos, quizás ya le hablaron de esto, pero yo se lo vuelvo a repetir. Le brindare toda la hospitalidad cuando se encuentre aquí, será para el próximo sábado, a partir de las 16:00pm, así que espero que llego unas horas antes.  
PD: dígale a su hijo que es un zopenco._

 _Con Cariño, Temari._

Luego de limpiar sus lágrimas, y habían sido varias mientras escribía esa sincera carta, la doblo y la introdujo en el sobre. ̶- _supongo que debo escribir una para Kakashi, las cartas no llegan directamente a las casas._ ̶- Habia comenzó a escribir la carta a Kakashi, en ella explicaba que esta carta debería ser específicamente para Yoshino Nara.  
Durante el viaje si habia planteado olvidar a Shikamaru, y una de las cosas que debía hacer para olvidarlo, era aceptar el hecho de que todo esto no era más que una farsa, que por mucho que disfrutara la atención que el ninja le habia dado, pronto acabaría… por eso habia llorado durante el viaje, a solas de noche, y por eso lo hacía ahora, mientras escribía la carta para la madre de Shikamaru, con palabras que ella sabía que podrían ser ciertas; otra boda.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 **JUEVES a eso de las 08:37 AM – KONOHA**

̶- Cariño, esta carta es muy hermosa. ̶- decía Yoshino mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas. ̶- esta pobre niña carga con una culpa inmensa… y te ha dicho que eres un zopenco.

̶- Si, si… ya la has leído como cuatro veces mujer. ̶- La primera vez que habia escuchado a su madre leerla, lo habia sorprendido por cómo se refirió a él y herido en parte, porque sabía que no estaba en planes de casarse con ninguna otra. ̶- después de la segunda vez se me ha ido la sorpresa…

̶- ¿Cuándo iremos a Suna? ̶- le dijo su madre, quien llorando parecía otra mujer. ̶- debemos ir pronto el sábado se acerca.

̶- No es este sábado madre, es el próximo, has leído la carta cuatro veces y no terminas de entenderla si quiera… ̶- Shikamaru miro fastidiado la nota que colgaba del sobre. ̶- ¿Qué es eso?

̶- ¿Qué es qué? ̶- dijo su madre buscando algo bajo sus pies.

̶- Nada, olvídalo. Me llevare esto. ̶- Shikamaru tomo el sobre y se dirigió a su habitación, para así encontrarse con un pequeño papel cuidadosamente doblado. La parte trasera del papel decía "Shikamaru"

 _"Le he rezado a los dioses que esto no se cayera durante el viaje, así que considérate suertudo si lo estás leyendo. He elegido este estilo de sobres, espero que sea de tu agrado, créeme que he pensado en ti cuando lo hice. Nos vemos luego.  
PD: La verdad te he mentido en algo, también era mi primer beso."_

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 **VIERNES a eso de las 06:44AM- SUNA**

̶- ¡Gaara! ̶- Temari entro furiosa a la habitación. ̶- Dime que no has enviado el sobre de las letras, dime que has enviado el sobre con las flores, por favor dímelo.

̶- Yo no he tenido nada que ver con él envió… ha sido Kankuro, en cuanto llego relleno los nombres en las invitaciones y solicito que fueran enviados.

̶- No, no ayer. El día que llegue te pedí que enviaras una carta y luego cambie los sobres diciendo que este lucia más lindo. ̶- dijo señalando el sobre que tenía en sus manos, con decoración de flores. ̶- ¡no tiene lógica que todos reciban de flores y la madre de Shikamaru reciba el de las letras!

̶- Eso no tiene nada de malo Temari, sería como algo especial… ̶- Temari se sentó preocupada en la silla. ̶- ¿Hay algún problema con el sobre de letras?

̶- Bien, se supone que al de letras le habia colgado una carta que no debía de ser leída, pero a pesar de que te pedí que cambiaras los sobres porque allí estaba la carta que no debía de ser leída, creo que tu no lo hiciste confundido y la carta que no debía de ser leída ha sido leída… ̶- la chica tomo aire y concluyo. ̶- es mi culpa porque principalmente no debes escribir cosas si no quieres que sean leídas…

̶- Creo que tienes razón y discúlpame… ̶- Gaara tomo de su café y le dijo. ̶- no debiste principalmente decirme que cambiara los sobres luego de dos horas de haberme dado la otra carta… en dos horas, por supuesto ya habia enviado la otra.

̶- ¡Pues hubieras enviado otra diciendo que la de letras no podía ser leída! ̶- Temari se puso de pie y se cruzó de brazos. ̶- Dios que vergonzoso, he quedado como una idiota, una idiota….

̶- ¡Temari, pensé que me pedias que cambiara todos los sobres por el de flores, no solo el tuyo!

̶- ¡Ya déjame Gaara! ¿Sí? ̶- Temari camino furiosa hacia la salida. ̶̶- Ve y bésate con Matsuri… seguro que sus labios no los confundes.

 _ **Bueno, espero que no se hayan confundido con eso de los días y si fue así discúlpenme, pero era la única manera lógica de poder explicar todo este asunto XD… Bueno les cuento algo tenía una idea de hacer otro fic luego de terminar este… seria en la época medieval, así con caballeros, reyes, reinas, armaduras, leyes… aun lo tengo dando vueltas en mi cabeza, pero si llego a hacerlo (seria Shikatema por supuesto) me vendría muy bien opiniones así que espero contar con alguna XD (solo si vienen por querer, no quiero obligar a nadie e.e )  
Nos leemos.  
PD: les juro que lagrimee escribiendo esa carta, pero ni put idea de porque lo hice, todos sabemos que somos canon XD  
PD 2.0 : si estoy de buen humor, y en realidad lo estoy, en uno o dos días actualizo.**_


	11. Consejos

_**Bueno, y lo prometido es deuda… Les dije que en dos o tres días les daba capitulo nuevo y aquí esta. Lo escribí desde el iPod (primera vez que lo hago y desde notas XD) y creo que no fue tan mala idea… salieron 5000 palabras por primera vez en este fic y creo que el capítulo esta entretenido. Espero que lo disfruten.  
SI QUIEREN SE PASAN ESTO: Quiero agradecerle por este medio a mi comadreja Yoce, porque les cuento, yo tenía un blog desde hace dos años aproximadamente… la cosa es que allí escribía muchos pensamientos, bonitos desde mi punto de vista, pero el blog estaba privado. Mi amiga Yoce me ayudo a abrirme más y darme iniciativa para hacerlo público, allí estaré publicando algunas cosas y como me encanta dibujar y si ustedes quieren dibujaría algún vestuario que haya descrito aquí en el fic o algún escenario.  
**_ _ **mcmaries . blogspot . c om**_ _ **allí está el link, le quitan los espacios porque fanfiction no deja colocar links :)**_

Temari comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, tenía que idear algún plan, tenía que pensar en algo que la sacara de eso.  
Cuando estaba escribiendo esa carta se dejó llevar por sus emociones, se dejó llevar por esa parte de ella que estaba cansada de esperar, cansada de no obtener lo que quería y lo había escrito, pero tras una siesta se había arrepentido y le había pedido a su hermano que la cambiara; pero cuando esta mañana encontró sobre la mesa el mismo sobre qué le había dado ayer a Gaara, todo su mundo vino abajo.  
— ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora Temari? Nadie confiesa ese tipo cosas al azar, no puedes simplemente decirle "no le des muchas vueltas"... Son demasiados años de amistad y sabes cómo es Shikamaru, un genio que siempre le busca la respuesta y solución a todo. Él vendrá y querrá hablar contigo y tú no podrás evitarlo, necesitar idear algo, necesitas hacerlo...

— ¿Con quién demonios estás hablando? — Kankuro la miró cruzado de brazos, Su hermana había estado tan perdida en sus pensamientos que poca cuenta se había dado de la presencia de este. - ¿qué cosa confesaste jovencita?

—Nada, no es de tu incumbencia.

— Hey, Hey ese tono de voz lo arreglas conmigo — Temari lo miró fastidiada y se dispuso a ir a la cocina, necesitaba un vaso de agua. —Sabes te lo pregunto de buena manera, solo quiero ayudar.

— ¿Cómo va la investigación? — Temari le preguntó ignorando su anterior pregunta— ¿Ya Gaara tuvo una conversación con quien sea que se encargó de regar ese rumor?

—Bueno... A decir verdad tengo a alguien en la mira, pero si ya todo estuviera resuelto, esta ridícula cena no estaría planeada...

—Es una tontería Kankuro, eres el peor investigador... Deberías simplemente buscar a quien sea que tengas en la mira y traerlo para acá enseguida —Temari dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y miro alterada a su hermano.

— ¿Cuál es la prisa? — Kankuro le sonrió y luego soltó — ¿No me digas que le confesaste tu amor a Shikamaru y fuiste rechazada y ahora no sabes qué hacer para impedir verlo en la cena, entonces quieres que traiga al pobre hombre en la mira y se acabe todo esto antes del sábado siguiente? —Temari trató de disimular lo sorprendida que estaba por la certeza de su hermano, en realidad no había confesado su amor... ¿Pero qué mujer le da su primer beso a cualquier compañero, a solas en una habitación. ?

— ¿Eres idiota Kankuro? — Temari comenzó a reír sarcásticamente— Sabes, a mí me dejo de gustar Shikamaru hace mucho tiempo... Eso fue una cosa de los exámenes Chunnin

— Que bueno que lo digas... Escuche por Konoha que él tiene algo con esa chica Shiho — Kankuro miro a su hermana, quien había estado mirando sus uñas un segundo antes pero ahora lo miraban a él detenidamente — pensé que te haría sentir mal ese tipo de comentarios así que los ignore...

— Eso no es cierto.

— Si lo es, dicen que en el cumpleaños de Kotetsu la chica casi besa a mi cuñado — Kankuro trató de contener la carcajada, la mirada de su hermana era cada vez más feroz. — Quién sabe, quizás incluso llegaron a besarse...

— Si ese idiota se besó con ella entonces...— la voz de la chica fue disminuyendo— entonces no es mi problema... Te he dicho que ya no me gusta, que sea feliz... Que bese puercos y sapos si quiere.

— ¿Temari? — Kankuro solía molestarla con el chico desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque admitía no gustarle toda esta situación, la única persona que sabía que volvía débil a su hermana era Shikamaru. Unos meses antes del secuestro de Gaara él se había dado cuenta, su hermana solía llevar diferente perfumes a Konoha, incluso vestidos o compraba maquillaje, con unas cuantas investigaciones (o más bien nombrándole todos los chicos de Konoha hasta que ella se sonrojara) pudo darse cuenta de quien se trataba. — Ay no Temari... Te ha rechazado ¿cierto? estas cambiada... Eres otra, ¿dónde está mi puñetazo?

— !No seas más imbécil de lo que eres Kankuro! — La rubia comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación —Él no me ha rechazado, yo no me he confesado... — se dio la vuelta y miro con preocupación a su hermano — simplemente dije algo que no debía y tú...

— ¿Y yo? , ¿Quieres mi ayuda? ¿Temari me estás pidiendo que te ayude?

— ¡No!, tú no puedes ser más idiota porque aún no hay concursos — se dio la vuelta nuevamente y continuó su camino, un rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Pedir ayuda y dejar su responsabilidad a otros no era parte de ella, tenía que conseguir salir de esto ella sola.

— Lo que sea que haya pasado... —gritó su hermano tras ella— o lo que sea que estés tratando de evitar, deberías saber que Shikamaru viene dos días antes que el resto. —Temari cerró la puerta de su habitación —por ser el novio y todo eso, así que estaría aquí el jueves o viernes...

— ¡YA DÉJAME KANKURO ANDA A COQUETEARLA A LA ANCIANA DE LOS PANES! — Lo que le había dicho su hermano la había alterado, contaba con muchos menos días para planear alguna enfermedad o practicar estar en coma. Tenía claro que mañana viernes partiría a una misión durante algunos días, como embajadora de Suna debía representar al país en la aldea de la arcilla, quizás durarían unos tres o cuatro días.  
— _Entonces regresarías el martes quizás, teniendo unos dos días para planear lo que sea que vas a planear_ — Temari comenzó a recoger algunas prendas, debía partir lo más rápido posible a su misión.

Shikamaru se la había pasado el día de ayer de compras con su madre, justo después de leer la carta la señora insistía en que debían llevar regalos a su " familia de Suna" por lo que se vio obligado a acompañarla.  
Como su madre era una mujer conversadora, se le había hecho muy difícil perderse en sus pensamientos, pero por supuesto que había pensado en esa carta, y él no era tan idiota.  
Durante la noche anterior había llegado a sus conclusiones, intentó llamar a Chouji pero al parecer se había dormido muy temprano, quizás tenía una misión. Naruto no podía saber la verdad, sabía que los hombres casados le contaban todo a sus esposas (o eso había presenciado durante el matrimonio de sus padres), Ino se alteraría y con el resto no tenía mucha confianza. Entre tantos pensamientos cayó dormido y al despertar había leído la nota unas tres veces más.  
— _Supongo que no me queda de otra_ —se dijo así mismo antes de tomar una ducha.

Había pensado en utilizar a algún modelo para el jutsu pero su madre solo tenía revistas de cocina o cosas de mujeres y su padre había dejado revistas... De chicas y para nada útiles en estos momentos, así que pensó en el botones que lo atendió en Suna y utilizó el jutsu de transformación adoptando la forma del señor, lo hizo después de salir de su casa por supuesto, porque si no su madre moriría de un infarto al ver a un extraño en caminando por su sala.  
En estos momentos necesita ayuda, algún consejo de sus compañeros, Chouji había partido a una misión y solo podía confiar en dos personas en Konoha, pero para eso era necesario no revelar su secreto.  
Sus ropas eran las de un botón del hotel de Suna, así que iba a ser difícil que alguien en Konoha lo reconociera. Se metería en problemas si descubrieran que andaba con el cuerpo de otro hombre en Konoha, incluso si alguien con conocimiento de Suna lo reconociera como un trabajador de la aldea de la arena sin ningún permiso para estar en Konoha podría meter en líos al pobre botón, pero él era alguien inteligente, alguien que sabía muy bien cómo utilizar este jutsu de principiantes, alguien que ya había, por supuesto, hecho un plan para todas las posibilidades, así que continuó sin nada que lo detuviera.  
Intentó cambiar su manera de caminar y sonrío a todos los vecinos de la aldea, justo antes de cruzar a la floristería Yamanaka; y allí estaba su compañera Ino, atendiendo la tienda de su familia.

— Floristería Yamanaka ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? — la chica ni siquiera parecía estar interesada en quien sea que había entrado por esa puerta. — Hoy están de oferta las orquídeas, puede llevarse tres y pagar solo una. — Ni siquiera miraba al pobre comprador, ella estaba muy ocupada con su revista.

— Ah Hola jovencita de Konoha — la chica levanto su mirada y miro extrañada al vendedor. Shikamaru se puso nervioso, no había nada que lo delatara, ni siquiera su voz. Al menos que a la rubia le diera por invadir su mente, pero no es algo que le haces a tus clientes.

— ¿Señor? — le dijo su amiga. — ¿Acaso es de Suna?

— De las afueras pequeña, de las afueras de Suna. — Shikamaru no tenía ni idea de cómo Ino lo sabía.

— Una vez fui allí, para una misión... Suelen vestirse como muchos trapos y eso... — Ino le dedicó una sonrisa y salió del mostrador para ir hacia el— Además... Mi mejor amigo se casara con la princesa Temari

— ¡Oh sorpréndete, sorpréndete! — Shikamaru camino hacia las flores y trató de actuar lo más que pudo. — usted joven... ¿Me podría ayudar con una duda?

— ay... ¿qué le pasa por que pone esa cara de dolor? — Bueno quizás había exagerado con la actuación.

— Es que una mujer... No la entiendo.

— ah ya, asuntos amorosos... Me pasa todos los días, vienen muchos enamorados a comprar flores — la chica se cruzó de brazos y entraron unos clientes — dejare un clon en la caja. — Hizo un jutsu y apareció otra Ino a su lado — Tu ve y trabaja. Usted cuénteme, estoy dispuesta a ayudarlo.

Shikamaru sabía que Ino caería fácil en cualquier cosa que implicará romance, el problema es que no lo llegara a reconocer ni a él, ni al jutsu que aplicó.

—Es que hace una semana fui al cumpleaños de mi hermano — Ino asintió y Shikamaru pensaba en cómo hacer de la historia algo no tan similar— Y allí estaba mi amiga de la infancia, infancia que digo... Adolescencia porque yo soy un hombre muy mayor ja ja ja — Ino sonrió incomoda y asintió nuevamente — entonces ella me besó y dijo que estaba borracha.

— Ay mi dios, lo beso borracha.

— No, no, no pero eso no es todo jovencita de Konoha — Ino abrió sus ojos como platos y curiosa por saber más asintió — luego me confesó que no estaba borracha y que había besado a muchos más, que no era nada importante.

— Ay mi dios, le confesó que no estaba borracha.

— Si y hoy durante mi viaje para pensar en mis pecados... — Shikamaru admitió que lo había copiado de Sasuke, pero su historia se estaba haciendo diferente a la vida de Shikamaru.

— Tengo un amigo que está haciendo el mismo viaje... ¿Son interesantes esos viajes?

— Si, si buenísimos... — Ino sonrió y le indicó que continuará — ah sí, durante mi viaje he recibido una carta de la chica... Me ha dicho que ha sido su primer beso. ¿Quiere decir que si me ha besado estando consciente y lo ha hecho por primera vez conmigo es por qué soy alguien importante en su vida?

— Mmm — Ino lo miró durante algunos segundos. — quizás como usted decidió viajar ella le ha confesado su amor como despedida. — Shikamaru asintió y toco su barbilla — pero también puede significar, que quiso besarlo porque tenía ganas y en arrepentimiento le recordó que había sido su primer beso para que usted sienta vergüenza de aprovecharse de una pobre mujer borracha.

— Pero ella me dijo que no lo estaba... — Shikamaru negó rápidamente. — además no es despedida, nos veremos dentro de unos días.

— Si ya sé que no lo estaba, pero a las mujeres nos gusta el drama y la acción — Ino sonrió mientras recordaba algo — y como me dice que no es una despedida... Quizás solo quiso hacérselo saber, porque es una persona cercana para ella o porque ella... — Ino tocó el hombro del botones— tiene una enfermedad terminal y quiere que la haga suya antes de morir.

Shikamaru sabía que Ino tenía que estar bromeando, pero la cara de la chica era la personificación de la seriedad. A decir verdad no había conseguido nada hablando con Ino, si no confundirse más.

— Entonces... ¿Qué debo hacer? — Shikamaru la miró e Ino sonrió.

— Usted debe besarla nuevamente. — Shikamaru no pudo evitar sonrojarse. — Si ella le da un puñetazo o intenta acabar con su vida, entonces no luche por ella... Pero si la besa y lo recibe con la misma intensidad, entonces señor de Suna... — Ino sonrió y tomo los hombros del botones — Esa mujer... Lo desea en cuerpo y alma.

— Ya veo... Muchas gracias señorita de Konoha. — Shikamaru se puso de pie y escucho como la chica tosía.

— ¿acaso no va a comprar flores? — la chica puso la mano en su cadera. Shikamaru se avergonzó y camino hacia ella.

— Ah por supuesto es que mientras hablábamos recordé que nos veremos el sábado en Suna... Quizás las flores se pudran. — estuvo a punto de rascar su cuello, pero esa era una costumbre de Shikamaru que podría delatarlo.

— No se preocupe, le pondré la protección a la flores gratis. — la chica susurro — porque me ha caído bien... Escoja unas.

Shikamaru tomó las primeras que vio, y las menos costosas, Ino dijo que estaban en oferta así que escogió esas. La rubia le explicó que las orquídeas significaban la sensualidad y el amor.

— Señor debe de tener cuidado al regalar flores como la orquídea... Significan deseo sexual la mayoría del tiempo. — Shikamaru se avergonzó y pensó que dejaría esas flores por un tiempo en su habitación, de todas formas tenían el jutsu de protección. — Yo por lo menos conozco el significado, pero en esta época pocas personas lo conocen. — Shikamaru se despidió y camino hacia la salida pero la voz de la chica lo detuvo. — Estaré en Suna el sábado, para una cena, me encantaría saber la continuación de la historia... Espero verlo pronto.

— Por supuesto... En algún momento vendré a decirle el resto. Hasta luego. — el chico camino hacia el mismo callejón donde minutos antes había utilizado el jutsu de transformación. Había gastado mucho chakra, y estaba físicamente agotado. Así que camino hacia su casa con unas flores bajo su camisa.

Necesitaba la opinión de otra persona, de otra mujer y esa definitivamente era su madre.  
Porque no estaba dudando en seguir el consejo de Ino, sabía que besarla le daría todas las respuestas que necesitaba, incluso para sí mismo.

Shikamaru había tomado una siesta, una larga siesta que hizo pasarse el almuerzo, cuando se levantó ya eran las cinco de la tarde, en cualquier momento su madre prepararía la cena, un momento perfecto para hacer las preguntas que necesitaba hacer.  
Para mañana sábado solo iba a faltar una semana para la cena, pero sabía que el viaje junto a si madre comenzaría el martes, dado que tenían que estar allí el viernes como mínimo y los viajes con una mujer mayor eran muchos más largos, para descansar, comer bien, y por supuesto él no iba a privarle esos derechos a su madre. Dedicaría el resto de los días que le quedaban en Konoha para hacer pequeñas misiones y ganar algo de dinero.

Después de tomar otro baño se dirigió a la sala para encontrarse con la mesa casi lista y el olor a carne asada por toda la casa.

— Ya decidiste despertar entonces... — le dijo su madre. — Pensé que habías muerto...

— ah no, es que últimamente me he levantado muy temprano, mi cuerpo pedía descanso. —el chico camino al lado de si madre, quien cortaba algunas frutas para el jugo. — ¿Quieres que te ayude?

— No cariño está bien, toma asiento. — luego de la muerte de su padre Shikamaru se había responsabilizado más por la casa y por si madre, pero ella era igual de terca que... Temari, así que pocas veces aceptaba su ayuda.

— Mami sabes que... Chouji está enamorado. — lo lamento amigo pero, necesito que me salga bien todo esto. — De una chica que conoció en la guerra...

— ¿Así es la situación? — su madre miro a Shikamaru sorprendida. — pues eso me parece excelente... Con razón lo llames a menudo estos días.

— Si exactamente por eso lo estoy llamando tanto, él insiste en algo... Pero me da vergüenza contigo mamá — Shikamaru comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la cocina.

— No, cariño no tengas vergüenza no seas idiota. — Lo de idiota no era exactamente necesario pero así era su madre — ven cuéntame, ¿qué ocurre?

— Es que esto, es algo de jóvenes... — todo estaba sucediendo justo como lo había planeado. Su actitud y su manera de hablar eran piezas claves en todo esto, su madre conocía la verdad pero no quería que ella supiera sobre su situación amorosa.  
Había pensado en usar el mismo jutsu de transformación con Naruto y pedir su consejo, pero con las nueve colas dentro podría ser delatado.

— Hijo, no puedes dejarme con esta duda... Déjame ver cuál angustia tiene Chouji — su madre comenzó a poner una cara de horror — Shikamaru... ¡¿no me digas que la embarazó?!

— No, no mujer... ¿Solo piensas en eso? — Shikamaru se apoyó en la encimara de la cocina — es que la chica lo beso en una misión mientras estaba bajo un jutsu... No recuerdo...

— ¿No recuerdas? — su madre parecía defraudada.

— Sabes vieja no es como si se tratara de mi vida amorosa, estoy haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar la historia de Chouji.

— Bien, bien... — Su madre era alguien que lo conocía perfectamente, así que tendría que disimular lo más perfecto posible.

— Creo que luego le dijo que recordaba... Y que no se preocupara que no era su primer beso. — Shikamaru comenzó a rascar su nuca — ¿era así?

— Ay vamos cabeza hueca... Mejor no me digas nada si ni siquiera recuerdas...

— No mamá... Luego la chica le escribió hace unos días diciéndole que... Que si había sido su primer beso.

— ¿Entonces?

Shikamaru suspiró y se encogió de hombros — Chouji tiene vergüenza en preguntarle a Ino y a su madre... Me dijo que hablara con Temari pero ella se ha ido y tú eres la única mujer que puede darle un consejo... El pobre está desesperado... Ha dejado de comer mamá — Yoshino le dedicó una mirada de horror— Cree que la chica está jugando con el...

— ¡Ay por los Dioses que no sea tan cabeza hueca! — Su madre se cruzó de brazos — lo aceptaría de ti porque prácticamente le huyes a las chicas...

— Si, gracias por llamarme marica mamá — Shikamaru suspiró y miro a su madre — ¿entonces?

— Pues esa chica está avergonzada... ¿Crees que a las mujeres les gusta admitir que están enamoradas, o les encanta ser quienes den el primer paso? — su madre suspiró como harta de la situación. — Nos avergüenza ser quienes tengamos que hacer todo y si ese Chouji ni siquiera reacción por el beso, obviamente la chica iba a decirle que no había sido la primera vez...

— ¿y entonces porque lo hace ahora? — una parte de Shikamaru se arrepintió de hacer esa pregunta porque su madre le dedicó una profunda mirada.

— Porque está esperando que te des cuenta Shikamaru. —le respondió casi en un grito— Ya anda a la mesa y deja de meter a tus amigos en tus líos.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — Shikamaru comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa. — Los años están comenzando a hacer efecto...

— Mira vago malagradecido... ¡Lo único que hablas por teléfono con Chouji es de una dieta! — Su madre le gritaba desde la cocina — no hablas de chicas, así que a tu madre no le mientas...

— Ay qué problema... Qué problema... — su madre balbuceaba algunas cosas desde la cocina— eso es lo único que traen las mujeres.

— ¿A quién andas besando en tus misiones? — Su madre lo miró fijamente después de poner los platos en la mesa — Estas dentro de un compromiso Shikamaru...

— ¡No estoy besando a nadie! — El chico bostezo fastidiado — te estoy diciendo que es Chouji...

Su madre lo miró por un minuto quizás, a los ojos directamente y con los brazos cruzados. — ¿en serio me estás hablando de Chouji?

Una parte de Shikamaru no quería mentirle, pero si ya se estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, tenía que terminarlo. — Si madre... ¿Acaso me has visto persiguiendo otra chica que no sea Temari?

— Mmm... — Yoshino meditó su respuesta unos segundos — tienes razón.

Y Shikamaru sonrió victorioso dentro de sí, había planeado cada respuesta para cada situación, sabía cómo era su madre y la clase de preguntas que haría, sabía qué hacer para convencerla incluso.

— Mañana iré a la oficina del Hokage, veré si tiene algunas misiones para mí. — Shikamaru cambio rápidamente el tema de conversación. — quiero tener algo de dinero extra para el viaje.

— Seguro serán misiones tontas... Últimamente las buenas misiones duran más de dos días y partiremos dentro de cuatro a Suna. — la señora Nara comenzó a comer su plato de carne.

— Si estoy al tanto de eso, pero dinero extra es dinero extra... Quiero que no la pases más durante el viaje — Shikamaru tomó un sorbo de su jugo — porque estas vieja y eso...

— Este idiota... Llamando vieja a su madre — La señora le mostró un puño — soy una buena ninja aun. Estaré bien durante el viaje...

—Ma... Le compraste demasiados regalos a Temari y sus hermanos, ni siquiera puedes correr mientras las cargas. — Shikamaru suspiró— tendremos que ir pausadamente.

— Si, si como digas... — Yoshino volvió sus ojos a su comida — eres igual de llorón que tu padre.

Shikamaru se ahogó con la comida para luego soltar un risa nerviosa — a veces me enferma... Lo similares que son.

Temari estaba regresando del viaje, se habían tomado un día más por la insistencia de los líderes de la aldea en cenar con todos los embajadores, así que había regresado el miércoles muy tarde, no como había planeado regresar el martes.  
Se quitó todas sus ropas y entro en la ducha, después de notificar su llegada a Gaara este, le había dicho que debía de levantarse muy temprano mañana para dirigir la decoración de la recepción y acomodar algunos detalles de su kimono.  
Durante la misión se había hecho a la idea de aceptar lo que sea que pasaría el sábado. Quizás el vendría con muchas preguntas confundido, intentando buscar una respuesta a las actitudes de la chica, o quizás ignoraría esa carta y continuaría con la misión.  
— _quizás ni la ley._ — y esa era la única esperanza que quedaba. — _quizás se cayó durante el viaje_ — y luego de pensarlo vendría un suspiro, un suspiro de anhelo... De esos que das cuando estás en dieta y ves unos postres frente a ti.

La mañana siguiente había sido muy agotadora:  
Telas, flores, platos a servir, vimos a tomar, centros de mesa, banda, meseros... Eran demasiadas cosas para una cena — _una cena falsa_ — aunque quisiera quejarse con su hermano Gaara, este solo de jactaría de que es su familia quien está involucrada y de que la reputación de la misma debe mantenerse limpia, así que Temari se dedicó a hacer caso omiso de todo lo que debía supervisar.

— El novio debería probar también el vino y los postres señorita Temari — le dijo la chica de la cocina — no sabemos si es alérgico a algo de esto.

— No lo es, lo conozco. — había respondido eso unas diez veces durante el día, la mayoría del tiempo no mentía... Conocía lo que solía comer Shikamaru, lo que solía ver cuando caminaban entre las tiendas, sus gustos no eran tan llamativos y él era del tipo que preferiría esperar a que las nubes pasen antes de buscar una sombrilla y caminar bajo el sol.

— Señorita Temari, hoy debe ir a presentar sus respetos a los ancianos. — Temari trató de parecer lo menos fastidiada delante del ninja — Como el novio no ha llegado, usted debería dedicar algunas palabras.

— ¿No podemos esperar al novio? Dentro de unas horas debo ir a la revisión del kimono con el sastre. —" _novio_ " era otra palabra que estaba cansada de escuchar hoy. Si, su plan de olvidar a Shikamaru estaba fracasando, pero eso no significaba que estuviera dándose por vencida, estaba dispuesta a parecer lo menos entusiasmada posible con todo esto.

—Lamentablemente no, incluso el señor Gaara ya ha reservado un almuerzo para usted, el Señor Kankuro y los ancianos. — El ninja le indicó con una mano que la acompañase. — Yo me encargaré de posponer lo del sastre para más tarde.

— _Que fastidio._ — eran las palabras que pasaban por su mente mientras caminaba a ese gran salón. Sabía que no sólo sería un almuerzo, sería horas de charla que por alguna razón Kankuro disfrutaba.

Shikamaru entró y se registró junto a su madre en la entrada de la aldea de Suna. Habían llegado el viernes efectivamente, al mediodía para ser exactos.  
Su madre había descansado en cada hotel de cada ciudad cercana, y había comprado recuerdos de cada uno.  
—Debemos llevarle uno a la mamá de Chouji y la mamá de Ino. — era lo que repetía cada vez que compraba algo. Shikamaru la conocía y sabía que haber trabajado unos días antes había sido buena idea. — Podemos llevarle uno de estos a Temari. — y con una sonrisa se lo pidió hace unos horas luego de comprar en la última aldea en la que habían estado.

Su madre miraba fascinada la aldea de Suna. Cada calle y cada aldeano eran algo diferente para ella.  
— Shikamaru, no venía aquí desde que tenía unos veinte años... Estaba en una misión y justo cuando regrese me enteré que estaba embarazada. — Sonrió — tu padre iba a matarme.

— Creo que tenía razones para hacerlo. — ambos sonrieron. Siguieron al ninja hacia la torre del Kazekage, tenían que confirmar su llegada y buscar algún hotel para más que todo, meter los tantos regalos que llevaba Yoshino.

Shikamaru estaba tranquilo, caminaba pausadamente y respiraba y suspiraba a cada momento. A decir verdad su estómago vacío daba vueltas y podría culpar al sol del sudor en su frente, pero él sabía la verdadera razón de todo eso.  
A medida de que se acercaban a la torre su corazón latía más y más fuerte, por supuesto que estaba nervioso y mucho más porque se había planteado a acabar con todo esto en este viaje.

Subieron unas escaleras hasta llegar a las puertas que eran tan conocidas para él; las puertas que lo habían metido en este lío.  
El ninja que los acompañaba toco tres veces y luego de ese se escuchó la voz de Gaara. — Adelante.  
Shikamaru sintió que algún órgano dentro de él dio un vuelco y cambio totalmente su postura. — _esto es como estar en batalla. No debo mostrarme débil, no debo parecer impresionado, muéstrate tranquilo Shikamaru._ — y eso se dijo mientras atravesaba la puerta.

— Estoy cansada Gaara, déjame dormir hasta mañana ¿sí?

— Déjala dormir Gaara, la pobre ha sido rechazada. — Gaara ignoraba a sus hermanos. Temari sabía que Kankuro solo estaba allí para molestar.

— Lo siento Temari, pero pronto llegarán nuestros invitados. Debes darle una adecuada bienvenida — Gaara firmó algunos papeles para luego pasarlos a una gaveta. — además, nadie puede dormir durante tanto tiempo... ¿cómo vas a dormir hasta mañana?

— Yo puedo hacerlo, es solo que no lo hago desde hace mucho. — en realidad no eran de las perezosas al dormir, pero no quería tener que ver a Shikamaru hasta mañana y había venido aquí a rogarle a Gaara que le permitiese ausentarse.

—Nop. — le respondió su hermano. — te lo he dicho ya varias veces.

La puerta sonó tres veces, por supuesto que se trataba de alguno de los ninjas que solían acompañar a Kankuro, esa era la forma de tocar.

— Adelante. — dijo Gaara. Temari se cruzó de brazos fastidiada, tendría que esperar que ellos charlaran para seguir rogándole a Gaara.

— Los de Konoha han llegado. — La voz de Suuto dijo tras de sí. Temari se puso de pie sin siquiera darse vuelta.

— Ay Dios yo necesito irme. — mientras lo decía daba la vuelta para encontrarse con los ojos de Shikamaru. — ¿Suuto eres idiota cierto? — apartó su vista del chico para situarla sobre el ninja. No pensó que los de Konoha estuvieran allí exactamente, pensó que Suuto habia llegado para notificar la llegada a la aldea.

Kankuro miró a su hermana y luego al pobre ninja acusado. — Temari quería tomar un baño antes de presentarse.

— Exactamente. — la rubia continuaba mirando el piso. — Y ellos ni siquiera han desempacado debisteis llevarlos al hotel, no directamente a la torre. — agradeció que a su hermano se le haya ocurrido eso, ella había sido muy obvia en no desear que hubieran llegado tan pronto.

— Oh eso no importa. — comenzó a decir Yoshino, la madre de Shikamaru. — Yo quería conocer a tu hermano personalmente.

— Si adelante puede tomar asiento. — comenzó a decir Gaara, Temari continuaba mirando el piso de la oficina. No le importaba si estaba siendo demasiado obvia. — Mi nombre es Gaara y soy el Kazekage de esta aldea. Usted debe ser Yoshino Nara... Su esposo era un gran hombre.

— Bueno, no puedo mentirle. — la señora y Shikamaru comenzaron a caminar en dirección a Temari. La chica levanto su rostro.

— ¡Hola! — Su sonrisa era muy forzada, en realidad lo era, pero el chico ni siquiera estaba mirándola, el, también miraba el piso.

— Hola. — comenzó a decir Shikamaru. — Toma asiento — le pidió a Temari.

— Oh no, no hazlo tú. — Empezó a decir la chica — tu... Tú eres el invitado.

— Bien. Entonces me sentaré. — el chico se sentó frente a Gaara quien mantenía una conversación con su madre.

— Ay mira Shikamaru, este niño tan tierno es Kazekage y tú ni siquiera lavas tus calzones. — La señora comenzó a tomar la mano de Gaara — Mírate... Tienes unos cachetitos tan rellenos.

— Gracias. — le sonrió Gaara. — Su hijo y usted, no se parecen en nada. — Gaara la miró sorprendido. — bueno en realidad sí... Sus ojos son similares.

— Él es igual a su padre...

Y mientras ellos continuaban hablando Temari miraba a su hermano Kankuro en busca de alguna ayuda pero este por alguna razón estaba más ocupado mirándose las uñas.

— ¿Qué hiciste durante estos días? — comenzó a decir Shikamaru quien ahora estaba poniéndose de pie.

— Todo lo que tú no por supuesto... — la chica no podía ver la cara del Nara, ya que ella estaba mirando sus propios pies. — Ya sabes... Elegir la comida, y la bebida... Y esas cosas de cenas.

—No bueno... En realidad no sé. — Le dijo Shikamaru — nunca antes he ido a una cena como estas.

— Mmm tenía que escoger cosas y ya, he pensado en ti cuando lo hice. — la verdad para todos los postres, vinos, y cualquier cosa que hiciera referencia a la cena, había pensado en Shikamaru.

— Si, ya me lo has dicho en la carta que enviaste. — Shikamaru continuaba con las manos en sus bolsillos, Gaara y su madre hablaban y Kankuro leía unos papeles, pero la chica que estaba frente suyo continuaba viendo el piso. — Sabes, la que rezaste que no se cayera y todo eso...

— _Maldición leyó la carta. Y te lo está diciendo de frente Temari._ — La chica suspiró y continuó mirando el piso.

 _ **Bueno mis niñas (y niños no se jajaja) ya finalizo este capítulo… quizás me tome unas dos semanas antes de actualizar pero si quieren que llegue a dibujar algo referente al fic (porque estoy teniendo tiempo libre y quiero ponerme a trabajar en el dibujo) me dicen… me voy más por lo realista que por lo estilo anime…  
También volví a tener vida en mi cuenta de Wattpad, pueden encontrarme como Mariiaamc si tienen algo que escriban allí me lo pasan para leer… aunque no escriba aun en wattpad tengo planeado hacerlo para historias ORIGINALES… y no fanfictions.**_


	12. Confesión

_**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Yo espero que la hayan pasado tan bien como yo, hayan comido tanto como yo… o por lo menos hayan compartido con sus seres queridos . Bueno tenia este capitulo pautado para el 25, se los pensaba dar como regalo pero mmm.. digamos que el 24 bebi demás y dormi demasiado entonces… bueno me levante muy tarde y no lo termine jajaja…. El 26 lo termine e iba a publicarlo pero cumplió años mi mamá y paso lo mismo que el dia 25… me levante muy tarde. ¡Pero aquí esta! Espero les guste :3**_

Sus últimas palabras habían hecho que la chica soltara un suspiro, luego de eso un silencio incómodo acompañado de su propia respiración. Shikamaru buscó auxilio en Kankuro o su madre, pero ambos estaban ocupados en sus asuntos. ¿Fue demasiado directo? ¿Dijo algo que no debía? — _No, no lo hiciste Shikamaru, ella es la que debe explicarse, no tu._

—Ah si la carta... La carta. —después de quizás un minuto la chica respondió y alzó la mirada para dedicarle una sonrisa. — En estos momentos desee que se hubiera caído... —La chica miró en dirección a su hermano Kankuro y este después de unos segundos de mirar esos papeles, que a Shikamaru le precian estar en blanco, miro a su hermana y su cuñado.

— Shikamaru, ¿quieren tú y tu madre ir a ver el lugar? — Kankuro camino en dirección a Temari, quien ahora le daba la espalda a Shikamaru y se dirigía al escritorio. — permíteme llevarlos... ¿Señora Yoshino?

El chico de la arena no le dio tiempo a responder por lo que fue llevado inmediatamente a la salida, junto a su madre quien se despedía de Gaara como un bebé. Shikamaru giró sobre sus pies antes de que la puerta cerrará y la mirada de la chica esquivo la suya.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Temari vio como la puerta fue cerrada para luego apoyarse del escritorio justo después de perder el equilibrio. Si no hubiera sido por Kankuro que espabilo a tiempo, ella quizás no hubiera soportado la presión del momento, no sabía qué hacer, qué decir, y todo estaba siendo inusualmente incomodo entre ellos por culpa de sus propias acciones. — _Tú lo besaste, tú le dijiste la verdad del primer beso, tú le escribiste cartas cursis..._

— ¿Temari pasa algo malo? — No se había percatado de que la mirada de su hermano Gaara estaba sobre ella y tampoco que sus ojos estaban a punto de estallar en lágrimas. ¿El estrés quizás?

— Ay no... Gaara no te preocupes. — la chica pestañeo para secar sus ojos pero esto sólo hizo que unas lágrimas cayeran con facilidad. — Es el estrés... por la cena.

—Temari... — su hermano se puso de pie y la miro fijamente la chica sonrió nerviosa y se encogió de hombros. — Puedo ser insensible... Pero no soy tonto.

— ¿A qué te refieres Gaara? — la rubia soltó unas carcajadas sarcásticas y lo miró nuevamente nerviosa.

— Estabas evitando encontrarte con ellos, cuando llegaron casi que deseas que no fuera así... Incluso cuando Shikamaru quiso conversar contigo y tú, estuviste mirando a Kankuro a cada momento...— a medida que Gaara hablaba, Temari negaba con la cabeza. — ¡deja de pensar que soy estúpido! — la voz de su hermano se elevó un poco, Temari recuperó la compostura.

— No te alteres. — le dijo está a la defensiva. —Nada ocurre.

— ¡Solo me preocupo por ti! — empezó a decir su hermano, Temari pudo jurar haber visto esos ojos cristalizarse. — Si este chico te está haciendo algo, si ese hombre... — Gaara cerró los ojos y negó. — todo lo hago por tu bien... Pero verte de esta manera, como nunca te he visto... Débil. — Gaara volvió a tomar asiento y suspiro. —... Es mejor que terminemos esto de una vez por todas.

—Te he dicho que nada pasa Gaara. — Temari sintió unas ganas inmensas de abrazarlo, pero Gaara tenía su espacio personal y ella solía respetarlo. — Eres muy... Lindo en preocuparte, pero nada ocurre ¿si?

— Si tú lo dices. — el chico no pareció del todo convencido, unos segundos después se ruborizó y tomo algunos papeles entre sus manos. — ocúpate de tus asuntos... Yo estaré por aquí.

—¿Quieres que busque a Matsuri? — Gaara fulminó con la mirada a su hermana y esta sonrió limpiando sus lágrimas. — es broma... Nos vemos

Bien, el plan de olvidarlo no estaba funcionando, el tenerlo cerca tampoco ayudaba, pero si fingía no estar loca por el, entonces todo sería más fácil ̶- _solo debes actuar desinteresada_ _,_ _mentir sobre la carta y continuar con aquello_ ̶̶ - Pero en estos momentos era difícil con el de por medio, siendo muy directo respecto a la carta y el beso… con ese tipo de acciones, nada iba a salir como quería.  
Habían pasado ya dos horas desde el suceso en la oficina, Temari solo había tenido tiempo de tomar una ducha, arreglarse (opto por unos jeans y una camisa holgada) y preparar la comida.  
El almuerzo estaba casi listo cuando el timbre sonó y la chica se dirigió a la puerta.  
La primera persona que vio fue Shikamaru, seguido de su madre y Kankuro.

— Hola... —No había terminado de saludar cuando la madre de Shikamaru se le lanzó encima.

— Huele exquisito ¿qué preparas? — la señora le dijo al terminar de abrazarla, todos empezaron a entrar a la casa. — te he traído tus regalos. —le ofreció una bolsa del tamaño de una mochila. — espero que te gusten.

— Muchas gracias. — Temari la tomo y miro en dirección a Shikamaru, él y su hermano caminaban pausadamente dentro de la casa, que por suerte la chica había limpiado, o algo así. — Ah... No sabían que vendrían todos... Por suerte hice suficiente pescado y verduras. ¿y Gaara?

—¿Verduras? — Kankuro la miro fastidiado. — las verduras me aburren... El está en la oficina.

— Las verduras son buenas, tesoro. — Yoshino miraba todo a su alrededor antes de tomar asiento en el comedor.

— Vieja, ¿Porque le dices tesoro a otro hombre? — Shikamaru parecía en verdad irritado, ¿se irritaba por ese tipo de cosas?

— Le he puesto huevo cocido a la ensalada...— Temari dijo mientras dejaba la bolsa de regalos sobre el sofá; Shikamaru suspiro y tomó asiento junto a su mamá — Pero sé que no te gustan Shikamaru, así que prepare otra ensalada para ti...

—No, lo comeré.-̶ - le dijo el Nara.

— Yo lo prepararé. ̶ - le respondió Temari.

— No te preocupes, puedo comerlo. ̶- - hizo un gesto con su mano.

— Y yo puedo prepararte una porción. Está bien. ̶̶ - - La chica se dio la vuelta con ademan de no continuar con aquello, Shikamaru entendió y no volvió a responderle.

El resto miraba a la pareja diferir en la decisión de los huevos. Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha. Casi como el tenis.

Temari camino en dirección a la cocina y tomo del refrigerador lechuga, tomate, cebolla... Había mirado fijamente a Shikamaru durante la conversación, pero, el no. El mantenía su mirada fija en la mesa, Temari estaba agradecida en parte, su mirada (la de Temari) había sido intensa y hubiera sido vergonzoso ser captada así.  
Escucho unos pasos entrar en la cocina, pero mientras cortaba la lechuga le fue imposible saber de quién se trataba.

— Aun no esta lista… — Dijo mirando la tabla de picar.

— Vine a tomar agua para la señora Yoshino. — dijo Kankuro mientras sacaba una jarra del refrigerador. —... Y como le iba diciendo, amanecía, _yo estaba en paños menores cuando atacaron los ninjas_ …

La voz de su hermano desapareció y Temari dejo de lado la lechuga recién cortada y comenzó a picar la cebolla; al cabo de unos segundos su nariz comenzó a picar y sus ojos hormiguearon. La chica se quejó y pasó su cara por su antebrazo izquierdo, para limpiar el sudor de su frente y calmar el picor que le causaba en los ojos.

— ¿Lloras con la cebolla? — Temari dio un salto en el lugar hasta darse la vuelta y encontrarse con Shikamaru, quien estaba apoyado en la pared del frente. El Nara evitó su mirada para luego reír.

— ¿Eres idiota? — Temari se apoyó en la encimara que estaba tras suyo. Gracias a que Shikamaru no la veía, ella podía mirarlo a el.— Debiste decirme que estabas aquí...

— ¿Para qué me evitases? — La interrumpió el chico, Temari miro sorprendida a otro lado.

— ¿Cuándo te he evitado? — Temari levantó su cuchillo hacia el en busca de respuestas. Shikamaru la miro y sonrío nervioso por el cuchillo frente suyo. — No te pienso herir, lo hice porque-

— En la oficina creo que me evitaste... ¿Dije algo que no debía? —Rozando los dedos de Temari, Shikamaru tomo el cuchillo entre sus manos para hacerlo bajar, a medida de que el cuchillo bajaba el daba unos pasos hacia adelante. — Mira si no quieres hablar de la carta-

— ¡Si! — la chica se alejó hasta que su espalda chocará con la encimera, Shikamaru estaba cada vez mas cerca. — Mejor no hablemos de eso... Ahora permíteme cocinar ¿sí?

Temari se dio la vuelta y continuó picando las cebollas, tras suyo Shikamaru dio unos pasos hasta susurrarle al oído.

—¿Estás nerviosa Temari? — el corazón de la chica dio un vuelco y todos sus sentidos se activaron a flor de piel. Sentía su corazón latir en su oreja, su piel burbujeaba con sangre y su estómago estaba quizás en un carnaval.

— ¿Cariño necesitas ayuda en la cocina? — la voz de la señora Nara hizo reaccionar a Temari, quien dio la vuelta rápidamente y lanzó a Shikamaru lejos de sí. — No quiero sonar mandona pero... Estas tardando demasiado. — la señora apenas entraba en la cocina.

— Pues su hijo me está molestando. — Temari enterró el cuchillo sobre la tabla de picar. — Dígale que se retire. — se dirigía a él más que a la madre del muchacho, pero su mirada estaba sobre el cuchillo.

— Entonces eso es un sí... — Shikamaru empezó a caminar hacia la salida, dándole la espalda a Temari. — Mamá mejor cocina tu… eres más rápida y me muero de hambre.

— Nunca te respondí ¿eres idiota? Fuera de mi cocina. — Entorno sus ojos. — Y yo cocino con mi tiempo.

— Te comprendo cariño... Los hombres en la cocina estorban, pero si tienen hambre a las dos de la madrugada que se cocinen ellos mismos. — La señora Nara empezó a picar las cebollas con facilidad y Temari se hizo a un lado.

Si Shikamaru continuaba actuando así se le iba a hacer muy difícil el hecho de parecer desinteresada. ¿Actuaba muy obvia? ¿El disfrutaba molestándola? ¿Que ganaba con esa pregunta?. El tenerlo cerca en aquel momento solo le dieron ganas de abrazarlo, y se sintió la mujer más estúpida luego de pensarlo, pero era esa la sensación.  
Temari junto a su "suegra", comenzaron a poner la mesa, los chicos no estaban cerca, quizás en el cuarto de Kankuro o... ¿ en el suyo? La idea de pensar eso la hizo reaccionar, a Kankuro le fascina enseñar la casa, decía que era "la esencia de la familia".

— ¡Vengan, vengan a comer! — Temari se sentó rápidamente en la silla más cercana, la señora Yoshino la imito, poniendo a su lado. La mesa era cuadrada de madera, para solo cuatro personas, de todas formas en aquella casa solo vivian tres… siempre sobraba una silla, pero este dia no.

Los chicos llegaron con unas fotos en sus manos y se sentaron frente a ellas.

— Nunca había visto esa clase de cámaras. — Shikamaru sonreía, pero como él lo hacía, suave, pero alegre. Podrías pensar que era una sonrisa falsa, pero esa no era su sonrisa falsa. — Mami- mamá, quédate con esto. — El muchacho lanzó a la mesa una fotografía de él mismo de espaldas

— ¿Qué diablos es esto? — le dijo su madre mientras Temar servía el pescado. — ¿me presumes tu espalda?

— Es bonita, puedes poner eso en el periódico de Konoha y buscarme una esposa luego. — Temari no pudo evitar hacer chillar el tenedor sobre el bol de ensalada. Shikamaru comenzó a comer su pescado.

— Quizás Shiho se case contigo. — empezó a decir Kankuro sonriendo. — escuche que se besaron en la fiesta de Kotetsu. — Shikamaru abrió los ojos como platos y su mamá aclaró su garganta. Temari suspiro y tomo un sorbo de su jugo.

— ¿Andas besando a todas las mujeres de la aldea? — su madre lo miró indignada. — ¿Quieres que tu esposa sufra al besar unos labios tan saboreados?

— ¿De qué novela sacaste eso? — Shikamaru miro fastidiado a Kankuro. — Eso no es cierto... Nunca he besado a Shiho.

— Pues, los rumores existe por alguna razón. — Temari intervino por primera vez y luego comió un bocado de pescado.

— Si, ella lo intento hacer... — Shikamaru empezó a decir mirando a Temari fijamente. — Esta mal hablar del tema porque Shiho es una dama pero... Esa es la verdad.

— Para la próxima jovencito, déjese de coqueto. — Yoshino sonrió al comer el pescado. — Esta delicioso. — Temari le dedicó una sonrisa.

— Quizás no sea su culpa señora Nara. — Kankuro le dijo con la boca llena. — una vez una chica intento besarme.

— No mientas Kankuro... Solo te besan tus marionetas. — Temari bromeó y todos en la mesa comenzaron a reír.

— Tonta... Lo que quiero decir es... — Kankuro mastico su ensalada. — Las mujeres no suelen besar a cualquier hombre... Deben ser especiales o ellas deben querer besarlos…

— ¿Cómo así? Me interesa el tema. — Shikamaru giró su mirada hacia Kankuro y este sonrió.

— Ya sabes... Hay chicas que se besan con todos pero esas se reconocen. — Sus facciones se hicieron graciosas mientras hacia una cara coqueta.

— Tienes razón pequeño. — Yoshino asintió. — Esas... Hay que desaparecerlas.

— Entonces... Si una mujer te besa es por que eres especial… ¿ en qué sentido? — Temari suspiro y se enfocó en su comida, aquello de verdad estaba fastidiándola.

— Hmm... — el marionetista dudo para luego agregar. — Temari podría explicártelo.

— Si, explícamelo. — Shikamaru la miro a los ojos por fin. — Estoy interesado.

— ¿Cómo creen que lo sé? — la chica comenzó a ruborizarse. Sus ojos vacilaron de si contener la mirada o apartarla. — Nunca he besado a nadie...

— Yo tampoco, por eso estoy interesado. — Shikamaru mastico su comida sin apartar la mirada.

— Vamos Temari, en una ocasión me lo explicaste. — Kankuro insistió y la joven se sintió atrapada. Sus mejillas ardían y su corazón latía con fuerza. ¿Estaba Shikamaru burlándose de ella? ¿Kankuro en realidad era tan insensible?

— Yo... Les diré luego. —sus ojos ya estaba lo suficiente humedecidos para cuando se puso de pie. Tomó su plato y se dirigió a la cocina.

Si Shikamaru estaba burlándose de ella, o haciéndole una broma, no era para nada graciosa. Se sentía humillada, sentía que debía de decir algo que no quería delante de todos, algo que él sabía que había pasado y algo que no debía de hablarse de esta forma.  
Entró en la cocina y se dirigió al fregadero donde terminó su ensalada en silencio y a continuación lavo los trastes.  
Nadie apareció en la cocina durante ese tiempo, ni siquiera la señora Nara, ni Kankuro... Ni Shikamaru. _— Quizás hayan entendido el que quería estar sola_. — Temari soltó unas lágrimas frente al fregadero, quería golpear al chico, definitivamente se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y se estaba burlando de ellos.

—Nos iremos. — dijo la señora Yoshino dejando los platos a un lado. — Siento que te molestasen... A veces los hombres son...

— idiotas.

— Si, algo así. — la mujer salió de la cocina y luego de un cuchicheo la casa quedó en silencio.

Temari esperó unos minutos antes de comenzar a llorar como quería. Con mocos, quejidos y maldiciones; golpeando la esponja sobre el plato o llenando este con más jabón de lo normal.  
Si hubiese tenido el valor de decir aquello delante de el, el podría haberlo tomado como desinterés, pero le fue imposible… se sintió en total presión y expuesta.

— Yo- La voz del chico se escuchó fuera de la cocina. La hizo parar en seco e incluso sus lágrimas dejaron de venir.

Él no se había ido.

 _Dioses envíenle la paciencia suficiente para esto_. ( O algo así decía la consciencia de la muchacha)

— Maldición Shikamaru Nara. — Temari salió de la cocina para encontrarlo en el comedor. — ¿Porque demonios no avisas que estas maldito degenerado?

— Me hubieras evitado y me hubieras sacado de aquí-

— Pues claro, creías que iba a soportarlo… tu… ¿Continuabas burlándote de mí? — la chica comenzó a llorar más que antes, la rabia comenzó a subir a sus mejillas hasta volverlas más rojas de lo que estaban.

— No, no.

— ¡Sabes en primer lugar no debiste hacerlo de esa forma! — no supo en qué momento había comenzado a gritar pero ya lo hacía. — Y ese idiota de Kankuro...

— Yo no había entendido bien... Yo

—Cállate. — le pidió la chica más como una súplica. — No te quiero escuchar por Dios...¡no sabes lo estúpida que me siento!

— No llores... — la voz del chico se había elevado. Shikamaru estaba de pie.

—Y luego vienes y te quedas aquí y no me dices... ¿porque lo haces? — Temari dio unos pasos. — Ay por dios... Pensé que estaba sola. ¿Soy tan buen ninja? ¿Cómo no pude escucharte?

— Si eres una ninja genial.

— ¡Cállate! — en esta ocasión lo dijo un poco molesta.

— ¿Cómo me pides que me calle? — Shikamaru rodeo la mesa hasta estar a diez pasos de ella. — Tú estas avergonzada...

— Demasiado.

— Y tienes todo el derecho. — el chico dio unos dos pasos. — Pero yo estoy... ¡Por Dios Temari!

— ¿Qué? — La chica se cruzó de brazos. Las lágrimas habían cesado un poco.

— No te entiendo... Tú eres peor, estás jugando conmigo. — Shikamaru se puso las manos en la cabeza. — Y me frustra... Eres directa y yo intento serlo y tú... Te vas a la cocina llorando.

— ¡¿JUGANDO CONTIGO?! — La chica lo miró indignada. De todas las cosas que podía decir, esa nunca se la espero.

— Sí. — dijo el un poco avergonzado. — Dices que te gusta otro, pero me besas... — Temari se ruborizó por la declaración. — Luego me dices que no es tu primer beso, y luego me envías cartas extrañas. Es confuso — El corazón de Temari estaba a punto de explotar. — Me da mucho de qué pensar esta situación. — Shikamaru suspiro.

— Estas confundido... ¿No es obvio o eres estúpido? — le dijo la muchacha. Sabía que lo iba a decir no podría retractarlo. Nunca se había preparado para esto, nunca pensó que el día llegaría tan pronto, pero siempre imagino que seria ella quien lo haría… Shikamaru era un flojo en todos los sentidos. — Quieres que lo explique... ¿No?

— Me hago una idea. — Y si escuchaba la idea del muchacho y se dejaba llevar por eso, seria mejor, pero antes de hablar el dijo. — Pero prefiero escucharte a ti...

— Yo... — Temari se alejó y miro hacia su izquierda.

— ¿Tu? — El siguió su mirada pero ella volvió a evitarlo.

— No me presiones o te golpeo Shikamaru. — Ella le enseño su puño mientras miraba a otra dirección. — Sabes que lo hago.

— Si… pero.. ¿Tu qué? — le pidió casi en suplicas él.

— Yo… — _Piensa tus palabras Temari._ — Ay… Shikamaru… — se quejó la rubia y comenzó a patalear y se puso las manos en la cadera.

— ¿Qué?

— Yo te bese porque... Me gustas. — comenzó a decir ella sin mirarle. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer inconscientemente. — Desde hace mucho. No sé el tiempo exacto... Pero ay... — las palabras comenzaban a salir, una tras otra y ella no podía controlarse, una parte de ella le pedía que parase pero ella continuaba hablando. — Ay por Dios debería dejar de llorar... — su llanto comenzaba a hacerse más y más fuerte.  
Cubrió su cara con sus manos y continuó llorando en ellas, no sabía a ciencia cierta por qué lo hacía, pero el estar allí, frente a él, confesándole su amor... La hacía sentir inútil, débil y desnuda; eran sensaciones que la hacían sentir dependiente… y ella no era esa clase de mujer.  
Pasó un segundo, dos, tres. Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos ya y la sala continuaba en silencio. Temari sintió ganas de ir y golpear a Shikamaru, pero el pareciese que no estuviese presente.

— Siento haberte presionado... Hace un rato. — la voz ronca del chico la hizo reaccionar. Ella no estaba lista para respóndele. — No llores. — le pidió. — Tu estas llorando... Y yo...

El muchacho bufo y se escuchó el chillar de la silla, Temari levantó su cara para encontrase con la espalda de Shikamaru.  
El chico se había sentado en el comedor dándole la espalda.  
Esa escena era familiar, los chicos solían dar la espalda al momento de rechazar e irse por la puerta, dejando a la protagonista ahogarse en sus lágrimas. Temari miro fastidiada la situación y una pisca de gracia apareció por su cara.

— Tu estas llorando...— Shikamaru comenzó a decirle. — Y yo de alguna manera estoy aliviado...

— ¿Porque yo esté llorando? — el muchacho era un sádico si eso lo hacía feliz.

— No. — Shikamaru soltó una risa. — Porque no te gusta nadie más.

— ¿Estás feliz de que me gustes tú? — Temari sonrió. Eso era algo positivo.

— Hn. — Dijo el, pero no asintió. — algo así. — Shikamaru se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta, Temari cubrió su rostro.

— No me veas, debo estar horrible. — la chica se dio la vuelta y cubrió su rostro, descubrió que estaba caliente.

— Si tienes razón. — Shikamaru sonrió y se acercó a ella. — Creo que... — Temari lo sintió parado tras suyo. Las manos de Shikamaru la tomaron por los hombros y la hicieron girar.

— Vete. — le empezó a decir ella saliendo del poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos, sus manos continuaban cubriendo sus rostro. — Tu mamá debe estar por allí sola. — los orificios que hacían sus manos la hicieron ver a través de estas y así se dirigió a la cocina, pero Shikamaru la seguía. — veeee.

Temari avergonzada de quito las manos de la cara y se dio la vuelta para empujar al chico fuera de la cocina. Este sin embargo puso resistencia y la abrazo, algo que hizo sorprenderla mientras se hundía en el pecho de él.  
Su olor era a jabón de baño, jabón de lavar ropa... El olía a limpieza.  
Temari alzó su mirada y Shikamaru estaba mirándola, por primera vez luego de su confesión, el labio inferior de la chica tembló.

— Es bueno verte así... — empezó a decir él y Temari se sorprendió, él hablaba como un coqueto. — me gusta.

Y sin saber qué le gustaba en realidad, que era lo bueno que le gustaba ver, y si ella estaría de acuerdo o no, Shikamaru la beso.  
Era un beso diferente al primero en todos lo sentidos, suave, caliente, húmedo, pero sobretodo más abierto, sin miedo y sin sorpresas. Temari estuvo sorprendida unos segundos pero no podía parase a preguntarle ¿Me estas besando porque te gusto?, así que se dejó llevar.  
Temari se puso de pie para alcanzarlo y tomarlo de su cuello, el por otra parte la llevo tomando su espalda hacia la encimera para apoyarla, luego de unos segundos tomó el rostro humedecido por llorar y lo hizo acercarse más al suyo, haciendo del beso algo más profundo. Sus narices rozaban y sus dedos bailaban junto a las manos, dudando entre moverse o no, pero vacilaban y volvían a retroceder.  
Sus labios por otra parte estaban pacientes, tranquilos, entendiendo que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo.  
Temari se zafó por un segundo para tomar aliento, algo que también hizo Shikamaru, pero al instante volvió a besarlo, fue un beso uno cortó que él lo convirtió en largo. La rubia hundió sus dedos en el cabello y lo atrajo más hacia ella, Shikamaru llevó sus manos hacia las caderas de la chica para levantarla y sentarla sobre la encimera y luego allí trazó un camino en su espalda, de arriba hacia abajo.  
Temari soltó un quejido cuando la altura entre ellos cambio, pero ella continuó con el beso.  
Escucho como la puerta de la entrada se abrió y unos pasos hicieron eco en la sala, Temari corto el beso se bajó de la encimera, Shikamaru fue directamente a abrir el refrigerador.

— Siempre será lo mismo... — Dijo Shikamaru inaudible.

— Ah, aún están aquí. — dijo Gaara entrando en la cocina. — ¿Sobro algo de comida?

— Sí. — Dijo Temari quien comenzaba a servirla. — Tu deberías irte Shikamaru, tú mamá... Sabes eso — Temari tomo aire y continuo. — se preocupa.

— Si... creo que si tengo...— Shikamaru cerró el refrigerador y rasco su nuca— que ir … hola, Chao.— dijo lo último cuando pasó por el lado de Gaara. — Adiós. Chao. Nos vemos. — decía mientras salía del lugar — Adiós. Hasta luego... 

Temari sonrió para sí misma, aquella situación era familiar, pero la disfrutaba mucho más que la anterior. Comenzó a servir el pescado que habia quedado y tomo un poco de ensalada.

— Temari. — la puerta de la salida se cerro. — ¿Estabas llorando?

— No lo hacía. — Temari sirvió un vaso de jugo para luego dirigirse a la mesa.

— Es imposible que me mientas cuando tu cara está en esa condición... — Gaara la miraba fijamente.

— Gaara, es solo por la cebolla... — Temari le dedicó una sonrisa para luego caminar hacia la cocina.

— ¿Qué te está haciendo para actuar como tonta? — Gaara parecía irritado. — Verte así me saca de mis cabales...

— Gaara no seas prejuicioso ¿sí? — Temari limpio lo que quedaba de sus lágrimas, no pudo evitar sonreír, Shikamaru habia puesto sus manos allí antes.

— Tú no seas una tonta... Agradece que no te dije todo esto delante de él. — Temari bufo para luego entrar en su habitación. — y que todo esto esté apuntó de terminar.

— ¿Todo esto? — le dijo ella antes de cerrar su puerta.

—Kankuro…— escucho decir a Gaara. — me dijo que ya encontraron al tipo que dijo aquel rumor… le advertiré a Konoha que tienen a alguien de desconfianza luego de que Kankuro me diga de quien se trata.

— Ah… claro. — le contesto su hermana.

— Eso quiere decir que, terminada la cena, acabare con este asunto.

 _ **Bieeeeeeeen, aquí está el capítulo. Termine de corregirlo hoy 28 de diciembre a las 3:25 am porque la verdad no quería hacerlas esperar mas, creo que me ire de viaje en Enero y no quería que pasara un mes sin actualizar… Bueno chicas he tenido una idea mmmm.. Intente dibujar una portada pero como dije anteriormente no soy buena con el estilo anime, si alguna sabe hacer ediciones bonitas.. ¿Me regalaría una portada original para el fic? Tengo amigos que editan pero, no quiero obligarlos a leer el fic para que me la hagan, es mejor si es alguien que le guste la historia… si es así déjenmelo saber en los reviews :3**_


	13. Cena Parte I

_**Bueno y sí, me fui de viaje y fue buenísimo! Al llegar a casa me encontré con un nuevo compañero… tengo un perrito, así que entre cuidados y desempacar maletas se me fueron los días, pero aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten y ¡Feliz año nuevo!**_

El día por fin habia llegado. Toda la mañana del sábado fueron arreglos a su traje y su madre de aquí para allá tratando de dejar perfecto su peinado y su Kimono. Muchas personas entraban a su habitación solicitando su presencia, tanto para confirmar últimos detalles como para hacerle preguntas para el periódico de Suna; Shikamaru estaba exhausto y apenas era el mediodía de aquel día, dentro de unas cuatro horas comenzaría lo bueno.  
Por supuesto no estaba del todo concentrado, ayer habían pasado muchas cosas… cosas que una parte de él estaban esperando que pasaran y ahora otra parte deseaba que continuaran, se sentía mal por hacerle pasar mal rato a la chica, pero él estaba irritado con todo eso y quería una respuesta, sin embargo no se esperó tanto… ¿Cómo podría hoy mirarla a la cara? ̶- _Ya no empieces a ser cobarde Shikamaru_ … ̶- . Al verla en ese estado… llorando, avergonzada, indefensa… lo hizo sentirse por primera vez alguien fuerte, alguien que podría llegar a protegerla (aunque le costara admitir que el verla llorar lo hizo ponerse algo… débil).

— Mamá… ¿Han llegado los de Konoha? — En estos momentos necesitaba el consejo de un amigo, por su cabeza no paso Chouji en absoluto, él no tenía novia de todas formas… necesitaba a alguien, silencioso.

— Por lo que escuche… — Su madre se dio la vuelta para responderle. — Deben estar en un almuerzo con Kankuro.

— Crees… ¿Crees que puedo ir a saludar? — Tenia que conseguir ayuda antes de ver a Temari… nunca antes habia recibido una confesión así, nunca antes habia besado a alguien así y nunca antes habia estado a punto de pasar toda una noche fingiendo una relación con esa misma persona. ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer?

— Ah no lo sé… Quizás hijo. — Su madre lo miro algo inquieta. — ¿paso algo entre tú y…

— Nada. — No sabía porque terminaba comportándose así cada vez que se trataba de ella, nervios quizás. — O sea, hablamos y ya, nada más. Lo juro.

Su madre alzo su ceja izquierda y sonrió. — Si tú lo dices…

Shikamaru salió del hotel cubriendo su cara con una bandana, habían muchos reporteros cerca y no quería ser víctima de una lista de cien preguntas… Ya habia tenido suficiente con las de esta mañana. Recordó a los sitios a los que Kankuro los llevo en sus visitas – _Podrían estar allí._ – Pensó.  
Antes de llegar a la siguiente cuadra se topó con una chica de cabello negro y corto, casi tan corto como el de Naruto, vistiendo un Sari color turquesa; la chica en compañía de unas personas (que por supuesto eran todos sus compañeros de Konoha) paseaban alrededor de la zona turística de Suna.

— Aquí. — dijo la muchacha señalando a su izquierda. — Pueden encontrar cualquier detalle o traje típico de nuestra región a la venta… incluso algunas comidas y bebidas. — los espectadores miraban con atención al lugar, las chicas parecían más entusiasmadas que los chicos.

Shikamaru miro nuevamente a sus compañeros, quienes no lo reconocían por la bandana en su cara. — _No puedes ir simplemente a saludarlos… Ino y Chouji estarán sobre ti con preguntas… incluso Naruto._ — Shikamaru comenzó a acercarse a ellos con cautela, mientras fingía ver algunas prendas en las vitrinas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — le dijo una voz femenina tras él. Shikamaru sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

— Escapando de Gaara… Que disfraz tan patético… por lo menos cubre el símbolo de tu clan. — la muchacha no parecía estar tan lejos, quizás si se daba la vuelta podría encontrársela de frente.

— Entonces… ¿Qué haces AQUÍ? — dijo resaltando la última palabra.

— ¿No puedo? — Temari camino hasta estar a su lado, los de Konoha parecían estar yéndose. — Tú eres el que no sabe ocultarse… o lo que sea. — Shikamaru se volteo para mirarla pero ella no estaba viéndolo.

— Si… da igual. — La verdad el Nara no sabía de qué hablar, y menos si se encontraba en medio de un mercado, con muchas personas a su alrededor y por supuesto… fingiendo no ser él.

— Bien… nos vemos. — La muchacha le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de correr entre las tiendas. El muchacho contuvo sus ganas de perseguirla.  
Miro de reojo y el grupo de Konoha se encontraba a unas seis tiendas… debía alcanzarlos.  
Comenzó a caminar rápidamente tratando de pasar desapercibido entre el resto de sus compañeros.

— ¡Cuñado! — Grito Kankuro y se abalanzo hacia él. — Estaban planeando algo tú y Temari… esa chica, justo cuando la vi echo a correr.

— Ah sí… solo hablábamos. — Intento zafarse pero Kankuro insistió.

— Te buscan… — lo arrastro hacia un hombre con traje purpura. — el sastre quiere echarle una última probada a tu traje… y además en el salón solicitan a la pareja, hay práctica.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Temari continuaba corriendo entre la multitud hasta que diviso la figura de su amiga Akane, una chica con quien habia compartido varios años en la academia… ahora era algo así como su "dama de honor", que la esperaba en la entrada de un salón.

— ¿Y bien? — le empezo a decir la chica. — ¿Pudiste escapar de ese terrible estilista?

— Gracias al cielo, sí. — Temari se quitó el chal que cubría su cabello. — Pero creo que Kankuro me ha visto…

— Así que… todo fue en vano. — Akane era muy buena con el maquillaje y el peinado… incluso mejor que el antiguo estilista de Suna, Temari quería que su amiga se hiciera cargo de ella… se sentía algo estúpida, pero deseaba verse hermosa ese día.

— Oh no, no no…— Temari se sentó en la silla frente al espejo. — Haz algo antes de que llegue ese idiota y me lleve a no sé dónde.

— Bien, solo dime el color de tu vestido. — La chica le sonrió y Temari no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Shikamaru se estaba cansado de esperar… ¿habia pasado una hora quizás? No lo sabía, Temari se habia demorado mucho tiempo para la práctica ¿Acaso continuaba escapando? ¿Tan molesto era Gaara con todo aquello? El sastre habia puesto los últimos detalles en su traje, era algo simple pero era de una tela muy, muy buena y lo sabía con solo vestirla, su madre le tomo quizás cien fotos… — _No me imagino como será dentro de unas horas…_ — pensó y rio. No tenía reloj y aquel gran salón decorado con verde paste y blanco, con personas caminando de aquí para allá, unas doce mesas con cubiertos y platos, tampoco tenía uno.

— ¡Te dije que no necesito practica! — comenzó a gritar Temari, que entro al salón a regañadientes. — No es a gran cosa Kankuro.

Shikamaru se hundió en su silla y jugueteo con sus dedos. Sabía que se comportaba como un idiota cuando se encontraba nervioso… Debieron dejarlo hablar con alguien ¿Cómo iba a no arruinar aquello?, en verdad le estaba gustando como estaba yendo todo y no quería actuar como no se debe actuar después de una confesión, pero él no sabía nada de aquello… — _Pero evitarla tampoco es una solución_ — le dijo su subconsciente, quien no estaba de acuerdo con que se hundiera en una silla.

— ¡Midori! — Grito Kankuro— Hazte cargo de esto cariño… ya son las 03:15 y no me he cambiado.

— ¿Qué? — Shikamaru se puso de pie algo incrédulo. — ¿Tanto tiempo tardaste? — esta vez busco la mirada de Temari, quien se encontraba con ropas iguales de insípidas a las de él.

— ¡No voy a verme fea en este día! — le replico ella.

— Pero… — _No suenes cursi, no suenes cursi._ — Este bien como siempre.

— O sea… ¿Te parezco mal así? — La verdad no, lucia bonita, muy bonita… sus pestañas eran oscuras y largas y sus ojos verde resaltaban mucho más… su cabello estaba suelto y con hondas y sus labios estaban brillando en un tono rosa.

— No. — Admitió. — Estas bien. — La gente comenzaba a mirarlos, Kankuro fastidiado se fue, dándole una palmada en el hombro a la que parecía ser Midori.

Temari bufo y se cruzó de hombros. — No puedes decirle eso a alguien con quien vas a casarte…

Midori la miro comprensiva y le sonrió casi con lastima, luego le lanzo una mirada fugaz al moreno.

— Solo estas molestándome ¿cierto? — Eran actitudes típicas de Temari, avergonzarlo frente a otros.

La muchacha le sonrió y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. — Digamos que si…

— Bien… serán veinte minutos de practica… — Comenzó a decir Midori algo extrañada por la actuación de la pareja. — Novio ponte en la "X" color azul… Señorita Temari, colóquese en la roja.

Las posiciones los hacían quedar lado a lado, en una pequeña tarima frente a las mesas muy bien decoradas. Shikamaru volvió a mirar a Temari de reojo, incluso sus parpados tenían tonos verdes… ¿podía esa parte tener maquillaje?, Shikamaru no estaba seguro de eso… pero ¿su nariz siempre fue tan pálida? ¿Sus mejillas contaban con ese brillo?... ¿Estaban sus pestañas demasiado largas? No habia duda de que lucía hermosa pero…

— Novio. — La voz de Midori lo hizo sobresaltarse y Temari lo giro para descubrirlo mirándola, sintió el calor de la sangre subir a su cara. — Es genial que mires a tu futura esposa pero, no contamos con tiempo.

— Si, por supuesto… solo me distraje lo siento. — Escucho la risita sorda e la chica, aquello sin duda habia sido demasiado obvio.

La práctica habia sido simple, entrar de brazos entrelazados, saludar, dar las gracias, unas palabras y tomar asiento. Lo hicieron unas diez veces hasta que a Midori le pareció perfecto, algo que a Shikamaru le habia parecido similar en todos los intentos.

— Bien, vayan y cámbiense… deben estar en esas "X" — dijo señalándolas— a las 4:25. Son las cuatro así que, muévanse.  
Temari camino en dirección a la salida y Shikamaru comenzó a seguirle, por alguna razón todo ese maquillaje estaba molestándolo. ¿Cuál era el punto de que luciera tan radiante esa noche? Ella estaba bien como siempre, así no era como ella… era como, Temari con maquillaje.

— Sabes Temari… — le empezo a decir el mientras rascaba su nuca. — Luces bien…

—Gracias… — La muchacha y el cruzaron la puerta y salieron a la calle.

— Quiero decir… Muy bien. — movió sus manos hacia sus bolsillos. —Pero…

— ¿Qué? — sus mejillas habían tomado el mismo color de ayer mientras sus ojos le miraban en busca de una respuesta.

El la miro de frente y juguetonamente apretó su nariz quitando el polvo que la hacía lucir pálida. — Luces mejor sin maquillaje… — Temari se sobresaltó y se alejó hasta cubrir su rostro. Shikamaru sorprendido dio un paso atrás.

— ¿Qué pasa? — le pregunto preocupado… ¿Habia apretado muy fuerte su nariz?

— Tu… — Ella se mordió su labio inferior. —Yo uso todo el maquillaje que desee… ¿Además si luzco tan bien cuál es el problema?

— Lo siento... quise decir que, — el suspiro, aquello iba a sonar vergonzoso. — Me gustas más sin maquillaje...

— A mí también me gustas más sin maquillaje… — Temari sonrió y se dio la vuelta. — Nos vemos.

Shikamaru sonrió y volvió a contener las ganas de perseguirla… Ella estaba haciendo todo aquello más difícil e irresistible.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Llevaba quizás cinco minutos sobre la "X" color rojo, su kimono blanco con detalles verdes hacían juego con los detalles de cristal en las hondas de su cabello, habia optado por hacer de su maquillaje algo más sencillo… y después de todo aquel tiempo ¿Shikamaru aún no habia llegado?  
Una gran cortina cubría todo la vista a los espectadores, solo podía escuchar murmullos, risas, cubiertos sobre los platos y un suave vals sonando de fondo.

— Lo siento. — La voz del chico la hizo sobresaltarse, podría admitir que la asusto.

— ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? — le exigió.

— Mi madre… ella quería que dedicáramos una oración a mi padre antes venir aquí. —Temari se avergonzó, no era la respuesta que esperaba. — Lo siento.

— No hay problema. — La rubia miro sus uñas antes de agregar. — Luces bien. — En el kimono negro del muchacho resaltaban unas hierbas verdes casi invisibles y su típico peinado lo hacía lucir como… el.

— Estoy simple, pero gracias. —el respiro, tras esa cortina todo era tan silencioso que podía escuchar cada respiración que daba Shikamaru. — Sabes… debo disculparme, luces bien con maquillaje y puedes usar cuanto quieras es solo que…

— Esta bien, tenías razón. — ella sonrió avergonzada. — de todas formas… no me sentía tan cómoda usándolo.

— ¿Segura? — esta vez Shikamaru busco su mirada.

Temari giro y al mirarlo su corazón dio un vuelco, los nervios estaban comiéndola. — No, en realidad debiste decirme que lucía esplendida.

— Lo hacías, incluso ahora luces hermosa. — El Nara aparto su mirada rápidamente, la rubia no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Idiota. — La rubia extendió su brazo hacia el chico, este entrelazo el suyo en correspondencia.

— Debí ser yo quien lo hiciera primero… — se quejó.

Al otro lado de la cortina reino el silencio y luego de que se escucharan unos pasos una voz lo rompió.

— Estamos reunidos hoy para conmemorar el compromiso y la próxima unión de Temari del Desierto y Shikamaru Nara. — la voz del Kazekage hizo eco en aquel gran salón. — Son dos familias y dos aldeas diferentes…

— No sé porque se preocupa por hacer semejante discurso… — Temari resoplo mirando en dirección a la cortina.

— ¿Pensaste en lo que dirás al momento de presentarte? — Le pregunto Shikamaru.

—No. — Todo aquello le molestaba, de todas formas terminaría y no sería real… al menos que…

Los labios de Shikamaru la sorprendieron cuando se encontraron con los suyos. Fue un beso cálido y sus labios estaban húmedos y calientes, algo que reconforto a Temari. La chica se inclinó más hacia él, haciendo el beso algo más profundo.  
—… Yo como representante de mi aldea y hermano de Temari y futuro cuñado de… — la voz de Gaara era apenas un susurro para ella y parecía que para Shikamaru también, quien se habia dedicado a pasear sus manos por la espalda de la chica.

— Bien chicos… — la voz de Midori los hizo sobresaltarse, y Shikamaru volvió a su posición… el chico estaba avergonzado, su sonrisa lo decía todo. —… es hora de salir. — la mujer dejo estas palabras casi volando y desapareció echa un tomate.

— Suerte. — le dijo Shikamaru mientras extendía su brazo.

— Eso es para débiles… como tú. — le dijo mientras le correspondía.

La cortina se abrió revelándoles a un Gaara inexpresivo y a una gran multitud de pie recibiéndolos con un abrazo. Las cámaras comenzaron a hacer flash y Temari recordó algo.

— ¡Ay por Dios! — La muchacha se acercó más al chico y le susurro. — limpia tus labios, es que… use labial.

— Bien. — Shikamaru pasó una mano por sus labios. — Creo que ahora me siento muy avergonzado.

— Es tu culpa.

— Podrías haberte resistido… — Temari lo miro incrédula cuando el chico le dedico una sonrisa burlona.

Gaara les paso el micrófono luego de los aplausos y todos tomaron asiento, la primera en hablar fue Temari, quien dedico unas breves palabras a todos.

— Gracias por estar aquí hoy… — Comenzó diciendo. — Todos son muy importantes en nuestras vidas y creo que, es genial compartir este momento con todos ustedes. — Paso el micrófono a Shikamaru luego de recibir unos aplausos.

— ¡SHIKAMARU KYAAA! — Se escuchó la voz de Chouji desde el público.

— ¡CALLATE CHOUJI, LO ARRUINAS! — la segunda voz fue de Ino, sin lugar a dudas.

Luego de una risa por parte de todos Shikamaru agrego. — Gracias… es un maravilloso momento, en compañía de maravillosas personas. — dijo esta palabra mirando de reojo a Temari, ella por su parte se sonrojo. — Estoy agradecido de que estén aquí presente, seria genial que todos pudieran estarlo pero… algunos nos dejaron… — recordó a su padre y a Asuma, y sus ojos se cristalizaron— Bueno y espero que continúen con nosotros por mucho tiempo… muchas gracias. — Miro en dirección al público, su madre estaba allí, sonriendo mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

Los aplausos vinieron aún más fuertes y fue el turno de Kankuro el de subir a la tarima.

— Bien… — incluso antes de empezar ya estaba llorando. — Es difícil ver esto… porque eres como nuestra madre… yo… — Kankuro lloraba a moco suelto y miro a su hermano Gaara. — Yo… no puedo Gaara… luego vendrán niños, sabes cómo odio los niños… — Temari soltó una gran carcajada, el tonto de su hermano dejo el micrófono en las manos de Ino, quien habia subido a dedicar unas palabras.

— Bien, solo quiero decir que… lucen genial hoy y que, espero ser la dama de honor de esa boda. — La chica sonrió casi rogándole con la mirada. — Es broma, puede ser quien quiera… pero de igual manera es una boda y son ustedes dos, así que estoy feliz por eso… — Ino sonrió ampliamente en dirección a Shikamaru, Temari no pudo evitar estar celosa de la belleza de la chica. — Eres tan genial, que nunca pensé que llegarías a tener una novia… pero como todos, solo pensé que esa podía ser Temari… — Luego ella miro dirección al público. — Es que el todoooo el tiempo estaba hablando de Temari… Una vez…

— Ya es suficiente Ino. — le interrumpió Shikamaru, el público estallo en carcajadas.

— ¡Oye, habia preparado este discurso! — se quejó la muchacha entre risas.

Luego de unas palabras de Midori, la cena comenzó. Sirvieron de los mejores platos de Konoha  
y los mejores de Suna; las bebidas eran desde agua y jugos hasta vinos y whisky; todos y cada uno de sus compañeros de Konoha se encontraban allí, a excepción de Sasuke, el parecía no haber regresado de su viaje y Kakashi quien quizás no pudo dejar Konoha por ser el Hokage. Sus amigas de Suna y los ninjas más calificados de Gaara estaban presentes.

Saludaron en cada mesa, los felicitaron en cada una de ellas, fotos con cada compañero y pequeños obsequios por parte ellos… aquello era algo cruel sin duda alguna, como habia dicho Shikamaru, estaban haciéndolos vivir una mentira, haciéndolos gastar dinero en obsequios, en trajes… Temari podría llegar a ser cruel pero esto, la hacía sentir asfixiada, era algo tonto llegar tan lejos por una mentira, habia solución, por supuesto que la habia.

— Vuelvo enseguida. — Dijo Temari con un nudo en su garganta. Shikamaru la siguió con la mirada antes de verla desaparecer entre la multitud.

Temari busco a su hermano menor por todos lados pero no pudo encontrarlo. Encontró a Kankuro junto a Takeo y Memo bebiendo algunas copas, pero no habia rastros de Gaara.

— ¿Qué ocurre Temari? — luego de llegar a la recepción del salón pudo encontrar a su hermano.

— Gaara… — la rubia exploto y cubrió su rostro. Gracias al cielo no habia nadie alrededor. — No puedo seguir con esto… es tan, tan egoísta.

— Está por terminar no te preocupes… — el chico tomo a su hermana y la cubrió, quizás por primera vez, en un abrazo, un abrazo muy tenso.

— No es eso... es que-

— No sé qué ocurre entre tú y Shikamaru. — continuo como si la chica no hubiera hablado nunca. — Pero no permitiría nunca que estuvieras con alguien que te haga llorar así… — Temari comenzó a negar con la cabeza. — Admito que me has… preocupado y he estado a punto de enfrentarme a él...

—No Gaara. — le replico Temari. — No es así…

— No lo defiendas porque estés enamorada… ya han sido varias veces que te encuentro llorando por él. — Gaara bufo y la soltó. — No permitiré que te traten como quieran.

— Gaara soy lo suficientemente grande para saber lo que me conviene.

— Pero no lo suficientemente inteligente. — le replico, Temari lo miro ofendida. — Sea lo que sea que estés pensando… — la miro un poco decepcionado. — lo anulare, porque creo que puedes conseguir a alguien que te haga feliz.

— ¡Gaara!

— Has venido aquí llorando… ¿Por qué? — le exigió.

— Porque esto me parece una crueldad…

— ¿Quién es el responsable de todo esto? — le soltó sin esperar respuesta. — ¿Estás pensando en casarte? — la miro exaltado. — ¿quieres llevar esto a la realidad?, ¿Acaso él te lo ha propuesto?

— No es eso…

— Esta aldea necesita de nosotros, hace dos meses presentantes planes para su mejoramiento. — le recordó. — obras que planificaste en conjunto con algunos constructores están en movimiento… vas a dejarlo todo…

— ¡Gaara!

— Organiza tus prioridades Temari. — le dijo su hermano. — Nuestros padres nos dejaron esta aldea en nuestras manos… ten un poco de respeto por tu familia y cásate cuando llegue el momento.

— ¡Deja de comportarte como mi padre! — le dijo casi en un grito. — ¡ni siquiera me has escuchado!

— Entonces compórtate como una adulta, hermana del Kazekage, embajadora de la aldea y representante de Suna. — le dijo su hermano antes de despedirse de ella.

Temari apretó sus puños muy fuerte antes de patear el piso. Por supuesto no estaba pensando en casarse, simplemente quería convencerlo de posponer la boda y ver qué pasaba con "la relación" que estaba llevando con Shikamaru; por supuesto nunca dejaría a su aldea a medias, nunca dejaría todos esos planes sin terminar, nunca los dejaría así como así, porque esa aldea era parte de su vida y cada ciudadano era su hermano, su familia.

Sus lagrima estaban casi invisibles cuando salió del baño, habia tardado un poco retocándolas para sí poder regresar al salón y dedicarle a todos aquellos familiares y amigos una, aunque triste, falsa sonrisa.

— ¿Qué paso? — le dijo Shikamaru cuando la encontré en la puerta del baño.

— Nada — le dijo sonriendo. — ¿Qué pasa contigo?

— Te estuve buscando… — puso sus manos en el bolsillo antes de agregar —Yo no puedo soportar esto. Es demasiado.

— Si… la verdad me harte. — le dijo la rubia. — Incluso Kankuro… estaba llorando.

— Escapemos.

— ¿Qué? — Temari lo miro sorprendida, no podría creer lo que habia escuchado.

— Larguémonos de aquí… ahora. — La propuesta los hizo sonrojar a ambos.

— ¿A dónde iremos? — le pregunto ella con una sonrisa, pensó que aquello solo pasaban en libros, pero, era posible.

—… No lo sé, no conozco esto. — Shikamaru soltó una risa.

— Y…— comenzó a decir Temari. — ¿Cuándo regresaríamos? — Era algo vergonzoso preguntar aquello.

—Cuando tú desees regresar… —Shikamaru se sonrojo y rasco su nuca, Temari sonrió, ¿Habría Shikamaru pensado en amanecer juntos? Porque ella sí.

—Bien… — Temari recordó las palabras de su hermano hace algunos momentos y sus planes se arruinaron. — Entonces sígueme, tenemos poco tiempo. — Y luego de dedicarle una sonrisa juguetona, se dio media vuelta.

 _ **Bueno… espero que les guste y muchas gracias por sus reviews y por darle fav y follow a la historia, me alegra mucho que guste :)… Ahora estaré un poco más ocupada por la universidad, pero no la abandonare lo juro: 3 Que tengan un buen año 2016 y feliz cumpleaños a todos los que cumplen en enero ¿) XD Bye!**_


	14. Cena Parte II

_**Hola, espero que anden bien chicos les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.  
Ojo diré algo y no estoy nada molesta, no piensen eso:  
Bueno muchos me han dejado palabras como "Temari está siendo muy sensible" o "El que suele llorar es Shikamaru"; trato de dejar unas personalidades similares y humanas, no es que quiera dejarla como una debilucha o hacerla otra persona, la mayoría de las veces en las que llora es porque la cohíben de sus decisiones y la hacen sentir inútil y sin opinión, por ende la hago como yo cuando me molesto o me sacan de mis casillas, ejemplo: Lloro de la rabia (y más si son temas familiares) y busco soluciones. Con Shikamaru, esta frente a la chica que le gusta, no creo que quiera verse como un débil a cada momento y más si la chica vive molestándolo.  
No pienso cambiar la manera en que llevo mi personaje y mucho menos estoy molesta XD (no vayan a pensar eso, no es que este en plano de "no me digan que hacer" no, no ), es solo que quería dejarles el cómo me siento al escribir sobre ellos y que planeo continuar así… claro son buenas recomendaciones de parte de ustedes, así que las tendré en cuenta adelante, gracias :3**_

  
Temari continuaba caminando detrás de algunas casas, Shikamaru seguía tras ella, paso a paso y actuando como verdaderos ninjas. El ninja no sabía a donde se dirigían, no conocía nada de Suna y no podía estar seguro en que zona se encontraban, pero estaba seguro de que caminaban en dirección a alguna salida. Minutos antes Temari le habia prohibido hablar, dado que estaban en plan de "escape" de aquella molesta y falsa cena.

Para Shikamaru fue demasiado duro ver a todos sus seres queridos felices por algo que podría no llegar a pasar nunca, su madre llorando aun sabiendo la verdad lo hizo sentir el peor hijo del mundo y no soporto estar más tiempo ahí; quizás el escapar lo metería en problemas, pero nunca dijeron que era una obligación estar presentes durante toda la cena… además todos parecían estar disfrutándolo, menos él y, por supuesto, Temari… que aunque hubiese querido ocultarlo habia tenido un mal rato en el baño (o eso pensó Shikamaru al verla salir así).

— Temari— le dijo casi en inaudible. — Psst. —La chica volteo y le dedico una mirada asesina, Shikamaru le devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa y ella se encogió de hombros para luego levantar una ceja. — ¿A dónde vamos?

— Un lugar, muy bonito. — o eso pudo adivinar cuando los labios de la chica se movían sin sonido alguno. — Shi.

Dejaron las casas atrás para caminar en una, lo que Shikamaru llamaría, pradera. Había pastizales abundantes y altos, comenzaron a cubrir sus tobillos para luego llegar a sus pantorrillas y entonces por fin se mantuvieron a lo alto de su cintura. El chico tuvo que utilizar sus manos para abrirse paso entre ellas.

—Maldición. — Escucho decir a Temari, a quien el pasto le llegaba por el pecho aproximadamente.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Le dijo curioso. — ¿Tu estatura no ayuda?

Temari lo fulmino con la mirada y luego agrego. — Es el kimono. Molesta al caminar por este lugar.

— Que raro que no te has quejado de las geta…

— Me deshice de eso hace mucho Shikamaru. — Temari alzo su pie lo más que pudo para mostrarlo descalzo. — Eran incluso una molestia al caminar normalmente.

— Ahora que hablas demasiado puedo deducir que estamos en una zona… aislada.

— Algo así… — Temari continuo caminando mientras alzaba su kimono, Shikamaru la ayudaba a mover el pasto para abrir paso. — Por esta razón Suna, tiene su nombre y localización.

— ¿Gaara va a matarnos cierto? — Le comenzó a decir Shikamaru.

— Eso no es importante ahora… — no podía ver la reacción de la muchacha, pero, sabía que no era buena por el tono de su voz. Shikamaru no podía dejar de preocuparse por el hecho de haberse escapado. — estamos yendo a un oasis… ¿sabes lo que es?

— Algo así. — Solo sabía que podía utilizarse como un buen genjutsu en un desierto. — ¿Por esto Suna está aquí?

— Algo así escuche decir a papá hace mucho… — la nostalgia cubrió su voz. —Mi padre dijo que, nuestros ancestros nombraron a Suna así porque el oasis solía tener ese nombre… y eligieron la zona por que tenía esta fuente de agua cerca.

— Ya veo… — Shikamaru no sabía que decir al respecto, nunca habia nombrado a su padre y aunque, el suyo habia muerto, no habia sido de una forma igual a la del padre de Temari. La situación le resulto incomoda.

— Sabes… — dijo ella cambiando el tono de su voz. — ¿te molesta si me quito esto? — dijo mientras se señalaba el kimono, Shikamaru evito su mirada y se sonrojo. ¿Qué cosas decía esta mujer? ¿Acaso no sabía las cosas que podría provocar? — Eres un pervertido Shikamaru…

— ¿Q- que? — Dijo el devolviéndole la mirada, Temari sonrió. — Tu eres la que quiere quitarse la ropa…

— Por supuesto tengo algo bajo o ¿tú no?… lo dije porque será más fácil correr con esto, y el lugar no esta tan cerca si caminamos tan lento. — Temari comenzó a quitarse el kimono y Shikamaru volvió a apartar su mirada. — Que cosas piensas jovencito…

— Ya no empieces. — le dijo el sonriendo intentando ocultar su incomodidad. Temari le devolvió a sonrisa; esta vez sostenía el kimono en su mano y vestía unos pantalones cortos y una camisa de tirantes blanca, parecida a un pijama.

— Sostén esto. — le dijo la rubia antes de darse la vuelta y echar a correr, Shikamaru tomo con fuerza el kimono y la siguió.

A medida que avanzaban la pradera tenía un aspecto similar a una zona tropical, el pasto a su alrededor iba disminuyendo cubriendo por ahora sus tobillos y a su lado habían arboles similares a las palmeras, con arbustos de hierbas secas. El cielo estaba cubierto por un manto oscuro y miles de estrellas y casi invisible, a una esquina de ellos, se encontraba la luna. Shikamaru debía correr a un lado de la chica, ya que la arena que levantaban sus pies lo golpeo en la cara anteriormente.

El aire frio cubría su cara y en ocasiones la miraba de reojo para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien, o por lo menos vestida, ya que esa pijama no parecía exactamente de su talla. Su cabello rubia se movía con el viento y sus ojos, al igual que los del Nara, estaban brillantes de lágrimas contenidas por la brisa.

Temari soltaba risas que lo hacían al sentirse de alguna manera satisfecha. Ella en esta ocasión parecía liberada, sin ningún tipo de responsabilidad ni capas; solo eran ella, la luna y la noche, no habia nada más cerca.

— ¡Estamos cerca! — le grito ella.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — a Shikamaru le parecía todo igual a su alrededor.

— Por el frio. — grito ella. — Puedo sentir lo frio del agua en el aire…

Y así fue, luego de algunos pasos la hierba se convirtió en arena y unos arbustos abrieron paso a un pequeño lago en el cual se reflejaba casi a la perfección la luna. El lugar era cerrado y con palmeras a su alrededor, oscuro y la única luz cerca provenía del cielo. Entre las cosas más bonitas que Shikamaru habia visto, esta era una de ellas.

Temari boca arriba en la arena exhalando aire. — Tenia demasiados años que no pasaba por aquí…

— Es muy bonito. — le dijo Shikamaru caminando en su dirección.

— Y es prohibido… — comenzó a decir Temari dejando a Shikamaru boquiabierta. — La entrada es restringida, porque Gaara no quiere que se contamine…

— Ok. Gaara va a matarme en definitiva. — Shikamaru la miro perplejo y ella se sonrojo.

— Gaara no se va a enterar, además… — Temari se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en dirección al lago. — Si vamos a hacer una cosa mal y Gaara nos "matara"— dijo la última palabra entornando los ojos. — entonces hagamos dos por el mismo castigo. — Shikamaru sintió aquella propuesta algo… sexy, y se limitó a quitar cualquier imagen de su cabeza.

— Esta loca. — Temari sonrió y metió sus pies en el lago chillando a sentir el tacto del agua. — Yo no pienso entrar ahí Temari. Tu no deberías entrar podrías-

— Sabes si vas a regañarme puedes quedarte sentado esperando a que te haga caso. — comenzó a decir ella sin una pizca de estar molesta. — Ya me han puesto demasiadas pautas últimamente…

— Bien entonces has lo que quieras.

— Eso hago cariño… — le dijo ella sarcásticamente antes de lanzarse al agua. Shikamaru sonrió para luego soltar una carcajada. — Maldición esto está demasiado frio. — La sonrisa de Temari era temblorosa.

— Me imagino… — y en realidad se lo imaginaba, con el simple tacto de la brisa podía asimilar como se encontraba aquella agua.

Temari volvió a entrar al agua y Shikamaru apenas podía ver el cabello rubio en aquella agua tan oscura como sus mismísimos ojos.  
Al cabo de algunos segundo no pudo evitar no preocuparse de que ella podría ahogarse, dejo sus zapatos a un lado y se quitó el kimono para dejarlo sobre la arena junto a de Temari. Agradeció que su vestuario contara con unos pantalones más ajustados y una camiseta bajo aquel gran trozo de tela.

La cabeza de la muchacha giro cuando escucho el sonido del agua y sonrió. — Vaya, vaya… así que entraste… — dijo aunque sabía que él podría no escucharla.

La cabeza del muchacho salió a la superficie y su cabello azabache cubrió la mayoría de su rostro. Temari soltó una carcajada.

— Rayos… se ha soltado el cabello. — dijo Shikamaru tiritando por el frio. Quito el cabello de su cara y Temari se acercó para ayudarle.

— Te ves diferente con el cabello así… — le dijo mientras llevaba unos mechones tras las orejas del chico. — diferente bien. — le sonrió algo sonrojada, sin mirarlo.

— Tu también. — le dijo él. — me gusta cuando te peinas diferente…

Temari carraspeo para salpicarle un poco de agua. — Una vez me pediste que me lo quitara. — Shikamaru no recordaba aquello así que la miro confundida. — Una vez que fui a buscarte muy temprano a tu casa.

— Ah… es que… — Shikamaru quería decir aquellas palabras sin sonar algo cursi. — luego te dije que lucias bien…

— Mmm… — Ella lo miro fijamente y Shikamaru aparto su mirada, se sentía en algún tipo de examen. — Como sea. — Temari se hundió para salir nuevamente a exterior. — deberíamos irnos pronto… nos tomamos mucho tiempo en el camino.

Shikamaru respiro hondo, habia pensado aquello hace unos segundos y algo dentro de él lo obligaba a decirlo. — Te ves bien con el cabello diferente… es porque siempre te peinas similar y todos te ven así. — Temari lo miraba confundida y algo avergonzada. —… me da un poco de celos que… ¿todos te vean diferente?

Temari soltó una carcajada y cubrió su rostro, incluso tuvo que tomar el hombro del chico para no perder el equilibrio bajo el agua. Shikamaru se sintió algo diminuto delante de ella, esta vez era el que se encontraba avergonzado.

— Entonces… — le dijo la chica sonriendo. — ¿Quieres ser solo tu quien me vea así?

— No dije exactamente eso… pero… — Shikamaru apartaba su mirada lo más que podía.

— Eso fue gracioso… — Ella se apoyó más sobre su hombro, como si quisiera llamar su atención, Shikamaru ignoro aquí llamado y continuo mirando en dirección opuesta. — dado que has sido el único que me has visto con otros peinados.

— Entonces bien. — no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Entonces, bien. — repitió ella para luego con un abrazo, hundirse en el pecho del chico.

Shikamaru no supo muy bien cómo reaccionar a aquello, así que la cubrió con sus brazos y miro en dirección a su pecho para encontrarse con la cabeza de la chica.  
El quería besarla, de verdad quería hacerlo.  
Su cabeza comenzó a funcionar para encontrarse con las posibilidades de morir esa noche a causa de:

\- Estar besándola y que en pleno beso llegue algún ninja de Gaara.  
\- Morir por el frio.  
\- Que llegue Kankuro.  
\- Que llegue Gaara.  
\- Que Temari no esté de acuerdo con aquello.  
\- Que su madre tema que la embarace y por ende lo asesine a él.  
\- Que este oasis contara con algún jutsu prohibido de los antiguos Kages y ambos terminen muertos.

De todas las posibilidades la de que Gaara apareciese podría ser la principal y más temerosa, porque si en algún momento el llegase a aparecer y pedirle que desapareciera, Shikamaru tendría que irse sin oponerse a sus compañeros de guerra ni mucho menos a la familia de Temari.

Y era una decisión cobarde y egoísta si llegase a pasar, pero no querría que su madre pensase que él podría convertirse en alguien como su tío lejano, no querría ser siempre aquel que se llevó a Temari para Gaara, Kankuro y Suna; si él no era aceptado, volvería a sentirse inservible y débil… cosa que habia estado evitando durante mucho tiempo.

Se perdió unos minutos en sus pensamientos y lo cubrió un aura de tristeza, aquello iba a ser un problema y como veía las cosas, ni Temari quería dejar Suna y Gaara no quería que él se quedara mucho tiempo…

— Shikamaru. — la voz de Temari lo hizo reaccionar y bajo su mirada para verla. — Bésame. — Temari lo miro sonrojada y sus pupilas verdes se movían de un lado a otro. Shikamaru la miro a los ojos para dedicarle una sonrisa burlona, por alguna razón le parecía muy tierna de esa manera.

— ¡Ay muérete! — le dijo la chica avergonzada para soltarse del mientras buscaba nadar hacia la derecha.

Shikamaru fue tras ella para tomar su rostro y acercarlo al suyo. Antes de besarla ella sonrió y puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

— Hola chicos… ¿Han visto a Shikamaru? — dijo una Yoshino muy preocupada.

Todos en la mesa negaron e Ino soltó una carcajada. — ¡Ay señora Nara, ya sabe cómo son los jóvenes!

— Si, incluso Hinata y Naruto no se separan de la pista de baile. — comenzó a decir Sakura.

— Ja, ja, ja… eso lo sé a la perfección jovencita. — le dijo la señora a Ino. — así que deja de andar haciendo espectáculos con el pintor ese por Konoha.

— ¡¿Qué?! — La mesa entera estallo en carcajadas.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

— Kankuro… ¿Has visto a Temari? — Gaara le pregunto algo serio a su hermano, quien baila junto a TenTen de Konoha.

— Oh no, no… — Por supuesto la habia visto salir, incluso uno de sus ninjas le avisaron que se encontraba en dirección a las afueras de las montañas de El Suna, pero… ¿Acaso él no estaba demasiado borracho para recordarlo?

— Escuche que Shikamaru tampoco está cerca… solo estoy preocupado. — le dijo en un susurro su hermano. — deberíamos empezar a…

— Shikamaru acaba de bailar con Tenten ¿No es así? — Tenten afirmo mientras masticaba un aperitivo. — Ya no arruines esta noche… ¿Por qué no bailas?

— No olvídalo… tengo cosas que hacer…

— Vamos, vamos… ¡Matsuri! — dijo llamando a la chica. — Baila con tu jefecito y enséñale a pachanguear.

— ¿A quién? — Matsuri parecía confundida cuando Kankuro la llevo a los brazos de Gaara.

— Vamos TenTen, acaban de poner la maldita primavera… es mi favorita.

— Wujuuu. — dijo Tenten mientras lo seguía.

Kankuro camino en dirección a la mesa de postres y tomo alguno entre ellos… si debía fingir que se encontraba muy borracho como para no recordar la orden que le dio a Takeo de "no seguir a Temari"… entonces debía de emborracharse de verdad.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

— El señor Kankuro me dio la siguiente orden. — dijo Takeo al resto de los chicos en la puerta del gran salón. — La señorita Temari no se encuentra bien, así que no deberíamos seguirla por ahora…

— ¿Estás seguro de eso? — le dijo su compañero.

— Por completo…

— ¿Kankuro no estaba borracho o algo así? — le respondió otro chico más.

— Para nada, si fuera así me lo hubiese dicho llorando.

— Bien… entonces continuaremos vigilando los alrededores. — algunos se despidieron y saltaron para desaparecer en la noche.

— Takeo. — comenzó a decir Memo. — Kankuro estaba borracho ¿cierto?

— No, pero por alguna razón quería parecerlo… entonces yo creeré que no estaba y así…

— Nos evitamos un lio con Gaara.

— Kankuro no nos dejara morir Memo, no te preocupes…

— Va a ser una larga noche entonces Taquito. — su amigo se despidió y corrió en dirección opuesta.

Takeo comenzó a caminar en dirección al salón y en medio de él se encontró a Akane casi a punto de salir. Llevaba un vestido lila y un gran bolso rosa en sus manos.

— Hola Takeo. — le dijo la chica. Su sonrisa era temblorosa y su ojo derecho temblaba con debilidad. — debo irme… adiós.

— Espera… — Takeo la tomo por el antebrazo y la hizo girar. — ¿Sabes dónde está Temari cierto?

— Oh no, no no…. No, no…sí. — le dijo y lo miro suplicante. — Ella está bien Takeo, yo no puedo decirte por qué se fue… pero está bien.

— Bien. — Takeo suspiro y miro hacia arriba. — Supongo que Kankuro sabe lo que hace.

— ¿Kankuro? — Akane lo miro entre confundida y coqueta. — ¿A qué te refieres?

— Olvídalo… buenas noches. — Takeo la soltó para caminar en dirección al baile, tenía cinco años trabajando para Kankuro y nunca lo habia visto desobedecer a su hermano Gaara… si todo aquello estaba pasando, debía de tener una razón para hacerlo y el, como buen compañero y ninja, debía apoyarlo.

 _ **Bueno esto fue todo, sé que está un poco cortito pero… lo escribí para no dejarlos sin episodio tanto tiempo, la universidad me tiene literalmente ocupada y he tenido muy poco tiempo… Si quieren que dibuje los vestuarios de los personajes como los imagine, háganmelo saber y los publicare en mi blog. Tengan feliz febrero y un feliz cumpleaños a todos aquellos que nacieron en dicho mes! Besos :3**_


	15. Cena Parte III

_**Hola! Bueno no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualice, así que espero que les haya gustado lo rápido que lo hice. Muchas gracias nuevamente por todos sus reviews, follows, favorites… Me animan mucho, mucho. Puedo decirles que la historia está cada vez más cerca de su final, pero no tan cerca… ¿podríamos llamarlo "un punto intermedio"?... Tengo todo calculado en mi mente pero… no sé cuántos capítulos me lleve, pero espero que continúen ahí conmigo. Sin más, he aquí el capítulo…**_

— LALALA — La rubia alzo sus manos al aire antes de volverlas a bajar — UUUHHH UHHHH.

— Ya vez como terminaste Ino… — Sai comenzó a reclamarle por los muchos, bastantes, tragos que bebió aquella noche su novia, quien ahora cantaba una canción desconocida para él. — Esta vez sí superaste a Naruto.

— ¡¿Quién me supero?! — dijo el rubio al lado de su esposa. — ¿Sasuke?

— ¿Sasuke? — le respondió Sakura a Naruto. — Ese patán…

— ¡El mas patán es Lee… como puede desaparecer por tanto tiempo sin darnos alguna explicación! — comenzó a decir Tenten. — Solo dijo "tengo un asunto importante en la aldea de las frutas". — repitió imitando su tono masculino.

— Hablas muchas tonterías Tenten… a lo mejor se buscó una novia. — Chouji sonrió y miro a su derecha, hacia la mesa de Kumo donde se encontraban el grupo de morenos escuchando hablar a la rubia, su líder.

— El enarrmorado edes tú. — Ino le sonrio a Chouji y luego miro a Sai para decirle. — Yo no te amo vessssssss.

— Yo tampoco te amo Ino… — él le sonrio y la chica le dio un puñetazo.

— Debes decissme que me amas idiotra! — la chica cayo en sus brazos y fingió un llanto.

Todos en la mesa comenzaron a reir a excepción de Naruto (quien parecía confundido) y Chouji, quien con la mirada trataba de encontrarse con Shikamaru, hace algunos minutos estaban buscándolos y él sabía que esto no era algo "grave"… definitivamente el hecho de que él y Temari no estuvieran por ahí tenía un significado, y él debía comunicarse con su amigo antes de que todo empeorara. Pensó en un plan junto a Ino… pero la chica estaba demasiado borracha para contribuir y no conocía a algún otro que pudiera ayudarlo.

— ¡Hey Chouji! — El chico alzo la mirada para encontrarse con Samui, la rubia lucía un largo vestido rojo. — ¿A dónde fue tu amigo?

— Oh… yo no tengo idea. — Comenzó a ponerse nervioso. No era solo por la pregunta sino también por la mirada de la morena cabellos rojos sobre él.

— Yo que necesitaba preguntarle algo… ha desaparecido. — dijo Karui algo fastidiada.

— Quizás… quizás supo que casarse es algo arriesgado y escapo. — comenzó a decir Omoi.

— No seas idiota Omoi. — dijo la pelirroja. — Chouji… quizás tú lo sepas es sobre el clan Nara… tengo una duda.

— Bien… quizás lo sepa. — Chouji se puso de pie algo nervioso y camino en dirección a su mesa (las cuales estaban bastante cerca) — hablemos de ello Karui. — y adentrándose en la conversación, y dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos… olvido aquel plan para ayudar a su compañero.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Temari estaba sobre una roca escurriendo su corto cabello de espaldas a Shikamaru.  
Hace algunos minutos habia sucedido la cosa más vergonzoso de su vida, le hecho unas maldiciones a las que eligieron su vestuario… — _¿Cómo se les ocurre ponerme algo blanco?_ — pero sabía perfectamente que no era culpa de aquellas mujeres principalmente… ¿Cómo se le ocurría a ella entrar a un lago vestida de blanco? Bien el lugar era oscuro; apenas la luz de la luna podía hacerlos diferenciar una que otra cosa, pero esa ropa blanca… esa maldita ropa blanca.

++++++++++++HACE ALGUNOS MINUTOS++++++++++++LALALALALA+++++++++++++++++

Shikamaru la habia besado, y no una sola vez, si no varias. No eran expertos en besos, y hasta ella podía darse cuenta de las veces en que sus labios tropezaban o sus dientes chocaban, pero comparada a la primera vez, esta era sin dudas mucho mejor.

Por supuesto que el beso se habia vuelto más profundo, y bajo el agua fría las manos del chico rozaban caminos impregnados con calor que hacían a la chica estremecer. Ella, apoyando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, le correspondía.  
Luego de unos segundos el Nara paseo su mano dentro del camisón de Temari, otra razón más para estremecerse y volverse nada con él. ¿Se sentiría el de la misma forma?, débil y dependiente. Eran actitudes que ella sin lugar a duda no tomaría con los ojos abiertos, mirándolo de frente y por supuesto, sin besarlo; pero en este momento y como se sentía podría estar ganándole una pelea y sin lugar a dudas ella no buscaría enfadarse…

Y reposando una mano sobre el rostro de la rubia, con la otra el moreno paseo desde sus caderas hacia su cintura, haciendo un camino luego por su columna, casi como si jugara con ella y con cada hueso que se marcaba. Esa zona de su cuerpo estaba cubierta por el agua, pero de alguna forma podía sentir el calor ardiendo en su espalda y lo bien que se sentía… Y apenas era una mano, ¿Qué pasaría si usara ambas? Temari no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada por aquel pensamiento.

Ella se apretó más hacia él, haciendo aquello más íntimo, más de uno que de dos. Shikamaru llego a sus omoplatos y los acaricio al ritmo de sus labios, Temari por su parte jugueteaba con el cabello del chico.  
—Temari. — le dijo el con una voz seca mientras se separaba de ella, esa voz, parecida a la que suelen tener los ninjas de su aldea luego de llegar de una misión por el desierto. — Debemos irnos.

— ¿Ah? — se sintió algo avergonzada por haberse quejado. Pero era algo propio de ella expresarse.

— Si, vamos ya. — Shikamaru le lanzo una mirada de desaprobación y se la dio a vuelta.

— ¿Estas molesto por algo? — le dijo ella preocupada, pero con un tono más molesto, aquella mirada no venía al caso.

— Mira. — el empezo a mirar a otro lado mientras apretaba sus labios. Luego continúo. — ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir a la calle sin esa cosa que parece traje de baño?

— ¿Qué? — Temari no entendía exactamente a qué se refería el chico; luego de pensarlo algunos segundos lo comprendió. — ¿Estas… estás hablando del brasier?

— Si, eso. — dijo el mirando a otro lado. — Ya vamos nos… Dios.

— Esto también tiene la misma función… — dijo señalando su camisón, el cual tenía un pequeño listón que separaba su pecho de su abdomen. — No entiendo porque te molesta esa tontería…

Shikamaru la miro boquiabierta, para luego apartar la mirada. — ¿Es que no sabes que estamos en un lago?

— ¿Y eso qué?

—Estas en un lago… usando eso, con un hombre.

— Eres tú.

— Con más razón… Gracias al cielo está lo suficientemente frio…

Temari comenzó a entender a que se refería el. Sin lugar a dudas estaba hablando de que el no estar lo suficientemente cubierta con él, o sea Shikamaru, es decir el chico que te gusta y te está besando, podría ocasionar que sucediera –aquello-. Y de seguro mientras acariciaba su espalda se dio cuenta de ello y quiso parar… para no continuar.  
Él estaba evitándolo.  
Él estaba… queriendo hacerlo. Temari ahogo una risa y Shikamaru carraspeo.

— Ya vamos Temari. — le dijo ofreciéndole la mano. — Porque tienes que ser así…

— ¿Así como? — ella tomo su mano y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la orilla.

— Nada.

— Llorón. — ella sonrio, pero estuvo agradecida. Sabía perfectamente que no cualquier chico hubiera actuado de esa forma.

— Sabes deberíamos… — Shikamaru se dio media vuelta y en menos de un segundo quedo paralizado seguido de esto, soltó la mano de Temari y la forzó a regresar al agua.

— Déjame… ¿no estamos yéndonos? — Temari se soltó y lo miro fijamente, el aparto su mirada inmediatamente y luego se dio la vuelta.

— Bien entonces yo iré por tu ropa… quédate allí. — Shikamaru camino en dirección a la orilla y Temari miro su cuerpo confusa… ¿Estaba algo mal con ella? Lo único que podía ver era su ropa húmeda… y pegada… a su cuerpo…

— Ay por Dios. — dijo casi inaudible. — Ay por Dios, ay por Dios…

— Temari…

— ALEJATE. VETE, VETE… — Temari ni siquiera pudo ver la reacción del chico, ya que nado hacia la profundidad lo más rápido que pudo.

Temari nado hasta que sintió que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de él.

— Mira… yo no tenía esa intención. — le empezo a decir el. — Yo ni sabía que podía verse así… estoy hablando de tu camisa no de tu pecho.

— ¡Cállate! — le dijo Temari cubriéndose. Por Dios, si hubiese sido en otras "circunstancias" el hecho de que su camisa mojada y –blanca- mostrara a la perfección su pecho, no le hubiese molestado, pero, lamentable no habia sido ese tipo de "circunstancias", sino una donde ella estaba allí, con los ojos abiertos, mirándolo de frente, hablando muy tranquilamente… mientras el contemplaba aquello, no estaba lista para aquello, ni mucho menos para esto, ni siquiera se lo habia planteado.— ¿Por qué no hablas claramente Shikamaru?

— Yo… eh… — Sabia que el chico se encontraba nervioso incluso antes de esta situación, pero al carajo… Eran sus pechos. — ¿Lo siento?

— Déjame en paz… — Temari comenzó a nadar en dirección a las rocas. Si subía allí y utilizaba algún jutsu podría secarse más rápido. — comienza a recoger todo… nos iremos en cuanto termine.

+++++++++++++++++++VOLVIENDO AL PRESENTE ++++++TURURURU+++++++++++++++++++  
Luego de escurrir su cabello opto por un jutsu básico de estilo viento, que la ayudo a secarse más rápido. Mientras caminaba sobre las rocas en dirección a la orilla pudo notar que Shikamaru habia hecho algún jutsu similar, ya que su cabello no estaba tan húmedo como antes.  
No estaba lista para dar la cara, pero era momento de irse, así que debía de decir algo.

— Bien… dame ese Kimono. — le dijo sin mirarlo.

— Temari sabes… ni siquiera es mi culpa esto. — Shikamaru decía con una voz baja. — Tu eres la que no le gusta usar esas cosas y…

— Ya. — Temari alzo su mano en señal de que parase. — basta, no hablemos más de ello. — comenzó a ponerse su Kimono, esta vez sí lo usaría, ya se sentía demasiado expuesta.

— Bien… pero no puedo disculparme si no es mi culpa yo… — Temari comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida, ignorándolo por completo. — creo que yo estoy más avergonzado que tú.

— Yo no estoy avergonzada. — le dijo algo harta. — De todas formas alguien tendría que verlas alguna vez…

— ¿Está bien que haya sido yo entonces?

— No estoy hablando de eso… — Temari intento no sonreír. No podía negar que Shikamaru estaba actuando algo tierno.

— Bien. Entonces utilicemos algún jutsu de cambio de formas… ¿No crees que sería buena idea? — Temari lo pensó y de alguna forma era buena idea.

— Sí. Podríamos. — Shikamaru se detuvo y comenzó a mover sus manos. — Pero no lo hare…porque sería aburrido.

— Temari… ¿Qué pasa contigo?

— Deja de ser tan correcto por una vez Shikamaru. — ella se quejó.

— No soy tan correcto… tu eres incluso más quisquillosa que yo. Es una molestia.

— ¿Me estas llamando fastidiosa? — Temari lo fulmino con la mirada y Shikamaru frunció el ceño.

— ¿No?

— ¿no? — repitió ella.

— No te he dicho fastidiosa Temari, bien vamos… no hagamos ningún jutsu. — Shikamaru comenzó a caminar en dirección a la aldea.

—Estas evitando el hecho de que me llamaste fastidiosa. — Temari alcanzo al chico. — Pero lo dejare pasar…

— Gracias. — Shikamaru sonrio y Temari lo miro seria. — entonces ¿nos vamos?

— Sigue el mismo camino. — le empezo a decir Temari y Shikamaru la tomo por el brazo, como si supiera de que se tratase aquello. — Yo me iré por otro lado… nos vemos en el salón.

— No. — el la atrajo hacia sí y ella se soltó suavemente.

— No podemos llegar juntos. — Temari le guiño el ojo antes de desaparecer.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Shikamaru habia llegado al salón hacia diez minutos, y apenas llego se encontró con la mitad de las personas de pie bailando y Gaara siendo llevado al son de la música, este ni siquiera parecía querer estar ahí.  
Los ancianos de la aldea ya se habían retirado y el gran reloj del lugar marcaba las 8:45pm. — _Así que solo estuvimos fuera una hora y media._ — Shikamaru sonrio y sus mejillas se llenaron de algún fuego, habia sido demasiado para un día.

— Shikamaru vieeeejo aquí tas. — Naruto lo rodeo con el brazo y lo hizo integrarse dentro del grupo de amigos. — te extrañemos.

— Te extrañamos, querrás decir cariño… — Hinata corrigió a su esposo y lo tomo por la mano. — Ven deberíamos ir a sentarnos.

— O a besarrrnos… jiji eso rima Hina — Naruto comenzó a reir y Hinata se sonrojo y luego camino en dirección a las mesas junto a su esposo.

— Ino está mucho peor que el… — Kurenai miro a Shikamaru fastidiada y a su lado Tenten y Shino le sonrieron.

— ¿Han visto a Temari? — Shikamaru debía actuar inteligente… si no quería armar algún escandalo debería tramar algo.

— Mmm… pensamos que estaría contigo. — Tenten le guiño el ojo y Shikamaru trato de ocultar el hecho de que era verdad.

— ¿No esta Mirai contigo? — Shikamaru busco a la pequeña, pero no pudo encontrarla.

— Ah… ella se ha quedado en Konoha con la madre de Ino. No quería exponerla a este viaje.

— Ah ya veo… gracias por venir. — Shikamaru sonrio y luego miro a Kankuro.

Shikamaru se despidió de ellos y saludo a Sai, quien luchaba con una Ino ebria. Camino en dirección a Kankuro pero el pobre parecía estar incluso peor que Ino y Naruto.

— Shik shik ja ja ja. — Kankuro tocaba una copa al momento de nombrar al chico. — hare mi musiquita bien bailable junto a mi cuñado Shik shik.

— Va a ser genial Kankuro… puedes agregarle mi nombre. — Kiba sonreía a su lado.

— Yo no voy a hacer el baile del perrito… así que te vas a bailar Kiba je je je.

Shikamaru trato de librarse y antes de poder pensar en ir hasta ahí el mismo Gaara se acercó a él.

— ¿Temari no esta contigo? — Gaara parecía molesto, algo irritado y fastidiado. Aunque su rostro siempre tenía casi la misma expresión, Shikamaru pudo descifrarlo.

— No… iba a preguntarte por ella. — Shikamaru rezo porque su actuación hubiese sido perfecta.

— Míralo ahí está. — La voz de su madre lo hizo girar en el sitio y pudo ver que al lado de su madre se encontraba Akane y Temari, quien parecía no haber ido nunca hacia el lado. Su cabello lucia igual de impecable y su maquillaje estaba perfecto. — Cariño Temari te ha estado buscando…

— Ah, yo también la buscaba. — comenzó a decir el. — ¿Ah donde habías ido?

— Ah… ella estaba conmigo. — dijo Akane demasiado alegre. — Maquillaje ja ja ja. Hola Kazekage.

— Hola Akane. — le respondió Gaara y miro a su hermana por quizás, unos treinta segundos. — Deberías avisar antes…

— Ella me lo dijooo hermano. — Kankuro comenzó a caminar hacia ellos y Shikamaru lo miro agradecido.

— ¿Estas muda? — le espeto Gaara a la chica y ella giro sus ojos antes de decirle:

—Jodete… — se dio la vuelta y Akane la siguió. Yoshino miro la situación incómoda y Gaara se sonrojo de la vergüenza, quizás. Shikamaru no supo que hacer así que sonrio nervioso antes de retirarse.

Temari continúo caminando junto a Akane. La rubia parecía feliz, quizás demasiado… aquello debió ser un golpe fuerte en el ego de su hermano, pero, ¿acaso hacerla llorar no habia sido algo mucho peor?... Por supuesto ella no se dejaría joder tan fácil. Akane estaba pálida y más nerviosa que nadie, ella era tan devota a Gaara que seguro hoy llegaría pidiéndole perdón a todos los Kages de Suna por haberle mentido al presente.

— Ya Akane… has hecho una buena acción por tu amiga. — Temari estaba satisfecha por ahora.

— Yo estoy bien… bien. — La chica sonreía muy nerviosa. — Yo estaba bien durmiendo en casa… no sabía que pasarías por ahí a estas horas… Y MENOS QUE ME HARIAS MENTIRLE AL KAZEKAGE.

— No es como si hubiésemos matado a alguien… ya cubriste lo del maquillaje.

— Doble castigo. — Akane miro a Temari y le sonrio. — Estas enamorada.

— ¿A qué viene eso? —Temari le sonrio perpleja y Akane la miro con ternura. Al cabo de algunos segundos su sonrisa se fue borrando.

— Temari. — La voz de Shikamaru llamo su atención.

— Hola Novio. — Akane actuaba algo exagerada delante de él. — Eres mejor actor que yo…

— Cállate Akane. — Su amiga le pidió algo suave. Shikamaru la miro algo confundido.

—Ja ja ja. Los dejo… — Akane se fue en dirección contraria mientras soltaba algunas risitas, dejando a la pareja sola. El reloj marcaba las 9:06pm y el salón poco a poco se quedaba sin personas, quedaban sus amigos de Suna y la mayoría de Konoha.

— ¿Y bien? — Shikamaru la mira e inconscientemente tomo su mano, Temari le correspondió.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Ella lo miro confundida.

— Mañana debo regresar a Suna, mañana quizás muy temprano… — Shikamaru apretó la mano de Temari y luego aparto su mirada. — Los planes no eran así… pero esto me lo dijo mi madre hace algunos segundos.

— Entiendo. — comenzó a decir Temari.

— Bien… entonces… — Shikamaru vacilo unos segundos para luego continuar. — Debo irme con mi mamá… me estoy despidiendo de ti.

— Ah claro… entiendo ahora. — Temari lo abrazo y le susurro. — Adiós.

— Nos vemos, en la próxima reunión entonces. — Shikamaru la soltó y comenzó a caminar.

— ¿Te estas yendo ahora? — Temari le dijo y él se dio a vuelta.

— Si, mamá está esperando… — Temari asintió y aunque se sintió algo decepcionada, lucho por ocultarlo. No era un sentimiento nuevo; cuando debía dejar Konoha y era el quien la acompañaba… sentía una especia de nostalgia, como que sabía que extrañaría el estar cerca de él.

— Entonces… quizás nos veamos mañana… o nos veamos luego.

— Sí. — Shikamaru le guiño un ojo y agrego. — Buenas noches Temari. — para luego darse la vuelta y caminar en dirección a su madre.

Temari miro a aquella espalda desaparecer entre la multitud y comenzó a pensar que:

\- Mañana sería la última vez que lo vería, o quizás hoy, hasta que Gaara diera fecha para una próxima reunión.  
\- Esa próxima reunión estaba cerca.  
\- Esa próxima reunión daba por finalizado aquel compromiso.  
\- Ella no quería que aquello terminase.  
\- Mas el hecho de que le correspondiese no ayudaba mucho a superarlo y avanzar con el plan.  
\- Y Akane tenía razón, ella estaba y esta, enamorada de Shikamaru Nara.

 _ **Bueno, les traigo este capítulo… no hay nada especialmente tan tantán pero espero que lo disfruten. Tengan un feliz mes y que tengan un buen día del amor y la amistad… gracias por los reviews que dejaran y bienvenidas/os los nuevos/as lectores.**_


	16. Suave

_**Bueno, hola…les traigo más de este fic. Espero que hayan tenido un lindo 14 de febrero… yo la verdad no hice nada jajaja. Les deseo suerte a todos los que estén en época de exámenes como yo t.t es una época terrible.  
Bueno tengo algo que preguntarles (y no es que se acerque ni nada por el estilo pero como ya les dije todo en mi cabeza está hecho y quiero tener todo preparado) y gracias a **__**utopia153**_ _ **pude recordarlo; sucede mis calabacitas… ha llegado el momento de darles la charla del… LEMON, más bien es una encuesta y como sé que a muchas les gusta y quizás a otras no... ¿Les gustaría que este fic contenga lemón? De obtenerse una gran mayoría y obviamente una minoría, lo haría poniendo solo aquel lugar en negrita… así el que no desee leerlo podrá pasarlo tranquilamente; bueno quisiera estar al tanto para saber si debo poner las negritas o no cuando el momento llegue, dejen un review con su opinión. Gracias!**_

Shikamaru se habia apresurado en llevar a su madre a casa, esta habia estado insistiendo en regresar al hotel para dormir, y Shikamaru no iba a dejarla ir sola.  
Durante el camino se habia dado cuenta que la despedida que le dio a la chica habia sido algo desabrida … pero se encontraban todos los invitados allí, invitados como Gaara que sabían la verdad; por supuesto se sintió mal dejándola sin más que palabras… o mejor dicho él se sintió mal de no haber hecho algo… más.  
Habían sido quizás tres semanas desde que todo aquello comenzó… quizás pronto sería un mes, Shikamaru no estaba del todo seguro, pero si estaba seguro de que todo aquello habia ocurrido demasiado rápido; por supuesto que no le molestaba el hecho de que fuera con Temari, a decir verdad toda su adolescencia giro alrededor de tres mujeres: su madre, Ino y Temari, no es como si estar cerca de ella fuese algo nuevo, o el hecho de preocuparse, o hacerla sentir cómoda o querer ser algo protector… él siempre tuvo ese sentimiento, el sentimiento de ser alguien útil para ella; pero ahora era diferente, ahora compartían más que solo palabras y misiones, habían sentimientos (que quizás estuvieron siempre allí y por eso siempre quiso mejorar como hombre, pero ahora habían salido a flote) y Shikamaru estaba algo impresionado. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora?

Habia tomado un baño ya y su madre dormía tranquilamente en su cama; Shikamaru habia estado pensando en algo durante aquella ducha, era algo loco y arriesgado pero mañana partiría a Konoha y debía ingeniárselas.

Shikamaru habia estudiado y según todas las aldeas las academias y hogares propios, eran de los pocos lugares que no tenían extrema vigilancia para utilizar jutsus de transformación. — _Si encuentro la academia podre entonces…—._ Shikamaru salió del hotel y se encamino hacia la academia de Suna, no sabía exactamente como llegar allí y durante su "tour" por la ciudad lo habia olvidado, además la noche era demasiado oscura como para guiarse por anuncios de tiendas, aunque unas cuantas estuviesen abiertas.

Luego de algunos minutos se encontró con una gran entrada y un anuncio que daba la bienvenida a la academia de Suna, el ninja hizo algunos movimientos de manos para transformarse en un gato, espero algunos minutos pero ningún aldeano apareció a juzgarlo ni mucho menos ningún ninja.

Su visión era limitada y se las ingenió para subir a algunos tejados o ventanas y divisar mejor el camino hacia la torre; antes se habia transformado en un perro, para un misión junto a Asuma; habia sido algo difícil adaptarse a un cuerpo tan pequeño y sus movimientos pero después de dos semanas se habia vuelto un experto, aunque dejaron lleno de mordiscos aquel pergamino que debían rescatar, pudieron lograr el objetivo.

A su lado personas pasaban y algunas chicas lo acariciaban, no sabía exactamente qué tan tierno podía verse, pensó en un gato su cuerpo era mucho más flexible que el de un perro, y porque por supuesto no ves a perros en los techos a diario.  
Luego de caminar y saltar un poco se encontró con la torre del Kazekage al frente de sus ojos, aunque solo pudiese ver lo que la vista le permitía, supo que se trataba de ella.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

— _¿Qué podría hacer?_ — Temari no dejaba de pensar en aquello. Había tantos pros y contras en toda aquella situación. — _Simplemente podría ir y decirle a Gaara que amo a Shikamaru y que por favor no cancele el compromiso pero… Gaara se ha negado en aceptarle y hará lo que le venga en gana. Y tampoco puedo pensar solo en mi… ¿Qué tal si Shikamaru no quiere casarse?,_ — otra idea paso por su cabeza— _podría simplemente decidirlo por mí misma e ir a hablar con los ancianos pero eso viene con un contra… y es casarme ahora mismo, yo no puedo casarme ahora mismo y dejar tantos planes que tengo por la aldea a la mitad._ — se imaginó su vida de casada y todo lo que vendría con ella. — _una casa, hijos, un trabajo… ¿Tengo todo aquello? ¿Estoy lista en verdad para tenerlo?_ — No eran decisiones que se tomasen de un día para otro, y si por supuesto podrían ser una pareja, pero mientras que el compromiso se cancelara no podría estar de buenas a primeras con él ya que no sería su prometido y por esta razón, empezo todo el lio. — _Acepte todo esto sin que el gato tuviera cinco patas, no pensé que fuera ocurrir todo esto… y ahora todo es tan difícil, pero tan fácil al mismo tiempo._

El cristal de su ventana comenzó a chillar y se encontró con un pequeño gatito color… ¿marrón? Nunca habia visto un gato con aquellos colores por Suna, sin duda alguna era peculiar. Temari le dio unos golpecitos al vidrio para espantar al gato, no eran tan amante de los animales como para mantener uno y tampoco tenía ganas de pasar su noche escuchando los aruños en su ventana.

— Fuera gatito. — Comenzó a decir ella algo irritado por la insistencia de este. — No pienso alimentarte, ven por la mañana. — le dijo como si aquel gato pudiese responderle.

El gato parecía no querer irse y sus patas comenzaron a aruñar aún más fuerte el cristal, Temari se conmovió por mirada, parecía desesperado por refugio. — ¡Aish, pero que gato tan necio! — Temari abrió la ventana para tomarlo entre sus manos y la cerro de golpe. — Te daré leche y no vuelvas más, no estoy para cuidar animales.

El gato comenzó a arañarla como si su agarre le hiciese daño, incluso algunos maullidos comenzaron a salir de su boca, Temari lo miro algo ofendida. — ¿Qué diablos te pasa gato? ¿Te ayudo y me tratas así? — le dijo acariciando su cabeza. — Bien si lo que quieres es caminar entonces…— Temari lo coloco en el piso y en medio de un segundo el gato pasó a ser un hombre. — Que…AH-

Antes de poder gritar el chico dio la vuelta y tapo sus labios, los ojos de Temari se relajaron cuando se encontró con Shikamaru frente a ella. — Hola. — le dijo él. — Siento haberte asustado. — quito su mano de la boca de la chica y esta respiro hondo.

— Dios pude haberte matado… lo juro. — miro sus manos que estaban en la posición del tigre, listas para realizar un jutsu. — O pude haber matado a ese gato por ser tan fastidioso.

— Bien lo siento, si hablaba quizás gritarías aún más… y si subía sin ser un gato tus guardias me matarían— Temari se sonrojo y miro al cielo. Shikamaru respiro hondo. — ¿Debería bajar la voz?

— Sí. — le dijo ella en un susurro. — Habia olvidado que al frente tenemos a Kankuro y a un lado a Gaara. Aunque soy grandecita para tener a quien desee aquí…

— Pero es correcto tener un poco de respeto. —El la miro y suspiro— Sabes… creo que fui algo simple al despedirme de ti. — Temari ni siquiera habia pensado en aquello, pero si, habia sido algo simple.

— Mmm… fue algo normal.

— Bien, fue normal. — le dijo Shikamaru y tomo asiento en su cama. — Pero no dejaba de pensar en que es un poco… descortés.

— ¿Descortés en que sentido? — Temari se sentó a su lado y cruzo las piernas. Ahora se percató de que el chico que le gustaba habia entrado por la ventada de su habitación.

— Descortés porque… — Shikamaru rasco su nuca y continuo. — porque nos besamos y me iré mañana. ¿No es descortés despedirme de ti tan simple?

Temari sonrio nerviosa — No es como si fuese para siempre…

— ¿Qué dices? — Shikamaru no pudo oír aquel susurro de la chica. Ella se acercó y repitió en su oído.

—No es para siempre, así que está bien. — Shikamaru trago saliva y asintió. Una habitación, una chica muy cerca, la adrenalina de que te encuentren… aquel momento no ayudaba mucho con su autocontrol. — Entonces ¿solo regresaste para hacerme saber que te sentías mal por ser simple?

—Más o menos… — el moreno se encogió de hombros y Temari le dio un beso en la mejilla, en la miro de reojo mientras le daba una media sonrisa.

— Estoy siendo muy tonta ¿no crees? — Temari sonrio y jugueteo con sus manos. — ¿era mejor cuando te golpeaba?

Shikamaru sonrio en silencio. — No eres tonta, eres… ¿linda?

—Me estas ofendiendo. —Temari negó y se cruzó de brazos. — ¿Cómo puedes decirme linda cuando antes te parecía cruel?

— Hay semejanzas… — le dijo el alzando sus cejas. — Cuando eres cruel, te ves linda. Siempre he pensado eso.

Temari lo inspecciono y respondió. — ¿Cómo podría creerte? Ahora resulta que antes cuando me llamabas cruel te parecía linda…

— Ah bien. Piensa lo que quieras. — le dijo Shikamaru, Temari buscaba decir algo pero en la interrumpió. — En Konoha todos pensaban que me gustabas… supongo que eso lo pensaban porque, pude decir algo alguna vez.

— Bien. Te creo. — Ella aparto su mirada. No podía negar que hasta ella misma habia escuchado los rumores cuando iba a la aldea vecina.

— Tus pijamas son algo… tiernas. — Temari salto sorprendida y Shikamaru ahogo una risa. Si, sus pijamas rosas de osos eran algo… cursis.

— Que más da, nadie viene a verme en las noches… Oh espera. — Temari actuó sorprendida y luego lo miro a él. — Tú has venido hoy… ¿ni siquiera pensaste que podría no se… dormir desnuda?

— Mmm… no pensé eso. ¿Piensas ese tipo de cosas siempre? — La verdad si lo habia llegado a pensar, pero no pensó que Temari fuese de ese tipo.

— No cambies el tema… no le busco el doble sentido a todo como tú. — ella se puso de pie y tomo un peine de su peinadora.

— ¿Segura? — Ella se acercó y alzo su ceja izquierda. — pensé que habías pensado algo así en Konoha… ese día en las aguas termales.

— Ay muérete Shikamaru. — El sonrio y ella se sentó y comenzó a cepillar su cabello. — Sabes ese día todo era extraño así que… ¿Cómo no pude confundirme?

— Mmm… creo que nunca dije nada como — el aclaro suavemente su garganta y continuo. — "Temari necesito que vengas a un hotel conmigo vamos a tener relaciones"

— Por dios ya no lo repitas jamás. — Ella comenzó a reir sin parar. — Nadie dice eso cuando lo hará… me refiero a las señales.

— ¿Qué señales? — él dijo algo confundido. — "¿No puedo hacerlo si no eres tú?"

— Si, eso… por dios. — ella negó y cerro sus ojos. — Pensé que te gustaba o algo así.

— Solo quería que una chica fuese conmigo… pero Chouji insistió en que fueses tú. — Shikamaru recordó aquel momento. ¿Era tan obvio que incluso sus compañeros le daban empujones?

— Eso es un poco decepcionante. — El tono de voz de Temari cambio.

— Estoy feliz de que fueses tu…—Shikamaru lo dijo demasiado bajo pero ella pudo escucharlo. — Si no…

— ¿Si no que? — le dijo ella luego de unos segundos.

— Si no… — el respiro y bajo la mirada. — ¿Cuánto tiempo me habría tomado en darme cuenta de ti?

Temari sonrio lo menos que pudo y acerco un poco más a él, Shikamaru por su parte continuaba mirando el piso algo avergonzado.

— Lo siento si en algún momento no llegue a entenderte yo… — el suspiro. — Creo que no soy tan inteligente si se trata de mujeres… — dos segundos después dijo. — si se trata de ti. — corrigió.

—Está bien. — le dijo ella. — Eso lo sabía… es decir. — Temari continúo. — No es como si estuviese segura de que te gustase pero… pero sabía que era importante para ti y eso me bastaba.

El asintió dos veces y luego levanto la cabeza. — Hoy pensaba que Mi madre, Ino y tú, son las mujeres más importantes. — el sonrio y luego agrego. — Bien y Mirai, pero ella es una niña aun.

— Gracias. — le dijo Temari y lo abrazo sentada a su lado por la cintura. El la rodeo con el brazo.

— Gracias a ti. — Temari sonrio y se alejó suavemente. — Te dije que hay semejanzas…

—No he sido cruel.

—No, no… estas siendo linda. — le dijo él y ella rodo sus ojos. — pero para un hombre, ser linda en un lugar así significa ser cruel…

Temari ahogo una carcajada y Shikamaru se ruborizo. — Ay por Dios… tú eres el que le busca el otro lado a las cosas… pervertido.

— Lo siento. — comenzó a rascarse su nuca. — Estoy siendo honesto y precavido.

—Está bien… — le dijo ella y luego capto. Una cama, una chica… un abrazo; por supuesto no estaba mal besarse si a eso se refería claro, pero el solo estaba evitando hacer algo por impulso propio.

— Debería irme entonces. — Shikamaru se puso de pie y Temari hizo lo mismo tras él. — son casi las once de la noche y yo debo irme a las cuatro de la madrugada con el resto.

Temari asintió y lo miro mientras este hacia unos movimientos con sus manos. Él se iría mañana pero ¿Cuándo volvería a verlo? — Quédate.

Shikamaru paro en seco y la miro sorprendido, ella ruborizada le sostuvo la mirada. — ¿Qué?

—Quédate… hablemos o si quieres solo dormimos. — ella comenzó a juguetear con sus manos y respiro hondo antes de continuar. — Puedo poner una alarma a las tres y…

— No es buena idea. — Shikamaru negó mientras miraba hacia la ventana.

—Quédate. — le dijo ella, más que una súplica parecía una orden. — Nada va a pasar, yo me hare cargo de todo. — El la miro algo avergonzado, este no era el dialogo de una mujer y su reacción no era exactamente la reacción de un hombre; algo típico entre ellos. — Quédate conmigo.

Shikamaru sintió como una llama dentro de si se encendiese y un balde de agua de algún lugar iba hacia allí para apagarla. Estaba incorrecto pensar ese tipo de cosas y trataba de borrarlas antes de que se apoderaran de su control; pero no podía evitar el hecho de que quería besarla. Temari no tenía ni una pizca de sensibilidad, realmente estaba pensando todo por encima de esa línea y él era un hombre — uno muy débil—. Se controló lo más que pudo y recupero la compostura.

— Bien. — le dijo asintiendo, Temari sonrio. El Nara miro la puerta que tenía al frente y el miedo se apodero de él. Todo se volvería peor si alguien llegase a entrar. —Me matarían.

— ¿Qué dices? — decía Temari mientras colocaba la alarma en su reloj de noche.

— Nada. — el chico se sentó al borde de la cama y ella fue hacia una mesa y trajo consigo un pequeño cactus. — ¿Y eso?

— ¿No te he dicho que me gustan las plantas? — Shikamaru asintió; la verdad recordaba eso, cada vez que ella iba a Konoha solía visitar el invernadero. — Esta me la regalo mi padre hace mucho… Los cactus pequeños como estos llegan a vivir unos treinta años.

— Es un poco curioso… su tamaño quiero decir. — Shikamaru habia visto muchos cactus grandes y largos, pero este era como una pequeña bola de espinas. — ¿desde hace cuánto tiempo lo tienes?

— Desde que te conozco. — continuo ella sin dejarle decir una palabra al muchacho. — Justo antes de ir a Konoha con mi padre para los exámenes Chunnin, me lo regalo por mi cumpleaños.

— Ya veo… fue hace mucho tiempo. — Abecés olvidaba que el padre de la chica también habia sido asesinado.

— Sí, he estado cuidándolo con bastante paciencia. — Temari coloco el cactus en la mesa y se giró a mirarlo. — Este cactus tiene conmigo, los mismos años que mi padre lleva muerto… y los mismos años que llevo conociéndote.

— Sí. Nunca pude decírtelo pero… siento mucho lo de tu padre. — ella asintió y se encogió de hombros.

Unos segundos más tarde dijo. — Bien. — lo miro y se acostó en la cama. — Puedes acostarte si lo deseas.

— No, estoy bien. — Shikamaru no podía dejar de imaginar que alguien iba a tocar la puerta en cualquier momento, habia mucho más suspenso aquí que en cualquier otra misión.

— ¿Ya tienes miedo bebito?

— Desde que salí del hotel tengo miedo…

Temari se sentó nuevamente para abrazarlo. — ¿Estas más asustado si te abrazo?

— Que molesta eres…

— Busco molestarte en realidad. — Shikamaru aparto la mirada y ella comenzó a besarle la mejilla. — actúas como una chica… ¡no me ignores!

— Shhh. — el chico la miro pidiéndole silencio. — No hables tan fuerte.

— ¿Por qué? — la voz de Temari era cada vez más fuerte. — ¿Vendrá alguien?

— ¿Estás buscando que me maten? — Temari lo soltó y se acomodó a su lado, Shikamaru la miraba irritado sentado al borde de la cama.

— No. — dijo casi, casi como en un grito. — Para nada. — volvió a repetir bajando solo un poco la voz.

— Baja la voz Temari. — Shikamaru la miro irritado y ella comenzó a reir un poco fuerte. — Ya baja la voz… — Shikamaru la tomo por el brazo y la acerco para tapar su boca, ella aun así reía a carcajadas.

—No seas tan cobarde. — dijo ella bajo la mano del Nara.

— No seas molesta. — ella se encogió de hombros y él le quito la mano de la boca, sin dejar de tomar su brazo.

Lo siguiente fue algo mecánico. Shikamaru la miro a los ojos y ella le sostuvo la mirada antes de ver sus manos unidas, el hizo lo mismo para luego volverla a mirar y encontrarse con los ojos verdes esperándolo. De alguna forma el sabía que tenía que hacer pero también sabía que tenía que evitar, ella le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos más y luego en la aparto y miro el cactus otra vez.

Temari tomo su rostro y lo giro hacia el de ella acercándolo, pero nunca toco sus labios, solo estaba ahí cerca de él respirando su mismo aire y mirándolo fijamente. El solo permaneció inmóvil mirándola, ella por otra parte parecía estar afrontando el más grande reto en toda su vida; su mirada vacilaba, sus labios temblaban y sus mejillas se tornaban cada vez más rosas.  
El chico trago saliva y la tomo por la cintura pegándola mas a él, debía de admitir que verla tan cerca lo habia echo perder el control, pero no la cordura.

Temari inclino su cabeza para encajar sus labios en los de Shikamaru que estaban calientes y secos. El chico olía a jabón y menta y sus labios sabían a pasta de dientes. Ella continuo suave y pausadamente, sin prisas, llevando sus manos del rostro de Shikamaru hacia su nuca, mientras trazaba algunas líneas divertidas sobre lo que quedaba al descubierto con aquella camisa que llevaba. Temari cerro sus ojos y comenzó a besarlo como lo habia hecho en el lago, que fue de alguna manera el mejor beso que él le habría dado.  
Shikamaru continuaba atrayéndola hacia sí mismo, incluso cuando entre ellos dos no quedaba ningún espacio; Temari desenredo sus piernas cruzadas y gracias al impulso de Shikamaru las coloco alrededor de la cintura del moreno, sentándose sobre su regazo.  
El beso estaba volviéndose muy, muy intenso… incluso ella que nunca lo habia hecho en toda su vida comenzó a usar la lengua torpemente y clavo sus dedos en el cabello oscuro del chico de Konoha.  
El continuaba atrayéndola más y aunque sabía que estaban demasiado cerca, la quería aún más cerca; las manos de él hacían círculos en la espalda de la muchacha, mientras que la otra bajaba desde su pierna hasta su cintura. Busco apoyo en la pared a su izquierda, la que estaba por debajo de la ventana y se acomodó en la cama, permaneciendo sentado.  
Él se separó por un segundo para tomar aire, pero ella lo capturo en el mismo instante dejándolo sin aliento; Temari se alejó para besar la mejilla del chico y este por otra parte comenzó a besar su cuello, si bien eran inexpertos en aquello y lo hacían con demasiada torpeza, no podían llegar a pensar si estaban haciéndolo bien o mal, ya que para ambos era su primera vez. Temari soltó un leve gemido que la hizo avergonzar cuando los labios de Shikamaru comenzaron a besar su cuello y el cosquilleo siguiente la hizo tener escalofríos.  
A continuación el Nara se alejó lo más que pudo, o lo que la pared y la cercanía con ella le permitían; Temari aparto su mirada avergonzada por su reacción.

—Deberías ir a dormir. —le dijo el con una voz muy áspera. — por favor.

— Bien. — Temari trato de ocultar su sonrisa, estaba avergonzada pero era muy gracioso verlo reaccionar así. — Iré a dormir. — y acto seguido se bajó del regazo del muchacho.

Shikamaru respiro hondo, unas seis veces mientras Temari se cubría con la manta y luego suspiro otras seis veces más. — _Aquello era de seguro muy difícil para los hombres._ — pensó para sí misma. La verdad no estaba segura de aquello, habia leído libros pero siempre eran desde el punto de vista de una inocente chica, así que poco sabia como se sentían los hombres. Ella por otra parte estaba muy avergonzada, su corazón latía demasiado y su respiración estaba un poco agitada además estaba literalmente caliente; no recordaba haber estado así hace algunos minutos.

Luego de unos segundos Shikamaru se puso de pie. — Puedes dormir aquí si deseas… la cama es grande y-

— Olvídalo, solo dame una almohada, dormiré en el suelo. — parecía un poco irritado desde el punto de vista de la chica; y en realidad lo estaba, lo que más estaba evitando era aquello, porque con ello traía un gran dolor.

— Bien, como quieras… — Temari le dio una almohada y luego se acostó en su cama. — Que tengas buenas noches.

— Igual tu Temari. Descansa.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 _ **"Disculpa si te molesta que haya tomado este papel de tu gaveta… por suerte encontré este lápiz muy cerca. En cuanto te dormiste he decidido irme… eso se debe a que no soporto que tus hermanos estén al lado.  
Me he tomado la libertad de quitar la alarma… de todas formas ya me iría así que para nada iba a sonar. Quizás nos veamos en unas semanas, en realidad no sé cuándo, pero espero verte pronto. Puedes escribirme o llamarme si no es tan costoso, yo estaré al pendiente.  
Con mucho cariño, tu prometido, Shikamaru."**_

— ¿Para nada iba a sonar? — dijo para sí misma. — Si serás idiota…

Temari dejo la nota a un lado y miro el reloj (aunque con solo ver el sol pudo percatarse de que ya eran más de las cuatro) 8:45 am. Se habia marchado hace cuatro horas, y ni siquiera se despidió a apropiadamente. Aunque ayer hubiese venido a despedirse o más bien decirle, que esperaba despedirse mejor… ella esperaba acompañarlo hasta la salida de Suna, como el solía hacer cuando ella visitaba Konoha.

A partir ahora iba a comenzar lo difícil, y si tenía que posponer la cancelación de este compromiso hasta que sus planes en Suna estuviesen finalizados, entonces lo haría. Ya era momento de que ella escogiera su futuro y sin ataduras familiares viviera más a gusto todo aquello; después de todo era ella quien velaba por su propia felicidad, no las decisiones de su hermano menor. — _Veamos que harás en Konoha… yo por mi parte tratare de quedar libre para ese bebe llorón…_

Y sin más se encamino a terminar todas aquellas propuestas que habia planeado para su aldea.

 _ **Bueno espero que les haya gustado, a mí en particular me gustó mucho este capítulo porque se expresa tanto el cariño como el deseo (yummy yummy) que se tienen. A partir del otro no les prometo mucho ShikaTema…  
Elegí un gato porque ellos suelen ser escurridizos… quería escoger un ave pero mmm creo que ser un ave es difícil XD (Me puse en el lugar de los animales para este capítulo) es que vean como les cuesta a los pajaritos volar… no me imagine que Shikamaru fuese un aviador o algo así, por eso escogí un gatito. Bueno saludos y muchas gracias por sus reviews… felicidades a todos aquellos que cumplan años el 29 de febrero (por fin les toca pachanga después de cuatro años) y felicidades a todos aquellos que cumplan a principios de Marzo!**_


	17. Cartas

_**Holaaaa… disculpen el abandono, estaba bien, bien ocupada con la universidad (a decir verdad debería estar estudiando electroquímica pero me aburre así que ahora veo TWD y escribo) bueno fue una buenísima idea preguntarles por adelantado lo del LEMON, ya que muchas no estaban de acuerdo con el así que al momento de la acción lo pondré en negrita porque no avisare cuando será jijijijjijijijijijii en fin, espero que este capítulo les guste :3**_

 _ **SEMANA UNO (SHIKAMARU)  
**_ — ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás rondando la oficina de correo? — La voz de Chouji lo hizo espabilarse. — Creo que te he visto pasar por aquí varias veces durante la semana…

— Estoy esperando una carta de… Temari… ya sabes… — Shikamaru evitaba la mirada de su compañero; si la desesperación era evidente en su cara no quería que su amigo se diese cuenta.

—Ya veo… para cancelar la cosa ¿no? — su amigo dijo estas últimas palabras muy bajo.

—Sí, exactamente eso… — Shikamaru miro a su amigo con dudas para luego buscar ayuda en él. — ¿Está bien que piense en no anular esto tan pronto?

— Bueno…

— Es decir, — continúo interrumpiéndolo. — No quiero casarme en este momento… no me veo formando una familia y aun no cuento con los ahorros suficientes-

— Por eso digo…

—Gaara me detesta y Kankuro… me confunde. — Chouji lo miro fastidiado aunque en sus ojos podía verse la comprensión. — Yo… siento que es una oportunidad que debo aprovechar…

— ¿entonces qué harás? — Chouji lo miro y su amigo bostezo.

—Primero iré a dormir… acabo de llegar de una misión y estoy muerto. —seguido de esto bostezo. — Y luego pensare… esperare su respuesta o por lo menos alguna señal de ella…

—Bien… Entonces hablamos viejo.

— Nos vemos.  
 _ **  
**_ _ **SEMANA UNO (TEMARI)**_

— Les dije que no permitiré estructura de más de seis pisos en la aldea… ¡Estamos sobre un desierto chicos! — Temari se puso de pie y planto sus manos en la gran mesa redonda de madera. — ¿Si quiera han estudiado geografía?

—Pero señorita Temari… — la interrumpió un señor con gran barba y planos a su lado. —Si planeamos hacer un gran hotel… con el nombre de "Gran Hotel"… ¿No debería tener más pisos?

—Perfecto, entonces sería fácil conseguir muertos y heridos gravemente en un sismo o arenas movedizas… —Se sentó algo exhausta y suspiro. — Lo que quiero decir es que una estructura ancha, con varias habitaciones, unos seis pisos y una muy buena base sería más segura para cualquier turista…

—Entiendo… y lo lamento señorita Temari, no conocía muy bien el suelo de esta ciudad y mis jefes me pidieron los planos para un gran hotel. — Un muchacho rubio y de grandes ojos marrones la miro avergonzado.

— No se disculpe, ustedes son los del ingenio aquí… saben mucho más que yo. — Ella les dedico una cálida sonrisa. — Solo necesito supervisarlos y estar al pendiente de que esto será una gran mejora para la zona turística de la aldea.

—Lo comprendo… es difícil trabajar cuando hay novatos en el equipo. — El señor le dedico una mirada fugaz al joven rubio —Y más si vienen de otra aldea…

— ¿Está hablando de Hiromi? — Temari lo miro algo curiosa; el señor asintió y Hiromi se sonrojo… en apariencia era algo parecido a Sai, solo que sus cabellos rubios y su piel muy morena lo hacían ver como algún opuesto.

—Lo siento señorita Temari… lo siento mucho. — a Temari le pareció ver a una Hinata en el, algo que la hizo sonreír.

—Está bien, si has sido aceptado en el grupo debe ser por tu inteligencia… — Hiromi sonrio y sus ojos marrones brillaron.

— Pues eso no se puede dudar, con tan solo veinticinco años es de los mejores ingenieros de su graduación. — El anciano que antes lo habia señalado, sonrio orgulloso.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

—Señorita Temari. — La chica de cabellos ocre entro en la pequeña oficina que le correspondía a la princesa. — Tiene correo por revisar… de muchas aldeas y pueblos cercanos.

— Déjalas sobre la mesa y muchas gracias. — Temari habia empezado la semana con mucho movimiento; planes para la construcción de proyectos y finalización de otros.

— Por cierto señorita Temari…— Esta espero que Temari le devolviese la mirada. — Recuerde que supervisar la inauguración del parque infantil… ¿Olvido que se lo habia prometido al señor Gaara?

— Por supuesto que no lo olvide… — Pero si lo habia hecho, con todas las cosas de la cena muchas reuniones y compromisos habían sido pospuestos y ella se habia encargado de ellos mucho antes de meterse en aquel lio con Shikamaru. — Bajare en unos minutos…

— Espero que no le moleste pero… debería bajar inmediatamente. — la chica la miro avergonzada y Temari la fulmino con la mirada (quizás por simple gusto)

 _ **SEMANA DOS (SHIKAMARU)**_

—Sabes esto va a sonarte súper cursi amigo… pero desde aquel día que nos encontramos me decidí a ahorrar. — Chouji lo miro orgulloso con el trago en la mano. — Tengo mis ahorros por supuesto pero… sabes estos ahorros son para "un futuro".

— ¿Y qué has pensado? ¿Ella… te ha dicho algo? — Shikamaru bufo y continuo.

—No me responde ninguna carta… ¡Me está sacando de quicio! —Chouji aguanto una carcajada y Shikamaru lo miro irritado. — Sabes no quiero presionarla, así que la primera carta decía "Hola"

— Muy corta.

— Estaba nervioso ¿sí? — Shikamaru suspiro. — La última vez me fui sin despedirme bien… ¿Y si está molesta?

— No lo creo viejo… Me dijiste que le dejaste una nota. En las novelas que lee mamá es suele ser "encantador". — Shikamaru asintió. — Quizás al igual que tu ha estado ocupada con misiones o con cosas de la embajada.

— ¿Y por eso no respondió mi llamada? — Shikamaru negó. — debí llamarla otra vez… y la segunda carta la puse en nombre de mi madre.

— ¿Tu madre? — Chouji lo miro y luego sonrio.

— No quiero parecer molesto… solo le dije que espero que se encuentre bien. — Shikamaru tomo otro sorbo y Chouji lo acompaño. — Pero no consigo que me responda… y me está sacando de quicio… pero no hace nada al respecto…

— Entonces estas bien…

—Técnicamente estoy bien. — Shikamaru apretó sus labios y luego los abrió para decir. — Solo me siento algo estúpido; recibí mucho su atención durante el mes pasado y ahora me ignora por completo.

—Las mujeres suelen ser así hombre… les gusta que las persigan.

— Temari no es de ese tipo… creo que le molesta que la ahoguen.

— ¿Y si haces alguna visita? — Chouji le sonrio de manera graciosa y Shikamaru bufo nuevamente. — Yo suelo visitar a Karui…

— El problema es que Karui no te ha besado y segundo… — Chouji se sonrojo y Shikamaru continuo a medias. — No puedo ir a Suna, Gaara podría fastidiarla o algo así. Debo esperar la carta de cancelación.

— Karui me beso. — Chouji dijo como si no quisiese escucharse a sí mismo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? — Shikamaru lo miro perplejo. — ¿Le dijiste algo o… la invitaste a salir?

— No. — Él se puso cada vez más sonrojado. — Ella se despidió así la última vez.

— Eso es genial viejo… — el moreno le dedico una sonrisa a su amigo. — Esta interesada entonces…

— Ino me dijo que las mujeres no besan a cualquiera… y mucho menos alguien como Karui.

— Opino lo mismo que Ino. — El Nara lo miro y estiro su vaso. — ¿Salud?

— Salud. — dijo Chouji chocando el cristal.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Shikamaru habia estado pensando durante días que haría a partir de ahora; se le hacía demasiado difícil el no pensar en ella, y se le hacía demasiado extraño pensar solo en ella en tan corto tiempo… ¿Debería ir a buscarla? ¿Debería ir tras ella? Eran muchas las ideas que pasaban por su cabeza, cada una por supuesto, tenía una consecuencia, y sin respuestas de Temari él no podía lanzarse a la primera ¿Qué tal si ella no estaba de acuerdo con aquellas ideas? ¿Cómo podría saber el si ella lo estaba o no?

Tenía demasiadas misiones por terminar y los exámenes Chunnin de este año habían terminado hace meses; era muy difícil verla por Konoha al menos que alguna orden solicitara la presencia de algún embajador. ¿Pero acaso no eran Temari y Kankuro embajadores? Gaara podría enviar a su hermano solo para fastidiar. Shikamaru estaba tan arrepentido de dejar llorar a Temari y mucho más delante de sus hermanos, eran situaciones que lo dejaban mal y que por supuesto lo avergonzaban.

El Nara era muy bueno pensando, haciendo planes, concluyendo ideas a medias; pero necesitaba de piezas en aquel plan, piezas que Temari no le estaba dando. — _Bien Shikamaru, es momento de que actúes como un hombre._

 _ **SEMANA DOS (TEMARI)**_  
Ya faltaba poco para que la semana terminase y ella estaba cada vez más cansada; acelerar los planes y reuniones la dejaban cada vez más ocupada, apenas con tiempo de comer, darse una ducha y dormir. A diario las reuniones con los constructores y con los vendedores de la aldea la motivaban a dejar aquella zona turística en perfectas condiciones, pero el tiempo, el límite que ella se habia puesto era muy poco. — _Y aun te falta firmar algunos papeles y leer el correo._ — Ese pensamiento la hizo despertar, y le recordó a alguien que por las noches no la dejaba tranquila. — _¿Y si me ha escrito?_ Temari se encontraba boca arriba en la cama de su habitación, ya era demasiado tarde para ir hasta la oficina y revisar el papeleo. Antes de quedarse dormida planeo que iría por ello a primera hora de la mañana.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

— Temari escuche que Gaara ya hablo con las personas de Konoha… sabes el que me encargue de buscar para que supieran en Konoha que tienen algún chismoso por ahí. — Kankuro comía tranquilamente su pan tostado. — Creo que eso de cancelar en compromiso se acerca…

— ¿Y qué? — Temari le sorprendió la confesión de su hermano. ¿Estaba diciéndole que hiciese algo al respecto? Por supuesto que tenía planeado algo, pero necesitaba tiempo.

— Solo digo… — El suspiro exageradamente. — Ya Gaara esta grandecito como para encargarse de sus cosas…

— Yo me he ofrecido en ayudarlo y deberías decirle. — Temari aclaro su garganta para dejar aquello claro; desde el día de la cena ella y Gaara no hablaban mucho. — Que no pienso perder mi tiempo en estúpidas reuniones con Shikamaru para cancelar cosas tan insignificantes, porque estoy ocupada terminando mis asuntos.

— Bien… le diré tan pronto lo vea. — Kankuro sonrio y agrego. — ¿Debería decirle que lo haces porque quieres unas vacaciones?

— Si quisiera unas vacaciones las hubiera tomado hace mucho tonto. — Temari tomo su pan tostado y dio grandes bocados.

— Ya veo… Oye. —Kankuro la miro algo preocupado. — El gato que entro por tu habitación… — Temari se atraganto y Kankuro trato de ocultar su sonrisa. — Pensé que lo estabas cuidado ¿Dónde está?

— Lo lance por la ventana. Detesto los gatos.

— Ya veo… — Kankuro se puso de pie y antes de dar un paso agrego. — ¿Lo lanzaste en dirección a Konoha no?

— ¡Kankuro puedes morirte! — Su hermano sonrio y ella bufo.

— No hay nada que puedas ocultarme… — canto al ritmo de una canción. — Tienes suerte que he aceptado el hecho de que estas enamorada hermanita. — Kankuro caminaba en dirección a la puerta. — O pude haberlo matado siento un sucio y entrometido gato.

Temari lo miro algo nerviosa, sabía que Kankuro podría ser capaz de aquello.

— Me detuve por ti. Y créeme que me contuve. — Ella lo miro con algo de agradecimiento en su cara. — Me he estado conteniendo… pero sé que es buena persona.

— ¿Crees que me enamoraría de un tonto? — dijo ella por fin admitiéndolo.

— No. — el sonrio y suspiro. — Creo que tengo más compasión por el… estas demasiado vieja para el ¿no crees?

— Mejor es que te vayas Kankuro, lo que no le paso al gato te pasara a ti. — Su hermano soltó unas carcajadas y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

 _ **SEMANA TRES (SHIKAMARU)**_

Shikamaru se dirigía a su casa, a mitad de la semana y después de casi veinte días habia recibido una carta de Temari, estaba algo pesada para ser solo unos papeles ¿Habia puesto algo dentro de ella?. La curiosidad lo entusiasmo a avanzar más rápido.

Entro apenas saludando a su madre y se dirigió en dirección a su habitación, podía olfatear el olor a guiso, apenas habia terminado una misión y su estómago rugía, pero la curiosidad mato al gato y el quería terminar con la carta primero.

Destrozo, literalmente, el sobre y se encontró una hoja color rosa doblada por la mitad; del sobre cayo un pequeño brazalete masculino, color negro y con unas pequeñas piedras color azul marino, lo tomo entre sus manos y desenvolvió la hoja para encontrarse con la caligrafía de la chica.

 _ **"Hola.  
¿HOLA? Me estas jodiendo, ¿acaso eso es un puto mensaje que puedes enviar en el maldito correo?... gastaste tu dinero en esa mierda ¿enserio?... (Y ni creas que me trague ese mensaje de tu madre… ella le ha estado enviando cartas a Gaara y no escribe ni siquiera parecido a tu copia barata)  
Estoy bien, ¿tú como estas? … te he enviado un pequeño obsequio que hicieron las chicas de artesanías… ¿es lindo? Espero te guste… no espero nada de vuelta pero si piensas enviar algo me encantaría que fuera un brazalete igual (no te lo estoy pidiendo, ni exigiendo… solo es una sugerencia)  
No quiero extenderme… y siento responder hasta ahora… pero he estado ocupadísima todos estos días y solicitado más tiempo para posponer esto. (no menciones lo siguiente en persona porque podría matarte… enserio) : No quiero cancelarlo, no quiero casarme aun… pero no deseo cancelarlo, porque quiero estar contigo y estoy buscando terminar todos mis planes para no dejar a la aldea a medias… y estoy buscando posponerlo para ver que se me ocurre hacer. Podrás llamarme cobarde pero no tengo el suficiente valor para simplemente irme y dejar a mis hermanos menores aquí…**_

 _ **Puedes responder por supuesto (pero si mencionar el hecho de que no quiero cancelarlo porque me da muchísima vergüenza y si te ríes de esto te mato) pero quizás responda en algunos días.**_

 _ **Te quiere (y no menciones esto tampoco) Temari.**_

 _ **PD: Te estoy exigiendo que me envíes el brazalete… "**_

Shikamaru sonrio, más bien durante toda la carta habia estado sonriendo como un idiota, cosa que lo avergonzaba… ¿Pero acaso no estaba siendo demasiado linda?, quiso tenerla a su lado en ese instante, pero por supuesto eso era imposible.

Tomo el brazalete y se lo puso, la verdad era algo normal… no sabía nada de esas cosas y le parecía lindo… solo eso. Tomo un papel y una pluma y empezo a responder.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Habia durado quizás una hora buscando un brazalete lo suficientemente bonito para enviárselo, pero todos le parecían tan simples y baratos en comparación al suyo. Cada vez que encontraba uno, algún otro era mejor, así que opto por ir a la joyería y comprar uno con piedras rojas y un baño de plata; habia sido costoso pero quizás podría sorprenderla un poco.

 _ **SEMANA TRES (TEMARI)**_

— Señorita Temari. — Hiromi entro en su oficina con una bolsa color roja entre sus manos. — lamento interrumpirla.

— Tranquilo… adelante ¿Qué ocurre? — Temari habia estado respondiendo el correo, estaba a punto de terminar la semana y debía finalizar aquello y además, responder aquella carta de Konoha.

— Me siento agradecido. — el muchacho aclaro su garganta y continuo. — Me siento agradecido con usted por-

— Puedes tratarme de tu Hiromi, eres mayor que yo. — ella le sonrio y el hizo lo mismo.

— Pues… me siento agradecido contigo Temari. — el tomo asiento y dejo la bolsa sobre el escritorio. — Los viejos me tratan un poco rudo y creo que tú comprendes el hecho de que soy nuevo en la aldea y el trabajo.

— Pues… he estado en una aldea por meses. — Ella recordó sus primeras veces en Konoha. — Si no fuera por un gran guía, habría estado perdida. — y por supuesto recordó a Shikamaru, algo que quizás la hizo sonrojarse.

— Si exactamente… — El muchacho se puso de pie y cruzo sus brazos. —Te he comprado este obsequio… por favor acéptalo.

Temari asintió y abrió la bolsa, se encontró con unos pendientes color verde agua, casi del color de sus ojos. — Son… hermosos.

— Creo que combinan a la perfección con tus ojos. —Temari alzo la vista y se encontró con la sonrisa del muchacho.

— Gracias Hiromi… es demasiado… gracias. —Él se apoyó en la mesa y ella cerró la bolsa.

— No hay de que… — Temari le contuvo la mirada esperando por alguna otra palabra pero el chico el continuo mirando algunos minutos más. —Estoy tan decepcionado de que estés comprometida, podría pasar mi vida tratando de conquistarte.

— Waoo… Hiromi. — Temari se sonrojo y se puso de pie; el chico frente suyo alzo las manos y dijo pausadamente.

— Tranquila… lo siento, se me ha escapado. — El sonrio algo nervioso. — dejémoslo hasta aquí y hagamos como que nada paso ¿bien? — Temari asintió. — Hasta luego.

— Adiós Hiromi…

— No olvides usarlos… me han costado bastante. —Y antes de cerrar la puerta el muchacho le guiño un ojo.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

En la comodidad de su habitación y luego de una larga ducha Temari se sentó y abrió aquel sobre que tanto habia esperado abrir. Se sentía algo pesado y además estaba algo perfumado con té.  
Se encontró con una bolsita color negra y una hoja doblada, al abrirla se encontró con la caligrafía del chico:

 _ **"Siento haber escrito hola, pensé que estabas molesta. Tomate el tiempo que necesites para terminar con tus cosas, y cuando ya no puedas posponerlo entenderé, pero yo estaré preparado Temari… ¿no crees que es mi turno para actuar como un hombre?; puedes mencionarlo en persona porque no me da vergüenza —**_ _Temari sabía que si le daría vergüenza. —_ _ **pero me gustas y considero que si estoy contigo por lo menos debo actuar col… o ser un buen tipo con su novia, déjamelo a mí.  
Te he comprado algo… fue costoso, pero creo que te lo mereces porque estás trabajando más duro que yo.  
No sé si deseo verte pronto o no hacerlo… ya sabes, si nos vemos es para cancelar esto, pero al mismo tiempo… si nos vemos es para "vernos".**_

 _ **PD: Sasuke ha llegado a la aldea… no sé si te interese saberlo, pero parece que va a quedarse (Y esto es algo sorprendente… Sakura lo está ignorando por completo, el pobre está sufriendo, necesita la atención de la chica y además Naruto no le habla por faltar a su boda, de verdad lo están haciendo sentir como basura jaja. Ino y Sai se han ido… nadie sabe a dónde y estamos preocupados…) también me he tomado la libertad de llamarte mi "novia" ¿está bien no?... ¿el ser mi novia está bien?  
Shikamaru"**_

Temari sonrio y miro dentro de la pequeña bolsa. Un cadena de piedras color roja formaban un brazalete cubierto de plata; no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima y luego regañarse por actuar tan tonto, sin duda habia sido demasiado pero no podía negar que estaba encantada con aquello. Tomo un papel y comenzó a responderle al Nara.

 _ **"Me ha encantado. Y si está bien ser tu novia… creo que primero corrimos antes de gatear ¿no estamos ya comprometidos?  
Si, si y si está bien serlo. Y… ¿Me explicas el significado de "vernos"? muchas cosas pasan por mi cabeza…  
PD: Gracias por los grandes acontecimientos en Konoha… estaba ansiosa por saberlo jaja. Aquí en Suna solo avanzamos con los proyectos; Matsuri se le ha confesado a Gaara por decimosexta vez y esto va a matarte de risa, uno de los chicos de la construcción se me ha confesado incluso me ha regalo unos pendientes… por cierto Kankuro está pensando en abrir un restaurant ¿no te parece muy random?  
Yo también deseo verte pronto... Temari"**_

 _ **SEMANA CUATRO (SHIKAMARU)**_

Ya estaba terminando la semana y habían dos cartas sobre su mesa.  
Una que habia terminado de leer y lo habia dejado furioso — _Me dio de todo menos risa esa confesión…—_ es lo que habia pensado al momento de leerla; No habia experimentado muchos celos en su vida, pero este momento habia sido sin dudas en el que más los habia sentido… si no fuese porque estaba a unas cuantas horas, habia ido a Suna y golpeado a ese chico.  
Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a Temari. ¿Qué le respondiste? ¿Estas usando lo que te dio? ¿De dónde es ese chico? … pero sabía que la siguiente carta le pondría fin a todo aquello y lo haría partir en dirección a su… novia.

Tomo el sobre entre sus manos y saco del el pequeño papel:

 **"Se solicita la presencia de Shikamaru y Yoshino Nara en la oficina del Kazekage de la aldea de Suna para dentro de (a partir del día en que se recibió esta carta) seis días; para discutir un tema en particular.**

 **Saludos.  
Embajador Kankuro No Sabaku."**

Shikamaru se puso de pie y dejo aquella última carta sobre la mesa.  
Ya era momento de dejar todo claro, de dar algunas respuestas, de terminar aquel malentendido y quedarse con su chica.

—Mamá, mañana partiremos a Suna.

 _ **SEMANA CUATRO (TEMARI)**_

— Hemos recibido una llamada a larga distancia desde Konoha; la última carta de parte del señor Kankuro ha sido recibida. — La chica lo dijo y se fue cerrando la puerta.

Desde que habían enviado la carta Gaara y Temari apenas se habían dirigido la palabra, y eso era porque los ancianos no soportaban más la espera para un boda y Gaara, dejaba sin respuesta a dichos señores; así que no podía posponer más aquel compromiso y Temari por supuesto estaba furiosa, porque aún quedaban dos proyectos a medias y la inauguración de otro, el tiempo, su límite, no habia sido suficiente.

— Bien, entonces empecemos a contar los días y a preparar todo con los ancianos. — Gaara se puso de pie y tomo su bolso. — Iré a descansar… mañana tengo algunas reuniones que atender.

— Buenas noches. — Temari también se puso de pie y miro preocupada a Kankuro, este le dedico una cálida sonrisa. — Yo… yo también me iré a dormir.

—Temari. — La voz de su hermano menor la hizo detenerse. — Siento mucho tener que hacer esto…

— ¿De qué hablas Gaara? — Temari se cruzó de brazos y lo miro fijamente. — ¿Sientes mucho querer tenerme presa de tus decisiones? O… ¿sientes el hecho de que seguro seré completamente infeliz por no vivir como quiero? — todo se lo dijo con empatía y sarcasmo.

— No es eso lo que quiero decirte… —Su hermano la miro algo ¿Triste? Y ella continúo su camino. — Hermana... — pero antes de poder terminar su oración, la chica abandono el lugar.

— Ya déjalo Gaara. — Kankuro camino hacia él y tomo su hombro. — Sé que has hecho todo por su bien… pero esta grandecita ya.

— Lo se… — Gaara trago saliva y algo parecido a un cristal cubrió su mirada. — son sus decisiones las que decidirán su futuro, no las mías.

 _ **Y Bieeeen así termino el capítulo… espero les haya gustado y bueno, estoy algo tristonga porque quizás se esté acercando el final t.t y yo me encariñe con mi historia juju y bueno no es que falten dos capítulos o algo así (en mi cabeza esta hecho todo e.e) pero si falta un poco y me duele que se esté acercando u,u. Bueno tenga lindo Marzo y felicidades a todos los cumpleañeros del mes! Gracias siempre por sus favs, reviews, follows. ¡GRACIAS, siento que los quiero!**_


	18. Hermanos

_**Hola, me demore bastante con este capítulo es que estado ocupadísima… si les contara, incluso no me he puesto al día con las historias y mangas que sigo. Bueno espero que les guste este capítulo, he tratado de llenarlo bastante y compensarlas por todo este tiempo (casi un mes y creo que no me he demorado un mes nunca y,y). Sin más, aquí el capítulo 18.**_

Temari habia estado imaginando las situaciones que se presentarían al momento de la llegada de Shikamaru, ni siquiera habían pasado los seis días pautados (faltaban dos). Habia estado evitando en lo más posible a Gaara, sin embargo este parecía más insistente que nunca con respecto a mantener una conversación; Kankuro por su parte insistía en dejarlos solos la mayoría del tiempo (Temari estaba comenzando a pensar que Kankuro era del tipo que planeaba los encuentros incomodos en un grupo de amigos).

Entre las situaciones se encontraban dos completamente seguras; no poner fin a aquello y continuar la boda con Shikamaru, era la más fácil de todas… y dejando de un lado las decisiones de Gaara y los viejos fastidiosos de la aldea, todo parecía bien. La segunda era dejar todo e irse, sin explicación ni nada más, aunque era algo arriesgada y con consecuencias futuras le parecía la más coherente. — _Pero tú no eres así Temari… tu nunca corres de tus responsabilidades._ — Y eso era lo que hacía en aquel momento.  
Sin embargo Shikamaru habia insistido en que él se encargaría de aquello, pero, ¿Estaba bien dejarlo en sus manos?... él era inteligente después de todo, pero ¿sabría exactamente qué hacer?

Temari termino de preparar el arroz y comenzó a servir la comida en algunos recipientes. Aquella tarde habia sido relajada, ya sus planes en la aldea habían terminado (los dos proyectos a medias habían llegado casi a su fin y la inauguración, seria pronto) e incluso habia preparado una despedida para los trabajadores; seria incomodo reunirse con Hiromi… aquel día le habia parecido muy repentino todo y las últimas veces que se encontraron el no dejaba de mirarla. — _Seguiré actuando como si nada, después de todo no siento nada por él, debería incluso usar su regalo. —_ Y así lo hizo, en combinación con sus ojos llevo aquellos lindos pendientes, como agradecimiento. __

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Shikamaru habia llegado a la aldea(Suna) hace algunas horas, pero luego de descansar y tomar un baño, Kankuro fue hasta su habitación, y después de obligarlo a vestirse bien, lo arrastro con él a un gran hotel-restaurant con una amplia terraza, impidiéndole ver a Temari o siquiera hacerle saber de su llegada.

—Kankuro tesoro… ¿no deberías ir a notificar nuestra llegada con Gaara? — Yoshino parecía estar aún cansada por todo aquello.

— Oh no… no se preocupen el anda en conversación con los ancianos, se demora horas con esos viejos barbudos. — Kankuro sonrio ampliamente. — Vayamos a beber.

— Yo… quisiera descansar. — Luego de que su madre le insistiera unas tres veces más, Kankuro se rindió y se llevó a regañadientes a Shikamaru.

— Es una reunión que tenemos con los trabajadores de la aldea…los que se encargaron del lugar a donde vamos… solicite un espacio y abrí mi propio restaurant ¿Qué te parece? — comenzó a decir Kankuro.

— ¿Trabajadores? — Shikamaru solo pensó en la carta de Temari. "uno de los chicos de la construcción se me ha confesado…". — ¿Temari estará allí?

—Por supuesto, ella incluso lo ha planteado… se lleva muy bien con esos chicos. — A Shikamaru le comenzó a doler la cabeza. — Sobre todo con Hiromi… ya que es de nuestra edad sabes…

— Um… Ya veo. Felicidades por tu restaurant. — Continuo caminando a la par con Kankuro, mientras este le hacía saber que aún no era la inauguración pero que el (junto a Temari) lo apresuro para este día.

— Temari le puso mucha atención a esta despedida ¿no? — Shikamaru no quería sonar tosco, pero le era imposible.

— Oh te lo he dicho, ella se lleva bien con esos trabajadores… insistió en despedirse de ellos. — Kankuro lo miro y sonrio ampliamente. — ¿Te he dicho que con Hiromi mas que todo?

— Sí. — Al parecer Kankuro se habia dado cuenta de sus celos.

— ¿Debería decirlo de nuevo?

—No.

Llegaron al lugar; lleno de mesas y por todos lados; las paredes solo estaban cubiertas de botellas de diferentes lugares (algo que se imaginaria de Kankuro)… Caminaron a la mesa más alejada, una que estaba exactamente en la orilla de la terraza.  
Shikamaru busco a Temari por todo aquel lugar pero no pudo encontrarla… eran muy pocas las mujeres que se encontraba ahí y casi todas parecían mucho mayor que Temari, quizás con la edad de Kakashi o menos. Kankuro habia llamado a algunos amigos a sentarse con él en aquella mesa; unos tres viejos (dos de ellos con sus esposas) y dos jóvenes, un rubio y un chico moreno.

— Les presento a Shikamaru Nara, de Konoha. — Se puso de pie y estrecho sus manos con todos aquellos en las mesa y escucho sus nombres.

—Hiromi Reiji. — Fue el único nombre que le llamo la atención por supuesto. Shikamaru le sonrio especialmente a él y luego tomo asiento.

— Señor Kankuro. ¿Su hermana asistirá? — Kankuro sonrio y miro a Shikamaru. — ¡Oh por supuesto que si Hiromi!  
Shikamaru sabía que Kankuro habia hecho aquello para molestarlo; cruzo sus brazos y miro hacia la vista que le ofrecía aquella terraza, quizás su dolor de cabeza mejoraría así. Gracias al cielo a su lado habia un asiento disponible… si Temari llegase a venir no podría sentarse al lado de aquel niño.

— Le he traído otro obsequio como agradecimiento a su hermana… ¿cree que se sienta incomoda? — Hiromi continúo hablando con Kankuro.

— Oh Hiromi pequeño… — dijo una de las esposas. — a las mujeres nos encantan los regalos. ¡Vas muy bien cariño! — Shikamaru bufo mientras todos en la mesa reían.

— Iré a fumar un rato. Discúlpenme. — El joven moreno se puso de pie, y Shikamaru lo hizo también con él. — ¿Viene señor Nara?

— Sí.

Habia pasado mucho tiempo que no fumaba, pero al escuchar esas palabras le provoco tener uno de esos entre sus labios, relajar su dolor de cabeza y todo el estrés con que habia venido con el viaje. Sinceramente no sabía qué hacer y un plan, por primera vez en su vida, no lo tenía; a pesar de haber dicho que todo lo haría el… no pensó que su cabeza se volvería un nido en todo ese tiempo que tuvo para pensar. — _Todo es muy problemático._

El muchacho, Jun si mal no recordaba, le ofreció un cigarrillo. — Tenga préndalo usted mismo.

— Gracias. — Shikamaru lo coloco entre sus labios y con el encendedor le dio calor. La sensación era nostálgica, pero el resultado era el mismo… relajante. Aunque nunca lo considero un vicio para sí mismo, no podía negar que era algo contagioso.

— ¿Es usted un amigo cercano del señor Kankuro? —comenzó a decir Jun.

— Soy el novio de su hermana. — El chico alzo las cejas y sonrio. El Nara saco el humo de sus pulmones.

— Ya veo… puedo apostar que quiere golpear a Hiromi… — Shikamaru sonrio, no habia pensado en llegar tan lejos. — Yo lo haría si un tipo le diera regalos costosos a mi esposa.

— Ya veo… — ¿Debería entonces reconsiderarlo? ¿Por qué Temari aceptaba sus regalos?

— Quizás sea mayor que usted señor Nara… pero me siento cómodo en la manera que nos tratamos, no tenga problema con tutearme. — Shikamaru continúo fumando y asintió.

Luego de fumarse el cigarrillo, el chico Jun (que quizás no era tan joven como el imagino) comenzó con un segundo… Shikamaru no quería continuar con aquello, ya que, después de dejar de fumarse el suyo, su dolor de cabeza empeoro.  
— Tu novia acaba de llegar. — Jun le dijo señalándole la entrada a la terraza. Shikamaru se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y comenzó a caminar algo nervioso al lugar. Temari aún no se percataba de su presencia, y era normal… aquel lugar estaba lleno de personas.

Ella saludo alegremente hacia la mesa de Kankuro y después de saludar a una señora, camino alegremente hacia allá. Shikamaru debía de llegar a su lado más rápido que ese chico Hiromi.  
Camino entre las personas de pie y las mesas lo más rápido, y disimulado que pudo, pero ella ya se encontraba saludando al resto.

Shikamaru vacilo si llegar en ese momento o esperar un segundo y no parecer tan obvio.  
Al cabo de unos segundos opto por la segunda opción.

— No deberías dejar que eso suceda hombre. — Le dijo Jun tras él. — Debes marcar tu territorio… si es tu novia no debería haber ningún problema.

— No es eso… es que… — No eran actitudes que el solía tomar, era más de sentarse, esperar, planificar y actuar.

— Mira debes ir allí y saludarla como quien no ve a su novia de otra aldea en mucho tiempo. — Jun le toco el hombro. — Cada vez que tengo trabajos fuera de mi aldea mi esposa y yo tenemos una nueva luna de miel. — Shikamaru lo miro extraño y Jun sonrio exageradamente. — Es para darte una idea señor Nara.

— Debería entonces… — Vio como Kankuro buscaba por todo el lugar mientras Temari se sentaba al lado de Hiromi. Shikamaru carraspeo y comenzó a rascar su nuca. — ¿Qué debo hacer entonces?

— Oh… el idiota de Hiromi siempre me cayó mal. — Jun se cruzó de brazos y continúo. — Ve allí y con mucho carácter dile a tu chica "Hey tú, ven aquí".

Shikamaru se imaginó la escena seguida de un golpe por parte de Temari. — No te preocupes, ella le encantara eso… — Jun le guiño un ojo. — A las mujeres le gustan los hombres malos, por eso comencé a fumar.

— Eso me parece un poco extraño… — Shikamaru no le parecía nada emocionante aquello, a decir verdad le asustaba. Jun asintió y tomo por el hombro a una chica que estaba cerca.

— Hey… ¿Te parece tierno cuando un hombre es dominante?... ¿Celoso? Y ese tipo de cosas…

— Hmmm... Bueno… — La chica se sonrojo y miro a Jun algo coqueta, este le dedico una sonrisa. — Claro, pero todo tiene su límite. — Jun le beso la mano y la muchacha le dedico una sonrisa, dándole la espalda.

— ¿No estas casado? — Shikamaru lo miro y Jun hizo una mueca.

— Es un matrimonio complaciente, apasionado y arreglado. Nada más que decir. — Jun comenzó a caminar en dirección a la muchacha. — Ve y has lo que te digo chico.

Shikamaru comenzó a caminar en dirección a la mesa. Debía de parecer seguro, por supuesto y para nada nervioso. Alzo la vista y vio a Temari recibir algo avergonzada el regalo del chico.  
Cuando estuvo frente a la mesa y con la mirada graciosa de Kankuro sobre él, coloco las manos en sus bolsillos y miro en dirección a su chica.

— Temari. — Ella alzo la vista junto a Hiromi. La chica se sonrojo y abrió la boca como si quisiera decir algo. — ¿Puedes venir un momento?

Temari lo miro sorprendida, y sus mejillas se pusieron más coloradas que antes, cerró sus labios, toco aquello sin apartar su mirada. — ¿Cuándo llegaste? — Hiromi a su lado la mira daba encantado, como si, al igual que Shikamaru, admirara lo hermosa que se veía nerviosa. — _Pero ella está así por mí, no por ti idiota._

— Ven conmigo. — Ella miro a Kankuro confundida y luego a Shikamaru. Por alguna razón le estaba sacando de quicio el hecho de que ella no se parase de aquel lugar y viniese con ella. — Bien, haz lo que quieras. — Shikamaru le dijo algo tosco. — Con permiso. — Le dirigió una mirada áspera a Hiromi y se dio la vuelta.

— No, espera. — La voz de Temari sonó tras suyo, pero el intento escapar; ella podría golpearlo ahí mismo por tratarla de esa forma, continuo caminando en dirección al lugar donde habia estado fumando antes con Jun. — ¡Shikamaru!

— ¿Qué pasa? — Si, su voz estaba siendo algo odiosa ahora, pero algo dentro de él no le importaba. Estar celoso era algo incontrolable y fastidioso.

— ¿Cuándo llegaste? — Ella lo alcanzo y se puso frente a él. — ¿Por qué no me avisaste? ¿Fue Kankuro que te trajo aquí?

— Eso que importa… — Ella lo miro algo traviesa y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Estabas fumando?

— No es tu problema Temari. — La rubia frunció el ceño y el continuo con una mirada fija.

— ¿Te hice algo malo? — La voz de Temari era aún más baja que antes.

— No. No importa. — Él le dio un golpe en el hombro y ella bajo su mirada. Estar celoso no era culpa de ella. — _en parte sí, porque nunca debió recibir los regalos._ — Su cabeza era un nido ahora. — Déjame solo un momento…

— ¡Pero me dijiste que viniera aquí! — Ella lo miro algo confundida. — Y yo quiero estar contigo…  
— ¿Enserio? — Shikamaru le dijo sarcásticamente. — No lo vi de esa forma. — Shikamaru aparto su mirada y se encontró con Jun, quien lo felicitaba con una sonrisa.

— ¿Perdón? — le dijo ella algo ofendida, con su cara roja como un tomate.

— Lo siento… solo ve a sentarte. Quiero regresar a mi habitación. — Si continuaba aquello en aquel lugar ella podría matarlo frente a todos. — Discúlpame. — Comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del lugar, Temari comenzó a seguirlo… podía sentirlo.

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras del lugar, que eran de piedra incluso en las paredes. Temari continuaba tras él, sin decir ninguna palabra, y al por su parte, no se le ocurría ninguna. Sabía que habia actuado muy rudo, pero no podía controlarlo y lo mejor era irse y dejarla disfrutar de la fiesta. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con ella, quien cruzo sus brazos.

— No me sigas.

— ¿Estas molesto? — le pregunto ella suavemente.

— No. — Ella continúo mirándolo. — Sí. Pero no es tu problema. — El subió unos dos escalones hasta estar a la par de ella.

— ¿Puedes decírmelo? — Temari se acercó a él y lo abrazo, Shikamaru se puso algo nervioso, y sintió pena por Hiromi.

— No. Olvídalo. — Shikamaru tomo la cara de la chica para besarla, pero ella se alejó. Shikamaru retiro sus manos y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

— ¡Ja! — Temari le dijo tras suyo. — ¿Cómo se siente?

— No te he rechazo en ningún momento. — Le dijo él y ella lo paro al llegar al final de las escaleras. — Ya vete con tus nuevos amigos.

— Oh por Dios, estas tan celoso. — Temari comenzó a reir tanto que incluso Shikamaru se contagió. — Me di cuenta apenas bajábamos las escaleras. Estaba a punto de llorar por tu culpa… ¡idiota! — le dio golpe.

— No era mi intención. — Shikamaru se comenzó a sentir incomodo… seguir el consejo de Jun habia sido solo la mitad de eficiente… Temari era demasiado inteligente.

Temari se acercó para besarlo pero el aparto la cara, con todas sus fuerzas porque en verdad quería hacerlo, ella se retiró algo ofendida.

— ¿Cómo se siente? — Le dijo Shikamaru y ella lo miro como si fuera la cosa más despreciable del mundo y comenzó a subir las escaleras. — No Temari, lo siento ven… es mi culpa.

— ¿Qué se supone que es tu culpa? — Ella comenzó a reir y le dio un corto beso, el sonrio y se encogió de hombros. — ¿Vistes estos pendientes? Me los regalo Hiromi.

— Son horribles. — Ella comenzó a reir nuevamente, Shikamaru pensó (y no quería sonar muy presumido) que ella reía mucho más que antes.

— Y esto me lo regalo mi novio. —Dijo ella sonrojándose y enseñándole el brazalete de piedras rojas.

— Tiene buen gusto… me gusta. — Temari puso los ojos en blancos y tomo su mano para subir las escaleras. — Ah… en realidad no quiero ir allí. Lo siento.

— ¡Ay vamos! — Ella lo jalo y el negó con la cabeza. — Presúmele que eres mi novio. — Y quizás con eso la convenció.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

— Llalla sabeee como tuu pero maaaas dulcee. — La voz de Kankuro se escuchaba por todo el lugar. — ¿A dónde vas señorita?

— A mi habitación. — le respondió Temari. Ya era muy tarde y Shikamaru insistió en acompañarla a su apartamento para luego irse.

Kankuro dirigió su mirada hacia Shikamaru. — ¿Con él? No lo creo…

— ¿Prefieres que vaya a la tuya? — Temari comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del lugar. — Él sabe que no me atrevería… el problema es que si me atrevería. — comenzó a decirle a Shikamaru.

— El problema es que yo no lo haría otra vez… — Temari sonrio. Habia sido muy gracioso tener a Shikamaru en la misma mesa que Hiromi, el chico actuaba igual que cuando Shikamaru no estaba, pero, Shikamaru no dejaba de mirarlo como si fuese un pobre animal enfermo.

— Deja de verlo como si sufriera de lepra. — Le dijo Temari en una ocasión.

—Es que no termina de entender que no tiene oportunidad contigo… me da algo de lastima.

Temari comenzó a caminar en dirección a su apartamento junto a Shikamaru, la despedida habia estado muy bien y a pesar del primer encuentro incomodo, se encontraba alegre de que él estuviese ahí. Pero no podía estar muy feliz sin recordar lo que les esperaba dentro de poco.

— ¿Qué haremos entonces? — comenzó a decir ella. — ¿O lo dejo en tus manos?

— Quisiera que sí. — le dijo el chico. — Pero sinceramente no tengo idea de que hacer… ¿Deberíamos aceptar el plan de Gaara?  
— ¡No! — Temari suspiro. — El buscara que me case con alguien como Hiromi ¿quieres eso?

— Es un buen muchacho.

—Idiota. — Shikamaru sonrio y ella hizo lo mismo. — Mañana hablare con Gaara y te buscare…

—No, déjame a mí hablar con Gaara. — Ella comenzó a negar— El problema es conmigo Temari. Déjamelo a mí.

—Es mi hermano. Yo puedo quitármelo de encima. — Shikamaru comenzó a decir algo. — Ya… dejémoslo así. Tú encárgate de evitar reunirte con Gaara mañana.

—Ni siquiera sé para qué pides mi opinión. — Temari bufo y el la miro. — Temari entonces… ¿Me quieres?

— Ay no empieces. — El comenzó a reir. — Mira ya puedes irte… estoy cerca de casa.

— "Te quiere, Temari" — Dijo Shikamaru entre risas. — Fue algo tierno. Gracias.

— ¡Pues tú también lo dijiste! — El la miro fijamente algo sonrojado. — ¿No te da vergüenza?

— No. Nunca se lo dije a mi padre correctamente, y ahora está muerto… hay cosas que avergüenzan mucho más. — Temari asintió, en realidad él tenía razón, pero ¿Cómo no podía darle vergüenza? — ¿No crees que deberías repetirlo?

— No. — dijo secamente.

— Bien.

— Puedes morirte, no lo hare de nuevo.

—No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas. — Shikamaru le respondió calmadamente.

— ¡ESTOY INTENTANDOLO!

— ¡Pero no debes! — El la miro algo confundido. — Dios… que problemática.

— Es que… tienes razón. — Él se encogió de hombros. — Te quier-

— Temari. — La voz de Gaara hizo que ella como Shikamaru se sorprendieran.

—Maldición. Maldición. Maldición. — Temari cubrió su rostro y se puso detrás de Shikamaru. — ¿Qué quieres?

— Oh Shikamaru, escuche que regresaste. ¿Podemos reunirnos mañana entonces? — Gaara parecía muy cansado, quizás su reunión habia terminado hace poco.

— No puede, mañana tenemos una cita. — Temari comenzó a decir. — Te he preguntado algo.

— Bien Gaara, podemos reunirnos. — le respondió Shikamaru.

— No. No puedes. — Temari le pellizco un brazo desde atrás. — Tenemos una cita.

— ¿Estas saliendo con mi hermana? — comenzó a preguntarle Gaara. — Sé que no necesitan mi supervisión, pero deberías tener un poco de respeto y hacérmelo saber… — Shikamaru comenzó a decir algo pero Gaara lo interrumpió. —… por lo menos ten consideración; Kankuro, tu madre, yo e incluso Temari estamos dentro de todo esto por tu culpa.

— Gaara. — Temari salió detrás de Shikamaru y miro fijamente a su hermano.

— Silencio. — Gaara continúo mirando a Shikamaru, quien estaba apretando sus labios. — ¿Puedes por lo menos entenderlo?, ¿Miras a las horas que debo de salir de las reuniones por culpa de esto?... y ustedes… — Gaara sonrio sarcásticamente. — Teniendo citas. ¿Por qué no simplemente dejas de jugar con ella? Si tu prioridad fue llevarla primero a un hotel y meterla en todo esto… — Shikamaru lo miro fijamente y Temari apenas balbuceaba. — hacerla llorar, hacerla sentir como una idiota… entonces no debes quererla lo suficiente.

— ¿Puedes callarte? — Temari miro a su hermano como si se tratase de ella a quien hubiesen ofendido. — No opines donde no tienes derecho.

—Está bien Temari. — fue lo único que dijo Shikamaru.

— Si solo quieres andar jugando búscate a otra persona… — Gaara le dedico una sonrisa y luego agrego. — Es lo único que tengo que decirte. — Se dio una vuelta y Temari le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa y lo siguió.

— Sabes Gaara. — Shikamaru hizo que este se diese la vuelta. — En ningún momento tuve malas intenciones con Temari; y si creo que he sido desconsiderado contigo… pero repito no tengo ninguna mala intención. Me gusta tu hermana. — Temari comenzó a mirar sus manos y Shikamaru lucho por contener la mirada. — Creo que es la única chica que me ha gustado… y sí, estamos saliendo. — Él se encogió de hombros. — ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?, ¿No es ella quien debe tomar esas decisiones? — Le sonrio y rasco su nuca. — Nadie va a quitarte a tu hermana viejo… Lo siento, pero no puedo buscarme a otra chica.

— FM. — Temari trato de soportar las ganas de reir y cubrió su chica. Shikamaru fue contagiado.

— Entonces, has que ella se aleje de mi si así lo quieres, porque yo no lo hare; la verdad no te veo como un enemigo. — Él se inclinó y se despidió con la mano. — Actúas como un hermano, que quiere a su hermana, supongo. Buenas noches.  
— Ven a mi oficina mañana a las nueve. — Fue lo único que le respondió Gaara. — Dile a tu madre que venga contigo.

Shikamaru se fue caminando en su dirección, y Gaara aparto su mirada para continuar el camino hacia su apartamento. Temari miro a Shikamaru una última vez antes de seguir a su hermano.

— ¿Qué demonios acabas de hacer? ¿Es acaso su culpa que me guste? — Gaara no le dio ninguna respuesta. — ¡Por Dios Gaara deja de meterte en mi vida! — Temari camino más rápido. — Sabes soy mayor que tú, así que puedo hacerlo que me dé la gana.

— Eso lo sé. — dijo el casi inaudible.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

— Te estoy diciendo que hagas lo que digo Shikamaru. — Temari le dijo a través del teléfono. — Él es un idiota y comenzó a actuar como antes… me molesta cuando se pone de esa forma.

— No voy a evitar reunirme con el mañana Temari. Sea lo que sea que pase, yo hablare con él; no te preocupes.

— ¡Maldición! — Temari miro por encima de su hombro, su hermano parecía estar ya dormido. — Envía a tu madre y encuéntrate conmigo en la nueva zona turística…

—Temari… sabes que-

— Es tu decisión dejarme esperando allí o no. Estaré esperándote desde las siete… podría morir del calor.

— Temari… Nada vamos a perder si hablamos con tu hermano; nada pasara así que porque no vamos y nos reunimos ahí. ¿Sí? — la voz de Shikamaru parecía cansada, derrotada… sin motivo. — Nos vemos a las nueve.

— Espera… — El hizo un "mm" — No sé si poder entrar a la reunión.

— Entonces nos vemos luego. —El suspiro. — No es como si fuera a matarme.

— Le respondiste como nadie, que no seamos nosotros, se ha atrevido. — Temari sonrio. — El tiempo podrá pasar, pero el siempre será vengativo Shikamaru.

—Hablare con el…

—No quiero alejarme de ti. — La línea quedo en silencio unos minutos; quizás él estaba tan avergonzado como Temari.

— Bien, me encontrare contigo… luego iremos juntos a reunirnos con él.

— ¡Sí! — Ella sonrio. — Entonces nos vemos mañana. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

—Ignora las palabras de Gaara, yo no lo veo de esa forma.

—Lo sé. Buenas noches Temari. — El suspiro nuevamente y agrego. — Gracias. — para luego cortar la llamada.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
09:43 am

 _ **"Mamá iré a reunirme con Temari… nos vemos luego.  
Shikamaru.**_"

Era la cuarta vez que la señora Yoshino leía la carta; estaba ahí en la oficina del pequeño Gaara… esperando por la entrada de su hijo en cualquier momento, pero este aun no llegaba.

—Vaya… sí que se está demorando. — Comenzó a decir la señora Yoshino. — Me dijo que habia ido a pasear pero aun no llega.

— No se preocupe, ya he enviado ninjas para rastrearlo… es normal que se pierdan en esta aldea. — Gaara firmaba algunos papeles sobre la mesa. — Quisiera comentarle sobre algo… algo que hable con los ancianos.

— ¿Sobre el compromiso, no es así? — Los ojos de la mujer se humedecieron. — Eso ya lo sabía… era muy obvio para que era toda esta reunión.

— Yo… he decidido no cancelarlo. — Gaara comenzó a revolotear los papeles. —Para serle sincero no me gusta Shikamaru…

—Uh…

— Pero a mi hermana si y… —El suspiro y la señora Yoshino se percató de que sus ojos estaban casi tan brillantes como los de ella.

— Esta bien cariño… puedes hablar conmigo. — Yoshino se puso de pie y sin importarle si fuera un Kazekage o un pobre chico lo rodeo con un brazo.

—No es nada. — le dijo el tragando saliva. — Es solo que… apenas y empiezo a llevarme bien con ella y de seguro… se ira. — El aparto su mirada. — y ahora me odia… Creo que si el aceptar todo esto la hace feliz entonces la apoyare.

— Es comprensible… es tu hermana mayor. Quizás fue la única figura materna que tuviste en estos momentos. — Gaara sintió que quizás ofendía un poco a su madre, pero la señora no tenía aquella intención y en parte, tenía un poco de razón.

— Yo no la cancele… más bien tuve una larga charla, incluso tuve que vender un terreno para posponerla hasta el momento en que Temari quiera hacerla. — Suspiro y Yoshino se alejó sonriendo, entendió que necesitaba un poco de espacio. — Ayer tuve una conversación con su hijo… quizás me pase por el estrés que traía encima… quisiera disculparme… yo-

— No te preocupes cariño. Repito es comprensible… eres un chico con una aldea en sus manos y además quieres mucho a tu hermana. — la señora tomo asiento. — Shikamaru lo entenderá.

— Espero que mi hermana deje de odiarme… — El sonrio algo incómodo por las últimas palabras intercambiadas. — Y espero que entienda como usted lo hizo.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

10:54 am

—Gaara te repito. — dijo Kankuro. — Ella salió muy temprano diciendo que iba a la inauguración oficial del restaurant, pero nunca llego.

— Hemos buscado por toda la aldea señor Kazekage. — le dijo Takeo. — pero no tenemos rastros de ella ni de… Shikamaru.

— Yo no sé nada… se los juro. — Akane les dijo sonrojada. — Ella vino a casa y me pidió unas frutas.

— Yo ya les di lo único que dejo Shikamaru además de su maleta. — Yoshino habia entregado la carta. — No tengo nada más. Lo siento… mi hijo…

— Esta bien. — Gaara se puso de pie y toca su frente preocupado. — No inicien una búsqueda… en algún momento tendrán que regresar.

— Este bien. — dijo el líder de los ninjas de búsqueda.

— Solo solicita la carta de entrada de turistas a todas las aldeas, países y pueblos cercanos. — Gaara tomo asiento. — Puedo quedarme tranquilo con eso.

— Gaara… ¿Dónde podrá estar? — Kankuro estaba a punto de llorar. — Debí de salir junto a ella esta mañana… esta mujer….

— Yo lo siento tanto… le juro que matare a Shikamaru cuando regrese… ¿Qué diablos le pasa a ese chico? ¿Cómo se va por ahí sin permiso? ¡Y con una chica! — dijo Yoshino en un tono muy alto.

— Ellos son ninjas que sobrevivieron a la guerra. Sabrán lo que hacen y donde se meten. — Gaara, aunque furioso y algo triste por la actitud de su hermana, se concentró nuevamente en sus papeles. — pueden retirarse… deseo estar solo.

Todos comenzaron a dejar aquel gran salón.

— Kankuro. — Su hermano mayor se dio la vuelta. — Escolta a la señora Yoshino y déjale alguna señora para que este como compañía… y regresa aquí, por favor.

— Este bien hermano.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

— ¿Y a dónde diablos me estas llevando Temari? — Shikamaru comenzó a saltar entre las ramas de aquel pantano. — Mi madre va a matarme…

— Ni siquiera sé si voy siguiendo bien el mapa… solo muévete. — Temari continúo caminando. Llegar a la aldea del pantano era algo difícil, ya que estaba escondida alrededor de un gran pantano. — Gaara puede estar buscándonos como loco en estos momentos.

— Mi madre y Gaara van a matarme.

— ¿Enserio pensaste que iríamos a reunirnos con él? — Temari sonrio. — Pensé que entenderías… ni siquiera traías tu maleta, casi nos descubren por tener que ir a buscarla.

—No… ni siquiera sé cómo te termine creyendo que mi madre iba camino a Konoha. — Temari sonrio y el la miro algo preocupada.

—Ya relájate Shikamaru… — En la miro sorprendido.

— Me sorprendes que no decidas ser un mujer fastidiosa hoy… eso en parte es un problema… parece que pierdes la cordura.

— Imbécil.

 _ **Bueno…. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Gracias como siempre por los reviews, favs y follows. MUCHAS GRACIAS! Tengan bonito mes de abril (mi favorito adivinen porque e.e) y FELICIDADES A TODOS LOS QUE CUMPLEN AÑOS (Ya adivinaron e.e) jajaja el domingo diez es mi cumpleaños y por eso DEBIA actualizar hoy… si no me iba a ir de parranda y a dejarlos un mes sin capitulo. Bueno… nos leemos!**_  
 _ **PD: Disculpen si revisando cambie algo… creo que revise y todo esta bien t.t  
PD2: ¿Saben que canción estaba cantando Kankuro? XD**_


	19. Decisiones

_**Siento mucho, mucho la demora por este capítulo… más de un mes, pero es que los exámenes me tenían súper llena, y además de eso en mi país hay una crisis energética por lo que se va la luz diario durante cuatro horas (es horrible), y para completar el internet está fallando (creo que por la razón anterior) entonces se me ha hecho difícil incluso estudiar (con julioprofe)… igual, reprobé tres materias ccccccccc:**_

Luego de caminar una hora más, y de tropezar con innumerables charcos y animales extraños, se toparon con la apenas visible entrada a la aldea. Parecía estar escondida, pues las lianas que estaban cerca de las puertas, servían como camuflaje con el resto del pantano.

—Bienvenidos a la aldea del pantano. Necesitamos sus nombres y apellidos — una chica de piel grisácea y cabellos castaños los hizo firmar en la entrada de aquella aldea. No parecía del todo alegre de recibir a alguien, pero se notaba el esfuerzo que hacía por no parecer tan obvia.

Desde el punto de vista de Shikamaru la aldea del pantano parecía ser un lugar muy aislado, húmedo y oscuro; la entrada estaba cubierta por lianas y árboles mohosos, y todos sus habitantes parecían extrañados de ver personas con tonos de piel bronceada allí, ya que todos tenían una piel pálida y grisácea; la mayoría llevaban ropas ligeras y pies descalzos, sus piernas descubiertas mostraban picadores de mosquitos y sus cabellos lucían húmedos o con mucho friz.

—Hemos caminado demasiado Temari; no parece que tengan un hotel en esta ladea...

— ¡puedes dejar de ser tan niña y quejarte! —Temari estaba algo alterada, minutos antes había pisado un pozo de agua estancada. — visite esta aldea hace mucho, sé que tienen por lo menos un hotel.

—Pues si lo tenían ya no está... Ni siquiera tienen zona turística.

— Lo sé, estuve trabajando en ello con los ancianos del país del viento... Esta aldea tiene la mejor vista nocturna pero su gente es muy pesada...

— ¿y por eso no tienen zona turística?

— ¡Exacto! — Temari cruzó una esquina esquivando una liana, el cielo apenas podía verse, ya que toda la superficie de la aldea estaba cubierta por raíces mohosas y lianas, como si un gran árbol se posara sobre ella. — Idolatran tanto su aldea y su belleza, que no desean impulsarla por miedo a perderla... Apenas y aceptan visitas.

—Pero parece que no nos desean aquí... — desde que habían caminado apenas y había visto una tienda con recuerdos y artesanías.

— ¡Lo encontré! — Temari casi corrió hacia un pequeño edificio con unas camas pintadas en un letrero. — Este es el hotel. El dueño es conocido mío...

Temari entró al lugar que parecía estar en una especie de remodelación, Shikamaru la siguió y se encontró con lo mismo... El dueño tenía la piel un poco más colorida que el resto y vestía unas ropas muy parecidas a las de Suna.

—Princesa Temari. — El señor hizo una reverencia y Temari hizo lo mismo.

—Señor Argan... Es un gusto verlo. — El sonrío y se encontró con la mirada de Shikamaru quien le dedico una reverencia. — Él es Shikamaru... Mi novio.

— ¡Oh... Ya veo! — El señor Argan sonrío y Shikamaru lo miró nervioso, el que fuera su "novio" lejos de todo aquel juego, lo hacía sentir ansioso. No estaba acostumbrado.

—Y si... Y si mi hermano llegase a llamar usted no puede decirle nada. — El dueño la miro sonrojado y luego sonrió audazmente. Unos segundos después asintió.

—De todas formas no es de mi incumbencia... — Él le guiñó un ojo a Shikamaru y este frunció el ceño. — ¿Has venido por una habitación no es así?

—Por supuesto, no puedo asegurarte que sea solo una noche Argan...

— Oh no se preocupe... Así son los jóvenes... Llenos de energía. — El señor se dio la vuelta y Temari miro a Shikamaru algo avergonzada.

— No es as-

— Ten. Estas dos son las únicas individuales que tengo disponibles... Están algunos fotógrafos y exploradores en la zona. — Shikamaru vio como el señor le daba a Temari unas pequeñas llaves y sonrío aliviado, eran habitaciones separadas.

— Perfecto, te pagaré el último día todo. — Temari tomó a Shikamaru y camino en dirección a la puerta trasera, que llevaba hacia un patio.

El patio estaba cubierto por un césped mohoso y a unos quince metros había unas especies de carpas de camping en forma de conos, cada una hecha de madera y decorada con diferentes colores y diseños abstractos.  
Habían algunas más grandes (o más bien más anchas) que otras; cada una tenía un número dibujado junto a un animal diferente. Algo le hacía pensar a Shikamaru que había muchas analfabetas en la zona.

— Elige... Tienen el dos de conejo o el nueve de cocodrilo. — Temari le dio a elegir y Shikamaru tomó el cocodrilo.

— Pensé que por lo menos estaríamos cerca...

— ¿Vas a extrañarme en las noches cariño? — Temari lo miró juguetonamente y sonrío, él puso los ojos en blanco.

— Es solo que si necesitases algo... No podría saberlo. — Temari se sonrojó y bufo.

—Suelen hacer la fogata antes de la hora de dormir... Podríamos hablar en ese momento y... — Ella jugueteo con sus dedos y continuó. — Quizás no le encuentres sentido a mi plan... Pero...

— En algún momento podré descifrarlo... Ve a ducharte.

Temari le dedicó una sonrisa y se dio la media vuelta para ir hacia su habitación. A decir verdad Shikamaru no le encontraba sentido a aquella huida, pero alguien como Temari y con tantas responsabilidades veía todo aquello como una manera de liberarse, y si ella necesitaba su apoyo, o su compañía, él estaría ahí con ella. Por otra parte estaba la cosa del compromiso, sin lugar a dudas jugaba un papel importante en todo aquel escape, pero parecía la cosa a la que menos temor le tenía ambos.

Quizás era el temor a tomar una responsabilidad tan grande como era la de una relación a larga distancia, a una relación entre personas con cargos importantes en sus respectivas aldeas; más Temari que él por supuesto, pero ambos tenían trabajos y vidas por separadas, ambos tenías responsabilidades y Shikamaru sabía, que escapar no era la solución a nada de aquello.

Entró en su "carpa" por así decirlo, y por dentro era bastante angosta, apenas con un colchón bajo sus pies y un cielo descubierto en el techo, cerca del colchón estaban unas mantas, toallas, almohada y lo que parecía una tapa para la abertura del techo. Lo único que iluminaba todo aquello era una pequeña vela que se encontraba cerca de la puerta sobre una repisa y a su lado unos fósforos.  
Tomó las toallas y se desvistió antes de caminar hacia el baño de hombres, le costó bastante encontrarlo ya que no había nada que lo diferenciase del de mujeres.

Camino entre una especie de cueva hasta llegar a un gran pozo de color grisáceo, no había nadie en aquel lugar salvo un señor con una cámara fotografiando algo en los alrededores. Shikamaru ajustó su toalla y comenzó a caminar hacia aquel pozo, pero en el mismo instante un cabello rubio salió a la superficie.

— ¡Temari!

— Ah, ya estás aquí... El agua luce algo sucia pero es bastante limpia... Debe-

—¿Qué haces ahí dentro?

— Yo-

— ¡Ese hombre está ahí también! — Shikamaru se metió al agua, debía de sacar a Temari inmediatamente. ¿Qué se creía ella? ¿Un chico? De ninguna manera el permitiría que ella estuviera en aquel lugar desnuda con ese fotógrafo.

— Es que-

— Temari, no puedes tú— Shikamaru la tomó por el brazo para llevar la hacia la orilla

— ¡Suéltame idiota! — El Nara se giró a mirarla sorprendido— Es un baño mixto. ¿Crees que entraría a bañarme con un hombre?

— Ah... Ya veo. — El la miro algo avergonzado por sus celos (o más bien instinto protector). — Lo siento yo-

— Esta bien, no importa. — Shikamaru sonrío al encontrar el rostro de la chica sonrojado. — Solo hay que guardar distancia con aquel señor.

— Si tienes razón... estamos desnudos. — El sonrío nerviosamente. Para luego asimilar sus palabras

— Si... Lo estamos... — Ella trago y comenzó a nadar en otra dirección. — Yo... Erm... Voy

— Estaré aquí... Yo me quedo aquí. — Decía el chico mientras señalaba el lugar donde se encontraba.

— Bien, yo... Nadare jaja — Temari se sumergió y Shikamaru suspiró profundamente. Aquello era demasiado para él.

Después de algunos minutos en los cuales trato de pensar en su madre molesta o Chouji bailando en falda. Decidió esperar a que Temari se volviese a sumergir para salir de que la pozo.

 **UNA HORA DESPUÉS.**

El cielo ya estaba completamente oscuro y las estrellas estaban por todos lados. La vista nocturna era excepcional, todas las estrellas que se encontraban en la noche y sus colores dejaban perplejo a cualquiera que mirase hacia arriba.  
Shikamaru tenía ya algunos minutos sentado frente a la fogata en compañía de Temari, y los demás huéspedes de aquel peculiar hotel; un señor pálido y con ojeras estaba frente al fuego y luego de que llegase el último huésped comenzó a relatar historias.

— ¡Bien... Contaré algunas leyendas de esta ciudad!

Todos parecían más interesados en todo aquello, incluso un joven de cabellos naranjas saco una cámara para grabar.

Empezó relatando historias simples, sobre reyes que castigaban a sus princesas o esclavos, o sobre bestias que devoraban cualquier cosa en su camino, pero solo una leyenda hacía que todos en aquel lugar estuvieran atentos, con miedo o quizás un Aura de suspenso sobre ellos.

— ¿Se han preguntado... Porque rechazamos tanto las visitas? — Todos asintieron y el hombre sonrío — Hay una leyenda... Sobre carnívoros que intentan dejar eso atrás... Sobre una aldea que se esconde porque fue rechazada por el resto, sobre un pueblo que no cuenta con turistas, sobre ciudadanos ásperos y toscos, sobre un lugar sobre raíces, que se pudre en su propia belleza y humedad... ¿porque solo se come vegetales en este pueblo? ¿Quienes intentan ser vegetarianos? — El hombre miro a Temari y le sonrió — ¿Has visto algún animal por esta zona?

—Si... Vi algunos bichos y-

— Déjame hacerte otra pregunta... ¿Has visto algún animal del cual podamos aprovecharnos de su carne?

—No...

— Pues, pregúntense ¿en realidad... A quiénes se estaban comiendo hoy en la cena?

Todos miraron entre horrorizados o estupefactos a aquel hombre pálido con ojeras y sonrisa siniestra... Tras él salió una mujer con un delantal lleno de sangre. Algunos tragaron saliva, otros miraron tras suyo y otros sonrieron incómodamente. Temari lucia algo tranquila y Shikamaru estaba más bien preocupado. ¿Sería alguna táctica para espantar a los turistas? Él no era tan estúpido... Habían comido carne blanca en algún guiso... Por supuesto no podía ser un humano.

—Bien, buenas noches amigos turistas. — El hombre se puso de pie y su mujer lo recibió tomándolo de la mano y acompañándolo al edificio donde se encontraba Argan, el dueño.

— Ay por Dios Richard... Te dije que era un mal lugar para venir... Ya ves a donde se fue el idiota de Perry. — el muchacho de cabellos naranjas cubrió su boca. — Me comí a Perry. Lo siento amigo.

— No seas idiota Michael... Comimos carne blanca hoy, si Perry no aparece hasta mañana entonces ten cuidado con lo que almuerces.

Algunos de ellos rieron y otros estaban algo pálidos. Temari miro a Shikamaru y este la abrazo; le preocupaba la actitud de aquel hombre, y le preocupaba más el hecho de que hubieran demasiados hombres cerca. Sabía que no podría dormir en toda la noche, y quizás se arrepentiría de aquello, pero no podía evitarlo.

—¿Deberíamos... — Temari lo miró confundida y el continuo. — ¿Debería dormir contigo?

Ella se sonrojó tanto que Shikamaru se preguntó cuándo fue la última vez que la vio así ¿en su confesión? No recordaba, pero le pareció algo tierno, y no pudo evitar reír.

— No estoy diciendo-

— Bien... Seguro esta historia te asusto bebito. — Ella intentó ocultar su vergüenza con una actitud fría, pero Shikamaru la conocía a la perfección. — Bien, bien.

— ¿Cuántas veces dirás "bien"? — El la miro sonriendo y ella se puso de pie. — ¿Estás entusiasmada por dormir conmigo?

— ¿Quieres un puñetazo Nara? — ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. — vamos a mi "habitación". — dijo esta última palabra haciendo una comilla con sus manos.

— Tranquila, no me iré a ningún lado. — Temari bufo y el comenzó a reír.

Apenas entraron en aquel angosto lugar, ella se acostó y Shikamaru hizo lo mismo, pero recostó su espalda a la pared. Definitivamente no tenía planes de dormir, sería algo incómodo y no quería despertar con alguna posición incómoda cerca de ella. Lo hacía más que todo porque tenía la necesidad de protegerla, pero era un hombre después de todo, y aquello resultaba bastante difícil teniendo en cuenta que era la chica que te gustaba.

—Sabes... — le dijo ella mirando el cielo. — Yo no tengo una razón exacta para hacer esto... Irme.

— ¿No es por el compromiso? — Ella asintió.

— Es por eso... Es por qué no soporto a Gaara, no soporto... El hecho de imaginarme el resto de mi vida ahí, encerrada, siguiendo un guion de mi vida y cumpliendo responsabilidades que ... — sus ojos se humedecieron. — bien, son mis responsabilidades y es lo que tengo que hacer por mi pueblo pero... Yo quiero tener algo mejor para mí en un futuro, no quiero ser esto para siempre, pero...

— Si quieres llorar, juro no burlarme...

Ella sonrió y limpio sus ojos, los cuales estaban al borde de las lágrimas. —... No quiero defraudar a nadie Shikamaru. — Se sentó para apoyarse a su lado y comenzó a llorar. — pero... tampoco quiero defraudarme a mí misma. Y... Aquello no es lo que quiero, en definitiva no lo es.

— Pero escapar no es la forma correcta de dejar todo Temari, debes enfrentar tus problemas y dejar en claro tu posición y decisión. Es algo que te caracteriza, tú eres muy independiente... — La chica lo abrazo y apretó la cara contra su pecho, Shikamaru pudo sentir lo húmeda que estaba.

— Lo sé. Pero es algo que me agobia... El que todos crean que siempre haré lo correcto... — sollozo durante algunos segundos para continuar. — por lo menos tú sabes que no siempre hago lo correcto, sabes que hago lo que me conviene.

— Estoy seguro que no soy el único que lo sabe.

— Pero eres el único que lo entiende... — Ella lo miró y luego se volvió a hundir en su pecho. — porque siempre haces lo correcto guiándote por lo que quieres... Es como si siempre tomases buenas decisiones.

— No siempre es así...

— ¡El punto es que siento que me entiendes Shikamaru! — ella lo interrumpió. — Por eso me gusta estar contigo, admiro tu habilidad...

Shikamaru hizo una mueca. — Tú eres mucho más admirable que yo; eres más valiente y capaz.

— Te quiero.

— Descansa. — Shikamaru sintió un golpe en su estómago y soltó un leve quejido. — Si, también te quiero Temari.

— Buenas noches entonces Shikamaru. — Ella le sonrió y depósito un beso en la mejilla del chico. Él tomó su rostro y el beso en los labios. — ¡Ay por Dios estamos en un colchón!

El sonrío y ella se sonrojó. — Bien, lo siento. — Ella volvió a besarlo en los labios y él la tomó por la cintura. Temari intentó profundizar el beso, pero Shikamaru trataba de imaginarse a Chouji comiendo rábano mientras bailaba salsa, eso era una señal de que era suficiente. Se separó sutilmente y ella lo miró esperando una respuesta. — Vamos a dormir.

Temari soltó una carcajada. — Bien, vamos a dormir.

 **A LA Mañana SIGUIENTE.** **  
**  
Al despertar Shikamaru se encontraba solo. Imagino que algún punto de la noche terminó durmiéndose y sus planes por ser el protector resistente, fallaron.

Al salir se encontró con el grupo de fotógrafos y excursionistas posando para una foto mientras tenían en sus hombros a un hombre de cabello negro azabache y bigote. Temari era quien tomaba aquella foto y luego del flash ella se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con un Shikamaru confundido.

— Ya despertaste. — El asintió y ella señaló al grupo de hombres. — Perry llegó esta mañana... La señora de la comida lo encontró a las afueras del pantano.

— Entonces no se lo comió... Qué alivio. — Ella sonrió y asintió. Uno de los chicos vino hacia ella y le pidió la cámara de vuelta.

— Muchas gracias. Estamos tan felices por Perry que necesitábamos una prueba. — Temari sonrío y el chico miro a Shikamaru. — ¿Quieren una foto? ... Tenemos una cámara instantánea.

— Oh no, acabo de despertar yo-

— Si, por favor. — Temari se colocó al lado de Shikamaru y arreglo lo más que pudo sus cabellos. Luego sonrió.

— Temari, creo que no estoy bien para una foto... — el Nara le dijo entre dientes.

— Bebito. Solo los maricas se preocupan por eso. — y luego un flash vino de la cámara, Shikamaru no tenía idea de cómo había salido, pero Temari corrió y tomó la foto que el fotógrafo le daba. — ¡Salgo fatal!

— Solo los maricas se preocupan por eso Temari.

— Entonces soy una marica. Mírame. — Shikamaru miro la foto, él estaba tan serio como en su foto de Chunnin; En la foto ella salía sonriendo tanto que incluso sus ojos estaban cerrados.

—Luces tierna.

— Luzco estúpida. — Suspiro y lo miró. — ve a no sé... Comer y eso... Pensaba regresar temprano, pero dormiste toda la mañana.

— ¿Qué horas son? — Shikamaru se sorprendió, apenas y podía ver la ubicación del sol bajo todas aquellas ramas.

—12:34 del mediodía. — le dijo Temari mirando hacia el reloj que se encontraba en medio del edificio de al frente. — No quise despertarte... Pero también le pedí a David que te tomará algunas fotos. — Temari sonrío y Shikamaru la miro fastidiado.

— ¿Quién diablos es David? — Le dijo algo malhumorado. Temari señaló al chico que minutos antes le había tomado la foto. — Deshazte de esas fotos.

— Si claro. Y lo hice.

 **HORAS DESPUÉS.**

Shikamaru había almorzado, tomado un baño y paseado con Temari por el resto de la ciudad. No había mucho que comprar y aunque todos le dieran caras feas, tenían muy bonitas vistas. Cuando era la tarde el sol se reflejaba y la sombra de las ramas hacían un reflejo sobre el suelo, dejando una obra de arte a sus pies, el suelo blanco y cristalino y el poco pasto se iluminaban y hacían algo abstracto, sin duda alguna era una aldea muy bonita.  
Había una casa donde solo había bichos de todo tipo, y no, no era algo turístico, era la casa de alguien que amaba los bichos.  
Una cueva de ramas llevaban hacia una especie de cascada seca, ahora cubierta por una gran capa de moho esperando por alguna lluvia o cualquier aguacero.

Habían visto muchas cosas hoy, y en la única tienda de artesanías lograron comprar una roca blanca con el nombre de la aldea y algunas gemas verdes a su alrededor. Shikamaru pensó en su madre al verlo y decidió comprarlo.

Ya habían regresado al hotel, ya que estaba anocheciendo. Temari había hablado con el dueño para que les dejará una sola habitación, y él dueño, les consiguió una carpa más ancha. Sería algo incómodo, pero Shikamaru no tenía idea de aquello sino hasta dejar la fogata.

— Bien, buenas noches.

—Hable con Argan... Él nos ha dejado una habitación más grande... — ella comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos— ayer no sé si dormiste bien... Porque era muy pequeño y...

— ¿Dormiremos juntos otra vez?

— Es solo si quieres... — Su cara volvió a sonrojarse y comenzó a hacer señas con las manos en el aire. — Si no... Puedo hablar con Argan ahora mismo y-

— Esta bien... Creo que será más cómodo hoy.

Luego de aquello habían llegado a la otra habitación, era más grande por supuesto y era exactamente para dos personas, ni más, ni menos. Temari se había colocado en el lado izquierdo, Shikamaru en el derecho.  
Esta noche estaba siendo más incómoda, la charla de la fogata había sido solo risas entre el hombre pálido y los asustados hombres; por lo que no había motivos por los cuales dormir juntos, más que el hecho de que eran una pareja. Temari tenía sus manos entrelazadas sobre su estómago y Shikamaru estaba sentado jugando con su banda de Konoha.

— ¿Te sientes incómodo? — Temari rompió el silencio.

— Umm... No.

— Si lo estás, eres demasiado obvio. — Ella se sentó más cerca de él y lo abrazo. — En definitiva, eres demasiado niña.

— Supongo que sí.

Temari lo abrazo por la cintura y subió su pierna sobre la de él. Comenzó a hacer pucheros y el no pudo evitar reír, estaba actuando como una niña, y podía imaginar que lo hacía para no sentirse incómoda.

—A dormir. — ella se acurrucó y Shikamaru la tomó por los hombros para luego dejar su "asiento" y acostarse junto a ella.

—Tú... ¿estás lista para regresar mañana? — Ella asintió. — quiero decir... ¿estás bien?

—Sí, lo estoy. — Temari se acercó para besarlo y él le correspondió.  
Shikamaru estaba algo incómodo con todo aquello, por más que intentase pensar en Chouji no podía dejar de besarla y menos cuando ella lo profundizaba más. Luego de que colocase su mano en la espalda de la chica, olvido el hecho de que debía de ser cauteloso, y cuando ella lo acercó más hacia sí misma, se le fue imposible recobrar la cordura, y se dejó llevar.  
Shikamaru comenzó a adentrarse debajo de su camisa y ella, por su parte lo atrajo de manera tal que el quedara sobre ella; Temari enredaba las manos entre el pelo del Nara, y el continuaba acariciando su piel.  
No había más nada en su cabeza que no fuera más que el mismo momento en el que se encontraban, Shikamaru no podía pensar con claridad, y aunque quisiese se le irá imposible parar.

—Shika... Shikamaru. — ella le dijo cortando el beso.

— ¿Mm? —. Él le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

— ¿Vamos a hacer eso?

— ¿Ah?

— No sé cómo hacerlo...

— Mmm... Es simple... Supongo

— No estoy lista... Bueno no es como si se preparasen pero yo... No sé... ¿qué debería hacer?

Shikamaru aclaró su garganta y se sentó a su lado. — Mm... O sea... Yo... Tú... No tienes si no quieres... Es así...

— ¿Has estado con otra mujer? — Ella lo miró ofendida, como si estuviese con la persona equivocada.

—...no.

— ¿Sí o no? — Dijo ella de manera desafiante.

— No, no lo he hecho nunca. — Shikamaru cubrió su rostro, aquello era una confesión vergonzosa.

— No te creo. ¿Quién fue esa? — El la miro perplejo. — dijiste que era simple, y luego dijiste "es así".

— Por Dios Temari... Es algo simple... Supongo. — Ella lo miró molesta y con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? — El suspiro

— Soy hombre... Es... O sea... Todos los chicos lo saben por algún medio.

— Que asco. Eres igual de patético que Kankuro. — bufo y se cruzó de brazos. — ¿Y ese "Es así"? — El la miro confundido.

— Es así... Si no deseas hacerlo, no deberías...

— Oh... Por supuesto que quería hacerlo, estaba dispuesta... — Ella se dio la vuelta y se acostó dándole la espalda. — incluso té pregunte. "¿qué debería hacer?"

— Tem...

— ¡Silencio infiel! — El ocultó su sonrisa aunque sabía que ella no podría verlo. — Lo haremos el día en que no recuerde esto.

— Dejando de lado eso de hacerlo... Es estúpido que te molestes por esto.

— Me siento como... — Ella gritó en su almohada y levantó la cara. — la más estúpida.

— ¿Por?

— Por no saber nada acerca de eso... Los hombres... Ven eso por gusto es... Asqueroso.

— Sabes Temari... Igual nunca he hecho esto... No tiene sentido saber la teoría sin llegar a la práctica.

— ¡Oh no no, no vengas con tus frases filosóficas Nara! — Ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. — Estas tratando de convencerme en este momento, pero no caeré... Déjame olvidar el hecho de que actúe como una estúpida pensando que serias igual de estúpido que yo... Pero no...

— Temari, no actuaste estúpido, fue tierno...

—... Eres un Dios de la pornografía.

— ¡Temari! — El la miro tratando de aguantar la risa y ella soltó una carcajada antes de darse la vuelta.

— Lo siento yo... Solo... Estoy demasiado avergonzada. — La chica se acostó y él hizo lo mismo. — Buenas noches...

—No le des demasiadas vueltas... — El acaricio su hombro y se cubrió con la manta. — Buenas noches...

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN LA TARDE.**

—Señor Kankuro— Tendo vino corriendo en dirección al ninja de la arena, parecía algo alterado. — La señorita Temari acaba de llegar... Usted me prohibió dejarla pasar hasta que usted llegase, pero ella está armando un alboroto.

— Yo me encargaré Tendo, muchas gracias.

— ¿Debería avisarle al señor Gaara?

—Dile que en unos minutos estaremos los tres hermanos reunidos. — Kankuro le guiñó un ojo antes de caminar hacia la entrada de Suna. — Pero sabes... — se dio la vuelta para agregar. — Mejor hazlo más dramático... Dile que le llevaré la verdad sobre todo este asunto.

— ¿Qué asunto señor Kankuro?

— Ahí está el drama... El pobre Gaara ni se imagina de qué asunto hablo.  
 **  
** **MINUTOS DESPUÉS.**

—... Y eso fue lo que dijo el señor Kankuro.

— Bien... Supongo que Temari regresó a casa... ¿Viene acompañada?

— No señor Gaara, ella se encuentra sola.

 _ **¿Cuántos creyeron que ese momento se acercaría? Jujuju, nop, pues no, jajaja bueno, sin más me voy y les prometo que el próximo capítulo vendrá pronto (ya reprobé las materias, que más me detendría…). Tengo también el primer capítulo de otra historia Shikatema, espero poder terminarla bien, bien. En fin, feliz mes y felicitaciones a todos aquellos que cumplan en mayo y junio; siempre agradezco por sus reviews, follows y favs**_ __ _ **siento que los quiero!**_


	20. Llego el momento

**_Hola, como andan! Bueno… creo terminare subiendo todo mensual… aunque si me da tiempo subiré el próximo dentro de dos semanas… es que este estúpido internet y la universidad me tienen… (Si ya empecé la universidad… así de raro es mi país) El punto es que este es un capitulo no apto para machistas acostumbradas a que el hombre les ruegue XD (según así me dijo una amiga cuando le pedí opinión) Espero que de todas maneras les guste y creo que está bien largo... estuve unas dos horas o más corrigiendo los últimos detallitos. Sin más aquí se los dejo._**

 **DÍA UNO.**

La puerta de la oficina sonó y Gaara dio una señal para que fuese abierta, dejando así, entrar a su hermana.  
Su vestimenta estaba bien, su cabello igual, se encontraba sudada y su cuerpo lucia agotado, su nariz enrojecida y su característico ceño fruncido adornaban su cara.

—Veo que estás sana y salva. — le dijo su hermano con una media sonrisa. — ¿Qué tal tu viaje?

— Solo he venido a pedirte que lleves a la señora Yoshino a Konoha. Su hijo la está esperando. — la voz de su hermana sonaba tan agotada como ella.

Gaara quiso decirle que ya la señora se encontraba de regreso a su aldea por deseos de ella misma, pero su hermana se dio la vuelta y salió de aquella oficina. Gaara sabía que algo había pasado; ¿Porque entonces habían escapado si de todas maneras volverían a estar separados? , él ya se había acostumbrado al hecho de que aquello iba a pasar... El que estuviese juntos. ¿Acaso no se había equivocado y ese chico era de verdad algún problema? Gaara suspiró... Sea lo que sea, no se enteraría por la boca de Temari, así que pedirle una explicación estaba de más.

Kankuro regresó de la guardia para subir a su habitación. ¿Porque su hermana habría regresado sola? ¿Estaba preparándose para irse? Había tenido esas dudas durante unas horas pero la guardia que tenía en la aldea no lo dejo ir a husmear a la oficina de su hermano. Subió las escaleras y al abrir la puerta encontró el apartamento, o más bien la sala de estar, sola. Pero allí había alguien... Los zapatos de su hermana se encontraban en la puerta; se quitó sus zapatos y dejó su bolso a un lado, si bien ella no quería él necesitaba hacerlo... Quería saber cómo se encontraba; continuo por el pasillo hacia la habitación de su hermana y sin pedir permiso paso y la encontró tendida en su casa, con un libro sobre su cara y la ventana abierta.

— Pff... Te has quedado dormida. — dijo el en un susurro. Cerró la ventana y se acercó para quitarle el libro de su cara. — Temari...

Ella no estaba ciertamente dormida, sus ojos hinchados delataban su llanto y su cara molestaba le dio a entender a Kankuro que había cometido un error.

— ¿No conoces la privacidad? — le dijo mirándolo con enojo.

— Yo... Em... Pensé que dormías y...

— Ya déjame en paz. Lárgate. — le pidió ella, más que molesta parecía cansada.

— No.

—Kankuro... — esto era una advertencia pero... ¿qué podría perder? ¿Un ojo, la vida? Ella era su hermana...

— Mira hoy no quiero morir... Hoy cumpleaños Lucy la chica del bar y la verdad le estoy robando su día de honor...

—Kankuro... — Temari parecía totalmente desinteresada.

— La cosa es que... Aun si no quieres, necesito, quiero hablar contigo. — Ella lo miró de reojo y negó sin decir palabra alguna. — Mira te fuiste y ya me estaba haciendo a la idea de que volverías dentro de seis años con unos seis hijos...

— Kankuro... Basta. No deseo hablar

— Si lo sé son muchos, pero eso imagine. Ahora que vuelves... Es demasiado confuso, ¿te hizo algo? ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?

—No es de tu incumbencia.

— Mira no me hagas enojar jovencita... Yo-

— No Kankuro, no me hagas enojar tú a mí. — Ella lo miró con furia y el mantuvo su mirada firme. — No deseo hablar contigo, ni con nadie sobre mi vida.

— Bien entonces déjame hablar a mí. — Ella estaba a punto de decir algo pero su hermano se le adelantó. — Desde hace mucho tiempo sé que te ha gustado ese chico, y puede que no sea el mejor hermano de todos... Pero durante todo este problema siempre estuve de tu lado. — el suspiro y noto que su hermana estaba prestándole más atención. — Incluso cuando los celos estuvieron matándome porque preferías estar con el que con tu hermano súper divertido, porque lo mirabas o él te miraba como si quisieran comerse... — ella se sonrojó tanto y lo miró con desagrado — yo estuve de tu lado; Sabes... Al principio estuve investigando cosas de los rumores, pero luego me canse... Pensé ¿de todas formas no van a casarse? ¿Porque perder mi tiempo en una investigación inútil? Así que culpe al chico que todos culpaban, continúe divirtiéndome y ayudándolos y muuuucho tiempo del estimado di como finalizada mi misión...

— Le mentiste a Gaara.

— Le mentí a Gaara. — Él lo reafirmó. — Lo hice por ti; te ayude en tus escabullidas, y tus ideas tontas... Incluso cuando ese chico vino aquí una noche me hice el que no sabía — En la miro con desaprobación. — Hablaremos de eso luego...

—No pasó nada.

— Ese no es el punto... El punto es que me siento como un tonto... Le mentí a mi hermano, al Hokage, te ayude en tus tonterías ¿para qué vinieses aquí a llorar?

— Yo...

— No sé quién tiene la culpa. — El la interrumpió. — Pero tú no eres del tipo de chicas que dejan las cosas a medias... Apuesto a que ese idiota-

— Ese es el punto... — El la miro confundido. — Estoy dejando mis responsabilidades con la aldea a medias, estoy dejando lo que ha estado toda una vida conmigo a medias...

—Temari... ¿Puedes...explicarme?

 **+++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

 **HACE ALGUNAS HORAS.**

 _La caminata de regreso había sido más fácil, ya conocían un poco el camino y no tenían que estar viendo el mapa a cada segundo. Shikamaru no había hablado en toda la caminata, estaba algo preocupado, algo que inquietó a Temari; mientras corrían o caminaban se le hacía difícil establecer alguna conversación seria (por las respiraciones o pasos que los interrumpían al hablar) por lo que espero llegar a la estatua del pájaro, la cual señalaba la cercanía de la aldea de la arena. Suna._

 _Tomaron algunos botellones de agua y se sentaron para reposar en aquella piedra. Si bien no era correcto para dos ninjas tirarse sobre una estatua, el cansancio no los dejaba continuar. Temari se preparó para romper el hielo, pero fue Shikamaru el primero en hablar._

 _— Sabes... Quiero pasar primero por Konoha... Ya que estamos cerca quisiera saber cómo está la vieja._

 _— ¿Cómo sabes que no está en Suna?_

 _—Porque el día que nos fuimos ella se iba a casa... Es una mujer testaruda la conozco. De seguro pidió que la llevasen a casa._

 _— Pues podemos ir luego de regresar de Suna... Yo no puedo irme sin dejar a un encargado, Gaara se pondrá furioso y..._

 _— ¿Segura que estás lista para dejarlo todo? — Él le comentó._

 _— ¿Perdón? — Ella lo miró ofendida. Habían hablado la noche anterior, por supuesto que estaba lista. — Ya hablamos de eso... Me dijiste que enfrentar mis problemas, y creo que debo hacerlo... Iré allí dejare mi cargo y luego haré lo que quiera._

 _— Bien... Yo la verdad creo que regresaras y te sentirás igual. — ella intentó responderle pero el la interrumpió. — Mira no quiero sonar rudo, pero he pensado durante todo el camino en lo insegura que lucen tus palabras... No es como si te obligase a irte a Konoha conmigo... Pero incluso puedo notar que no sientes correcto ir a otro lugar sin supervisión de tus superiores._

 _— ¡No es así Shikamaru! — Ella le contesto furiosa. — ¿De verdad quieres ver a tu madre o era un plan para ver mi reacción?_

 _— Era un plan._

 _— Eres un idiota. — Ella lo miró furiosa y el continuaba mirándola seriamente._

 _— Creo que no me he equivocado. — El resopló y continuó. — El punto es que no quiero estar en un va y ven todo el tiempo, no quiero que te sientas mal cada vez que hagas algo y más que todo, no quiero dejar a mi madre todo el tiempo sola por culpa de tus decisiones... —La chica lo miró boquiabierta— Ella no tiene a nadie en Konoha, nadie trabaja por ella, nadie la ayuda en casa; no puedo irme cada seis meses a tratar de convencerte de que vivas como quieras. —Temari lo miraba enfadada con cada palabra que decía. — Lo siento... Yo..._

 _— ¿Ahora es mi culpa el hecho de que seas una niñita? — Ella lo miró furiosa y él le decido una mirada cansada. — No te he pedido que me persigas ni nada por el estilo, no puedo dejar mi vida de un día para otro-_

 _— Yo tampoco puedo. —. Shikamaru gritó, o para lo normal que era su tono de voz, eso fue un grito. — No me pediste que te persiguiera pero yo quiero estar contigo... No es que sea una niñita, pienso en lo mal que vivirías si aún después de todo te sintieras culpable por dejar a los tuyos. Si no estás lista para eso, y yo no estoy listo para dejar a mi madre entonces... Trataremos de buscar una solución o esperar el momento correcto._

 _— ¿Estás terminando conmigo?_

 _— En ningún momento he dicho algo así... Tú... Dices que tus responsabilidades te limitan, no te dejan vivir; tienes la opción de estar conmigo, de vivir con las responsabilidades que deseas, pero aun así tienes miedo y lo sé..._

 _— Todo esto es porque no quieres dejar a tu madre y lo entiendo. — de verdad lo entendía. — Acompáñala y regresa a tu aldea, todo esto es un problema para ambos._

 _— No. No es un problema para mí... No te pido que te vengas a Konoha conmigo en este instante... Yo estoy pensando en un después, incluso podría irme a Suna con mamá... Tú eres la que no te liberas un poco. Relájate. No seas tan problemática._

 _— Madura un poco Shikamaru. — Temari tomó su bolso y se dio la vuelta en dirección a Suna para continuar su caminata. — Si tú madre está en Suna pediré que la envíen de regreso a Konoha. Nos vemos._

 **  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

Kankuro la miro avergonzado mientras contaba aquella historia entre lágrimas.

— Entonces... Camine y él nunca vino por mí, él nunca me dio la vuelta y...— Ella comenzó a llorar, su hermano sabía que se sentía culpable, y es que desde cualquier punto de vista, ella era la que menos razones tenía para estar molesta. — Yo no lo sé... Él es un grandísimo idiota.

—Mm... ¿Puedo decir algo? — Ella lo miró y asintió. — Estas aquí en Suna... ¿Porque no has dejado tu cargo? ¿O solo ibas a hacerlo porque Shikamaru estaba detrás de ti? ¿Qué pasó con la Temari que quiere vivir sin presiones? ¿Se quedó en la piedra del pájaro?

— Lo arruine todo lo sé... Él tenía razón. Yo... No sé cómo reaccione... Entendía lo de su madre, él siempre vivió con sus padres y es hijo único, nosotros nos hemos acostumbrado y no tenemos padres que envejecerán por cuidar... Pero... Gaara... él es tan pequeño... — ella comenzó a llorar. — dejarlo aquí tan indefenso y solo me hace sentir muy mal Kankuro... Tiene demasiadas responsabilidades...

— Gaara tiene diecinueve años Temari... Y yo estoy aquí. — el tocó su hombro.

— Pero tú eres muy idiota Kankuro... — ella sopló su nariz y continuó— mi consciencia no me dejaría tranquila, él se pondría triste... No lo demuestra pero él nos quiere y-

— Créeme antes de que yo me diese cuenta de ustedes dos — refiriéndose a Shikamaru y Temari— estoy seguro de que él ya lo sabía. — Ella lo miro y su hermano suspiro y pregunto. — Pero ahora te pregunto a ti, y debes contestarme con sinceridad o jalare tu lengua como cuando teníamos ocho años. — ella sonrió y él hizo lo mismo. — Si Gaara, yo y todos los demás entendieran tu punto. ¿Qué es lo que harías?

— Entonces luego de eso mamá lo golpeó y el comenzó a correr por toda la casa — Ino relataba sus historias a Sakura. Shikamaru no era más que un bulto en aquella situación, no tenía ánimos de hablar y luego de ver a su madre terminó con aquellas dos chicas, Chouji no se encontraba en la aldea. — o sea le dije "bien mami escapamos, lo siento, pero no lo golpees... Fue mi idea la de...— dijo esta palabra en un susurro — casarnos."

— Yo también te hubiera matado. — le dijo Sakura. — No está bien solo irse y regresar casados Ino... Tienes familia y amigos aquí...

— No lo comprendes Sakura... El estar tan sola arruina tu sentido de romanticismo. Al menos no regrese con un bebé... — Ino miró a Shikamaru, No tenía ganas de hablar pero ella lo ayudaría a sentirse mejor. — Bebe un poco más amigo, bebe.

— Pues lo del bebé también es incorrecto... Nada mejor que seguir la tradición, como Hinata y Naruto. — ella sonrió e Ino bufo. — Y... No estoy tan sola... salí con un chico hace algunos dos meses.

— Con la respuesta que me diste de la tradición, puedo entender lo mucho que sabes de romance. — Ino se acercó a la mesa para hablar en susurros. — Debes escabullirte en la habitación de Sasuke.

Sakura sonrió y dijo — Ya él es pasado sabes... No volvería estar detrás de él... Y menos ahora, está tan metido en sus asuntos.

— Si claro como digas. Dentro de tres meses tenemos la misión en la aldea de la oscuridad. — Ino tomó un mechón de su cabello y jugueteo con él. — Quizás si Chouji, Shino y yo tomamos caminos diferentes...

— Te mato. — le dijo la pelirrosa y ambas soltaron unas carcajadas.

— Bien yo... Me voy. — Ino lo miró decepcionada y Sakura hizo una mueca. — estoy un poco cansado.  
Se despidió y camino en dirección a su casa, había bebido demás y en estos momentos solo quería descansar.

 **+++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

 **DÍA DOS.**

Temari acababa de salir de una reunión con Kankuro y Gaara. Aún las últimas palabras resonaban su cabeza mientras hacía su pequeño bolso.

 _—... No estoy yéndome para siempre, no estoy despidiéndome, yo solo estoy haciendo lo que quiero hacer... Y yo solo quiero que lo sepan. — sus hermanos la escuchaban atentos. — dije cosas que no debía y por ende voy a disculparme, y luego pasara lo que deba pasar... No estoy pidiendo permiso, solo estoy haciendo lo que quiero, como siempre haré._

 _— Bien no me sorprende, siempre eres tan tu— Kankuro le guiñó un ojo— sabes que siempre cuentas con mi apoyo._

 _— Estaba esperando que lo dijeras... Si no hubiese seguido pensando que te sentías a gusto. — Gaara le dedicó una media sonrisa. — mantennos informados si ocurre algo, buen viaje._

Soltó algunas lágrimas. Si bien no era una despedida, sentía que eso estaba acercándose, el momento de vivir su vida.  
No hizo una gran maleta, solo colocó algunas cuantas cosas; de todas formas no estaba yéndose para siempre, estaba yendo a disculparse, quizás pasar algunos días con él si lograse que aceptase sus disculpas (no tenía planeado rogarle, después de todo estaba haciendo lo correcto pero no haría lo imposible, tenía un poco de dignidad aún) y luego regresaría a Suna a terminar algunos de los proyectos que si le parecían primordiales en su vida. No había abandonado Suna del todo, quizás se quedó encargada de algunas cosas que sabía que no iban a funcionar en manos de Kankuro. No era como si fuese a casarse inmediatamente y como dijo Shikamaru si continuaban podrían vivir en Suna o Konoha; ella estaba desatando los nudos que la obligan a no hacer lo que quería, estaba siendo más ella que nunca.

Recogió su cabello y se preparó para su viaje a Konoha.  
 **  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

— ¡Shikamaru! — la voz de su madre lo hizo saltar de la cama. — Es la décima vez que te llamo jovencito si no vienes enseguida a comer tu almuerzo, y si almuerzo porque te quedaste dormido todo el día — él se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar —... Entonces te llamo y te llamo y no despiertas, además de que te escapas ahora te crees un vago párate y trabaja — llego a la cocina y se encontró con su madre peleando de espaldas y la comida servida a un lado. —... Eran buenos años pero ahora estos jóvenes-

— Desperté mujer, desperté. — ella giro y le dedico una sonrisa y él tomó su plato para comenzar a comer. — ¿hacías ese discurso cada vez que me llamabas?

— ¿tienes algún problema con eso? — ella tomó un plato y se sentó frente a él. — Un chico llego con una carta esta mañana, al parecer solicitaste misiones al Hokage ayer y bueno té han respondido con una. — él tomó la carta y bufo.

— Hoy no tenía ánimos de trabajar...

— Podría decirse que no has tenido ánimos de nada cabeza hueca. — su madre lo miró y el lucia cansado a pesar de que había dormido todo el día. — ¿Estuviste bebiendo ayer? ¿Sabías que Ino regresó casada? ¿Fuiste a visitar a Mirai?

— Bebí un poco, con Ino que me contó de su aventura. — él sonrió y mastico. — Fui primero a ver a Mirai y luego vine a verte a ti...

— Ino me recuerda tanto a su madre... — Y Mirai... Esta tan linda. — Su hijo asintió.  
Yoshino y el continuaron comiendo. Unos minutos después se levantó de la mesa y se dispuso a tomar una ducha. Dentro de tres horas comenzaba su misión, algo torpe y tonta pero tenía una paga considerable; si no tenía que pensar mucho era mejor... Tenía la cabeza ocupada en aquellos momentos.

 **+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
DÍA TRES.**

Temari había descansado la noche anterior y se levantó con dolor de espalda, algo que la hizo caminar un poco más lento. No estaba yendo demasiado rápido si no hubiese llegado hoy mismo a Konoha; estaba yendo con un paso considerable, viajaba sola, aunque Gaara le dijo que podían acompañarlas algunos ninjas ella se sentía más cómoda yendo por sí misma.

Shikamaru estaba sobre un árbol, esperando a que los niños tomasen la gran bola de tierra que los perseguía y la detuviesen; era supervisor de una misión de niños en una aldea muy cercana, algo básico que quizás hizo cuando tenía unos diez años, pero tenía una buena paga y poco esfuerzo, algo perfecto para el en aquellos momentos.  
Mientras miraba a esos chicos y por alguna extraña razón le vino a la mente Temari, si luego de esta misión no iba a hablar con ella, quizás su relación se volvería incomoda y ella era alguien que no quería perder... Como pareja o amiga, la quería a su lado.  
Tomó el cigarrillo y lo llevó a sus labios, el estrés disminuía con uno de esos.

 **+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
DÍA CUATRO.  
**  
Luego de firmar, Temari cruzó la entrada de Konoha. La aldea lucia igual a cuando la visito y la luz del atardecer comenzaba a alumbrar los ventanales y charcos de un naranja rojizo.  
Comenzó a caminar en dirección a casa de Shikamaru, se encontró algunas caras conocidas que por supuesto saludo alegremente, incluso se topó con la pequeña Mirai y una Hinata que le confesó estar muy cansada por una misión.  
Se encontré frente a la puerta de Shikamaru y toco unas dos veces, escucho unos pasos y Yoshino abrió la puerta sorprendida.

— ¡Oh pero mira nada más quien está aquí! — la abrazo y la invito a pasar.

— Hola... ¿cómo ha estado?

— Bien cariño... Aún siento el viaje en mi espalda, pero es la edad jaja. — La señora fue a la cocina y le sirvió una taza de té. — ¿Cuándo llegaste?

— Ah... Hace una hora quizás, buscaba a Shikamaru por la ciudad pero me rendí, así que termine buscándolo aquí.

— Bueno como puedes ver él no se encuentra en casa— Ella tomó un sorbo de su té.

— Ah... Ya veo.

— Esta en una misión, no estoy segura de si regresa esta noche o mañana... Pero podrías esperarlo en la tienda dé dangos y té; todos después de regresar de una misión se quedan allí.

Temari tomó un sorbo de su té y sintió el aroma a rosas. — Por supuesto, iré luego de terminar el té.

— Para mí es un gusto.

Tomaron el té y tuvieron una charla simple y corta; la señora Yoshino le mostró algunas fotos y tazas de su colección.

— Bueno iré a caminar un rato a ver si regresa. — Yoshino asintió y Temari se dirigió a la salida.

— Puedes dejar tu bolso aquí cariño, y no te preocupes por pagar un hotel, ven a dormir aquí. — La señora sonrió y agregó. — en mi habitación por supuesto.

Temari camino por la ciudad hasta que se encontró con Ino y Sakura en unas mesas de una tienda. Se dirigió hacia ellas en busca de respuestas.

— Hola chicas.

— Hola, mi linda cuñada. — Ino el abrazo y Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa. —Son tan tiernos, no pueden vivir separados unas horas...

— ¡Hola Temari, que bueno verte!

— ¿Saben dónde es la tienda de dangos y té? — Miro la tienda y lo que vendían y se encontró en el lugar exacto. — olviden la pregunta.

— Ya veo... Estás esperando a que tu amor llegue de la misión.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí? — le dijo Sakura.

— Yo solo vine a verlo... ¿Ustedes?

— Charlas de chicas; tenemos turno libre en el hospital y vinimos a ponernos al día. — le dijo la pelirrosa.

— Ya veo.

— Solemos tomar un té frío con alcohol. — le comentó Ino. — Pero estamos trabajando así que no es el momento correcto...

— Pues cuando lo hagan, quisiera probarlo. —Les dijo Temari, Ellas asintieron y comenzaron a hablar de un paciente con una grave hemorragia.

Luego de una charla de chicas (o de más bien escuchar a las chicas hablar) decidió volver a casa — _o más bien la casa de Shikamaru_ — Se despidió y comenzó a caminar.  
La noche estaba muy oscura pero en aquel callejón había suficientes luces para iluminar el camino. Escucho algo tras suyo y se puso atenta; si bien no estaban en tiempos de guerra Konoha era una ciudad muy popular por sus ataques sorpresa. Sus pies se paralizaron y no pudo dar un paso más, comenzó a desesperarse y no pensó mucho cuando comenzó a maldecir.

— Solo quería hacerlo... Tenía tiempo sin hacerlo. — Shikamaru la soltó y camino a su lado. El pánico desapareció y se sintió estúpida por no reconocer aquel jutsu.

— Bien.

— Ino me dijo que me estabas esperando y te habías ido hace algunos minutos. — Ella lo escuchaba y asentía, estaba bastante avergonzada. — Sabía que tomarías este camino... Es el más largo de todos.

— Es el único que conozco. — No lo dijo con un tono rudo, si no con un tono suave, como él le hablaba.

El suspiro y Temari olfateo el olor a cigarrillo. — Ah... Yo lo siento tanto Temari. — Ella comenzó a negar. — no puedo forzarte a que cambies tan rápido... Y fui un poco rudo. Incluso para disculparme soy un poco... Viniste tú primero.

— Discúlpame a mí, tenías razón. — El la miro y asintió — Y acepto tus disculpas.

— Yo igual. Incluso cuando me llamaste niñita... Lo acepto. — Ella hizo una mueca y él sonrió.

— Yo hablé con Kankuro... Él tenía razón en tantas cosas... Tanto como tú; me ayudó mucho y decidí hablar con mis hermanos. — Ella sonrió y miro el suelo— Les deje claro que podría hacer lo que quisiera porque es lo que quiero hacer... Lo que sea que pase es porque quiero. Así que aquí estoy es porque, quería disculparme contigo.

— Bien. Estaba pensando en ir yo a hablar... Pero siempre me ganas.

Ella soltó una risa. — La verdad no puede negarse. — cruzo sus brazos y continuó. — Regresare pronto a casa, aún tengo cosas que planeo hacer, y deseo permanecer como embajadora... Es un trabajo que me gusta bastante. — ella hizo una mueca. — Buena la verdad me gusta la mitad del trabajo... Kankuro se quedará como el principal encargado... Él es tan idio-

Los labios de Shikamaru la sorprendieron y callaron al mismo tiempo; si bien ya lo había besado antes el besarlo otra vez y luego de aquella discusión la hacía sentir muy bien. Sus labios sabían/olían a cigarrillo y algún sabor a Dango había estado allí, mientras, solo permanecía su dulzura. Rodeó el cuello del chico con sus brazos y poniéndose de puntitas alcanzó aún más sus labios, haciendo el beso más personal. Las manos de Shikamaru tomaban su cintura con sutileza.

El la separo y la tomo de la mano. — Estamos en la calle Temari... Compórtate.

— No seas idiota. — Ella lo señaló y continuó reclamando. — tú empezaste. — Él sonrió y ella no pudo ocultar su risa. — Además... ¿porque fumas?

— Porque los chicos malos atraen mujeres... Fueron horas de soltería-

— Oh bien... Mejor es que te calles. — el comenzó a reír y abrió la puerta de su casa con silencio. Ella lo siguió.

Mamá... — No obtuvo respuestas. Soltó su mano y camino en dirección a las habitaciones. Temari miro el lugar, estaba tranquilo y silencioso. — Esta dormida.

— Tu mamá me dejo quedarme aquí. — El asintió y ella dio unos pasos. — dijo que durmiera en su cama. — él se encogió de hombros y ella se sonrojó.

Él tomó su mano y se dio la vuelta. —Digámosle a mamá que no quisimos despertarla. — Temari sonrió y cubrió su rostro, mientras seguía los pasos del chico.

 ** _Bueno… espero les haya gustado; tuvo mucho de un poco… creo que está completo y… YA AL FINAL LES DEJE UN POSIBLE ADVERTENCIA E.E A VER SI ME LA CACHAN QUE TAL QUE TUN PIN PUN…. (Las que entendieron déjenme reviews con los que le interesaría ver… necesitare ideas si quiero que pase e.e.e.e.e. .e.e..e) Bueno, ando reduciendo capítulos y no porque quiera terminar… es que lo otro lo veo tan innecesario y no se… no quiero que la historia se vuelva aburrida con tanto "relleno" así que veré que hago para reacomodar todo. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS FAVS, FOLLOWS, REVIEWS Y MAS… Siento que los quiero… Feliz cumpleaños a todos los de Junio y Julio (por si me tomo mucho tiempo aunque creo que no) besos!_**


	21. Solos

_**Bueno hola. La verdad me he demorado porque mi computadora ha tenido fallas últimamente y bueno porque he estado estudiando y porque... Estaba escribiendo otro Fic XD fue una idea que vino a mi cabeza y pues quise plasmarla. Quizás la publique en wattpad puntual por qué tengo problemas para usar mi laptop y subir a tiempo a fanfiction, pero igual la publicaría aquí, después de todo me siento más a gusto en donde empecé. (Y la verdad no se usar mucho wattpad XD) pero mi laptop si está bien loca y cada cuanto es que puedo entrar sin el temor que se me apague :(**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Pues sin más ahí les va.**_

Shikamaru y yo nos dirigimos al pasillo, De camino a su habitación. Estaba un poco nerviosa, si su madre nos encontraba estaríamos fritos.  
Los pasos eran suaves y antes de que el abriese la puerta se escuchó la del cuarto de al lado abrirse.

— ¿a dónde vas Shikamaru? — Shikamaru suspiro tan fuerte que sus hombros perdieron la masculinidad.

— Estaba mostrándole a Temari la habitación. — El la miro con una sonrisa falsa. — Porque recordé que debía de dormir contigo mami.

— Que bueno que lo recordaste. Traje tu cobija favorita... Ten buenas noches cariño.

— Gracias señora Yoshino. — le dijo Temari algo decepcionada y apenada.

— Y tu jovencito — Le dijo mientras tomaba su oreja y lo arrastraba a su habitación. — ¿Crees que no conozco tus intenciones? Mañana me acompañarán al mercado. A las cuatro de la mañana debemos estar comprando verduras para la cena de Año nuevo.

Año nuevo. Temari había olvidado por completo aquella celebración. En Suna solo celebraban el año nuevo lanzando algunos globos con deseos al cielo y esperando que estos desaparecieran... Sin embargo en Konoha era diferente, lanzaban fuegos artificiales y hacían cenas entre amigos y familiares; por lo que el haber dejado su hogar en estos días no le pareció nada importante... Quizás y había pasado Navidad con Shikamaru en la aldea del pantano... De eso no estaba segura, no era algo que celebrase.  
Entró en la habitación de Shikamaru y se recostó en su cama, olía a él... Como a libros y pasto, jabón y tierra. Ese era exactamente su olor.  
Luego de algunos (muchos pensamientos) de lo que pudo haber pasado esa noche, concilio el sueño y se quedó dormida.

— Temari. — una voz lejana la hizo despertar. — despierta. Temari.

—Mnn. — Ella bostezo y se encontró con el muchacho a sus pies. No sabía cuál era su aspecto pero tenía tanto sueño que poco le importaba.

— Mamá quiere que la acompañe al mercado. ¿Quieres ir o continuarás durmiendo? — su mirada era una súplica. Sabía que quería que fuese con ella.

— Iré contigo. — se sentó en la cama y se estiró. — Iré a tomar una ducha.

El mercado era algo caótico. Gente por todos lados, comprando lo mismo y pidiendo rebajas. Era algo estresante para ambos el estar allí, por otro parte la madre de Shikamaru se veía en su mundo, cómoda como nadie.  
Luego de comprar, según la madre de Shikamaru, las mejores verduras y cargar con unas ocho bolsas, llegaron a casa. Temari tenía por supuesto ganas de seguir durmiendo... Pero si era el último día del año debía de ayudar en esa casa con la comida familiar.

— Este año vendrán Kurenai, Mirai y nos acompaña Temari... Por eso compré el doble de lo de siempre. — eran quizás las siete de la mañana cuando la madre de Shikamaru comenzó a cortar algunas verduras. — Haré un estofado de mariscos y sushi. Una ensalada de gallina y pastel de naranja.

— Bien, bien. — Le respondió su hijo desde el sofá. — Yo me iré a dormir... Esta noche saldré con los chicos, no puedo andar con sueño.

Temari lo quedo mirando ¿Saldría con los chicos? — ¿a dónde diablos iría con los chicos? ¿Y ella? ¿La dejaría allí todo el día?

Estaba a punto de ponerse de pie para seguirlo cuando la voz de Yoshino la detuvo. — Cariño. ¿Podrías ayudarme con el zumo de naranja? — Suspiro y dejó que sus nervios se calmaran, luego hablaría de aquello con Shikamaru.

Nunca en su vida había cocinado tanto, pero no estaba del todo molesta... Cocinar era algo que disfrutaba y más si era en grandes cantidades. Recordó cuando solía cocinar pastel de frutas en los cumpleaños de Kankuro.

Luego de almorzar (Shikamaru solo había despertado para aquello) Yoshino limpio y se retiró con la excusa de que debía de invitar a Kurenai y su hija a la cena para luego descansar (algo que Temari también planeaba hacer).

Shikamaru estaba en el sofá, la casa estaba sola y el ambiente está perfecto para reclamarle el hecho de que la abandonaría para salir con sus amigos. Bien, ella entendí que eran sus amigos pero... ¿Porque no se lo dijo antes? Se sentía como un estorbo aquí.

— Shikamaru.

— ¿Qué pasa? — el la miro soñoliento

— ¿Tanto duermes? — El la miro confundido y luego asintió. — ¿O sea que podrías pasar durmiendo todo el día?

— Si... — El no entendí aquellas preguntas. Siempre que podía se acostaba a dormir. — tenía semanas sin dormir.

— Ya veo... Así que piensas durar TODO el día durmiendo. — resaltó la palabra "todo" como excusa.

— Bueno no todo... A las nueve debo reunirme con los chicos...

— ¿No irás a ver los fuegos artificiales? — Ella lo miró ofendida. Quizás ayer, entre sus pensamiento se imaginó en aquel lugar junto a él.

— Mmm...¿Tú quieres?

— No.

— ¿no? — él sonrió. — ¿Segura?

— Maldición no. — la sonrisa se borró de su cara. — ¿A dónde piensas irte con tus amigos? ¿Me dejarás aquí sola?

—No. No... Yo pensaba llevarte allí. — El parecía totalmente seguro de aquella respuesta. — eres mi invitada Temari.

— Soy tu novia.

— Me gusta cómo suena eso. — Él sonrió y Temari se sintió avergonzada, aunque no lo demostró. — Tengo una mujer decidida

— Ay por Dios cállate. ¿Qué se supone que haremos con tus amigos?

— Vamos a amanecer en la cascada. — Ella lo miró y el suspiro. — Empezamos a hacer eso hace dos años... Vamos a la cascada, la subimos, vemos los fuegos atrofiarles, bebemos, comemos... Nos bañamos en el río y si podemos dormidos... O regresamos a casa al amanecer.

— Mmm… suena a algo que no harían las chicas. — El asintió. — ¿Seguro que puedes llevarme?

— Naruto llevara Hinata, supongo que Sai a Ino… ¿Qué hay de malo en que yo te lleve? — Ella sonrio y se sintió un poco más aliviada. — Descansa si piensas quedarte para el amanecer.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Luego de tomar un baño, ponerse un vestido, unos shorts y sus sandalias ninjas; ceno con la familia de Shikamaru. La comida estaba bastante sabrosa y aunque Mirai lloro durante la mayor parte del tiempo algunas historias y el pastel aliviaron a la pequeña. La velada fue agradable y el tiempo pasó volando.  
Luego de comer vieron algunos álbumes familiares, Mirai hizo algunos pasos de baile que la mamá de Shikamaru pidió que fuesen grabados (por el mismo Shikamaru), inclusive Temari tuvo que grabar cuando Shikamaru fue su pareja. Era una imagen muy linda aquello, y sintió un alivio de estar con Shikamaru… él era alguien de verdad muy maduro.

— Bien mamá nos vamos. — Comenzó a decir Shikamaru. — No nos esperes.

— Siento que tu madre nos esperara. — le susurro Temari en el oído.

— De verdad no nos esperes. Estaremos en la cascada con los chicos. — Shikamaru recogió sus llaves y llevo un bolso consigo. Comenzó a abrir la puerta cuando su madre grito.

— ¡Bien! — se escuchó desde la cocina. — ¡tengan cuidado y feliz año nuevo!

— Que raro. Me la imagine prohibiéndonos salir… — Temari le dijo a Shikamaru, el tomo su mano y respondió.

— Mi mamá tiene sus límites… no sería tan entrometida así.

Caminaron entre el bululú de gente y luego cruzar unos cuantos arboles llegaron a la orilla de la cascada. El rio estaba bastante calmado y el lugar estaba oscuro y solitario. ¿A dónde habían ido todos?

— Lo sabía… no esperaron por mí. — Así que habían llegado tarde. — Tendremos que subir la cascada.

— Ese era el punto desde el principio. — le respondió la rubia.

— Bueno…el punto era estar en grupo, esos idiotas no me esperaron.

Shikamaru la guío por unas rocas que formaban una especie de escaleras. Subir la pequeña cascada fue fácil, a medida que escalaban se escuchaban las risas y parloteo de los chicos. Para su alivio escucho la voz de Sakura. Habían chicas allí.

— ¡Lo sabía! — dijo Kiba algo irritado. — El también trajo a una chica.

— Traición. — respondió Shino. — Traición al enjambre.

— Cállense idiotas. — les respondió Shikamaru. Temari por su parte le dedico una mala a cara a Kiba. — Una vez trajeron a Tenten y nadie les dijo nada.

— Tenten traidora. — comenzó a decir Ino, que parecía estar un poco borracha. — Hola mi querida amiga Temari, toma asiento.

Se sentía un poco nerviosa estando allí delante de todos como "la novia de Shikamaru".  
Los demás le dedicaron saludo. Temari tomo asiento al lado de Tenten y Shikamaru se sentó al frente de ella, dejando de lado su mochila. Hinata y Naruto estaban sentados al frente de la fogata, Rock Lee y Chouji no estaban presentes, Sakura estaba al lado de Sai e Ino, Sasuke estaba sentado al lado de Shikamaru, Shino y Kiba.

— ¡Bien! — Dijo Ino— Ya que estamos todos aquí juguemos mi juego favorito.

— No. — dijo Sakura.

—No se puede jugar con parejitas. — respondió Kiba.

—No deseo jugar eso. — le dijo Tenten.

—No. — respondió Shikamaru.

Temari y Sasuke parecían ser los únicos que no conocían aquel juego; La expresiones de Sasuke era desinteresada, pero una curiosidad albergaba en su mirada. Temari estaba curiosa de que juego se trataba. Todos parecían odiarlo.

— ¡Vamos chicos! — Ino se quejó. — Temari y Sasuke nunca lo han jugado... miren sus caras, desean conocer de qué se trata. — ella le guiño un ojo a Sai. — Les juro que no les estoy leyendo la mente o algo así.

— Podemos jugarlo. — dijo Naruto. — Solo debes poner algunos límites.

— Exacto. — continuo Hinata.

Todos terminaron asintiendo e Ino sonrio satisfecha. Tomo una piedra y una rama cercanas; las limpio y coloco una en la mano de Sai y otra se la dio a Tenten. — Las reglas son así. — Ino señalo a Tenten. — La rama significa verdad y la roca significa reto. — Sasuke asintió algo arrepentido y Temari sonrio nerviosa. — Yo cantare una canción y todos irán pasándose la roca y la rama; cuando termine la canción pararan y el que quedo con la roca le preguntara una verdad al de la rama y el de la rama DEBE decir una verdad… en cambio el de la roca DEBE hacer el reto que le dicte la rama. — Ella sonrio satisfecha. — ¿Entendido?

— No sé porque aceptamos jugar esto. — dijo Sakura irritada. Temari noto que parecía tener el peor humor de la noche.

— Empecemos. — Ino cerró los ojos y comenzó a cantar — Soy Ino y soy muy linda…— La canción comenzó y todos empezaron a pasar los objetos desesperadamente. —…me gustan las flores y beber licor…— todos parecían preocupados de quedar con la piedra en sus manos, la rama era la que menos asustaba. —… mi amiga Sakura tiene una frentota…— Temari tomo la piedra y se la paso a Tenten. —…y termino mi canción. — Ino abrió los ojos La piedra habia quedado en las manos de Shino y la rama en las manos de Sai.

— Sai... — comenzó a decir Shino. — ¿Quién comenzó a coquetear, Ino o tú?

— Yo, aunque parezca increíble. — todos comenzaron a reir. — Quítate los lentes. — Shino lo hizo y unos ojos oscuros salieron a la luz.

—Increíble… pensé que tus ojos eran dos cucarachas. — Naruto comenzó a reir e Ino comenzó a cantar otra vez.

Esta vez la piedra termino en manos de Tenten y la rama en las manos de Shikamaru. Temari se puso curiosa.

— Quisiera que besaras a Kiba. — Shikamaru la reto y Tenten lo miro perpleja.

—No no, no, no, no. — comenzó a decir Kiba. — No podemos, somos amigos.

— ¡DEBES! — Comenzó a decir Ino entre risas. — Ese es mi malévolo amigo Shikamaru.

Tenten se puso de pie y le dio pequeño beso en la frente. — Tu error, no dijiste donde. — Todos la abuchearon y ella lo miro en plan de venganza. — Dime… ¿Cuántas veces al día le ves el pecho a Temari?

Shikamaru sonrio y asintió como quien admite su derrota. — Todas las veces que puedo. — Todos comenzaron a reir y Temari lo miro algo fastidiada. No quería formar parte de sus planes de venganza.

Ino comenzó a cantar y esta vez la rama quedo en las manos de Sakura e Ino termino con la roca.

— ¿dime quien es el hombre más lindo en este lugar? — dijo Ino entre risas. Sakura la miro irritada.

—Sasuke por supuesto. Creo que también estás de acuerdo con eso. — Sasuke sonrio y Naruto soltó una carcajada. Temari encontraba todo aquello muy divertido a diferencia de Sai. — Come tierra.

— ¡Sakura! — Ino la miro asqueada. — ¿Me buscas un problema con Sai y me mandas a comer tierra?

— ¡DEBES! — Le replico su amiga. Ino tomo un puño de tierra y lo metió en su boca. Todos en el lugar rieron a carcajadas.

— Esa es mi malévola amiga Sakura. — dijo Sai satisfecho. Ino lo miro sorprendida, todos comenzaron a reir otra vez.

Ino continúo cantando mientras limpiaba su cara llena de tierra. La roca termino en las manos de Hinata y la rama en las manos de Kiba.

— Kiba… — Hinata lo miro y soltó. — ¿Estas saliendo con una chica?

— Sí. — Los chicos lo miraron sorprendido. — La comida que trajiste. Te reto que me la des a mí.

— ¡Viejo esa es mi comida! — Empezo a decir Naruto. — Dile a tu novia de los gatos que te traiga.

— ¡No sabía que ella podía venir! — Kiba le dijo furioso. — ¡HINATA DEBES! — La Uzumaki- Hyuga termino dándole el bento.

Ino comenzó a cantar en un idioma que seguramente solo ella conocía. La roca termino en las manos de Temari y la rama en las manos de Sasuke. El lugar se mantuvo en silencio. Temari no sabía que podría preguntarle y Sasuke miraba a Shikamaru y Sakura como buscando ayuda. Eran las personas menos indicadas y que menos se conocían para preguntarse algo.

— ¡empiecen! — dijo Sai con una voz grave detrás de Ino.

—Yo no sé… que preguntar… no lo conozco… — comenzó a decir Temari.

—Digo lo mismo… — dijo Sasuke por fin. — No soy bueno en estas cosas.

— Solo pregúntale algo que te interese. — Dijo Ino a Temari. — Y tú mándala a hacer algo que te gustaría verla hacer. — le dijo a Sasuke.

— Ino. — Shikamaru dijo aquello regañándola. — Eso suena mal.

—Bien. — Temari sonrio con seguridad. — Ellas siempre están hablando de eso… — Temari sabía que iban a matarla por esto, pero quizás podría llegar a ser divertido. — ¿Crees que Sakura sea linda? 

—Mn... Supongo que sí. — le dijo el ásperamente. — Lánzate de la cascada. — la reto algo irritado. Temari le dedico una sonrisa, sabía que habia preguntado algo que no debía.

—Supongo que me lo merezco… — Temari se puso de pie y le dedico una mirada a Shikamaru, quien la veía orgulloso. — lo hare.

Temari miro debajo no era exactamente alto, quizás unos cinco metros. Se quitó las sandalias y antes de lanzarse Sakura lo hizo primero que ella, seguido de Ino y por fin se lanzó la chica de Suna. Al caer el agua era tan fría como un vaso de agua con hielos, saco su cara al exterior y comenzó a tiritar.

— ¿Cómo has podido preguntarle eso? —Empezo a decir Sakura. — Lo trate horrible antes de llegar aquí.

— Con razón tu humor cariño… — Ino aplaudió y felicito a Temari. — Fue genial.

Se escuchó otro chapuzón y la cabeza de Naruto salió al exterior. Seguido de él comenzaron a lanzarse los demás a excepción de Sasuke, Shino y Hinata, los cuales comenzaron a bajar la cascada hasta llegar a la orilla.

— Bien. — grito Ino. — ¡No sé qué hora es pero feliz año nuevo!

— ¡Son las once! —le grito Hinata.

— ¡Feliz casi año nuevo! — corrigió Ino. — ¡Vamos a beber hasta no poder más!

—Ellos, tu no Ino. Bájate de esa roca. — Sai comenzó a bajarla de la roca y la llevo consigo a la orilla.  
Comenzaron a beber vino, otros bebían algunas cervezas. Comieron bolas de carnes, bollos, mini pasteles y malvaviscos en fuego. El resto de la noche fueron ellos riendo, contando historias, incluso Tenten comenzó a llorar/reir cuando recordó a Neji, fue algo que hizo que todos soltaran alguna carcajadas. En algún punto de la noche los fuegos artificiales se vieron en el cielo y todos se desearon feliz año; entre abrazos y felicitaciones brindaron con más vino. Poco a poco todos comenzaron a caer en el pasto, algunos (o más bien Ino) terminaron vomitando, otros (Tenten y Sakura) lloraban recordando cosas del pasado, Sasuke y Naruto comenzaron a pelear por quien podía cruzar el rio más rápido, Kiba y Shikamaru comenzaron a rapear (cosa que hizo llorar de risa a Temari), Hinata era como una madre, solo estaba al cuidado de que nada malo le pasara a todos; Sai estaba tan furioso por la actitud de Ino que termino yéndose con ella (la pobre no podía ni ponerse de pie).  
Pasaron las horas y ya la mayoría se encontraba durmiendo o con la mirada al cielo. Aquella habia sido una noche divertida y muy diferente a las que Temari estaba acostumbrada, si bien no eran sus mejores amigos, era un grupo muy divertido. Shikamaru no estaba tan borracho como el resto, y ella lo estaba porque todo podía moverse, incluso su cara se sentía fría.

— ¿Estas bien? — Le pregunto Shikamaru. — Estas un poco pálida. — Luego toco su rostro. — Y con fiebre quizás…

—Me siento un poco mareada y con frio. Es todo. — era la verdad, lo único que podía agregar a aquello era un gran dolor de cabeza, que Temari pensó que era producto del alcohol.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? — Él le pregunto preocupado. Temari reconoció un individualismo en aquella pregunta, y ella quería estar con él. 

Ella se sentó y el mundo dio vueltas, su cabeza empezo a resonar y sintió como si una bola de boliche estuviera girando sobre ella. Le valió un comino el que él se quedase o se fuera otra vez, se sentía pésima. — Bien. Llévame a casa.

Temari se puso de pie y luego de despedirse sin esperar respuesta de nadie más que de Hinata, se apoyó en Shikamaru y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa con su ayuda. El camino no dejaba de moverse desde su punto de vista. Al llegar a la casa se encontró con que el reloj marcaba las 02:23am o eso habia entendido.

—Deberías tomar una ducha y… tratar de vomitar. — Ella suspiro, sabía que si quería sentirse mejor debía de hacer eso. — Puedes utilizar este baño… yo iré al del patio trasero.

— ¿Puedes… traer mi bolso? — Shikamaru asintió y luego de unos segundos se lo entrego. — Gracias.

Luego de vomitar y tomar un baño se sintió un poco mejor, se colocó unos pijamas y peino su cabello para atarlo en una coleta. Cepillo sus dientes y al salir del baño se dirigió a la habitación de Shikamaru.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? — Le pregunto el en voz baja, por la poca luz de la habitación pudo ver que se encontraba en la acostado en la cama.

— Sí. — Dijo ella entrando un poco avergonzada, para su suerte y la de sus terribles pijamas la luz estaba apagada. — dejare el bolso por aquí…

— Si está bien. — durante algunos minutos hubo un silencio incómodo y luego el continuo. — Pensaba dormir aquí... ¿tienes algún problema?

—No. — Ella rio algo nerviosa. — No, está bien. Me gustaría. — Temari se apresuró a entrar en la cama y cubrirse con la manta. En realidad no tenía nada de sueño ya que habia dormido durante toda la tarde.

Shikamaru suspiro y se aclaró la garganta. — ¿La pasaste bien?

—Sí, fue genial. ¿Tu? — el techo era de un tono claro, no podía decir exactamente cual, ya que la luz estaba apagada.

—Estupendo. Fue gracioso. — le respondió y luego de eso vino un silencio perturbador. Ninguno de los dos decía ninguna palabra. Shikamaru se movía de un lado a otro, algo que llego a molestar a Temari.

— ¿Piensas ponerte a bailar o algo así? — le dijo en un tono tosco pero en voz baja. — No entiendo porque te mueves tanto…

— No lo sé… me siento un poco incómodo sabes. — Ella bufo al escuchar aquello, no era la primera vez que dormían juntos. — ¿Tu no?

— No lo estoy y no estés incomodo, ya hemos dormido juntos antes. — le dijo ella. — Relájate…— Temari estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Shikamaru se lanzó sobre ella para besarla.

Se separó solo para decirle. — Sentía que no te habia besado desde el año pasado.

—ja ja, Eres un idiota. — dijo ella entre risas que fueron desapareciendo con un beso.

El beso se volvió intenso. Cuando sintió las manos de Shikamaru apoderarse de su cara y su cuerpo caer sobre ella, lo rodeo con los brazos. No tenía cabeza ni pensamientos en aquellos momentos, estaba demasiado ocupada haciéndose cargo de los labios de su novio. Shikamaru comenzó a acariciarla y ocasiones soltaba algunas risitas nerviosas (más nerviosas que graciosas).

Shikamaru se apartó bruscamente y se sentó, luego soltó un gran suspiro. — Bien. Iré a dormir con mamá.

Temari se encontraba avergonzada y algo cortada por el brusco final. — No. — se quejó. — Si te vas no me puedes dirigir la palabra otra vez. — Estaba algo furiosa pero no le rogaría que se quedase… sintió que le hubiesen ofrecido un trozo de pastel y luego lo hubiesen dejado caer en su cara. — Bien si quieres vete.

— Yo solo… creo que sería mejor que me fuese… — le dijo. — No es que quiera irme.

— Has lo que QUIERAS. — le espeto. — no me interesa.

El comenzó a reir por lo bajo. — Bien me quedare. — Temari sonrio en la oscuridad satisfecha. — ¿Estas sonriendo? ¿Qué debería pensar de eso?

— Basta. No digas nada o te golpeare. — Ella se sentó y se acercó a él para darle un beso. — Te quiero.

—Pff... — Shikamaru no pudo evitar reir. — Es tan lindo escucharte decir eso. — Temari espero por una respuesta pero él no se la dio. 

—Claro… es gracioso. — comenzó a alejarse pero el la atrajo hacia sí y le dio otro beso. — Suéltame, me acabas de hacer molestar.

—No quiero. — Le dio otro beso, y otro, y otro. Tantos que la hizo olvidarse la estúpida razón que la habia hecho sentirse algo molesta. ¿Qué imputaba eso ahora no? El hecho de que no lo dijera no la hacía pensar que fuese así, ella sabía que la quería por supuesto, y le gustaba sentirse así. Habia sido mucho el tiempo que él le habia gustado y encontraba una satisfacción cada vez que lo tenía para ella.

—Qué lindo día. — le dijo y lo abrazo. Temari volvió a entrar en las sabanas y se cubrió hasta el cuello. — Ven. No puedes quedarte sentado todo el rato.

— Creo que me estas gustando más así… — Él se acercó a su lado, se acostó y también se cubrió con la sabana. — Estas siendo muy linda. — soltó una risa. — Lo siento no puedo evitar reírme… sueles ser toda gruñona.

— Vas a hacer que me retracte por todo lo que dije. — La rubia se acercó para rodearlo con sus brazos. Coloco su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho, su corazón latía con fuerza y la hizo sentir con un poco de poder sobre él, pero no era momento de burlarse de aquello, quizás ella estaba en peores condiciones. Shikamaru tomo su rostro y beso sus labios.

 **Temari dejo que Shikamaru la besase todo lo que quisiese, sin ponerle límites ni paros; porque ella mismo deseaba aquello, el contacto y el estar allí con él. Los besos se volvieron más intensos y se alargaron, llegando a su cuello y pecho, algo que la hizo estremecer. Con cada movimiento que le permitía hacer era un ¿Qué hago yo? Que venía a su mente. ¿Sabía el que estaba haciendo? Porque parecía que así fuese.  
Temari comenzó a acariciar su espalda, pues nada más se le ocurría (Y lo que se le ocurría le daba demasiada vergüenza como para intentarlo). Shikamaru continuaba besándola y ella correspondiéndole, entre algunas caricias el llego a tocar sus piernas y abdomen, un escalofrió recorría su espalda con cada roce y el corazón se aceleraba un poco más. No se sentía mal, ni dudaba de nada; estaba nerviosa y avergonzada de las cosas que le provocaban hacer, ¿pero debería?**

 **— Shikamaru. — Le dijo interrumpiéndolo— No sé qué hacer… ¿Qué hago dime?**

 **—No se… lo que quieras supongo. — Ella lo miro a los ojos y aparto la mirada.**

— **No puedo… me da tanta vergüenza. — Ella lo abrazo y cubrió su rostro con el pecho de Shikamaru. — Hazlo todo tu.**

 **Después de un silencio el agrego. — Sabes yo tampoco sé que hacer… no te sientas avergonzada. Yo me encuentro igual.**

 **—Pero no pares. —Grito internamente ¿Qué diablos habia dicho? — Ignora lo que acabo de decir. El punto es que… lo entendiste pero no se habla más del tema.**

 **—Bien. No dijiste nada ¿Qué dijiste?**

 **—Nada. Ja jaja… nada —Suspiro y le dijo— ¿Puedo quitarte la camisa?**

— **Si…No veo por qué no. —Shikamaru respiraba con dificultad.**

 **—Tú puedes quitarme la mía, si deseas. — Se sentía tan tonto todo aquello. — Pero déjame estar arriba a mí. Y… No preguntes que quieres hacer, solo hazlo. Yo haré lo mismo porque estoy hablando demasiado… ¿Estoy hablando demasiado no? Estoy tan avergonzada ¿Por qué tengo que hablar demasiado? — El la miraba preocupado.**

 **—Si no quieres… yo comprendo sabes…**

 **—No, bésame… vamos empieza. — Ella suspiro y comenzó a quitarle la camisa. — No hablemos a partir de este momento. — Shikamaru comenzó a besarla y ella se sentó sobre su abdomen. — Me quitare la camisa yo, porque me da tanta vergüenza que me la quites tú… — El asintió. — Sabes mejor quédate tu arriba me da tanta vergüenza estar así… — Él se acomodó. — Estaba intentando ser la mandona aquí, pero ¿estoy arruinándolo cierto? — El negó con una sonrisa. — Tú mandas.**

 **—Nunca te imagine decir eso. — ella lo golpeo.**

 **—Bésame por Dios. — El hizo lo que ella habia pedido. Después de todo él no era el que mandaba del todo en aquella situación, los nervios estaban volviendo loca a Temari, pero cuando comenzó a besarlo y a entrar en calor una vez más olvido todas las tonterías que habia dicho anteriormente, acuario la espalda desnuda de Shikamaru y la sensación le gustaba; luego de algunos besos y caricias el Nara comenzó a bajar hacia su pecho con pequeños besos; con cuidado acaricio uno de sus pechos lo cual hizo a Temari sentir una nueva sensación, una que le gustaba. Un hormigueo comenzó en su abdomen y a medida que aumentaba algo por dentro la hacía querer soltar un grito.**

 **Ella sabía que se trataba de un gemido, pero sentía tanta vergüenza de soltar alguno. El ser alguien tan independiente y volverte tan venerable en un momento como este la hacía sentir avergonzada. Shikamaru comenzó a subir su camisa hasta retirarla por completo, y luego de algunos besos intento quitar el brasier, pero la lucha habia sido en vano.  
Temari disfrutaba de la sensación por lo que lo ayudo en todo aquello; luego el hecho de no querer soltar unos gemidos desapareció, era imposible no hacerlo cuando el contacto piel con piel, resultaba tan placentero.**

 **—Hazlo. — Le dijo luego de algunos, bastantes, minutos. — Por favor.**

 **— ¿Ya? — le dijo el algo sorprendido.**

 **— ¿Quieres esperar más? — El la beso y ella sintió la calidez de su cuerpo sobre el suyo.**

 **—No… es que… Estoy listo cuando tú estés lista. — Ella asintió. El la beso y con sus manos comenzó a quitarle su pantalón, el** **toco el interior de sus muslos y ella en blanco le permitió total entrada. El sentirse avergonzada habia desaparecido y habia sido reemplazado por el hecho de que se encontraba satisfecha de estar llegando en este punto con alguien que estaba segura que quería y confiaba.** **  
Las reparaciones de Shikamaru eran cada vez más cortas acompañada de algunos suspiros ásperos, aquellos juntos a los bajos gemidos de Temari era todo lo que podían escuchar.**

 **— ¿Temari? — Le dijo el en busca de respuestas. Ahora se encontraba besándola.**

 **— ¿Qué pasa? — No se encontraba del todo atenta, estaba algo perdida.**

 **—No sé qué hacer ahora… o sea si sé que hacer. — El respiro profundo. — Es solo que, tengo miedo de lastimarte. ¿Sabes?**

 **—Sí. —le dijo esperando que continuase.**

 **—Si te molesta dímelo. — el moreno respondió nervioso.**

 **—Ok.**

 **—Yo soy igual de nuevo que tú en esto. — Ella asintió. — Solo dime si algo no va bien. — Ella volvió a asentir. — ¿Quieres que te bese?**

 **—No. — le pidió. — Déjame abrazarte.**

 **El hizo un espacio entre sus piernas antes de permitir a la chica rodearlo con los brazos. Luego de algunos torpes movimientos sintió la parte del muchacho hacer espacio en su zona. Un cosquilleo se apodero de su cuerpo y lo abrazo con más fuerza, besando sus hombros y cuello. Estaba lista para aquello, si era el, estaba lista para entregarse, poco le valía si era o no fuera de un matrimonio, si tenían juntos seis años o dos días; si era Shikamaru ella estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo.  
El Nara comenzó a empujar suavemente, la rubia no sentía ninguna incomodidad aún más que la de él intentando entrar; uno, dos, tres, suaves empujones que le causaban placer, pero no el suficiente que su cuerpo le pedía. —Estoy bien. — le dijo. Shikamaru esta vez intento con más fuerza; una, dos, tres veces más y ahora la incomodidad se volvía dolorosa, como si intentasen meter una botella en sus orificios nasales. Eso exactamente sentía. —Está todo bien. — le volvió a decir. Para el tercer intento fue un poco más fuerte, al punto de hacerla botar una lagrima y rasguñarle la espalda. — ¡Mierdaaaaaa, maldición, te odio Shikamaru!**

 **— ¿Estas bien? — El la miro y ella asintió gimoteando. — ¿duele tanto? — ella asintió mientras lloraba. — ¿Continuo? — Ella volvió a asentir y sollozo.**

 **— ¡Duele como el carajo! ¿En qué diablos me metí? —Ella continuaba asintiendo pero calientes lágrimas bajaban por sus ojos. Shikamaru la miraba con algo de pena.**

 **—Lo siento… Yo…  
—Solo continúa. — Ella sollozo y le dijo. — Hazlo, ya paso lo peor.**

 **No sintió ningún placer las primeras cinco veces que el entro, solo era dolor, y algo buscando comodidad en aquel pequeño lugar; luego sintió como se amoldo y las entradas y salidas se volvieron una sensación que podía llegar a gustarle; y así fue, luego de algunos minutos era algo excepcional, algo que era digno de disfrutarse.  
Shikamaru la hizo sentarse sobre él, y con cuidado y miedo de terminar rompiéndolo ella subía y bajaba; los gemidos eran continuos y mutuos; entre sus pensamientos y quizás era el más lejano en aquel momento deseaba que la madre de Shikamaru estuviese dormida como una roca, porque aquello definitivamente no era algo que estuviese siendo exactamente disimulado.  
No eran expertos en todo el tema, pero hacían lo que tenían ganas de hacer, y los que sus cuerpos pedían; Incluso Temari se sorprendía de lo que llegaba a ser sin tener idea de que podía estar al tanto de ello; eran sus instintos quienes los llevaban hacer todo aquello, y el hecho de estar con una persona que quería lo hacía ser una gran experiencia.  
Pasado el rato Shikamaru se quejó y la retiro de si tan rápido como pudo. Temari sabia por qué así que cedió y se sentó sobre la cama mientras se cubría con las sabanas. Aparto la mirada mientras él se ponía de pie y se colocaba los pantalones.  
Rápidamente imágenes de lo que habia ocurrido hace algunos segundos pasaron por su cabeza. Habían tenido sexo y habia sido genial, doloroso, vergonzoso y genial. No tenía el valor de mirarlo a la cara en este momento.**

 **—Iré al baño.**

 **—Yo me iré a dormir… vete con tu mamá. — Ella se cubrió y aparto la mirada.**

 **—Oook. — El la miro extrañado— Si eso quieres…**

 **—Sí. — Ella le lanzo un beso y luego se despidió con la mano. — Bye, Bye.**

 **Shikamaru la miro un tanto confundido y se retiró. Temari se puso de pie y moviendo las cortinas se dio cuenta que el cielo se estaba tornando algo violeta. ¿Estaba ya amaneciendo? ¿Cuánto tiempo habia pasado? Desde su punto de vista no habían sido horas, pero tampoco minutos. Se vistió y peino sus cabellos lo mejor que pudo. Shikamaru volvió a entrar y ella volteo a mirarlo.**

 **—Te dije que te fueras. — le espeto algo avergonzada.**

 **— ¡Ay Temari por favor! — El la abrazo y le dio beso. — Solo duérmete si…**

 **—Estas siendo presumido.**

 **—Quizás… — Le dedico una sonrisa y se acostó en la cama. — Ven, no puedes quedarte todo el rato de pie.**

 **Ella sonrio y se colocó a su lado para abrazarle. — Estas siendo presumido, repito. — lo abrazo y cerro los ojos. — Si quieres que pase otra vez, no seas presumido.**

 **—Bien. — El sonrio. — Ahora estoy tan cansado… —El bostezo y cerró los ojos. —Hablemos del resto mañana Tem.**

 **Luego de apoyar su rostro en el pecho de Shikamaru, no necesito contar ovejas para quedarse dormida.**

 _ **BUENO. LES ADVIERTO QUE NUNCA EN MI VIDA HABIA ESCRITO UNA ESCENA ASI… Trate en lo posible de mantener las personalidades de los personajes; pedí opiniones y por supuesto tome una que otra experiencia personal y de amigos e.e para que el capítulo estuviese completo. Los que se saltaron el secso e.e deberían de leerlo, creo que hay situaciones graciosas en ello… Ni crean que iba a poner a Shikamaru como una maquina sexual, lo hice como un chico que sabe que quiere tocar y sabe dónde poner las cosas, pero al final de todo sigue siendo igual de virgenson que ella. Espero que les haya gustado, incluso mi lista de reproducción escribiendo el capítulo fue algo sensualota… necesitaba inspiración; Bien es el más largo que he escrito de todo el fic… pero es por esa escenota sexual XD LO HICE POR LAS QUE LA DESEABAN (Yo también e.e ) espero que les haya gustado. Ay… nos leemos! Siento que las quiero.. Y feliz cumpleaños a las que cumplen en Agosto, Julio, Septiembre…!**_


	22. Todo pasa muy rápido

_**Hola y disculpen la tardanza, quizas si la universidad no me tuviera hasta la coronilla hubiese terminado con el fic en estas fechas**_ _ **(lo cual queria hacer porque el 1/10 cumplio un año de ser publicado…¡tenemos un año!) Bueno… trate de terminarlo hoy para publiarlo hoy 28/10 (tenia como, no se mes y medio escribiéndolo pero hasta hoy hice tiempo para usar la pc) Bueno les sigo contando mas abajito otra cosa… sin mas aquí esta!**_

Temari se despertó gracias al sudor que cubría su cuerpo, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la cortina entreabierta y el sol encima de ella, las sabanas y el calor que producía este la hacían sentir en charcos de sudor.  
Miro a su lado y se encontraba vacío ¿Dónde estaba Shikamaru? Se puso de pie y se dio cuenta que se encontraba sin pantalones, solo su camisa y sus panties. ¿habría la madre de Shikamaru entrado aquí?  
Se imaginó toda una situación en la cual Shikamaru fue golpeado fuera de la habitación mientras ella dormía plácidamente. — _¿y si Yoshino me está esperando fuera?_ — penso para sí misma.  
Se sentó sobre la cama y su cabeza le trajo los recuerdos de ayer. Cuerpos desnudos, caricias, besos, y más — _Aay por Dios_ — cubrió su rostro y pataleo suavemente mientras sonreía, aquello era vergonzoso pero le causaba gracia de alguna forma — _Mira lo que hiciste Temari_ — se decía a sí misma. _— Fufufu ¿Quién lo diría?_ — luego se imaginó hablando con Shikamaru, o cómo sería su encuentro luego de aquello.— _¿Qué hiciste Temari? ¿qué harás ahora?_ — comenzó a hacer pucheros para luego poner las manos en la cabeza y alborotar su cabello. — _Esto es un vergonzoso... No sé cómo las mujeres pueden ver a la cara a sus parejas..._ _  
_  
Fuera de la habitación se escuchaban algunos platos ¿Qué horas serían?  
Busco su pantalón por toda la habitación pero no logro encontrarlo. No recordaba donde había dejado su bolso así que comenzó ahora a buscarlo.  
Cuando se encontraba bajo la cama escucho cómo se abría la puerta de la habitación.  
—¿Estás bien? — escucho la voz de Shikamaru y comenzó a salir de allí. — ¿Qué haces debajo de la cama?

— Cierra la puerta. — le susurró.

— Mamá no está aquí. Esta en las bendiciones de año nuevo.

— Gracias al cielo– Se puso de pie olvidando por completo que estaba en panties. — tenía tanto miedo.

— Mm. — el bajo su mirada y se sonrojó, Temari entonces comprendió que aún no había encontrado sus pantalones. — Mamá dejo el desayuno, aunque ya es casi la hora del almuerzo... sal a comer cuando quieras. — Se dio la vuelta y le señaló la esquina cerca del closet. — Deje tu bolso por allá y no te preocupes, cuando mamá despertó ya yo estaba durmiendo en el sofá.

Temari asintió aunque él no pudiese verla. — Gracias. — El se fue cerrando la puerta y la chica comenzó a recordar todo sobre la noche anterior mientras se ponía sus pantalones. La incomodidad de que algo había estado entre sus piernas había desaparecido pero la sensación se mantenía. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió al baño, allí tomo una corta ducha y cepillo sus dientes, incluso terminó por vestirse ahí.

Al salir se encontró con Shikamaru durmiendo en el sofá — _Durmiendo tan tranquilo, como si nada hubiese pasado…—_ Miro en dirección a la mesa y se encontró con una comida servida. Supuso que era la suya así que comenzó a comer.

La madre de Shikamaru llego con unas bolsas en su mano. Pasó el umbral de la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina.

— ¡Shikamaru despierta, tenemos visita! — Yoshino dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Temari. — ¿Dormiste bien?

— Si. Muchas gracias.

— Hola ¿Como están? feliz año. —dijo Shikamaru sentándose en el sofá. — Ma... No hay nadie aquí.

— Temari es una invitada jovencito. Como puedes dejarla comiendo sola. Debiste esperar por ella.

—Esta bien. No hay problema con eso. — le respondió Temari. — El parecía cansado así que lo deje dormir.

— ¿Cansado porque? Lo único que hiciste ayer fue pasear con tus amigos y dormir, no corriste un maratón.

—Lo sé mamá... Sabes que duermo así todo el tiempo. — Shikamaru tomó lugar al lado de Temari. Temari no pudo evitar pensar en que lo mantenía cansado.

— ¿A qué hora llegaron ayer? — comenzó a preguntar Yoshino.

— Tarde. — dijo Shikamaru.

— ¿Cuatro? — respondió Temari.

— Ya veo... — la voz de la madre de Shikamaru tenía una pizca de sarcasmo. ¿y si sospechaba de algo? Por supuesto que lo hacia ella no era estupida. Era una Nara.

— Muchas Gracias por la comida. — Temari se puso de pie y Yoshino camino en dirección a ella.

— Espera. — Temari sintió como se paralizó su corazón. — Esta mañana llego una carta de Suna. Es para ti.

— Bien, muchas gracias. — su corazón volvió a la normalidad y tomó la carta; pequeña y muy doblada la abrió para descubrir un corto mensaje.

—¿Qué dice? —Le pregunto Shikamaru, al cual ella estaba ignorando a medias.

—Es de Gaara. —aclaró su garganta y comenzó. — _No busco molestarte, pero los ancianos quieren una boda, trato de evitar el tema pero siguen insistiendo en que eres nuestra princesa y deberías tomar tus acciones con responsabilidad ¿Qué debería responderles?_ — bajaba su voz a medida que iba avanzado. Al final termino leyendo el resto en su mente.

—¿qué pasa con los ancianos? —le pregunto Shikamaru.

— Nada... Han estado fastidiando a Gaara. — Temari comenzó a caminar en dirección a la habitación. — Será mejor si le respondo.

La familia Nara la miró extrañado y ella continuó su camino. Al llegar a la habitación tomó un lápiz y un papel y comenzó.

 _ **"diles que la boda no se va a cancelar pero no se hará inmediatamente, aún estoy en Konoha y debo de hablar con Shikamaru; diles que volveré en unas semanas y hablaré con ellos "**_

Temari dobló el papel y lo sello con adhesivo. Tenía que hablar con Shikamaru...

Las cosas habian salido bien ayer desde su punto de vista, el haber estado y llegado a ese punto con Temari lo hizo sentir mas seguro con respecto a la relación, si bien los nervios de Temari eran muy obvios e incluso el obvio rechazo que le estaba profesando, el sabia que ella solo estaba avergonzada (la conocía lo suficiente) y el no sentía ninguna incomodidad con todo aquello, mas bien tenia mas ganas de estar con ella.

Shikamaru estuvo esperando en la cascada por Temari unos veinte minutos. Antes de dejar su casa para darle respuesta a su hermano le dijo que tenía que hablar con él y que se reunirían en la cascada. ¿Tenían que ir tan lejos?

Luego de cansarse de esperar camino en dirección al bosque para regresarse y se encontró con Temari viniendo hacia el, o más bien hacia la cascada.

— Pensé que nunca vendrías...

— Al final termine hablando por teléfono con Gaara.

—Ya veo. — Se notaba la incomodidad en la chica, aunque él estuviera nervioso por lo de ayer se sentía más confiado al hablar con ella. —¿Qué ocurre?

— Todo ha sido en vano, es decir... Quería evitar mis responsabilidades pero de alguna u otra forma ellas están volviendo a mi.

—¿tienes que volver a Suna?

Temari negó con la cabeza y continuó. — No es Gaara, y no es mi puesto como embajadora ni segunda al mando... Es la boda.

— Ah ya veo... —No era algo que él no quisiera pero no se sentía del todo preparado. ¿dónde vivirían? ¿Tenía acaso un trabajo estable?

— Yo entiendo... — su mirada estaba algo triste. — Entiendo que no quieras casarte aún, pero seria estupido de tu parte Shikamaru... Ayer...

—No he dicho que no quiero, como antes... Al principio de todo esto no. — El la tomó de la mano y ella se sonrojó. — es solo que si quiero hacerlo esta vez, pero quiero hacerlo como tiene que hacerse y quiero estar preparado...

— Si, entiendo lo que quieres decir... Y si hubieras dicho no te mato, ya sabes por qué... —Shikamaru no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿tú quieres? — Ella lo miró a los ojos por primera vez en la todo el día.

— ¿Casarme? — Ella se sonrojo y aparto su mirada para luego titubear. — Bueno…

— Casarte conmigo… — Ella volvió a mirarlo. El sonrio no solo porque estaba nervioso, si no porque ella ya se habia imagino el casarse con el.

—Te he dicho que si.. — Solto la mano de Shikamaru y miro en otra dirección. — ¿Tengo que repetírtelo cien veces?

— Si, repitemelo cien veces mas.

—Entonces quédate con las ganas. — Ella sonrio y camino en dirección a la ciudad. — Todo pasa tan rápido…

—¿Te molesta? — Ella negó con la cabeza en respuesta. — A mi tampoco. — le respondio el.

Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a la zona de entrenamiento de Konoha (la que estaba mas cerca de la cascada), Temari se detuvo y se giro sobre sus pies con una expresión de fastidio. — Ese no es el punto de esta reunión… debo de responder la fecha de la boda o si viviré en concubinato. — Ella suspiro. — Necesitan saberlo para no esperar o no en Suna.

—Yo… hare lo que tu quieras. — Shikamaru dudo y agrego. — Debo ir haciéndome idea de como funcionaran las cosas de ahora en adelante… — Ella lo miro confundida. — Ya sabes… como será la boda, cuando, donde, que usare, a donde iremos luego, donde viviremos…

—No te preocupes por la organización, no espero nada del otro mundo. — El la miro fastidiado como si quisiera decir algo. — Si estas seguro sobre todo esto elijamos una fecha y cualquier lugar para realizarla…

—Podria llevarte de luna de miel a la aldea del pantano. — La rodeo con sus brazos y ella sonrio. Shikamaru le tranquilizaba el hecho de que ella estuviese mas comoda con el, que hace un rato en su casa. — Es un bonito lugar…

—Me gusta como piensas… — Ella lo beso y agrego. — ¿Qué dia te parece mas adecuado? — El se encongio de hombros y ella rodo los ojos. — Estamos a primero de enero… tienes todos los días del año para elegir…

—No lo se Temari… — La rubia bufo y el comenzo a reir. — Puede ser cualquier dia…no lo se un diez…

—¿Qué mes? — El se encongio de hombros nuevamente. — Debe ser pronto.

—Febrero es lo mas pronto… al menos que quieras hacerlo dentro de nueve días. —ella se negó. — Bien… ocupa esas fechas…

Caminaron de las manos en dirección a casa, en el camino estuvieron conversando en como seria su futuro a partir de ahora. ¿Dónde vivirían? ; Temari le confeso que su familia tenia terrenos en Suna lo suficientes para que vivieran dos o tres familias de ocho cada uno, pero que contaban con constante vigilancia. Shikamaru le confeso que tenia dos casas, la de sus abuelos paternos y donde vivian que solia ser la de sus abuelos maternos; ambos quedaron en que luego de la boda lo pensarían y mas que todo por las comodidades de ambos como se las arreglarían. ¿De que vivirían? Era la pregunta de la cual dependía la anterior, se sabia que si Shikamaru se casaba se convertiría en el nuevo líder de los Nara y debería permanecer con ellos para representarlos y apoyarlos, Temari por su parte tenia un buen puesto como segunda al mando y princesa en su aldea, aquí en Konoha solo seria la embajadora de Suna… dejaron la conversación a medias cuando estuvieron cerca de casa, debían de hablar de ello con su madre.

—Ma… llegamos. — Su madre salio de la cocina y los saludo con la mano. — Tengo…

Los nervios se apoderaron de Shikamaru y comenzo a sudar. Su madre era de las personas a las que mas temia fallarle en todo el mundo y mucho mas el dejarla sola, el casarse conllevaba este tipo de cosas. Todo estaba pasando tan rápido, tan rápido que no le dio tiempo para pensar en ese tipo de detalles.

Incluso tenia que hablar de ello con Gaara y Kankuro, aunque ellos supieran de todo lo obvio que era aquel asunto, era lo mas correcto.

—¿Tienes que? — Yoshino lo miro extrañada, Temari a su lado apretó su mano. — ¿La embarazaste?

—No, no. ¿de donde sacas eso? — Su madre se puso la mano en el pecho y respiro profundamente. — Es que… siéntate.

La morena tomo asiento junto a Temari y Shikamaru, luego de respirar unas cuantas veces comenzo:

—Me casare con Temari. — Su madre lo miro seriamente. — Esta vez es enserio… como tu y papá. —Yoshino alzo una ceja y entrecerró sus ojos con algo de desconfianza. — Estoy hablando en serio má, nos vamos a casar…

—¿Vas a casarte conmigo cierto? — Temari asintió.

— ¿No están mitiendome o haciendo esas tonterías otra vez?

—No. — Shikamaru miro a Temari en busca de alguna ayuda pero ella miraba el piso algo nerviosa. — Quiero casarme con ella y ella también…

—Bien. — Su madre los miro algo curiosa. — ¿Cuándo se casaran?

—El diez de febrero. — Dijo Temari. Shikamaru iba a responder pero su novia lo habia hecho.

—Ya veo…— Esta vez Yoshino se cruzo de brazos. — ¿Dónde se casaran? ¿En Suna?

—Si… bueno no hemos elegido el lugar exactamente. — Shikamaru miraba a Temari con cada respuesta, de alguna forma dudaba siempre.

—¿Dónde vivirán luego? Todo esta pasando tan rápido… — Shikamaru asintió y Temari respondio.

—No lo hemos decidido… Hablaremos de ello en el transcurso de las semanas…

—Todo ha pasado tan rápido que no hemos tenido tiempo de pensar en los detalles. — el moreno sonrio y su madre lo miro con algo de nostalgia.

Los ojos de Yoshino se llenaron de lagrimas y tomo la mano de su hijo. — Esta bien. — Luego tomo la de Temari y suspiro. — Eres tan bueno como tu padre, me recordaste aquel dia en que vino a hablar con tu abuelo… Tienes suerte de ser un chico.

Temari sonrio y Shikamaru asintió, recordar a su padre y ver llorar a su madre al mismo tiempo era una sensación que le traía tristes memorias. — ¿Mi abuelo quizo matar a papá?

—Si, algo asi… digamos que los orificios de la oreja de tu padre tardaron en recuperarse. — Todos en la mesa comenzaron a reir. — incluso… podrían usar lo que yo y tu padre usamos el dia de nuestra boda.

—Eso seria un honor. — Temari le sonrio, habia visto las fotos de la boda por toda la casa y de verdad era un Kimono muy hermoso.

—Bien. — Yoshino le sonrio. — Solo avísenme donde vivirán para ir a molestarlos un rato…

Temari apretó la mano de su futura suegra. — Gracias.

—Gracias mamá. — Se puso de pie y Temari lo imito, ambos le dedicaron una reverencia.

Despues de varios días de viaje llegaron a Suna, era momento de hablar con Gaara y Kankuro, por mas obvio que pareciera aquella situación que habia comenzado como un malentendido debía de tomarse como algo serio, al fin y al cabo nada empezo siendo verdad, ahora si lo era.

Luego de descansar en el hotel y de que Temari fuera por el, se dirigieron al nuevo y extravagante restaurante de Kankuro. Decidio ir vestido un poco elegante y tuvo suerte de haber pensado asi, ya que su novia iba con un pequeño vestido estilo oriental. Entraron al lugar y sonaba una melodía algo pegajosa y al estilo de las músicas que de seguro su abuelo habia escuchado.

El ambiente era familiar pero tenia un estilo y un aire romántico en el, Shikamaru se imagino a una pareja celebrando su aniversario mientras su tres hijos comen y escuchan la música en vivo. Subieron unas pequeñas escaleras y se encontraron en lo que seria la zona vip, Shikamaru pensó por un momento que irían a la terraza pero al parecer esta vez seria dentro, en la mesa mas alejada se encontraban Gaara y Kankuro.

Temari camino adelante y tomo asiento al lado de Gaara, Shikamaru agradeció aquello ya que se llevaba mejor con Kankuro que con el pelirrojo. La mesa estuvo en silencio algunos minutos hasta que Temari comenzo a toser y Kankuro no pudo evitar comenzar a reir.

—Evitemos las formalidades. — Kankuro se cruzo de brazos y movio la barbilla en dirección a Gaara. — Mi hermano y yo nos imaginamos la razones ocultas tras esta "reunionsita" Shikamaru..

—Si.. bueno, yo…

—Porque yo te las dije imbécil. — Temari rodo los ojos y Gaara miro a su hermana. — Gaara no empieces… no te lo dije a ti porque Kankuro comenzo a insistir e insisitir.

—Entiendo. — Gaara bufo y tomo un sorbo de agua.

—Sabes como se pone, parecía un niño… tenia que decírselo o iba a molestar todo el dia.

—Tinii qui dicirsili i ibi i milistir tidi il dii. — Se burlo Kankuro.

Shikamaru se sentía fuera de lugar con la conversación de los hermanos, se mantuvo en silencio hasta que el silencio dio por terminada aquella discusión.

—Entonces Shikamaru…— Gaara lo miro. — ¿Qué ocurre?

El Nara trago saliva y exhalo todo el aire de sus pulmones. — Bueno…— Miro a Temari y luego a Kankuro. — Ya he hablado con mi madre… y como sus padres no están lo correcto es hablar con ustedes…

—Bien. — Kankuro asintio. — No tenemos problemas en que salgas con ella, ya no los ha dicho…Es algo que veíamos venir…

—¿Salir? — Shikamaru rio algo nervioso. — Quiero casarme con ella. — Kankuro escupio la bebida que hace segundos habia llevado a su labios y Gaara alzo el lugar en donde deberían estar sus cejas. — Esta vez enserio… — Kankuro comenzo a toser. — Decidimos la fecha, será el diez de febrero…

—¡¿Qué?! — Kankuro miro exaltado a Temari. — Me dijiste que queria pedirme permiso para salir contigo…

—Te menti. — Temari miro a Gaara y le dijo. — Le menti… técnicamente ninguno lo sabia.

Kankuro miro furioso a Gaara y luego a Shikamaru. — ¿Casarse y tan rápido? — el negó. — No puede ser… Tu dijiste que te gustaba y todo eso. —Kankuro negó varias veces con su cabeza. — ¿Pero casarse? — Miro a su hermano en busca de ayuda. — Gaara esta vez es enserio…

—Lo se. — Gaara se cruzo de brazos. — Calmate, tu mismo me lo dijiste el otro dia.

—¡Pero el otro dia ella no menciono nada de bodas y menos tan rápido! — Kankuro miro a su hermana algo decepcionado. — Imaginaba que iban a salir y luego de años casarse, me has decepcionado…

—Muerete. Tu me impulsaste a hacer lo que quisiera. — Su hermana saco la lengua y Gaara interrumpio.

—Supongo que es por la intervención de los ancianos. — El pelirrojo miro a la pareja y agrego. — No hay nada que pueda hacerse si ambos lo desean asi y por supuesto si están de acuerdo en la fecha.

—¡Gaara! — Kankuro se quejo como un niño.

—¿Qué se supone que haga Kankuro? — Gaara lo miro como un padre mira a su hijo cuando lo avergüenza en la calle. — Lo veias venir, tu me lo dijiste… además Temari ya es lo suficientemente grande para tomar sus decisiones.

—Ok, me están confundiendo… hace algunas semanas eran todo lo contrario. — Shikamaru miro a los hermanos.

—Kankuro y Temari han sido muy unidos, supongo que nunca se habia detenido a pensar en que esto podría llegar a pasar, pero pasar enserio. — Gaara suspiro. — Supongo que yo me di cuenta en cuanto se escaparon…

—No menciones eso es tan vergonzoso. — Temari cubrió su cara.

—Fui el alcahuete en todo esto. — Kankuro negó una vez mas. — Temari ya no estará mas en la aldea, nunca mas.

—¡Estas exagerando Kankuro! — le dijo su hermana mayor. — Podria vivir aquí…

—No vas que el líder del clan Nara deje a su gente y a su aldea… mucho menos a su madre. — Kankuro se cruzo de brazos. — Era algo que habia pensado hace mucho, pero no imagine que el dia se acercase tan pronto.

—Yo ni siquiera habia pensado en eso, es decir si, pero no de esa forma. — Gaara los miro. — ¿Ustedes?

—Bueno, Temari pensaba traer a mi madre aquí, pero no le puse mucho cuidado a el hecho de que me convertiré en el líder automáticamente. — El miro a Temari algo avergonzado. — Sonara egoísta pero… no querria dejar ese puesto en otras manos.

—Sono egoísta. Yo estaría dejando mi aldea y mucho mas importante mi puesto como princesa, pero eso a ti no te importa... —La muchacha bufo y miro a su prometido.

—Temari. — Su hermano menor la miro algo avergonzado. — en primer lugar tu puesto como princesa no te lo quitara nada, siempre seras hija del Kazekage. Segundo, al casarte tu poder en la aldea no tendrá mucho valor… será Kankuro quien ocupe tu lugar.

—¿Qué? — Ella negó. — Eso pasa si me voy de la aldea, no si me caso.

—Si te casas también. — Gaara se cruzo de brazos. — Tendrias un esposo que atender y si llegases a tener un hijo estarías en reposo algunos periodos, la aldea necesitaría toda tu atención. ¿Por qué crees que mamá dejo a cargo a su hermano?. — Su hermana asintió, no parecía decepcionada, si no mas bien comprensiva. — pensé que sabia de ello el dia que viniste a hablar conmigo…

—No pensé en ello tan a fondo. — Temari se cruzo de brazos. — Asi que da igual a donde me vaya siempre terminare siendo una embajadora o algo asi.

—Si. Aquí tendrías un poco mas de poder… pero tus responsabilidades lo limitarían. — Gaara miro a Kankuro el cual estaba bebiendo. — ¿Estas bien con ello?

Shikamaru la miro, el queria que ella estuviese comoda con toda la situación. — ¿Lo estas? — Ella lo miro extrañada. — Podrias vivir en Konoha… lejos de tus familiares.

—Estoy bien con ello tonto, igual me habia hecho la idea de que podíamos vivir en cualquiera de las dos aldeas. — Temari pensó para si misma, hace mucho tiempo, que queria que dejar de lado todas las responsabilidades y comenzar a vivir su vida como queria, pero la costumbre era mas fuerte que la razón y el abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de lo que le vendría tan pronto le fue una sorpresa, definitivamente las cosas estaban pasando demasiado rápido.

—Si estas segura, entonces continuare. — Shikamaru tomo la mano de su novia bajo la mesa y miro a sus futuros cuñados. — Queria entonces… pedirles la bendición. ¿asi se dice? — le susurro a Temari y esta rio por lo bajo.

Kankuro lo examino alguno segundos para luego mirar a su hermano menor. Ambos parecían intercambiar palabras mentalmente, pero luego Shikamaru se dio cuenta que Kankuro solo estaba evitando llorar (y mirar fijamente a Gaara no ayudo ya que termino haciéndolo.)

—Tienen nuestra bendición. — Gaara miro con lastima a su hermano. — aunque no lo crean el esta mas de acuerdo en esto que nadie, es solo que no habia abierto los ojos.

Ambos, Temari y Shikamaru, se pusieron de pie para dedicar una reverencia.

Al cabo de unos minutos llego la comida que habian pedido y sus bebidas, conversaron el dia y el lugar en donde seria y llegaron a la conclusión de que como vivirían en Konoha la celebrarian en Suna, y el encargado de organizarla seria Kankuro, el cual lo ofrecio como un regalo, Temari por su parte, le dejo claro que queria algo sencillo y Shikamaru estuvo de acuerdo en todo aquello, una boda exagerada era lo menos que deseaban y la cena fue una exageración en comparación a lo que estaban imaginando.

Luego de la cena y de que todos en la aldea durmieran a Temari se le ocurrio la gran idea de ir a buscar a Shikamaru al hotel y "pasear", aquel paseo se convirtió en un excursión por Suna y en medio de la madrugada y con algunas ropas menos se encontraban metidos en aquel lago, no regresaban alli desde el dia de la cena y si alguien se enteraba de que estaban nadando en aquel lugar iban a meterse en problemas, si mal no recordaba la entrada era restringida.

—Si te soy sincera. — comenzo a decir la muchacha a su lado. —No quisiera casarme aun… estoy tratando de asimilar todo lo rápido que están pasando las cosas.¿tu?

—Me siento de la misma forma. — Miro al cielo y la luna estaba como aquella noche. — Pero al mismo tiempo tengo curiosidad por lo que podría llegar a pasar.

—Si, ya quiero que llegue el dia. — Ella se sonrojo y busco los labios del muchacho. — ¿Qué haremos de nuevo en la luna de miel?

Shikamaru sonrio algo avergonzado y Temari rio y hundio la cara en el cuello del moreno. — Dices ese tipo de cosas y luego andas avergonzanda…

—Vamos, es una broma…— la rubia le guiño el ojo. — Apuesto a que nunca estuviste con una chica en la aldea del pantano. Sera algo nuevo.

—Supongo. — Ambos rieron— Espero que no me ignores por tres días luego de eso…

Ella bufo y entorno los ojos. — Tenia vergüenza ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer?

—No lo se ¿No ignorarme quizas? — Ella le saco la lengua comenzo a nadar.

—Ustedes los hombres no tienen vergüenza. — se hundio bajo el agua y luego de unos segundos salio. — ¿te dije que esta prohibido bañarse en este lago?

—Si — recordó el. — Gaara le dio una entrada restringida.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que Gaara nos mataría si se enterase? — comenzó a nadar en su dirección.

—Y si hoy nos encuentra… luego de saber que nos casaremos no lo dudo. —Shikamaru recordó la cena.

Ella sonrio y se sonrojo. — Pero nunca se entero… somos excelentes.

—¿entrando a lugares prohibidos? — Ella se acerco y negó. — ¿engañando a Gaara? — negó por segunda vez. — ¿entonces?

—Estando juntos. — le dijo mientras lo abrazaba. — Somos excelentes cuando estamos juntos…—pego su rostro al pecho desnudo del muchacho. — trátame bien.

—¿No lo he hecho hasta ahora? — le respondio el algo nervioso.

—Es una advertencia— Temari aprento mas su abrazo. — a partir de este momento, trátame bien.

Shikamaru correspondió a su abrazo y beso su frente. Podía sentir la cara caliente de la chica sobre su pecho y se puso nervioso al pensar como sonaria su pecho en la oreja de esta, el se encontraba nervioso pero ¿lo estaría su corazón también?. Imágenes del dia de hoy vinieron a su cabeza, cada vez faltaba menos para la boda, ¿Qué pasaría luego? ¿Cómo serian ambos viviendo juntos? ¿Seria un buen esposo? ¿No se aburrirían nunca el uno del otro? Miro a Temari para encontrarse con que ella lo miraba a el y luego de que ella se acercase para besarlo olvido todo aquello y continuo.

Las palabras de Temari el dia de la cena vinieron a su cabeza. _"Si vamos a hacer una cosa mal y Gaara nos "matara", entonces hagamos dos por el mismo castigo."_

 _ **Bueno, espero les haya gustado y que quede a su imaginación lo que paso luego. El próximo capitulo será quizas la boda o quizas no e.e no lo se lo se, eso lo dejo en el criterio de mi imaginación y de lo que prepare para uds solo se que se acerca el final. Bien ando actualizando en wattpad esta historia y como se me hace mas fácil utilizar el tlf para escribir hay comencé una nueva historia (ahorita mismo la publico aquí en fanfiction) es Shikatema pero estará mas inclinada a la historia en si… si quieren se pasan por ahí y la leen, también en wattpad bajo un malentendido esta bien atrasada, no piensen que act primero alla que aquí, aquí tengo prioridad porque aquí comencé**_ _ **Bien nos vemos y felicidades a todos los que cumplieron en agosto, septiembre y octubre… felicidades a los de noviembre y diciembre!**_

 _ **PD: Releyendo algunos capítulos me di cuenta de HORRORES ortográficos… les juro por Dios que yo no se como termine escribiendo "abecés" en vez de "aveces" asi que decidi no utilizar mas el correcto de Word jum.**_


	23. Nueva vida

_**Hola y ¡feliz año!**_

 _ **Siento mucho el tiempo que tarde en actualizar, mi laptop no quiso prender, antes se apagaba y volvia a funcionar, y estaba escribiedo de nuevo el capitulo en el ipod, al final descubri que era la batería y que solo funciona si esta conectada siempre. Aquí les va un capitulo mas.**_

 _ **Pd: releyendo el capitulo anterior me di cuenta que hay algunos errores en los espacios y diálogos, lo siento tanto… no cambian en nada la historia pero si la interpretación**_ __ __

Habia pasado una semana desde que Shikamaru regreso a Konoha, pero hoy habian llegado las invitaciones y era su responsabilidad hacerlas llegar a sus amigos, (quizas Temari estuviese haciendo lo mismo en este momento). La boda habia quedado pautada para el 20 de Marzo por decisión de los ancianos, ya que, todos estaban ocupados el resto del mes de febrero; para Shikamaru fue un alivio, tenia mas tiempo de prepararse psicológicamente para todo lo que venia a su vida, muchos cambios.

Un dia habia soñado en que Temari no asistió el dia de su boda y que habia quedado humillado como hombre, otro dia soño que ambos morían de hambre y continuaban viviendo con su madre, otro dia soño que abandonaba a su clan para vivir con su esposa y estos le tacharon su banda de Konoha, como a un renegado. Eran tantos los temores que tenia, y muchos los dolores de cabeza… No tenia miedo de casarse, nunca se habia interesado en alguna otra mujer… se trataba de la responsabilidad y de como el estar feliz por su primera vez lo hizo planificar una boda en un dia.

Sabia que al principio de todo esto solo debía de fingir un compromiso asi que nunca se preparo psicológicamente para la boda, aunque su Shikamaru interior estaba preparado para estar con Temari incluso antes de anunciar todo aquel compromiso.

Un dia antes de dejar Suna (cosa que no queria hacer), recibió la noticia de parte de los ancianos, no podía mantener ningún tipo de contacto con Temari hasta el dia de su boda, y prefirió regresar a casa a quedarse en la aldea de Suna sin poder verla. — _"Es necesario, todos nuestros ancestros respetaron el voto de castidad antes de la boda y su felicidad y armonía perduro por siempre en su matrimonio."_ _—_ Habian sido las palabras del mensajero esa tarde, el cual habia venido de un Kankuro muy contento.

Esta mañana estaba de mal humor, la misión de su vida y con la cual podía ganar un monton de dinero habia sido adelantada y duraría unos cinco meses, por lo que no pudo asistir, obviamente, si tan solo no se hubiese adelantado.

Leyo su lista de invitados; eran exactamente las mismas personas que habian asistido a la cena de compromiso solo que ahora Sasuke estaba incluido y habia sido un desperdicio hacerlo ya que para esas fechas partiría a una misión con Sakura y Shizune, la misión que podía haber sido suya, dejo la invitación de todas maneras en su puerta y continuo.

Dejo también la de Lee en su puerta, se habia enterado al llegar que habia tenido un hijo con su novia, aunque todos sospechaban que salía con alguien no habian podido llegar a conocerla, además de Tenten, que dijo que era una linda rubia de la aldea de las frutas; continuaba con ella en aquella aldea y de seguro permanecería durante los siguientes meses— _Quizas y pueda asistir_ — y abandono la casa de su compañero.

Continuo entregando invitaciones y esta vez se enfado al no encontrar a Chouji en casa, pensó por un segundo que habia partido a la misión también pero se alegro al escuchar de parte de su madre que solo se encontraba en un viaje con algunos amigos de otras aldeas (Y Shikamaru sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba). Dejo la invitación y a su lado un liston, dejando claro que era el padrino.

Ino se habia puesto tan feliz por la boda que ofrecio todas las flores necesarias para la decoración y según haría el ramo mas lindo de todos, porque al final de la noche terminaría en su habitación. Se molesto porque no fue elegida madrina, pero era algo que le tocaba a Temari, si el pudiese elegir su madrina seria Ino.

Al llegar a casa tuvo una reunión con su clan invitándolos a su boda, eran los únicos que no asistieron a la cena de compromiso porque eran demasiados, pero como casi nuevo líder debía invitar a su familia. Se quedo con ellos un rato y celebro junto a los hombres su nuevo puesto (cosa para la cual tampoco se sentía preparado)

Temari termino de entregar sus invitaciones y se dirigio con el sastre, el cual habia recibido los vestido de Yoshino y su madre. Temari habia decido utilizar el de su madre para la ceremonia, era algo significativo y la llevaría consigo en aquel momento tan especial, el de su suegra lo llevaría para el brindis, era igualmente un momento especial.

Los ancianos le habian puesto tantas condiciones que las habia olvidado; no debes ver a Shikamaru, elegir una madrina, elegir quien te lleve al altar, vestido, zapatos, peinado…eran tantas las cosas que tenia que elegir y buscar, y lo que quedaba. No extrañaba a Shikamaru y el tenerlo lejos unos días le hacia bien, la próxima vez que lo veria seria para ser su esposa.

\- - - ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶- +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Pasaban las semanas y las preparaciones y espera eran angustiantes. Tanto Shikamaru como Temari estaban estresados y lloraban por lo menos una vez a la semana (aunque ambos preferían hacerlo a solas), se enviaban algunas cartas pero eran tan cortas y precisas que parecían ser respondidas solo por cortesía mas que por interés. Kankuro habia tomado una actitud tosca y odiosa con Temari, por su parte Gaara estaba apoyándola un poco y en ocasiones resultaba tan estresante como su suegra Yoshino, que en Konoha tenia a Shikamaru al borde del suicidio, el pobre no se cansaba de hacer recados, algunos mandados para la boda, el traje, las flores y mas, su madre lo obligo a hacer trabajos de medio tiempo acompañado de misiones de bajo y medio rango pero con buena paga, insistiendo, en que debía tener una base monetaria para lo que seria su nueva familia; algunos miembros del clan ofrecieron muebles para su casa (la casa de sus abuelos paternos ubicada a dos calles de la suya) donde supuestamente vivirían, un dia la redecoraron Hinata e Ino mientras los hombres hacían algunos arreglos, habia sido en semanas el sábado mas relajado y ameno que disfruto, intento contárselo en una carta a Temari, pero eran tantos detalles que preferia esperar a mostrársela y dejarla como sorpresa.  
La rubia en su aldea no salía nunca del salón de bodas (que seria un gran salón nupcial ubicado en Suna, el mismo donde sus padres se casaron), del salón de belleza, del restaurant que proveria la comida, de largas reuniones con el sastre y de su puesto en la aldea, si bien eran sus ultimas semanas tenia que aprovecharlas al máximo y sacar todo el trabajo posible. Habia adelgazado unos tres kilos, que parecieron imposibles, para poder entrar en el vestido de su madre, el cual era con un estilo parecido al sari pero con una gran cola, blanco con decoraciones doradas y turquesas, tenia mas corte de sirena pero no perdia la escencia de su aldea. Era un vestido bellísimo realizado con oro y piedras preciosas para la princesa de aquella época, era un honor para ella usarlo junto a la tiara que acompañaba un chal blanco y largo, habia recibido algunas cartas de Ino con respecto al ramo y algunas flores como regalo, no pudo rechazarlo por supuesto y estaba encantada con aquello, las flores en Suna eran muy escazas, era un desierto después de todo.

El Kimono de Yoshino era un poco mas tradicional, blanco con detalles en sus alrededores dorados y rosas, parecían ser unos siervos o unas ramas de arboles, no lo sabrías bien si no llegabas a detallarlo con precisión. El moño que acompañaba al Kimono era una gran rama de piedras rosas y blancas acompañadas de cadenas de oro que caian como una lluvia, era muy hermoso y hacían juego con los aretes de cadenas doradas y piedras rosas. El obi (el cinturón o faja) del kimono era rosa pastel y lo rodeaba listones dorados con piedras preciosas en puntos aleatorios. Entre sus responsabilidades estaban conseguir una guetas ya que no contaba con unas.

Las cosas que la hacían esperar con ansias el dia eran los vestidos por supuesto, y las ganas de ver a Shikamaru.

—¡Te digo que le va a encantar! — Ino tomaba aquel anillo y lo probaba en sus manos. — Creo que es de mala suerte que lo use primero yo… pero ¿Qué importa no? — Shikamaru asintió. — Tu la quieres a ella y es peor si regresas aquí otra vez…

—Es la única talla que me queda de ese estilo.

—Y es hermoso. — Dijo la rubia mirando el anillo dorado con un pequeño corazón azul. — gastaras muy bien tu dinero.

—No puedes decirle a mamá que gaste el 80% de mis ahorros en esto.

—No, no, no. — Ella se quito el anillo y lo puso sobre el mostrador. — no los llevamos. — solo trabaja el triple estas dos ultimas semanas y conseguiras el la mitad de ese 80%.

—Siento que explotare de tanto trabajar, tengo un trabajo en la tienda de dangos, entreno a los niños en la academia, dios clases de matemática y lógica por las noches, a los niños del clan les enseño algunos jutsus y además …— Shikamaru suspiro. — Mamá sigue agregando mi nombre a todas las misiones de bajo rango.

—Tu madre solo piensa en tu futuro. — Ino toco su hombro y su amigo comenzo a pagar. — Puedes trabajar en mi tienda en los tiempos libres.

—La vida no es un juego Ino. — ambos comenzaron a reir. —Quiero llegar vivo a mi boda.

Despues de pagar dejaron el lugar, eran casi las siete y pronto tendría que dar clases de matemática y lógica en casa, asi que acelero el paso.

—El puesto en la floristería esta libre para cuando quieras. — Shikamaru asintió a la oferta de su amiga. — mañana me paso por tu nueva casa llevando unas cortinas que mamá te hizo, son hermosas y van a juego con los dos únicos muebles que tienes.

—Muy graciosa. — los amigos comenzaron a reir y tomaron caminos separados.

—¿¡QUE!? — Temari comenzo a tomar aire mientras Kankuro la auxiliaba. Podria jurar que casi se desmaya de la sorpresa. — ¿CÓMO QUE VAS A SER PADRE GAARA? ¿A QUIEN DEMONIOS EMBARAZASTE? ¿CUÁNDO TUVISTE NOVIA SIQUIERA?

— Es una historia un poco larga… el punto es que nacera dentro de unos tres meses y no puedo casarme con esa persona…

—Hermano… haste responsable de tus actos.. — Kankuro fue y comenzo a hacerle cosquillas. — que los tenias escondiditos, ni siquiera sabia si te gustaban las mujeres.

—¿QUIÉN ES ESA MUJER GAARA Y PORQUE NO TE PUEDES CASAR CON ELLA? — Temari estaba tan alterada que su cara estaba completamente roja. — KANKURO… DEJA LOS CHISTES SERAS TIO Y NO CONOCES A TU CUÑADA.

—… Si la conocen, pero jure por mi vida que no diría su nombre. — El suspiro y continuo caminando hacia su escritorio. — Es imposible casarme con ella, inmediatamente realizaríamos una alianza que no queremos realizar, no nos amamos, no estamos enamorados, simplemente paso y he decidido hacerme cargo del niño.

—¿Una alianza? — Temari comenzo a pensar. —¿Es alguna mujer de alto rango de otra aldea?

Gaara tomo asiento y sus mejillas se tornaron rosa. — No quiero dar mas detalles del tema, pero en cuanto llegue el niño aquí espero que sea bien recibido.

—El niño debe estar con su madre los primeros meses Gaara… — Temari lo miro sorprendida.

—No puede Temari, ella tiene asuntos importantes que resolver luego de eso. Es tratando de llegar lejos y prácticamente yo destrui todos sus sueños.

—Gaara… ¿De quien se trata? — Kankuro se acerco a el. — Puedes decirnos, somos tus hermanos.

—¿De que aldea es ella? — Temari se cruzo de brazos. — Ayudame a pensar Kankuro… ¿Cuál chica quiere llegar a un buen puesto en su aldea?

—Son pocas las mujeres que están tras la toga de Kage… Quizas alguna embajadora, espía del Kage, mano derecha…

—¡Basta! — Dijo Gaara poniéndose de pie. — No continuemos con esto, les dije lo que tenia que decir, ahora largo.

—No nos hables de esa forma Gaara, y deja al niño mas tiempo con su madre. — Temari se sintió ofendida. — Estoy tratando de ayudar, si supiese quien es la madre quizas yo…

—¡Callate Temari! — Gaara estaba rojo como su mismo pelo. — Preocupate por los asuntos de tu boda, ya falta una semana. — Kankuro lo miro enfadado mientras le gritaba a su hermana. — Cumpli con decirles la verdad a ustedes, el resto pensara alguna tontería que se me ocurra inventarles, el niño vendrá pronto, estará bajo mi cargo, su madre no lo vera jamas como un hijo, y fin del tema.

—Un verdad a medias hombre… — Kankuro suspiro. Sabia que su hermano menor estaba herido o avergonzado. ¿Habia esperado tanto tiempo para decirles? — Da igual, no podemos hacer nada.

—Bien. Entonces no discutimos mas el tema. — Temari dejo la sala en compañía de su hermano Kankuro. Lo habia pensando y sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba; solo habia una sola chica en las cinco naciones que podría llegar a tener el titulo de Kage algún dia.

— ¿Crees que nos dio tantas pistas apropósito? — Temari asintió.

Ya faltaba un dia para la boda y aunque las cosas estaban algo tensas entre los hermanos de la arena eso no les impidió pasarla bien en compañía de todos los invitados en una pequeña reunión realizada en el restaurant de Kankuro. Aunque Temari y Shikamaru estuviesen en el mismo lugar ambos estaban en salones diferentes. Temari celebraba su despedida de soltera en el restaurant por dentro mientras los hombres estaban en el piso de arriba, en la terraza.

Las chicas de la aldea habian preparado una hermosa cena, Ino se habia encargado de algunos juegos y Akane repartio algunos obsequios. Todo estaba hermoso y lo estaban pasando de maravilla; algunas bailarinas de la aldea presentaron bailes e invitaron a Temari y las chicas a subir y bailar, dejaron el licor de lado ya que mañana seria un dia largo y no querían tener resaca, aunque algunas copas de vino no hicieron nada mal, comieron como si no hubiese mañana y degustaron de la mesa de dulces sin parar; aquello era gula pero las semanas en dieta la tenían hasta el borde y ver toda aquella comida que no probaba desde hace mucho la hizo babearse, literalmente.

Soltaron algunas risas recordando cosas del pasado, Temari compartio los momentos mas divertidos con Shikamaru, se tomaron muchas fotografías y a pesar de ser pocas chicas la pasaron muy bien. Al final fue inevitable no soltar algunas lagrimas durante el brindis.

Los hombres por su parte comían carne por monton y tomaban cervezas, ron y cualquier botella que se les pasase por el camino, no les importaba mucho si mañana amanecían con resaca; vinieron muchas bailarinas y acompañaron a todos los invitados a bailar. La celebración duro mucho mas tiempo que la de las chicas, que prefieron ir a descansar para estar en buenas condiciones mañana.

—¡Yo recuerdo el tiempo del dia del momento que estuvieron en batalla juntos! — grito Naruto. — sigo pensando que ganaste tu viejo.

—¡Un brindis por tu victoria! — grito Chouji, y todos alzaron sus vasos.

—Viejo, lamento que Lee no este ahora con nosotros… — Kiba señalo una lejana mesa donde estaba su amigo en compañía de su bebe y su hermosa esposa, los cuales se despedian. Ambos saludaron. — ¡porque esta noche cuidara un bebe! — todos comenzaron a reir. —¡Brindis por eso! — brindaron otra vez.

Continuaron brindado el resto de la noche hasta que ninguno podía entenderse. Shikamaru termino llorando en compañía de Naruto y Chouji y estos tuvieron, con ayuda de otros, que llevarlo arrastrando hasta su hotel. Sai, Shino, Kiba y Kankuro fueron los únicos que soportaron hasta el amanecer y sus siluetas se veian pasear por Suna mientras salía el sol.

Las chicas por su parte terminaron vomitando el monto de comida, sobretodo Temari y Akane quienes no dejaron de tomar vino la noche anterior y en la madrugada lo único que podían hacer era vomitar. Todas durmieron en la misma habitación del hotel, arreglándose el cabello, pintando sus uñas y mas, pero apenas el reloj marco las 2am el sueño se apodero de casi todas.  
Temari a diferencia del resto, decidio regresar a su casa, la habitación era para las chicas y queria pasar su ultima noche en su casa. Luego de que todas se durmieran lavo su cara y su boca y dejo la habitación con cuidado.

Comenzo a bajar las escaleras del hotel, pero se paro en un piso cuando vio el cuerpo de un hombre sobre el suelo. ¿Un herido?. Se puso alerta y verifico que el kunai en su bolsillo estuviera ahí. Camino con cuidado mirando en todas las direcciones y al acercarse se percato de quien se trataba. —¿Shikamaru? — El muchacho no reacción a su llamado. — ¡Shikamaru!

Apenas se movio, como si tuviera a alguien sobre el. — Ugh. — ¿seguia dormido? — agh.

—¡Despiertate! — Temari lo jalo furiosa por la oreja hasta que los ojos se abrieran. — ¿Cuánto pensabas tomar? — El muchacho la miraba confuso. — Terminar durmiendo en el pasillo de un hotel…

—¿Qué quieres de mi? —El abria mucho los ojos y los cerraba. — ¿Temari? — Sonrio y su cabeza se tambaleaba. — Temari… te quiero.

—¿Cuál es tu habitación? — Bufo buscando unas llaves en sus bolsillos. El encojio sus hombros. — 502…¿502? — Ella lo levanto furiosa hasta poder cargarlo. — Ayuda tu también… tu habitación esta dos pisos arriba.

—No, no, no. — El la miro. — Naturo tiene mi llave… error, error, error de amigos.

—¿Estas seguro? — El asintió entre sus tambaleos.

—¿En que habitación esta tu madre entonces?. — El se enconjio de hombros. — Eres un idiota… — El asintió. — Espera un segundo, bajare a la recepción.

Luego de bajar a la recepción y verificar la habitación de Yoshino Nara, y para su sorpresa tenia razón Shikamaru, Naruto era el de la puerta 502, Shikamaru y su madre estaban en ela 304. Subio y encontró a Shikamaru sentado al borde de la escalera, sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos.

—¿Cuál es? — Dijo mirando a la chica. — ¿304,204,104?

—304. — El sonrio como si se tratara de una victoria. — Aquí esta una llave. — dijo Temari y se la entrego. — debes de darle la de Naruto a la chica de recepción, se le acabaron las copias… Hinata fue a buscar una hace unos minutos.

—¿Tem te vas? — La chica se cruzo de brazos y lo miro. — Ya se que bebi mucho… pero no te veo desde hace tanto tiempo…

Ella sonrio. — Si. — le dio un beso y un abrazo a su futuro esposo. — Es mejor que vayas y descanses… mañana tenemos un dia ocupado y mira tus condiciones.

—Mañana no es un dia de trabajo Temari. — Shikamaru como pudo se puso de pie y le dio otro beso. — Estuve buscando todo el dia una excusa para verte, al punto de irme a las 10 y esperarte en tu casa… pero me quitaron hasta la llave.

—Asi que ese era el motivo. — le dijo ella tomando su mano.

—S-Si… — Con su otra mano busco algo en su bolsillo hasta sacar una pequeña cajita violeta. — Te estuve buscando todo el dia para darte esto…

—Espera…— Temari cubrió su boca y bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a la maceta con el gran cactus, depositando sobre ella su vomito. Shikamaru la miro asqueado y aunque sintió ganas de vomitar se contuvo. — Estoy lista. — dijo con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—No te preocupes. — Tomo su mano y dejo sobre ella la caja. Se apoyo de la pared porque el poco equilibrio que tenia lo haría caer pronto — Hubiera querido darte antes esto, pero todo sucedió muy rápido… Te quiero muchísimo Temari.

Ella sonrio avergonzada y miro la pequeña cajita sobre sus manos. — ¿Qué es? — La abrió para encontrarse con un pequeño anillo. — Un anillo… te dije que usaríamos los de mis padres…

—No. — se tambaleo y cayo sentado en la escalera. — Auch. — Ambos rieron. — Es de compromiso…

—¿Compromiso? — El sonrio y ella se lo puso. — Estare oficialmente comprometida por una noche… horas…¡que emoción!

—No te burles. Te dije que queria dártelo antes.

Ella lo beso. — No me burlo. Me encanta es hermoso. — Le dio otro beso y luego se aparto rápidamente. — ¡Ay que vergüenza, acabo de vomitar!

—Y yo te sigo queriendo. — Ella lo miro furiosa y el se apoyo de la pared para ponerse de pie. — Me ire porque siento que vomitare en cualquier momento. — comenzo a subir las escaleras y la rubia dijo tras suyo.

—Nos vemos mañana Shikamaru... Te quiero. — El asintió y continuo subiendo.

Continuo caminando a casa con el anillo en su dedo, era hermoso de oro con un mediana piedra color azul marino. No era la belleza de la joya lo que la tenia emocionada, alegre y con lagrimas en los ojos, era el detalle que no se lo esperaba, el momento que no fue nada planeado pero si esperado, porque tenia muchas ganas de verlo. Estaba muy segura de que habia elegido darle su primer beso al hombre correcto. _—¿Cómo pudiste vomitar Temari?, ¿no fue suficiente lo mucho que vomistaste con la chicas?._

—¡VAMOS CHICAS, VAMOS! — El sastre iba de aquí para alla con las damas de honor, que no eran mas que Ino, Matsuri y Sari y la madrina que era Akane; todas vestias unos vestidos color turquesa pastel con detalles dorados, muy sencillos y fácil de confeccionar para el poco tiempo que tenían. — No quiero que nos retrasemos de aquí deben de ir al estilista para luego dirigirse al salón,¡muevanse!

—Bien. — Ino se dirigio con Akane y el resto a las manos del hombre que con algunos retoques dio por finalizado su trabajo con ellas.

—¿¡DONDE ESTA LA NOVIAAA!? — grito un poco alterado. —¡Temari! — La rubia apareció con rollos en su cabeza y la mitad de su maquillaje listo. — Ven aquí cariño, tengo que ir a arreglar a tu esposo.

—Pero mi maquillaje no esta listo. — El sastre la jalo y la trajo consigo.

—No tengo mucho tiempo, tu vestido es muy importante y por andar celebrando como locos ayer llegaron todos tarde a mi reunión. — Le quito a la chica la bata para dejarla en ropa interior. —¡KYYYAAA! — El sastre coloco la mano en su pecho. —¿Acaso estas en tu días querida?

—No…— Respondio Temari avergonzada.

—¿Qué clase de ropa interior es esa? — El la abrazo como si se tratase de un velorio. — No busco avergonzarte… pero necesitas algo mas sensual… con encaje y ligas. —Trono sus dedos y apareció una chica. — Natasha prepara la ropa interior de bodas.

—No voy a cambiarme al frente de todos. — Temari lo miro avergonzada. El negó y ella se alivio.

—Revisaremos tu vestido primero, corregire lo que debo corregir e ire a arreglar a tu esposo y la niña de las flores. — El sastre comenzo a subir el vestido con mucho cuidado. — Te dejare la ropa interior y te arreglas luego.

—Bien… puedo encargarme de eso.

—¡KYYYYAAA! — Toco su pecho como si le faltara respiración. — ¿No te pedi que hicieras dieta?

—¡He hecho dieta como una loca! — Le grito furiosa. — Ayer solo comi como una estúpida pero para nada, termine vomitando todo.

—Soy testigo de que ha hecho dieta… la acompañe todo este tiempo. — dijo Akane con una mala cara. — comimos por días vegetales y mucha agua, y trotabamos por toda la aldea.

—¡Pues nada funciono, el cierra cuesta para subir! — El sastre la paro en el espejo y la hizo mirarse. El vestido lucia mas apretado que la primera vez que lo uso. — ¡Te dije que no probaras dulces, eso te infla!

—¡Pero tenia tantas ganas de comer un dulce! — Miro a Ino en busca de ayuda pero esta la miraba meticulosamente. — Quizas si me quito el bra sea mas fácil que suba el cierre…— comenzo a quitarse el brasier y el sastre logro subir el cierre con mas facilidad.

—No tengo nada que corregir, tenia la esperanza de que quedara un poco flojo pero… ya es el dia. — Tomo el chal del sari, el que cubre toda la parte delantera del vestido. — Agradece a los cielos que esto cubre todos los pasteles que te has comido.

Temari lo miro feo y luego se miro en el espejo. Con la mitad de la cara maquillada, sin bra y unas panties aburridas, se sentía hermosa. Lloro porque recordó a su madre y porque hubiera deseado tener a su padre con ella; Akane y las chicas terminaron abrazándola.

—¡Arruinaras tu maquillaje Tem! — Decia Matsuri entre risas. 

— Ya quítate el vestido, tienes panties lindas que ponerte. Nos vemos. — El sastre abandono la sala y Temari comenzo a bajar el cierre del vestido.

—¡Hey Temari! — Ino se acerco y la llevo consigo a otro lugar. — No se preocupen yo la ayudo con las panties. — Temari la miro confundida y ambas quedaron atrapadas en una habitación pequeña.

—¿Crees enserio que me desnudare frente a ti? — Ino rodo los ojos y la tomo por los hombros.

—¿Estas embarazada? — Lo dijo tan seria que se sorprendio, tenia mucho tiempo con no hablaba en ese tono, Temari comenzo a reir, pero luego esa risa nerviosa se convirtió en un llanto.

—Yo creo que si Ino. — La abrazo. — Estoy tan nerviosa. Tengo como dos semanas pensando en ello pero pensé que era por el estrés de la boda… no viene y yo solo quiero comer y comer y comer y comer….

—Entiendo… Solo pregunte porque tus pechos están enormes y no tienes pechos mas grandes que yo... — Ino toco su frente y miro a su amiga, su maquillaje estaba tan dañado. — No podemos confirmar nada… quizas si sea el estrés, a veces la gente come por el estrés…

—No, no… he comido tanto. — tomo su cara y lloro mas. — sobretodo esta ultima semana… incluso voy en la madrugada a comer algo, y luego no paro de vomitar.

—Bien, entonces estas segura de ello… ¿Shikamaru lo sabe? — Temari negó. — ¡Soy la primera! — Sonrio y la abrazo. — Cuando me pase seras la primera que lo sepas… bien, ese no es el punto…. ¿Algun otro síntoma?

—Ademas de que no he tenido mi periodo en los dos últimos meses… ningún otro. — Ino asintió. — Creo que ese es suficiente…

—Y lo mucho que comes, lo mucho que vomitas, los enormes que están tus pechos… Si, ya veo porque estas tan segura. — La abrazo nuevamente. — Debiste ir al medico… o hablar con Shikamaru.

—No podía, ir al medico aquí es que se enteren los viejos… se supone que soy virgen. — Ino asintió y sonrio. — Y Shikamaru… bueno… no se como decírselo.

—¡Es su culpa también! — Temari comenzo a llorar nuevamente. — Dale un buen regalo de bodas.

—Tengo tanto miedo Ino… no sabes cuanto he llorado y lo he tratado de ocultar… es horrible con Akane porque cree que hemos hecho dieta esta ultima semana… no es asi. No paro de comer y comer y comer, y todo están delicioso. — Limpio su nariz y agrego. — He estado evitando a las ancianas de la aldea, a la mamá de Shikamaru, incluso a Kurenai que vino muy alegre a enseñarme el vestido de Mirai…

—Todas son madres…

—Todas podrían descubrirlo… y fuiste tu. — sacudió su nariz . — Estoy aliviada porque eres tan joven como yo… ¿Shikamaru estará bien con esto?

—Y si no lo esta lo mato. — Ella limpio la cara de la chica. — Ahora piensa en otra cosa, aunque sea muy difícil, piensa en otra cosa… es un dia especial.

—Es un dia especial. — Se repetio sonriendo pero sus ojos no dejaban de lagrimear. Ino miro el anillo en su dedo y sonrio.

—Que bueno que te haya gustado. —Trato de cambiar el tema; Temari siguió su mirada y sonrio avergonzada, para luego continuar llorando. — Bien… ahora ve a que te arreglen ese maquillaje mami.

—Oh demonios… voy a ser una madre tan rapido. — Comenzo a llorar otra vez e Ino comenzo a consolarla, no habia sido un buen momento para sacar a relucir toco aquello. — Yo no quiero ser madre aun Ino… ¡estoy en la flor de mi juventud!

Lloro por unos veinte minutos junto a Ino en aquella habitación antes de dejarla y afrontar, lo que seria, el dia de su boda. 

_**Les he dado una sorpresa…. ¡DOBLE CAPITULO!**_


	24. El anillo que se ha vuelto un dije

_**Hola, asi es ¡Doble capitulo!  
Espero que les guste… es un capitulo corto porque lo visualice siempre de esta forma. Corto, preciso y sencillo, siempre se los dije, tengo desde hace mucho lo que quiero que suceda y lo tenia en mente, estoy taaaan feliz de por fin escribirlo y compartirlo con ustedes, trate en lo mas posible de trasmitir lo lindo del momento… disfrútenlo.**_

—¿Estas bien hermana? — Temari miro a Kankuro, sus ojos aunque maquillados lucían hinchados. Por supuesto que le preocupaba. — ¿Estas teniendo dudas… o las tuviste hace algunas horas?

—No… para nada Kankuro. — Ella sonrio. Hasta hace algunos minutos habia estado llorando, no queria llegar a asimilar ese hecho, no se sentía preparada y sus animos estaban por el suelo, esperaba que la boda la hiciese olvidarse de las muy prontas noticias que debía de dar a su familia.

—Bien, es nuestro turno, sonrie. — Ella asintió y tomo el ramo de kalas entre sus manos, dio el primer paso con cuidado y el resto fueron improvisados, naturales, sabia a donde debía ir.

Shikamaru miraba nervioso a Ino, para luego mirar a su mamá, Gaara y Kurenai. — _Repira._ — Miro en dirección a Chouji y Naruto ambos le sonrieron. — _Respira_. — A lo lejos vio el cabello rosa de Sakura, habia podido asistir. — _Asi que pude haber asistido a la boda si aceptaba la misión._ — La foto de su padre estaba al lado de el asintió de su madre. Asintio, el estaba ahí de seguro. — _Estas seguro de lo que haces._ — El salon de roca estaba apenas iluminado, tenue pero lo suficientemente claro como para que todo fuera visible, todo el piso estaba cubierto de petalos blancos apenas y podía verse lo que habia bajo de ellos, hermosos arreglos adornaban el lugar y listones blancos decoraban los alrededores de las sillas; una gran alfombra color blanco llegaba hasta la entrada del lugar, la cual estaba cubierta con flores y ramas, ramas que también caian desde el techo, dando un aspecto de jardín. — _Ino se lucio con todo esto. —_ La música comenzo a sonar y todos en el salón se pusieron de pie, los nervios de Shikamaru se incrementaron, sentía el corazón en la garganta y el estomago estaba hecho un zoológico. Miro por ultima vez a su madre que a diferencia del resto que miraban en dirección a la puerta lo miraba a el; le sonrio y ella hizo lo mismo. Dirigio su mirada hacia la puerta y vio a Mirai con una cesta de flores, su vestido blanco la hacia lucir hermosa y por alguna razón sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, quizas porque vio a Asuma en ella, porque hubiera querido que el la mirara o porque simplemente se veía linda. Bajo dos escalones y se paro mas al centro.

Mirai caminaba en su dirección y olvido su trabajo de lanzar flores, haciendo que Kurenai se lo recordase, la pequeña termino lanzado las flores en un lugar en especifico, todos rieron y corrió a los brazos de Shikamaru. — Ve con tu mami Mirai. — La niña le dio un beso y camino en otra dirección que Shikamaru no percato. Respiro profundo cuando vi la silueta de dos personas entrando en la habitación.

Temari entro en compañía de Kankuro, lucia un vestido muy hermoso, uno que nunca habia visto en alguna boda. Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño y sus ojos tenían un maquillaje oscuro, que llamaba la atención de sus ojos verdes. A medida que se acercaba veía mas detalles como sus aretes dorados o sus mejillas rosadas, los tonos tierras en sus ojos y sus labios color rosa. Sus manos sosteniendo el ramo y sus uñas blancas, en ellas su anillo, el anillo que estaba feliz de haber dado a tiempo. Ella sonreía y lo miraba, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y Shikamaru sabia que los suyos estaban de la misma forma, estaba conmovido por verla de esa forma, pronto seria su esposa y a pesar de pasar en muy poco tiempo estaba feliz, feliz como si se hubiera planeado hace meses, como si la hubiera querido para el desde hace mucho (y habia sido asi), estaba tan ansioso por tomar su mano que esa caminata se le hizo eterna.

Kankuro lloraba y entre sollozos y diciendo — cuida de ella. — ofrecio la mano de su hermana.

Temari le sonrio y el a ella. Estaba hermosa, nunca antes la habia visto tan hermosa. — Estas bellísima. — se acerco para decírselo, ella asintió en agradecimiento y le guiño un ojo.

—Tu también te ves bien. — El se enconjio de hombros. Hicieron caso omiso al llamado del mas viejo de los ancianos, quien oficiaría la boda. No podía quitar sus ojos de Temari, ella miraba con atención al frente, pero en ocasiones de reojo se detenia para verlo y sonreirle.

Mientras oficiaban aquella boda, ambos suspiraban esperando el momento para decir sí, la mayoría de las mujeres lloraban de alegría y los hombres intentaban no hacerlo. Muchos tomaban fotografías y algunos bebes y niños lloraban inquietos. La suave música se escucha muy, muy bajo y el aroma de las flores inundaba el lugar.  
— Sin mas. —El anciano miro en dirección al novio. — Shikamaru, ¿Aceptas a Temari. como tu esposa? ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Si. Acepto. — Trago saliva y miro a Temari quien estaba llorando.

—Entonces Temari, te repito lo mismo. — Ella alzo su mirada y escucho las palabras. —¿Aceptas a Shikamaru. como tu esposo? ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Acepto. — Ella lo miro y sonrio, para recibir lo mismo de parte de el.

—Pues han prometido su amor ante nosotros los testigos. —Hizo una seña a una de las chicas. — Traigan los anillos, que como signo de su amor darán marca a su fidelidad y a este matrimonio. — Sari se acerco con una pequeña caja de madera. — Bien.

Shikamaru tomo el anillo mas pequeño, de oro y sencillo; con ayuda del anciano y de Naruto que no dejaba de susurrarle cosas, puso el anillo en el dedo correcto y en la mano correcta, por supuesto, sus manos temblaban y al finalizar miro a Temari quien no aguantaba la risa.  
La chica tomo el anillo de su padre y toma la mano izquierda de Shikamaru, al tomar su dedo se dio cuenta que el anillo no encajaba, lo miro nerviosa y el sonrio algo apenado. —No hay problema… luego arreglamos esto Tem. —Susurro el.

—Lo arreglare para ti. — Le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

—Continuamos entonces. Si hay alguien presente en esta boda que se oponga, que hable ahora o calle para siempre. — El salón permaneció en silencio algunos segundos, solo Kankuro se aclaro la garganta, pero ambos sabían que habia sido apropósito. — Bien. Entonces… Ante todos los testigos, y los ojos de sus padre que quizas estén orgullosos en este momento, los declaro, Marido y mujer.

—Besala. — Susurro Naruto. — Yo lo olvide.

—Puede besar a la novia. — Dijo el viejo dándole mala cara al rubio.

Shikamaru se giro hacia Temari y tomo su rostro con cuidado. Pensaba que de esto llegarían a tomar fotos y no queria verse ridículo dando un beso, asi que lo hizo con delicadeza y rápido. Al separarse se sonrieron y se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con aplausos, fotografías y felicitaciones.

—Tomo con cuidado el anillo Shikamaru. — Le dijo ella sonriendo. — Si se te cae y lo pierdes te matare.

—Lo estoy sujetando con cuidado. — Le respondio susurrándole al oído. — no me siento muy casado sin el.

—No repitas eso. — Ambos rieron. — luego buscábamos una solución para el.

Las fotografías los cegaban pero como pudieron dejaron aquel salón para tomarse otras fotografías y separarse una vez mas. Temari lo beso y tomo el anillo de su padre; era momento de usar el kimono y debía de cambiarse rápido para ir a la celebración de la fiesta, que seria en el mismo lugar.  
Mientras esperaba a su esposo en la entrada del salón, tomo un liston que habia tomado de la habitación donde se cambio y lo paso por el orificio del anillo. Shikamaru apareció con su traje negro y tomo su mano. — ¿Vamos?

—Espera. —Temari le ofrecio el "collar" que habia improvisado. — No quiero ser la única que se sienta realmente casada.

—Era una broma esposa. — Ella sonrio mientras ataba el nudo cerca de su nuca. — Estoy totalmente casado esposa. — ambos rieron.

—Esta bien esposo. Estoy lista para entrar. — El le sonrio y abrió la puerta. Era momento de celebrar.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

La celebración habia sido un éxito total desde el punto de vista de los novios. La comida habia estado excelente, la música y la sorpresa de parte de los familiares y amigos; bailarinas, obsequios, cantantes e incluso espectáculos de parte de unos maestros en las artes ninjas, entre los obsequios Temari recibió por parte Ino la capacidad de verse desde el punto de vista de Shikamaru con sus jutsus, habia estado tan feliz que incluso lloro, por supuesto Shikamaru ni siquiera se percato de que habia perdido el conocimiento porque entre su borrachera no podía ni caminar. El brindis fue un momento emotivo, recibieron palabras y felicitaciones de parte de todos sus amigos y familiares, incluso Sasuke les ofrecio algunas, cortas, pero fue algo sorpresivo. Los del clan Nara le dieron una gran bienvenida, y ofrecieron un gran espectáculo de sombras para todos los televidentes. Shikamaru acepto con orgullo el regalo de Mirai, que era una linda pulsera hecha a mano acompañada de un dibujo. Su madre, estaba feliz de darle las llaves de su nueva casa, a las cuales le agrego un lindo llavero en forma de ciervo.  
Se despidieron casi al amanecer entre abrazos y besos, y se dirigieron a la habitación del hotel mas costoso de Suna, regalo por parte de Gaara; En el camino Shikamaru el confeso que le tenia un regalo sorpresa para mañana, pero que si no le importaba debían de viajar a pie durante unos cuatro días, no era la aldea del pantano, pero era uno de las aldeas mas hermosas de los cinco países. Temari estaba tan emocionada y conmovida por todo aquello, el dia habia sido excelente, sin duda uno de los mejores de su vida hasta ahora, y Shikamaru por supuesto, opinadaba lo mismo.  
Luego de pasar un rato a solas y compartir algunas palabras entre ambos decidieron ir a descansar, el dia mañana seria largo y mas si se dormían a esa hora (el reloj marcaba las ocho y media de la mañana), Shikamaru estaba casi dormido, el anillo colgaba de su cuello y sus ronquidos eran suaves, antes, Temari no habia tenido la oportunidad de detallarlo bien mientras dormia, asi que se tomo un buen rato en ello. Por supuesto conseguir el sueño se le era imposible, durante días no podía y las razones pronto se volverían muy obvias, sabia que debía hablar con el que era ahora su esposo, pero temia todo lo que podría pasar, su respuesta, su reacción, que pasaría a partir de ahora. Respiro profundo y tomo las fuerzas que nunca le habian faltado para decir, quizas, las palabras mas difíciles de toda su vida.

—Shikamaru. ¿Estas dormido?

—¿Hmm?

—¿Cuál fue tu parte favorita de hoy? —le pregunto su esposa.

—La boda. ¿La tuya?

—El brindis…— Lo abrazo y lo miro. — Fue emotivo.

—Si. —La beso. — me acorde mi padre y sus charlas cuando mamá dijo sus bendiciones. —Temari lo beso nuevamente y asintió. —¿No tienes sueños?

—Si pero… —Ella respiro. — … no puedo dormir.

—Descansa, mañana partiremos. — Shikamaru cerro los ojos y se acomodo para empezar a dormir.

—Estoy segura…— Lo abrazo y hundio la cara en su pecho. — … que estoy embarazada.

 _ **Y bueno… eso fue todo. Seguro diran ¿Por qué no narraste la fiesta? ¿Por qué todo esto termina asi? ¿Cómo reacciono Shikamaru? ,¿Qué sucedió en toda la celebración?  
Pues si les soy sincera, este es el final que siempre imagine… pero no, no es el final, pero es parte de el; pero el capitulo de la boda siempre lo imagine asi o algo asi….  
No me extendi en la celebración porque era demasiado, lo escribi si, pero era algo tedioso de leer, mas de lo mismo, y cosas que imaginamos que pasarían en una fiesta.  
Pues y si, este es parte de el final, el otro capitulo es sorpresa, y pensaba quizas en hacer un capitulo especial de Gaara y su "novia" pero lo dejare en mano de ustedes… Tengan lindo mes de enero y comienzo del año, felicidades a todos los que cumplen año en este 2017.**_


	25. Shikadai Nara - Un nuevo comienzo

_**Hola disculpen la tardanza, me trago la universidad y el trabajo, pero lo bueno es que pase Matemática (después de tanto tiempo, creo que si leen los primeros capítulos recordarían cuanto había sufrido). Bueno sin más, aquí les dejo él capítulo veinticinco.**_

Habia llegado solo hace treinta minutos de su viaje de Konoha, Shikamaru estaba cansado y su esposa lo esperaba con una cena, se sintió mal, eran la nueve de la noche y ella continuaba ahí, en el sofá, con una enorme barriga y un libro sobre ella, medio dormida, medio despierta esperando por su esposo, intento no despertarla pero sus pasos la hicieron levantarse y se dirigió inmediatamente a la cocina para calentar la comida y cenar juntos. — _Otra cosa que no le gusto es que esperara por el para cenar, se lo dejo saber pero ella lo ignoro por completo, no le gustaba comer sola._ — Habia traído varias cosas de Konoha y tenía mucho que contar pero su esposa tomo la palabra primero. _ **  
**_  
— La semana que viene debemos ir a comprar más bayas.— Shikamaru asintio. — Y un poco de carnes, el refrigerador está quedandose sin ellas. — su esposo asintio nuevamente.

—¿Cómo la pasaste estos días con Akane? — su esposo le preguntó mientras cenaba a su lado.

— Bien. — Temari camino en dirección a la mesa. — fuimos por unos helados y termino comprando algunos juguetes. — ambos sonrieron. — Creo que ella está más entusiasmada que yo.

— No lo creo, solo lo disimula menos— Temari se ruborizó. — En Konoha me enteré de cosas, por ejemplo hable con Ino y es como sospechábamos...

—¿Si?

— Aja. — le respondió a la futura madre, la cual dio salto como signo de Victoria.

— Lo sab-

—¿Hm?

—Nada...se movió... Quizás fue el salto. — Temari respiro profundo y continuó. — Sabia que estaba embarazada, sus senos estaban enormes.

— Si... Intentó ocultarlo pero no pudo jajaja. — Temari se cruzó de brazos. — Adivina Tem... Tiene cinco meses.

— ¡Júramelo!

— Te lo juro. Ella es tan delgada y con las ropas de enfermera... Pudo haber tenido el bebe y no nos daríamos cuenta.

—¿Cómo está Sai? — Temari comenzó a recoger los platos.

— Nervioso, sabes el es un poco introvertido, pero creo que el bebé lo ayudara a ser más abierto.

— Que tierno. Está formando su familia finalmente.

— Si... Aunque es un caso preocupante sabes, al parecer Ino está bien de milagro, sabes es de esas mujeres que pueden perder bebés. Sai tiene miedo que a Ino le pase algo.

— Ahora que me lo dices no es el único que debe tener miedo.

Shikamaru asintió. — Escuche que puede nacer prematuro, su madre la tiene encerrada y en cama jajaja.

—¿Qué te parece gracioso Shikamaru?

Su esposo dejo de reír y la miro avergonzado. — Sakura y Sasuke se fueron solos...hicimos algunas apuestas — Bostezo y agregó. — Chouji está saliendo con una extranjera, intenta ocultarlo.

—¿Todavía? No me digas... Jaja — ambos rieron.

— Mirai desea venir a verte pero Kurenai ha estado ocupada. — Temari se puso de pie con los trastes y Shikamaru la ayudo. — Mamá mando algunas frutas y Hinata tejió algunas ropas.

— Debo llamarlas para agradecerles.

— Te traje los dulces que me pediste, están en el bolso. Los de la tienda con el cartel rojo.

Temari lo miró agradecida y sonrío. — Eso fue hace un mes, ya se me fue ese antojo amor. — Lo beso y camino hacia el lavaplatos.

— Temari. —Shikamaru dejó los platos a un lado y camino en dirección a su esposa. — ¿Estas bien?

— Si, si... — Temari siguió la mirada de su esposo y se encontró con todos sus pantalones mojados. — Mierda.

—Temari.

— Me orine.

—Ah... — Shikamaru respiró aliviado y la abrazo. — Pensé que habías roto fuentes o algo así.

—... Si. — Ella lo miró y luego se miró. — Rompí fuentes. Por eso me viene doliendo.

—¡QUÉ! — Shikamaru se alteró y la tomó por los hombros. — Temari, estás rompiendo fuentes. ¡YA VAS A TENER AL BEBÉ!

—Rompi fuentes. — Ella sonrió a un Shikamaru pálido. — Ya viene.

—TENGO QUE IR AL HOSPITAL... CONTIGO, EL BEBÉ . — Ambos asentían — el bebé.

— Hospital. Vamos al hospital. — Temari camino en dirección a la habitación. — ¡Llama a mis hermanos haré un bolso! — grito.

— No vayas sola. — Shikamaru la siguió. — Respira profundo Temari, sé que duele pero respira, cálmate.

— Llama a Gaara por favor.

— Gaara, si, si... Voy. — salió de la habitación pero volvió luego de un segundo. — Tu respira y cálmate. No te alteres.

— Termínalo de llamar Shikamaru y cálmate tu. Maldicion.

— Si amor, ya voy. — Se escuchaban los pasos de Shikamaru y como murmuraba cosas.

Temari respiro profundo. La verdad no sentía mucho dolor, había pensado todo este tiempo que tenía ganas de ir al baño, y que el dolor había sido por el salto que dio algunos minutos. Respiro profundo y sonrío, por fin iba a conocer a su bebé o beba.

 **•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**  
 _  
—¿Qué? — Shikamaru miro en su dirección pero su esposa se hundía entre su pecho y las sabanas._

—Estoy... estoy embarazada. — Shikamaru trató de descubrir el rostro de Temari pero ella se negaba. — Déjame. Solo escúchame. Lo estoy ...

—Temari... Yo. — Shikamaru recordó la ultima vez que lo hicieron, no tuvieron cuidado, pero el trato de que así fuera. —¿Estás segura?

— ¡Te digo que si! — Temari comenzó a llorar, y lloraba como Shikamaru nunca la había visto hacerlo — Yo... No sé qué haré...

— Yo... ¿es en serio? — El miedo invadió a Shikamaru. — No estoy listo.

— ¡Ni yo! — ella se quejó.

— No quiero un hijo ahora Temari... No me gusta esto... Yo... Nosotros...

Temari se sentó y mostró su rostro cubierto de lagrimas. — ¿Me dejarás? — el negó alarmado. — Entonces... ¿qué haremos? ¿Qué dirá mi hermano? ¿Tu madre? ¿Qué haremos Shikamaru?

— No se... No se... Es muy rápido... No se.

—¡Tenemos que hacer algo! — Ella se quejó. —¡Dime qué vamos a hacer!

—¡NO LO SÉ! — grito el poniéndose de pie. — ¿Cómo quieres que te dé respuestas cuando me lo dices hasta ahora? —pasó las manos por su cabello. — No sé que puedo hacer Temari... Todo me está cayendo como un balde de agua. — Temari comenzó a llorar más fuerte. — No tengo una casa, dinero suficiente, apenas me estaba preparando para tener una vida contigo... No esperes que te de una respuesta de esto inmediatamente... Debiste haberme dicho cuando te enteraste.

—¡Me enteré hace poco idiota, no eres el único que está pasando un mal rato! — Temari comenzó a llorar y él se acercó para abrazarla — Vienes a gritarme cuando por fin tuve el valor de decirlo... — Shikamaru la abrazo y ella trató de quitarlo con algunos golpes. — Sueltame.

—No... Lo siento.

—Aléjate. Déjame sola por favor.

—Ya vamos, lo siento. No se nada sobre cómo se enteran...— Shikamaru intentó abrazarla nuevamente pero ella seguía rehusándose.

—Pues si no sabes deberías callarte la boca. —se apartó de él. — Aléjate de mí

— Temari no seas inmadura...

—¿Inmadura? ¿yo? ¿en serio? — Bufo. — Eres un maldito desconsiderado.

—Tu comportamiento es exagerado. Déjame estar contigo. Ya te pedí disculpas y continuas alejándote. ¿Así quieres empezar este matrimonio?

—¡Porque debe ser que tú gritándome es una buena forma de empezarlo!

— Ya te pedí disculpas. — Paso las manos por su rostro y suspiro. — Lo siento... Me altere lo admito... — Volvió a acercarse pero esta vez Temari no puso resistencia. — Sabes que no soy alguien violento, ni me gusta pelear; pero no me estás dando la noticia de un cheque ganador... Es difícil.

— Con más razón. — Ella lo miró y gimió entre lágrimas. — es difícil para ti, imagínate para mí... El trato no es justo.

Si, perdóname. —Su esposo Beso su frente. — me moleste porque pensé que lo sabías de hace mucho... No esperes soluciones de mi parte en este momento... Necesito pensar más .

Shikamaru la miró por algunos minutos. No estaba feliz con esa noticia, no era algo que esperaba y sinceramente si pudiese regresar el tiempo habría hecho lo posible para que esto no ocurriera aún. Nunca fue alguien muy entregado con su trabajo o carrera pero tampoco quería ser un pobre vago que lleno de hijos a una chica de buena familia.  
Su mamá, sus cuñados y todos los demás... ¿cómo reaccionarían? ¿Los apoyarían?. Eran cosas que le venían a la mente en fracciones de segundos; tenía miedo, y lo menos que hubiese querido escuchar la noche de uno de los mejores días de su vida era una noticia como esta, una noticia que arruinaba todos sus planes y lo dejaba ahí postrado, frente a una chica igual de asustada que el, con la primera palabra y una responsabilidad grandísima sobre sus hombros.  
Temari continuaba llorando, sin pensar nada más, solo que estaba ahí llorando embarazada, asustada y por fin enfrentando junto a él todo lo que venía por delante, sin nada más que unos anillos en sus dedos y un apenas trabajo estable.  
Lloro a su lado por una hora o más. Quizás el lloro, ella no lo supo (tampoco miro su rostro ni nada por el estilo para verificarlo), pero sentía su apoyo ahí, no se sentía sola y que él la abrazara era suficiente. Lloro todo lo que pudo y aunque el no dijera ninguna palabra sabia que quizás estaba tan asustado como ella O quizás estaba pensando demasiado, pensando cómo sería todo en un futuro.

— Estoy nerviosa. — le dijo entre lágrimas. Casi inaudible. — Imagínate cómo me pondré delante de los demás...

— Somos una pareja ahora Tem. Lo que dirán no debería importarte... —la abrazo más fuerte y la chica comenzó a llorar otra vez— Disfrutemos estos días... Hablemos de ello mañana, pasado mañana, tenemos meses aún... Descansa por ahora.

— Pero es otra vida Shikamaru... No podemos tomarlo a la ligera.

— Si nos desesperamos terminaremos peleando... — Ella lo miró confusa. — Esta bien si no entiendes, y lo sé, es raro, inesperado, estrésante, en un mal momento, y aunque suene mal... Algo fuera de mis planes... Pero esta noche no vamos a solucionarlo todo... Y me siento tan mal por mi reacción y todo esto no imagino cómo has de sentirte...

— No suena mal... Es cierto. — ella se encogió de hombros. — Es un error. Y si me siento mal, pero estoy imaginando que luego puede ser peor.

— Tem, el punto es que... Nos acabamos de casar, deberíamos de disfrutar un poco este tiempo sin dejar de lado aquella responsabilidad. Pero hagamos todo con calma... Si nos apresuramos terminaremos dejando todo lo nuestro de lado. — Ella lo beso en respuesta. — No es como si el mundo se acabara mañana... Descansa.

— Ya... — Temari negó varias veces mirando a quien sabe dónde. — ya veo. — ella lo abrazo. — ... No está bien llorar el día de tu boda... Ni pelear. — Temari Limpio sus lágrimas y suspiro. —Pero no creo dormir, descansa tu mejor...

—Esto no me dejará dormir por días... —Dijo el esposo. — No puedo dormir ahora... Y quisiera... No lo sé. Quisiera ir afuera.

— Ni se te ocurra fumar.

Shikamaru sonrió. — última vez, lo prometo. — El Nara se puso de pie y se fue hacia afuera. Temari no lo detuvo, si era su forma de manejar momentos difíciles entonces lo dejaría pasar.

 **•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

Gaara caminaba de lado a lado, estaba calmado porque se había preparado para este momento, y hace algunos meses había asistido al parto de su hijo; pero esta vez se trataba de su hermana, más que un miedo lo embargaba una preocupación y emoción, nostalgia, ansiedad, éran muchos sentimientos, cosas que solo lo hacían sentir sus familiares y amigos.

—bebé... Temari... Yo... Tio... Murmur... Si...— Kankuro murmuraba cosas mientras esperaba sentado por su hermana, la sala de espera estaba vacía, solo estaban los pacientes regulares, o quizás era porque eran al ocho de la noche. Luego de algunos minutos su cuñado y su hermana entraron por la puerta. — ¡SHIKAMARU EL BEBÉ!

—Llamaré a la enfermera. — Gaara se dirigió a la recepción.

Shikamaru entró y abrazo a Kankuro. — Kankuro no sabia que hacer. No lo sabía. Traje tantos bolsos aunque Temari insistió en traer uno pero me dijiste por teléfono que trajera todo.

— ¿Trajiste los espadas? Tenemos que estar preparados para todo.

— Traje todo lo que me dijiste.

Temari los miro y agregó. — Exageras Kankuro, ¿Quién trae unos malditos pergaminos a la sala de parto?

— Temari, perdón pero ¿acaso leíste "Prepararte para dar a luz ninja"? — El suspiro. — Déjame adivinar, no. Eres hija de un Kazekage, según el libro "Mi abuelo el Kage", al niño lo secuestran unos ninjas del hospital— luego agregó susurrando— debemos prepararnos.

La rubia se quejó y camino con dificultad. — Me voy a tener a mi hijo. Ustedes solo hablan tonterías.

— Respira, respira profundo vamos. — Shikamaru la animaba. — inhala, exhala.

— Apoya a tu pareja. Inhalen juntos y exhalen juntos. — decía Kankuro. — Temari has movimientos con tu pelvis, mejoran el parto.

—¡Ya cállense me avergüenzan!

 **•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

 _La cara de Kankuro y Gaara merecía ser fotografiada. Estaban con la boca abierta, las cejas fruncidas, los entrecerrados y mirándolos fijamente. El primero en romper el silencio fue Kankuro._

—¿Me están viendo la cara de idiota? — Temari sonrió nerviosa. — O sea... Ya están casados chicos pueden ser sinceros... Nadie asegura un embarazo 100% en tres semanas.

— Lo que más me sorprende es que me digan que pasó en la luna de miel... Hace tress semanas... — Gaara sonrió. — Es absurdo. Pero entiendo, es lo que debe de escucharse de parte de ti Temari.

— El punto es que estoy embarazada. — Temari los miro algo avergonzada, el plan no había salido como quería. — Ustedes son mis hermanos y quería decírselos. — Sus ojos se fueron llenando de lagrimas y aunque intentaba no llorar la delataban. — y quisiera contar su apoyo. Es rápido pero es algo que no pude evitar ... Se ha escapado... —antes de poder continuar rompió en llanto.

Shikamaru la abrazo para que continuara llorando, si a Temari la delataban sus lágrimas a Shikamaru lo hacían sus ojeras; era algo que le costaba asimilar, ya habían ido al doctor y era 100% seguro todo; no había vuelta atrás y era momento de enfrentarlo. Tenía quizás una semana entera sin dormir, y una semana entera fumando y peleando por ello con Temari, no pedía no dejarlo de hacer, sentía que todo su estrés se iba con ello, quizás luego de salir de aquí llevaría otro a sus labios y se prepararía para fumar unos cuantos en Konoha.  
La sala permaneció en silencio, nadie decía nada y para ser sincero los hermanos no perecían disgustados, cosa que no le importaba a Shikamaru, así que decidió intervenir.

— Bien... Como ven no es algo que queríamos, y dejando de lado el tiempo... Lo importante es sin van a apoyarla. — Shikamaru les pregunto, no les pidió permiso como antes, él era su esposo y era su familia tanto como ellos — se preparó bastante para decirles y aunque le dije que no debería de preocuparse tanto por las opiniones de otros al parecer ustedes son las personas más importantes en su vida. — Shikamaru se encogió de hombros. —Entonces...

Gaara suspiró. —¿Tan mala reputación tenemos? ¿Qué te haría pensar que no la apoyaríamos?

—No quise decir eso... — Shikamaru se sintió avergonzado.

— Si. — Kankuro los miro algo lloroso. — Es nuestra hermana, y está haciendo su vida y creciendo. ¿qué otra noticia nos traerán en un mes? No me dejan salir de un luto para entrar a otro. —Suspiro tan fuerte que pareció exagerado.

— No creo que otra cosa me sorprenda ... —dijo el pelirrojo.

 **•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

—Señorita... — la enfermera miro por encima de las piernas de Temari. — El bebé al parecer no quiere poner de su parte... ¿puede pujar un poco más fuerte?

— Bien... — Temari estaba tan roja como un tomate, y tomo impulso para pujar nuevamente y esta vez más fuerte. El dolor en su pelvis era interminable e inmenso, nunca en toda su vida había sentido un dolor tan fuerte, ni siquiera el ser cuchillada o estar en la guerra, pero era soportable si tenía en cuenta que pronto vería al bebé que tanto había esperado, y podría llevarlo si se enfocaba en que saliera. La enfermera había dicho que la dilatación era excelente y que podría tener un parto fácil si tan solo el bebé colaborará un poco.

—Falta poco, sigue. Sigue. — La enfermera sonrió nerviosa. — Vamos, estamos terminando con la cabeza.

Temari continuó pujando y su esposo estaba a su lado tomando su mano; Shikamaru estaba tan nervioso que podía vomitar, pero era el hombre, debía de actuar como tal, no podía ser el débil aquí cuando su esposa estaba pasando por un momento en el cual necesitaba tantas fuerzas.  
Cualquiera que viese a Shikamaru pensaría que acababa de ver nacer al mismísimo Madara. Su piel estaba de gallinas y su cara estaba pálida al igual que sus labios, todo esto debido a que decidió ver cómo salía el bebé de Temari, pero no todo Lucía color de rosa como él esperaba.

La enferma miro por encima del Hombro y dijo. — Tenemos la cabeza. — Temari sonrió y miro a Shikamaru. — Puja un poco más. Solo un poco más.

 **•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
**  
 _— Bueno y no me han dicho a que se debe esta grata visita. — Yoshino los miraba algo confundida. Luego bufo y agregó. — Ambos me dejaron claro que quería vivir en Suna y abandonarme aquí. — Chasqueo la lengua y sonrío. — Es broma. Adelante._

—Bien. No es fácil lo que te diré sabes ma... Sé que no te gustan mucho estas cosas a mi edad, siempre hablas de ello... —Ella estudio la mirada de su hijo unos segundos. —La cosa es que, bueno...

—¿Estás embarazada? — Yoshino miro a Temari y Shikamaru la miró atónito. Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un largo rato. Yoshino simplemente unió sus manos y comenzó a llorar. — Hijo mío, ¿porque no me lo estás negando?

Shikamaru tragó saliva — Bueno... Si es cierto. — Ella lo miró y lloro aún más fuerte. — Lo siento mamá, de verdad que lo siento... Sé que es pronto-

— Fue mi culpa, siento muchísimo que Shikamaru sea padre aún joven, sin trabajo o casa... — Temari trató de no llorar y se pudo firme. — Seremos responsables, noso-

— ¿!Ay Shikaku estás escuchando!?— Yoshino se puso de pie y abrazo a Temari muy fuerte. — ¡Gracias, gracias mi niña hermosa! — la mujer fue corriendo a los brazos de su hijo. —¡ Te amo mi bebe, solo haces que me sienta orgullosa del gran hombre que eres y de lo eres capaz! — Shikamaru y Temari se miraron confusos y sonrieron. Su madre hablaba y balbuceaba tanto que no dejaba hablar a ninguno, aunque la sorpresa no lo dejaba. — ¡Soy abuela! — Ella medito durante algunos segundos y miro a Temari y ambas sonrieron. — Bueno lo seré, tendré un nieto... O nieta. — Limpio sus lágrimas y camino hacia la fotografía de su esposo. — Pero en los Nara, siempre es primero un varón... — Encendió un vela y junto sus manos. — Dame unos minutos a solas hijo bello. Quisiera hablar con tu padre.

—Esta bien mamá. — El y Temari se pudieron de pie y caminaron en dirección de la que solía ser su habitación. No había entendido en primer lugar la reacción de su madre, pero ahora sí, quizás venir después de tener el bebé a Konoha no la haría sentir tan sola.

 **•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

Temari, pujo una vez, dos veces, la última tan fuerte como pudo al punto que sus dientes apretados dolían y su cabeza podía explotar.

— Aquí está. Es un muchacho muy alto. — la enfermera tomo al niño entre sus manos y lo alzó. — Papá, ¿quieres romper el cóndor umbilical de tu hijo?

Shikamaru se acercó sin siquiera afirmar, era un niño, tenía un hijo y era suyo. Tomo las tijeras en sus manos y miro a Temari quien cansada le dedicaba una sonrisa.  
Miro al bebé, que estaba en las manos de la enfermera, y con rapidez y torpeza corto aquello y la enfermera se retiró para cerrar la herida con más cuidado.  
Pasaron algunos minutos y Shikamaru permaneció en el mismo lugar sonriendo, con las tijeras en sus manos y evitando soltar las lágrimas en sus ojos.  
Cada día que pasaba podía comprender más a su padre, a Asuma y cualquier otro que le dijera que su mujer y su hijo eran las cosas más importantes en su vida; por supuesto su madre era la numero uno, pero todo esto, todo esto le pertenecía a él, eran parte de él y su hijo venia de él, de su ser y sentía tantas ganas de protegerlo, tantas que podía superar las ganas que tuvo de proteger a Mirai en su momento; este era su hijo. — _Una lagrima cayó por su mejilla._ — Solo pensó en ellos y lloro, hubiese querido que su padre y su maestro hubiesen podido estar presentes para que conocíeran su mejor jugada. Su hijo.  
Miro a Temari, estaba tan feliz de tenerla, tan feliz de lograr lo que nunca llegó a imaginar con sensatez que podía lograr, una familia, el ser alguien; ella le daba los motivos que nunca tuvo para llegar a superarse y le había regalo algo que lo hacía sentir como nunca se había sentido, estaba tan agradecido, tan agradecido de que ella se fijara en el en primer lugar ( porque sabía que había sido ella la primera), de el, un flojo enclenque y llorón muchacho que ni siquiera era capaz de terminar una batalla con una chica. Estaba tan agradecido de todos los momentos que ella le había regalo, todas las aventuras que habían tenido ( y las que posiblemente tendrán) y agradecido con su criterio por elegir a semejante mujer.  
De nada se arrepentía, ni siquiera de tener un hijo a tan temprana edad y sin cumplir todos los planes que hubiese querido, porque quedaban muchos años más para lograrlo todo. Si alguna vez pensó que esto era el fin, ahora lo veía como un comienzo.

—Señor, señor... — la enferma interrumpió sus pensamientos. — ¿podría devolverme las tijeras por favor.?

— Por supuesto. Lo siento mucho... — Se las entregó y ella se retiró para volver un minuto después.

— El bebé parece estar despierto y sano... Pero no quiere llorar. — Los padres se preocuparon y vieron como la enfermera con ayuda de otra partera le daban una nalgada, la cual lo hizo llorar tan fuerte. — Creo...

—¿Qué cosa?— Shikamaru la miró alarmado. Temari a su lado apenas gimió mientras otra enfermera la atendía.

— Creo que el bebé... estaba durmiéndose.

Temari soltó una pequeña carcajada y miro a Shikamaru quien se sonrojó un poco. La enfermera volvió a darle una pequeña nalgada para poder examinarlo despierto, pero el bebé lloro incluso más fuerte que antes.

Temari sintio una lástima por aquel lloriqueo, quería tenerlo en sus brazos y mecerlo hasta que durmiera otra vez. El llanto de su bebé la hizo llorar a ella, era una sensación única el saber que había creado una vida y la había traído al mundo. Las enfermeras a su alrededor le colocaban suero y otras intravenosas, luego e algunos minutos Shikamaru se acercó a su lado con el bebé en brazos, enrollado en una manta y con la cara hinchada como una papa. — Luce como Kankuro. —Shikamaru asintio y se sentó a su lado nervioso y con El Niño en brazos. Temari miro al bebé, de tez blanca y ojos verdosos (aunque algo grisáceos), Lucía exactamente como Shikamaru pero no dejaba de recordar a Gaara en algunas de sus facciones. Era hermoso, era pequeño y era suyo. Continuaba llorando y cuando lo sostuvo en sus brazos no dejaba de sonreír, Shikamaru estaba abrazándola y junto a ellos dos se sintio la mujer más afortunada del mundo. Temari sonrió y miro a su esposo, el cual le devolvió una sonrisa. La felicidad que sentía en aquel momento era inimaginable, auténtica y única; A partir de hoy su bebé iba a ser la prueba de su amor, una mezcla de ambos, una creación de ambos, algo que se convertiría en una persona con cualidades y caracterizas que ambos podían poseer, con una personalidad que se desarrollaría en el hogar que crearían juntos, su bebé era desde hoy y para siempre, el amor y su futuro.

— Te amo. Gracias. — la voz de Shikamaru rompió su burbuja de pensamientos y fijo toda su atención en el.

— Gracias a ti por dejarme amarte. Y por hacer posible esto también.

—Cállate Temari, porque siempre quieres ganarme. —Shikamaru la beso.

—Si me permiten. — La enfermera volvió a tomar al bebé entre sus brazos. — Lo dejaremos en la incubadora hasta mañana. Despídete de papi y mami.— La enfermera dejó que lo vieran una última vez antes de llevárselo.

— Necesitamos la información del bebé. — Un enfermero se acercó con una carpeta. — ¿Nombre de los padres ?

— Shikamaru y Temari Nara— respondió el padre.

— El bebé peso 2900kg, midió 52cm, el día 22 de septiembre a las 12:45 am... Y ¿su nombre es?

— Dime que no es enserio lo de Shikangate — Su esposo le rogó.

Temari solto una carcajada y lo beso.—Obvio no tontito, tengo meses con el nombre perfecto. — Shikamaru la miró confundida y ella le respondió a la enfermera. — Shikadai. — Shikamaru sonrió y ella agregó nuevamente. — El bebé se llama Shikadai Nara.

 **••• 13 AÑOS DESPUES •••**

— Muy bien jovencito, me vas a explicar de una vez a que se deben tantos llamados de parte de la directora. Otra vez— Temari miro a su hijo fijamente. — ¿Durmiéndose en clases? ¿Corriendo por los pasillos? ¿Escapándote con Boruto y Sai?

— Mn, si. — Admitió su hijo algo aburrido de lo mismo.

—¡Esto es increíble! — Temari llevó sus manos a la cadera y lo miró furiosa. —¿Cuándo vas a entender que para eso no es la escuela?. — El se encogió de hombros. — No me des esa respuesta, si no fuera por tus buenas calificaciones fuera un castigo de un año, pero solo serán seis meses sin salidas, ni televisión, ni videojuegos y mucho menos sin nada de cómics.

—¡Mamá! — Shikadai la miró sorprendido. — No puedes quitarme los videojuegos, ¿que se supone que haga entonces?

— Limpiar, estudiar, no dormirte en clases... Cosas que hace un niño que está castigado. Estoy harta de los llamados del colegio y de Ino y sus reclamos también, su hijo es un santo y tu eres el malo... — Bufo— Además, me entere que andas correteando con Boruto la cascada y casi caen. ¿Quieres morir?

— Mamá es con chakra... — El la miró fastidiado. — Lo siento... pero déjame los videojuegos... — Su madre negó— ¡Qué fastidio!

— No digas esa palabra. ¡Shikamaru! ¿estás escuchando? —grito por toda la casa. — Este niño repite todo lo que dices, habla con el, me está sacando de quicio.

Shikamaru miro a Shikadai por encima del sofá. Suspiro, habían pasado seis meses desde el ultimo castigo. Llamo a su hijo y lo invito a sentarse con él en el sofá.

— ¿Qué pasa Shikadai, no te castigo tu mamá la vez pasada ya? — Shikadai asintió avergonzado y miro a su padre. — ¿Porque continuas durmiéndote en clases y escapando?

— Solo pasa papá... No es a propósito.

Shikamaru sonrió, se veía a sí mismo en ese niño. — Ya veo... — se encogió de hombros y lo miró. — ¿Podría pasar menos esta vez? Trata de no hacer enojar a mamá, luego se enoja conmigo y no me deja ir a beber con los chicos...

— Tratare, aunque creo que es imposible. — Dijo fastidiado.

— ¿Y eso porque?

— Mamá todo el tiempo está peleando y pelando... — Bufo y cruzó sus brazos — Que problemática es esa mujer...

Shikamaru miro a su hijo y puso su mano en su hombro. — Tu madre... Es difícil sí. — Recordó las palabras que le había dicho su padre aquella vez _Sin la mujer los hombres no pueden nacer, los hombres van a la ruina; incluso las más difíciles de las mujeres muestran el lado dulce para el hombre que aman y respetan_ — Pero te aseguro que es la más tierna y amable de todas, ¿Cómo crees que la he soportado tanto tiempo?

Shikadai soltó una carcajada y miro a su mamá que limpiaba furiosa la mesa de la cocina. — Bueno si, cuando sacó un 10 se porta muy linda y me compra algo.

— Entonces tienes muchas cosas nuevas…casi siempre sacas un 10. — Shikadai sonrio orgulloso. — Pórtate mejor ¿Está bien? — El asintió. — Quizás logre que te disminuyan ese castigo...

— ¡Si papá por favor, soy equipo de Sai en el próximo nivel!

Toco la cabeza de su hijo y se puso de pie. — Por ahora, castigado, — Dijo esto en voz alta, para que su esposa lo escuchara. Y luego agrego susurrando. — ¿Qué tal una partida de Shogi mientras?

— ¿No te da vergüenza perder viejo? — Su hijo le dedico una sonrisa.

 _ **F I N**_

 _ **Bueno, y así llega al final mi historia. Creo que logre lo que quería con este fanfic y fue principalmente mostrar el lado "amoroso" de ambos personajes, estoy bastante conforme y orgullosa de lo que logre, y estoy sumamente feliz por haber contado con el apoyo de todos y cada uno de ustedes los que me leyeron y siguieron desde el principio hasta el final, recuerdo la primera vez que lo publique, nerviosa cada vez que veía una visita en fanfiction, y cuando leí el primer review ( de Courtneyhime que me sigue leyendo hasta ahora ) estaba muy feliz, era la primera vez que escribía algo y tenía el valor de publicarlo y ver que alguien lo había leído y le había gustado me pareció muy lindo y me dio mucho valor para continuar. Muchas gracias a todos, a Nonahere, utopía 153, Maytelu, Kirby- Nara (que una vez te cambiaste el nombre y pensé que te había perdido.), Nanime, Sunny Nara, Temari-vc, uds son las que siempre recuerdo porque siempre dejaron algún mensajito por ahí, las aprecio mucho, uds y todo el resto que me dejo review y estuvo leyendo mi historia les agradezco por haberme dado el valor que antes no tuve para compartir lo que me gusta hacer, espero continúen conmigo más adelante o por lo menos quedemos como colegas en el mundo del fanfiction.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **También quiero agradecer a las chicas de Wattpad aunque subí la historia casi un año después me recibieron muy bien y como no me esperaba ser recibida, tenía entendido que en Wattpad había más popularidad por las historias de bandas y actores que por las de anime. Muchísimas gracias a mis chicas de por allá, ustedes también me siguieron y me apoyaron y se los agradezco, también publiqué mi segunda historia fue gracias a ustedes, les mentiría si les digo que se quienes comentan a menudo, como en wattpad es más sencillo dejar un comentario han sido varios, como alli1890, Kushina_sama, caftree2016, Daniela5esferas o softof sin embargo el agradecimiento es el mismo para todos. Siento que los quiero.**_

 _ **Gracias por todo y a todos y espero hayan disfrutado leer esta historia tanto como yo al escribirla. ㈏3 Estuvimos aquí desde el 1/10/15 hasta el 24/04/2017!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Y en Wattpad desde el 17/09/2016**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hasta el 24/04/2017!**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego!  
PD: disculpen si hay errores, escribi todo desde el teléfono. **_


End file.
